The Next Test: Reloaded
by Fire lord 626
Summary: Class is back in session. Reboot/rewrite of "The Next Test", Approved with permission from Kotonata and full credit to new Partner Yomi V. Also available in Archive of our own
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of a traditional Japanese house, resembling more of a temple than a familial home, with only the moonlight showing the outlines of its sheer size, its frail-looking but notably dangerous master sat on the futon with a slight frown. Yet to those with knowledge of her...such a frown, different from her normal mild annoyance, meant dangerous things.

"What do you mean she's not at the academy?" Her old, irritated voice spoke over the telephone. The venom in her words was audible. "With the target, hmm? ... I see. Thank you for the information." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Tokaku... And here I thought you wouldn't be a disappointment." The woman shook her head before calling to someone into her room.

"Gather the branch families. A meeting is in order. We must deal with this at once."

* * *

Warmth. That was the first sensation Tokaku felt as she woke up. It was an alien sensation, but a welcome one. Her eyes fluttered open and instantly gazed upon the red haired girl, no, her _girlfriend_ , who was snuggled against her. Tokaku briefly wondered why exactly Haru was in her bed, but remembered last night.

Haru had begged Tokaku to let her sleep in the same bed with her. They'd been living together for three months, and that had blossomed into the two of them dating. However, they had not done much together other than go on innocent dates and exchange the occasional kiss.

Tokaku thought it was kind of nice, waking up next to someone she loved. She wasn't exactly used to that. Maybe she'd sleep with Haru more often. She smiled a little and tried to get out of bed without waking Haru up, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Haru sat up with a groan and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Tokaku…." she yawned.

"Morning, Haru." Tokaku replied.

"You going to take shower right now?"

Tokaku nodded, heading towards the bathroom.

"Want me to come with~?" Haru asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"No thanks, I'm good." Tokaku denied the offer with a small but flustered smile on her face.

* * *

"Here you go! One hot breakfast for Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed with a grin as she set a plate on the table for Tokaku. Curry and toast. It wasn't a rare thing for Haru to make in the morning, she knew how much Tokaku liked curry and the toast just gave it more of a breakfasty feel.

Tokaku gave a small nod of thanks before beginning to eat, Haru quickly joining her at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Soo, Tokaku, want to go to the park today?"

"The park?"

"Yeah! You can do some workouts, if you'd like."

"Hmmm… Alright…"

Though Tokaku was no longer an assassin and no longer needed training, she still liked working out. Her goal to protect Haru had not changed since Black Class ended. Even if Haru would no longer have people after her life, Tokaku always wanted to be prepared.

* * *

After breakfast, the two immediately left for the park.

"So, Tokaku, what should we do first?" Haru cheerfully asked the blue haired girl as they walked into the park.

"I don't care, go swing or something."

Haru felt something bump into her leg. Looking down, she noticed it was a blue ball. She reached down and picked it up before she noticed two kids running over to get it.

"Is this your ball?" She asked, "Mind if I play with you?"

"Sure!" One of the kids exclaimed, grinning.

Haru waved to Tokaku and ran off with the kids.

Tokaku decided to train nearby so she could keep an eye on Haru and her newfound "friends". Tokaku's mind was filled with nothing but the thought of protecting Haru. Tokaku looked over towards Haru and noticed something hurtling towards the girl. Her eyes widened, "Haru!" she cried out, tackling the girl to the ground as something flew of their heads.

"Tokaku? What's wrong?" Haru asked, worried at how Tokaku had so quickly tackled her to the ground.

Tokaku got up a little bit, now unintentionally straddling Haru, "Something was flying towards you." she replied, looking down at Haru before realizing their positions and getting up to inspect what had flown at Haru with a slightly flustered look on her face

"What is it?" Haru asked, getting up.

"Baseball." Tokaku replied, picking it up with a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, Tokaku was tackled down to the ground by what seemed to be a man, holding a knife in his right hand. Another figure dashed into the area, this one appearing to be a female around the man's age. Tokaku quickly threw the man off and landed a series of quick punches to his face, then knocked him to the floor with a heel kick.

"That's enough!" yelled a voice. Tokaku turned to see her other opponent holding Haru, a knife pointed at the red haired girl's throat. Haru struggled to break free but wasn't able to gain enough leverage. The red haired girl cursed herself mentally for having been caught off guard, as she was busy watching Tokaku fend her assailant off.

Tokaku gave the woman holding Haru a steel glare, looking as if she would assassinate the girl with her gaze alone. In the blink of an eye, Tokaku threw a knife with ruthless precision into the woman's hand, causing her to scream and drop her knife, releasing Haru. Haru scrambled away as the woman who had been previously holding her clutched her hand in pain and ran off.

Tokaku prepared to pursue her, but the man she knocked down had gotten to his feet, and attempted another tackle. Tokaku sighed and easily dodged it. She pinned him to the ground with a simple martial arts maneuver, reaching for her knife to go in for the kill if needed.

"Tokaku! Wait!" Haru exclaimed, "Don't hurt him!"

Tokaku glanced over at Haru then back at the man, who now looked terrified. He looked to be in his middle ages, black eyes, what was left of his hair was the same shade of blue as Tokaku's.

"What do you want?" Tokaku asked the man.

"Please! Spare me!" The man begged, having noticed the knife Tokaku's hand was hovering over.

"Then answer me." Tokaku replied, pulling the knife from its sheath.

"I-I was sent here to assassinate you!" The man cried out.

"By who?"

"I-I can't say!" He said, "Please, Tokaku! Just let me go!"

"Tokaku… Please let him go. He won't do it again, I'm sure." Haru told Tokaku, who hesitated for a moment.

"... Fine, have it your way. But, next time he attacks, he's dead." Tokaku replied, standing up and not putting her knife away quite yet.

The man quickly ran off, still scared of what Tokaku might do.

"Haru, we're going home."

* * *

"Maaaan! Can those two ever stay out of trouble?" Nio giggled, standing before the chairwoman.

"It does seem like they've been through a lot lately. Black Class, and now this." The chairwoman agreed, a small smirk playing at her lips. "But this time, the roles have been changed. Tokaku is their target, not Haru."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if they attacked Haru too." Nio stated, "I mean, she is a part of why they're so angry with Tokaku."

The chairwoman nodded, "Indeed. Why don't you go meet up with them?"

Nio was caught off guard, "What? Really?"

"Of course, someone needs to warn them of what is to come."

Nio gave a nod and a salute, "Yes, ma'am! I'll get going!"

"Excellent." The chairwoman replied, watching Nio run off before turning her chair around to face the massive screens that spanned around her office. "I think things will turn out quite interesting. I look forward to seeing how those two handle it." She dialed up a number on her phone and awaited a response.

"Perhaps I should throw in another piece...make the game even more interesting than it already is."

* * *

In a drab gray room that gave off a sterile atmosphere, a certain white-haired instructor was sitting at his desk, idly rolling a couple of dice in his hand. Kaiba smirked with his signature carefree attitude as he heard the phone ring.

"Ah, Mrs. Azuma. Just exactly why have you contacted one as humble as me?"

"Kaiba. As I recall, you were the one in charge of instructing my Tokaku. Just what exactly did you do to her? Why is she rejecting her destiny as the clan's heir? Answer me!"

Kaiba gave a long exaggerated sigh.

"Mrs. Azuma, you assume far too much. I did nothing to Tokaku. She's simply found the answer to what she wants...on her own. Did you think I had messed with her mind or something? I'm not one of those Kuzunoha shamans, you know."

An angered growl was heard over the phone. "Don't play games with me, Kaiba. Do you understand just how important the Azuma lineage is? I will not let centuries of our clan's blood go to waste over one rebellious girl's treachery!"

"Sounds like you need to figure out how to deal with her yourself, then. I'm just a mere teacher, in a classroom full of morons. Nothing more than that, and nothing of use to you. Have a good day!"

"Just don't forget. Inform _her_ about Tokaku's betrayal...and exactly what that means. I have nothing else to say."

Another growl could be heard before the caller hung up. Kaiba chuckled to himself and rolled his dice. Double 6s.

"Good luck, Tokaku. You'll need it for what's coming ahead…"

* * *

A tall, well built boy was kissing his girlfriend in a hotel room, away from the sight of the world. The girl was a full head shorter than him and had blonde hair, but seemed to be just as dangerous as her lover- any trained assassin could detect the deadly aura these two had. They passionately made out with the same intensity that they had in their first time doing so.

"Love you," whispered the boy under his breath, "and don't you forget it." The girl responded with a light chuckle as she broke the kiss. Just then, the boy's phone buzzed. He opened it...and a wicked grin crossed his face. His girlfriend gave him a knowing look, just as sinister as his.

* * *

In another hotel, far more luxurious yet dirty in its clientele, a rich man whose gluttony clearly showed on his body's frame lead someone who seemed to be a young, beautiful girl onto the pristine white bed. He licked his lips as she smiled in anticipation.

"Oh, finally…" she drawled in a seductive tone…

"I've got you right where I want you."

She fired a bullet straight through the man's head, revealing a hidden pistol concealed within the fabric of her skirt. She brushed off her clothes as she smirked at the man's corpse...before her phone began to buzz.

* * *

Bottles were smashed, shouts were heard, and fists were thrown as the bar had descended into full chaos. It started with one punch and had escalated into a full on brawl. In the center of the melee, two girls stood aside each other, one with spiky hair, clad in a kimono that contrasted with the atmosphere, while her partner wore a biker gang's overcoat and had wild black hair with green streaks that fell over one eye. They fended off whichever unlucky opponents happened to stumble into their path, or even worse, attack them directly.

"Stay on your guard." the coated one said, throwing a large girl wielding a switchblade right through a table, and kicking a man over the bar counter.

"Am I the one you should be worrying about?" her partner replied, tossing two needles into the shoulders of a duo approaching the other girl from behind. The pair stopped in their tracks as venom overtook them, and they fell unconscious to the ground.

Eventually, the dust cleared, and the two girls were left standing. The spiky haired girl kissed her lover on the cheek, only stopping to check her buzzing phone. The coated girl's phone buzzed as well.

* * *

Kaiba whistled as he walked down the corridor, entering a room at the end. A blue-haired girl with crimson eyes, wearing a uniform with a black armband, was seated at the end of a long discussion table, with multiple other girls occupying the other seats. Kaiba cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello, Ms. Student Council President. How might you be doing today?"

The blue-haired girl, apparently the president, nodded at him. "Fine. Just cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

Kaiba smirked. "It's about your dear cousin Tokaku. I'm sure you know exactly what she's been up to. Well...now's the time for your clan to go deal with her, apparently. What do you say to that?"

The girl sighed.

"Just shut up."

END


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness. Then, the shadows faded away. Tokaku found herself in a forest, the skies clear blue and ravens flying overhead. She knew exactly where this was._

 _No._

 _She saw it. The thing she'd tried to block out since so long ago. Her aunt, standing in front of a younger her. A weaker her. In front of them, her grandmother, the single person who had driven her down the road of a killer, deprived Tokaku of the normal life she secretly wished she could have._

 _Not this time._

 _Her grandmother lunged._

 _I'm stronger now!_

 _Tokaku sprinted forward, as fast as she could, to intercept her grandmother's blade. Perhaps she could change fate. But the forest seemed endless, and no matter how fast she ran, she didn't seem to get any closer._

 _I'm stronger! I'll protect her!_

 _Her grandmother's blade pierced fresh skin. A cry resounded throughout the forest._

 _NO!_

 _Tokaku found herself back at the beginning of the scene. She sprinted forward again, with all her might, with all her spirit. She tried. And she failed. Each time. It looped over and over again, that macabre moment where Tokaku Azuma's innocence truly died. Countless bloodstains covered the forest floor. Eventually, her grandmother turned to her._

 _"What a disappointment."_

 _A wave of murky, black water enveloped her, drowning the forest in its depths. Tokaku sank and sank into the abyss. Slowly losing her breath, she gasped for nonexistent air. Her grandmother's apparition loomed over her rapidly falling body, turning into a shadowy figure with a cruel grin._

 _I can't...hold on…_

 _A light shone through the darkness._

 _It's you…_

 _A light broke through the waters, rejuvenating Tokaku with a newfound life, granting her freedom from the dark waters. From that light...a certain girl floated down and took her hand._

 _"It's okay. I'm here." Haru said, smiling at Tokaku, a radiant glow surrounding her and illuminating the deep. Tokaku smiled back._

 _"Let's go, then."_

 _They flew away together, out of the water, out of that forest, away from everything. Into the World of Sun._

Tokaku awoke with a gasp with tears in her eyes. Haru was still asleep beside her, but woke up upon hearing Tokaku.

"Tokaku? Are you okay?"

Tokaku took a few deep breaths, but remembered the dream. She smiled softly and clutched Haru's hand.

"I'm fine. I couldn't be happier, since you're with me."

She reached out to hug Haru, who returned the hug, wiping tears from Tokaku's eyes.

Later that day, Tokaku and Haru sat in silence. Neither could understand why they had been attacked in the park yesterday. Nor why it had been Tokaku rather than Haru as the main target.

"Tokaku... " Haru spoke up, "Who were those people?"

Tokaku paused for a moment before telling her, "I don't know… But they seemed familiar."

"Familiar?"

The blue haired girl nodded.

It was true, Tokaku felt as if he had seen that man's features before. His blue hair. His black eyes. She had not had as much time to observe the woman's features, but she distinctly remembered her resembling her partner. No doubt, they were familiar. Before she could tell Haru anything more, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Haru offered, walking over to the door, opening it only to see a certain short blonde standing there with her irritating shark-tooth smile. "Long time no see, Haru~!" Nio chimed, letting herself in.

"Wh-whoa! Nio?" Haru asked, looking surprised.

Nio took her shoes off. "Yep! It's me! Did'ya miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tokaku asked, annoyed at just seeing Nio in her home.

"Well, Tokaku," she paused briefly, seeing Tokaku's disgust at being called by her first name, "I thought you'd want to know about what you're up against."

"Up against?" Tokaku asked, eyes widening, "You're behind this?"

"What? Me? No way! Look, the chairwoman told me to come here and tell you exactly what's going on. Apparently, a certain someone wants you dead. They're not too happy with you ditching school and settling down with Haru here. Any idea who?"

"No…it can't be...She's after me?"

"Ding ding ding! If you mean your grandmother, then you're absolutely correct!"

"What? Ditching school? Tokaku, what is she talking about?" Haru asked, confused.

"Before Myoujou, I was going to Academy 17. It's a school for assassins." Tokaku explained, "My grandmother sent me there. And now she wants me dead."

Nio nodded, "That's basically it! But she's not coming after you all by herself."

"Obviously." Tokaku muttered.

"Instead, she's having the branch families do the dirty work!"

"Branch families? She only likes the main line. And I'm the only other person in the main line."

Nio shrugged, "I have no idea why. Like I said, I'm just the messenger!"

Tokaku sighed, looking over to Haru. "Leave with Nio. Now. She'll protect you."

"What!?" Both Haru and Nio exclaimed.

"Tokaku! I can't just leave you!" Haru replied.

"Haru, my family doesn't joke around. They are real, professional assassins. Probably even deadlier than the ones in Class Black. You'll be killed, I can't protect the both of us. We're not dealing with amateurs this time!"

"Hey, to be fair, not all of them were amateurs." Nio threw in, earning a glare.

"Stay out of this, Trash." Tokaku scolded, causing Nio to go quiet, a grin still on her face.

"Tokaku. I'm not going to leave your side, especially not in a time like this. I can take care of myself!" Haru told Tokaku, determined to stay with her partner. She gripped Tokaku's shoulders.

"No you can't! No one can fight against the Azuma Clan and win! It's never happened! It won't happen!"

"Then I'll stay here and protect you!"

"You can't You're just a normal girl, who deserves to live a normal life away from all this assassin crap! This is the only way I can protect you!"

"B-but, Tokaku…" Haru stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes, "I want to protect you… Just like you protected me back then…"

"Hmm...then what if everyone else protects both of you?" Nio suddenly asked.

The two girls looked over at Nio, equally confused.

"Everyone else?" Haru asked.

"Yeah! All of Black Class!"

Tokaku rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. How would we get ahold of them?"

Nio smiled and held up a phone. Displayed on it was a chat app. She sent a message to the entire group.

At a lakeside, traditional home, a certain couple was sitting at a shogi table. A certain blue-haired girl hummed as she resetted the pieces.

"Good game, Kouko-chan! You're really improving!"

"Thanks. But I can still get better, right Suzu?"

"Of course! I'll teach you more later, if you want."

Just then, both of their phones got a notification. Kouko and Suzu checked just exactly what it was.

Hitsugi cuddled up against Chitaru, burying her head into her girlfriend's lion-esque hair. Honestly, Chitaru made a better snuggle partner than her bear did. Chitaru shuffled a bit awkwardly but relaxed under Hitsugi's touch and cuddled her back.

"Chitaru...you're so warm…"

"Um...thanks. I love you, Hitsugi."

Their cuddling was interrupted by a buzz from their phones. Somewhat annoyed, Hitsugi checked it as Chitaru did the same.

"Would you like some more tea, Mahiru-san?"

"N-no thanks...I'm fine...thank you…"

Sumireko lightly chuckled to herself as she poured herself some more tea. Sitting at a small table outside with her girlfriend, in the spacious Hanabusa family gardens, was quite a scenic pleasure. She had grown to appreciate little moments like this more since Class Black. Mahiru took a bite of a pastry and smiled, savoring the taste.

"I'm glad you're here, Mahiru-san."  
"It's...nothing…"

Both their phones buzzed, putting a momentary pause to their little tea party.

Isuke scoffed at her girlfriend, who was currently painting her nails. She looked down at her as if she were admonishing a dog.

"Tsk tsk, Haruki. You're so sloppy~"

"Sorry, Isuke-sama! It's my first time doing this."

Isuke sighed. "Just don't mess this up...you know how much I value my beauty, after all."

Haruki gave her a nod and went back to painting Isuke's nails. Both their phones received a notification, however, and Haruki answered it much to Isuke's annoyance.

"You can't do anything right...but I love you anyway." Isuke said as she pulled out her phone.

"Alright! Our next target is located at the area displayed here on the map. If you still need to fulfill a mission, volunteer now!"

The leader of Shiena's group stood in front of the room, pointing towards a slideshow. The other members of Collective Dismissal looked intently at it, eagerly wondering just who would be up to the task. Nervously, Shiena almost raised her hand, before her phone started buzzing.

"Ah...sorry, but I've got to take this." Shiena said as she quickly exited the room and opened her phone.

Otoya hummed as she walked out of the prison gates, a new pair of clothes on her. Far better than the crappy prison suit they had forced her to wear. But now, she was out, and ready to go back to what she did best.

"Thank god for Myoujou Academy!" Otoya cheered, as she saw a car coming to pick her up. She walked in casually, giving the terrified driver a smile, before he provided her a phone and her old pouches, filled with the serial killer's favorite weapons.

"Oh, how I've missed you…" Otoya laughed as she pulled out a pair of scissors, snipping the air with them and relishing in the sound that the blades made. She sheathed her scissors and signaled the driver to take her somewhere...as her phone began to buzz.

Black Class Group Chat!

Nio: Attention all former students of Black Class! Hiya! How's everyone doing?

Suzu: I'm doing splendidly, thank you.

Kouko: At least one of us is…

Suzu: Oh, don't be such a sore loser, Kouko-chan~

Haruki: Never thought I'd hear from everyone again! What's up guys?

Isuke: Haruki, you don't have to talk to these peasants. They're not worth our time~

Sumireko: ...Peasants you say? How amusing.

Isuke: You heard me. Isuke is waaaaay better than some bratty rich girl who needs to lug around her fancy furniture everywhere she goes.

Haruki: Now now, Isuke-sama, let's not start fights here. We're all friends after all.

Sumireko: Indeed. It would be wise to listen to your pet here, Inukai-san.

Haruki: Pet!? I'm Isuke-sama's girlfriend!

Otoya: Oho! So you two got together as I had hoped? How nice!

Suzu: Oh, good for you two! I knew you'd be dating sooner or later!

Chitaru: I wish you two the best.

Hitsugi: Same here! But it might be hard to be as cute as Chitaru-san and I am~

Chitaru: Kirigaya!

Hitsugi: (*≧▽≦)

Isuke: Haruki! You weren't supposed to say that! I didn't want these peasants to know!

Haru: Hehe, it's great to see everyone is as lively as ever!

Tokaku: Is this everyone? Where's Kenmochi and Banba? They're needed too.

Shiena: I'm right here, what is it?

Sumireko: I'm afraid Banba-san would rather just read texts over my shoulder.

Haru: Over your shoulder? Are you two living together too?

Sumireko: Ufufufu, yes we are. She's been staying with me since Class Black ended, in fact.

Suzu: Kouko and I are together as well. I assume Chitaru and Hitsugi are too?

Hitsugi: Hehe, that's right...Chitaru-san is with me and me alone.

Chitaru: Kirigaya!?

Otoya: Shiena-chan doesn't know it yet, but I'm moving in soon!

Shiena: Y-you're what!?

Otoya: I have to be with my dearest waifu after all!

Shiena: Who wants to be your waifu!?

Haruki: Isuke-sama and I just got our own place together. It's pretty sweet.

Isuke: Idiot! They don't need to know that either!

Nio: Hoho! It seems like everyone's doing well!

Tokaku: Can we get to the point already?

Haru: Tokaku-san!

Nio: Ah right right! Tokaku and Haru need some urgent protection and we've chosen all of you to help them!

Isuke: Help them? Why they hell would we do that?

Nio: Simple. Do it and Myoujou just might do something nice for you. Listen, we meet at Haru and Tokaku's place tonight at six. Don't be late.

Shiena: That sounds awfully sketchy…

Otoya: Protection, huh? But you're both girls.

Shiena: Takechi!

Isuke: Isuke has better things to do than help these losers~

Shiena: I'll do it. I was made a fool of last time. This time, I'm out for redemption!

Hitsugi: I only disposed of you because you got near Chitaru-san. Don't make that mistake again.

Shiena: I did not!

Sumireko: It sounds beneath me.

Banba: I… Think we should do it… It'd be nice to see everyone…

Sumireko: Well, I suppose I don't mind going then.

Suzu: It'll be a class reunion then. Sounds marvelous.

Otoya: I'm totally in! Can't wait to see Haruchi~

Haru: Oh… Um, can't wait to see you either, Takechi-san!

Tokaku: Touch her and you're dead. That goes out to all of you.

Otoya: Wow, as cold as ever!

Haruki: Don't worry, I'll drag Isuke-sama out. Even if she doesn't want to go.

Chitaru: I'd like to keep my hands clean, if it's possible…

Hitsugi: Don't worry about that, Chitaru-san! I won't let you dirty your hands! But let's still go and see what's going on.

Chitaru: Alright, Kirigaya.

Kouko: I suppose I have no choice. Not like I ever do...

Nio: Great! Then it's all decided! Black Class is reuniting! See you there!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Just...just this once. Just deal with her until we get back…"_

Tokaku tried her best not to growl in anger as she and Nio walked through the supermarket aisle, Nio pushing their shopping cart with all the glee of a little kid. The blonde girl perked up as they passed the snack aisle, and she immediately shoved multiple melon bread packets into their cart, earning a sigh from Tokaku.

"You don't even need those! We're just here to buy ingredients for our classmates' dinner like Haru told us to." Tokaku recalled what Haru had told them earlier.

 _Haru smiled as she gestured to Tokaku and Nio. "I want to prepare a really good meal for our classmates, so could the two of you go buy ingredients? Please?"_

Of course, Tokaku had no choice but to accept. Which is why she was here now.

"But I neeeeeeeeed my melon bread! Just as much as you need your curry!" Nio's childish voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Tokaku sighed.

Nio gestured towards the pile of curry packets right next to her bread, which Tokaku had earlier added to the cart in a frenzy. She gave her signature sharp-toothed grin. Imitating Haru's voice, Nio began to speak.

"Aww, Tokaku-san, don't be like that! I'll cook you a wonderful spicy curry dinner, and then maybe after that we'll get spicy...somewhere else."

Tokaku kicked the annoying girl in the leg, causing her to yelp in pain, still smiling.

"You know, Tokaku-san. You're no different from me anyway. You're still the little worker bee I knew you as from Myoujou. But that's not a bad thing, cause after all, it's our duty to serve our queens, right?"

"No. You're wrong. You're just the chairwoman's slave. Me and Haru...are different."

Nio simply giggled and pushed the cart ahead of Tokaku, forcing her to run to catch up. She eventually caught Nio at the meat section, where she was loading actual ingredients into the cart. Nio smiled as she saw Tokaku approaching her.

"Wow, you're fast! Guess that's why Haru picked you specifically to be her bee. Haha!"

"Shut up, trash. I'm destined to be with Haru. She didn't choose me, nor did I choose her. And even if she did...I love her anyway."

Nio's grin became slightly larger. "Hmm. That's nice. You're really lucky, Tokaku-san! Really lucky indeed."

* * *

Haru took a deep breath as she waited for their former classmates, now turned protectors, to arrive. "I'm so nervous…" She sighed anxiously. On the dining table, the large meal Haru had prepared sat, also waiting.

"Why be nervous?" Nio asked, "It's not like they're going to attack you."

"They attack her, they're dead." Tokaku coldly commented.

Nio laughed, "You'll definitely have no problem with that!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, startling Haru. "Oh! I'll get it!" She volunteered, running over to the door. "Long time no see!" She exclaimed once she opened the door, only to deflate a little once she saw who it was.

"Gotcha, Haruchi!" Otoya exclaimed, tackling Haru, who let out a scream.

Tokaku ran over, quickly throwing Otoya off of Haru and pinning her to the ground, a knife to the serial killer's throat.

"Whoa! Azuma!" Otoya exclaimed, taken by surprise. She easily slipped out of Tokaku's grasp and smiled. Otoya looked ready to strike, a hand gravitating towards her scissors, before another girl stepped in.

"You idiot. I told you not to tackle her." Shiena groaned at the sight of her former roommate pinned to the ground.

"I couldn't resist. Haruchi's so cute and innocent~"

"Stay away from her, Takechi. Or else." Tokaku threatened, her eyes narrowing into a cold glare.

"Wh-why don't we just go sit down?" Haru pleaded.

"Has the party already started?" A familiar, mature voice asked in condescending amusement.

"Isuke-san!" Haru exclaimed, smiling. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Of course it is." Isuke replied, inviting herself inside of the house, her redheaded girlfriend following her in.

"Hey! How are you all doing?" She asked, grinning, a single stick of pocky held between her teeth as per usual.

Tokaku got off of Otoya, putting her knife away, "Touch Haru again, and I will kill you."

"Right! Got it!" Otoya replied, sitting down at the dining table with Haru, Tokaku, and Nio. She marveled at seeing the prepared food. "Wow, Haruchi, you cooked this? Nice!"

"So this is your apartment?" Isuke asked, looking around, "Pfft, what a dump."

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Haru exclaimed. She was right, the place wasn't bad at all. It had cost her and Tokaku a sizeable amount to rent, but the cozy apartment was definitely worth it.

Haruki took a seat at the table and patted her lap, "If you want, you can sit here, Isuke-sama."

Isuke rolled her eyes and sat next to Haruki rather than on her lap.

There was another knock at the door and Hitsugi and Chitaru walked in, Hitsugi clutching her teddy bear while holding onto Chitaru's hand.

"Hi everyone!" Hitsugi exclaimed with a bright, innocent smile.

"It's nice to see you again!" Haru told Hitsugi.

"It's been a while, Ichinose, Azuma." Chitaru said, smiling a little and giving a light bow.

Tokaku gave a small nod, shaking Chitaru's hand, and Haru gave both girls a hug.

"What's that?" Haru asked, noticing the cane that Chitaru was holding.

"A cane to help me walk. I'm not fully recovered yet. That poison really did a number on me…" Chitaru replied.

"It's a miracle that we both survived!" Hitsugi exclaimed. "But it's destiny for me to live with Chitaru…"

Chitaru nodded and smiled.

"This is quite a nice place." Another familiar voice said from behind room 4's former occupants.

The two moved out of the way to reveal Suzu and Kouko standing in the doorway. Kouko adjusted her glasses as she looked around, while Suzu smiled watching her girlfriend.

"I know, right?" Hitsugi asked, "It seems like a perfect place for a couple!"

Suzu agreed, "It definitely looks cozy. You're quite lucky, Haru."

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Haru suggested.

The new arrivals all joined Haru at the dining table, obviously sitting next to each other.

"So, what's it like living together?" Suzu asked Haru and Tokaku.

"It's a lot of fun!" Haru replied, "I get to cook for Tokaku everyday! It feels like we're married already, even though we've only been dating for a couple of months!" Upon hearing this comment, Tokaku's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

Hitsugi giggled, "Sometimes I feel like Chitaru's wife, too! It's such a wonderful feeling." She sighed happily. "I just wish other people would acknowledge us as a married couple…" Hitsugi pouted a little, "Some of the neighbors keep hitting on Chitaru and it makes me mad. I might have to poison them."

Chitaru was looking quite flustered after these comments, "Kirigaya, you don't need to worry about that. I'd never leave you for them."

Hitsugi smiled and cuddled up to her girlfriend, "I love you, Chitaru."

"I love you too, Hitsugi."

"You're so adorable~" Suzu chimed in, "I'm glad to hear you four are all doing well!"

"What about you Suzu-san?" Haru asked, "How's life with Kouko-san?"

"It's wonderful! I've been teaching her how to play shogi recently, in fact, Although Kouko doesn't really like taking baths with me…" Suzu sighed disappointedly.

Kouko pushed up her glasses, cheeks a light crimson hue, "There's nothing wrong with wanting to shower alone." She defended herself, obviously quite embarrassed that Suzu had brought it up.

"You guys make living with your girlfriend sound way too simple." Haruki chuckled, "I get yelled at everyday for coming home from work covered in mud. Sometimes she makes me strip naked by the door!"

"You come home filthy. I'm not letting you dirty the house." Isuke sighed.

"But making me walk to the bathroom naked?"

"I've given you towels."

"Yeah, but maybe you'd prefer to have me walk across the house naked~" Haruki said, grinning.

Isuke smacked her in the arm as she blushed, "Shut up, you idiot…"

There was a knock on the door, which was apparently going be the last knock of the night.

Nio got up this time and let in Sumireko and Mahiru. Mahiru held an ornate vase of red and blue flowers, slightly smiling.

"F-for you…" She stuttered, holding them out to Haru.

"For me?" Haru asked, smiling, "They're so pretty! Thanks!"

"We wanted to get you and Azuma-san something as a late warming present." Sumireko explained. She walked in and sat with Mahiru at the table, filling all the seats.

Haru placed the vase on a counter in the kitchen and walked back in, rejoining the group at the dining table. Just as Nio was about to start the briefing however, something 'unexpected' was brought up.

"But you know, this result was all too expected." Haruki commented with a smirk.

"What result?" Tokaku asked with a curious frown.

"You getting together with Haru!" Haruki replied.

"It did seem rather predictable." Kouko agreed.

"Why else would you protect her besides that?" Shiena asked.

Tokaku's face was going red, "W-why does it matter?"

"You were just too cute, coming to Haruchi's rescue that time. Some crush you must've had." Otoya teased.

Suzu giggled, "I knew there was something up the minute you declared you were protecting her to everyone that day."

"It was quite obvious, was it not, Banba-san?" Sumireko said, turning to Mahiru, who nodded.

"Sh-shut up." Tokaku told the others, looking away to avoid their amused smiles.

"But you two were soooo obviously gay!" Nio pointed out, her eyes sparkling at this fun conversation.

"It was waaaay more than just a little kid's crush." Isuke added. "I mean, you were trying to be super scary when it came to protecting her."

"Yeah! You were all like," Haruki cleared her throat and deepened her voice, "I won't let anyone touch Haru Ichinose."

Everyone laughed. Hitsugi then stood up

"No no Haruki-san, it was more like this," the girl known as Angel Trumpet placed her hand on Chitaru's cheek and said in a deep but stern voice "Haru, I won't let anyone but me touch you."

Chitaru was blushing at the loving expression on her girlfriend's face and the touch on her cheek.

Kouko raised her glasses and cleared her throat before saying in a deep voice "You can't call me by my first name, just Azuma-san is sufficient.", causing everyone to laugh, especially since Kouko wasn't normally the type to make jokes.

Finally Nio gleefully stood up with her shark tooth grin "Nice try everyone, but it's more like this!"

Suddenly the Atmosphere went tense as Nio made the most serious looking face everyone never expected to see, the surroundings so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

As Nio took a few steps forward and turned to face everyone, she said with her voice exactly like Tokaku's "Haru Ichinose is my waifu, followed by Curry."

Everyone burst with laughter, well almost everyone.

A madly blushing and glaring Tokaku took out her knives, about to get the jump on Nio before instantly getting grabbed by Haru.

"Hey! Calm down Tokaku!" Haru cried out, "Nio! Let's just get started, okay?"

Nio giggled and stood up, "Right!" she cleared her throat, "Former students of Black Class! Your mission, should you accept it, and you have to, is to protect Tokaku and Haru from the Azuma Clan!"

"The Azuma Clan!?" Isuke exclaimed, her cocky demeanor broken by the announcement. "Are you crazy!?"

"This must be a peasant's form of a joke." Sumireko replied with a soft, elegant laugh.

"This is no joke! Because of Black Class, the Azumas are angry and you've all been selected to fend them off!" Nio replied.

"Why us!?" Shiena asked, "They're the Azuma Clan! They're notorious for being THE most skilled assassins in the country!"

"You failed to kill Haru so now you're going to protect! It's simple!"

"That doesn't make any sense. We're assassins, not bodyguards!" Kouko said, clearly confused.

"So was Tokaku, and look where she is now! Besides, it won't be that bad. I mean, there's thirteen of us! We can win easily! It's not like they're all coming for us together. Anyway, Tokaku is the heir and the last in the mainline. Her grandmother's really mad, so she told the branch families that whoever kills Tokaku will be able to take over as the heir in Tokaku's place. And that's why they're after her." Nio explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Kouko asked Nio, pushing her glasses up a little.

"The chairwoman herself told me! Not sure where she got the information, but she did. And now you're all involved and need to help! I mentioned Myoujou doing you a favor, right?"

"What kind of favor?" Isuke questioned as she looked down at her newly manicured hands, "One that includes a large amount of money, hmm?"

"Maybe! But there's limits this time! You'll get what you want, but it won't be as grand as if you had killed Haru!"

Around the room, many of the girls looked around in shame, embarrassed to have failed their mission.

Nio laughed at the reaction, "Take this as a chance to redeem yourself, and get some rewards along the way!"

Kouko nodded, "I'm in. I'm not going to fail!"

Suzu looked at Kouko, a little surprised, "That was fast… But you can count me in as well." She smiled sweetly.

"Chitaru, do you want to do this?" Hitsugi asked her girlfriend, slightly concerned. She knew Chitaru would definitely be against fighting anyone.

Chitaru hesitated but nodded, "I'll do it."

Hitsugi smiled a little, "Then I'll do it too!"

Isuke gave her answer, "I'll join in simply because there's nothing else to do."

"If Isuke-sama goes, I follow!" Haruki added.

"Oh! I wanna go!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Why do you want to do this?" Shiena asked her. Otoya was a serial murderer after all, not a protector.

"I might get to chop some people up. Haven't done that in a while~" Otoya cheerily replied.

"I-I'm not sure if I should anymore…" Shiena stuttered.

"Hey everyone, Shiena's going!" Otoya volunteered her.

"Hey!"

"As strenuous and unworthy of my time as it seems, I'll join for a little amusement." Sumireko said, smiling sweetly, "I assume Banba-san will join as well?"

"Y-yes. I-I will…" Mahiru replied.

"Good. I look forward to working with you." She told Mahiru, holding the white haired girl's hand, making her smile.

"Well, now that we got everyone's cooperation, we need to prepare ourselves!" Nio explained.

"Prepare ourselves? In this small space?" Kouko asked.

"It is too small for thirteen of us." Chitaru pointed out.

"But still perfect for a couple, no?" Suzu added, earning a nod from Hitsugi.

"Well then, perhaps we could use one of my family's vacation homes." Sumireko offered, "It would definitely be harder to face us there, with its fortifications. Besides, there's a lot more room."

"Sounds great! Let's do it!" Haru replied. Just one meeting with their former attackers, and she could already tell that she and Tokaku were in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, it's so big!" cried Haru, running towards the Hanabusa family's vacation house. It was a large, luxurious mansion constructed in a European style, nothing Haru had ever seen before. Just the sight of the mansion made her heart race with excitement.

Sumireko took a step out of the limo that had brought them all to her house. She smiled kindly as she spoke to Haru, "You seem to like it already, Ichinose."

Haru nodded, "Who wouldn't?" She grinned, "It's so huge and really nice looking! I'm kinda jealous."

"Eh, too fancy for my tastes." Haruki shrugged.

"Get used to fancy," Isuke advised, "We'll be living like this, soon enough." Unlike the others, who were all talking amongst themselves about how amazing the mansion was, Isuke didn't seem impressed at all.

"You sound like you have plans, Inukai." Suzu giggled.

"Of course I do." Isuke replied with an arrogant grin, "Give me a year and Isuke'll be rolling in dough~"

"Aren't you already rich?" Otoya asked.

"Not rich enough."

"We'll have more people to take care of than just us two, after all." Haruki stated, everyone going quiet at the mention of this.

"I didn't think you two would go there that quickly… " Kouko trailed off, "Er, congratulations."

"It's not like that!" Isuke exclaimed, "We're not doing that! Ever!"

Haruki laughed, "I wouldn't say never."

"Never." Isuke glared at Haruki, "I hate kids."

"You'll want them eventually." Shiena told Isuke.

"Kenmochi, do you have a deathwish~?" Isuke chimed, a deadly smile playing at her lips.

"N-no!" Shiena exclaimed, going quiet.

Isuke smirked. "Good~ Now, about the money. Haruki's family is dirt poor so we'll send them money, I'll send Mama and Papa money, and we'll keep the rest to ourselves."

"Didn't think you could be so generous, Inukai." Tokaku retorted.

"Tokaku! That's mean!" Haru scolded her girlfriend, who didn't seem to care much.

Isuke rolled her eyes, "Let's just go inside."

The inside of the mansion was even more magnificent than the outside. Elegant, fancy furniture was all over the house, along with contemporary, vivid paintings and sculptures, adding to the mansion's refined atmosphere.

"W-welcome. P-please make yourself feel at h-home!" Mahiru stuttered. Curiously, she was wearing a Victorian maid's uniform instead of her usual clothing.

"Very good, Banba-san." Sumireko complimented the white haired girl with a kind smile.

"Huh? Is she your maid now or something?" Nio asked.

"Indeed." Sumireko replied with a nod, "I couldn't leave her all by herself without a job or home, after all."

Mahiru smiled to herself a little.

"Aww! How cute! I could just cut you up right now!" Otoya exclaimed, causing Mahiru to jump a little.

"Please leave Banba-san alone." Sumireko told Otoya, a kind but deadly smile on her face. Remembering Sumireko's strength, Otoya backed down.

"It's so romantic." Hitsugi sighed, "Having your lover do anything for you. Serving you and taking care of you. I'd love to be Chitaru-san's maid~"

"Hitsugi, there is no need for you to treat me like a master. I'll be happy as long as you treat me as a lover." Chitaru replied, taking Hitsugi's hand in her own.

Hitsugi smiled and blushed, "Chitaru-san…"

"Hitsugi..." Chitaru leaned in for a kiss.

"Heya! Sumireko!" When do we get our rooms?" Nio asked.

"I suppose I could show you to your rooms now." Sumireko replied, "And please, call me Hanabusa-san."

"Those two are gonna need that room." Otoya commented, watching as Hitsugi was slowly beginning to dominate her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue.

"Young people these days simply can't keep their hands to themselves." Suzu shook her head, smirking slightly. "Yet...it's kind of adorable, wouldn't you say?"

~Tokaku and Haru's Room~

"It's so nice!" Haru plopped down onto the large, queen sized bed that was in their room. At their apartment, they had a full sized bed, which was a little smaller this one.

"Don't get too used to it." Tokaku advised, setting her bag down by a vanity table.

"It's kind of like a hotel!" Haru exclaimed, sitting up.

"That's exactly what you said about our dorm room at Myoujou." Tokaku rolled her eyes.

Haru giggled, "Oh, that's right! But this time, we don't have much to worry about."

"Haru, my family is after us. Nio did tell you about the Azuma Clan didn't she? And all of our bodyguards used to want to kill you. You can't trust any of them completely."

I think everyone will be able to protect us. They've all changed a little."

"People don't change, Haru."

"Of course they do. You've changed, since the first time we met. You were always so grumpy, and now you're very kind and ten times cuter!". With that, Haru began to subtly approach Tokaku, before making her move.

She started by pushing Tokaku onto the bed. Before Tokaku could utter a word, she found herself hugged and Haru placing a hand on her girlfriend's neck. Tokaku blushed as the sudden intimacy was quite awkward. Haru began to remove her shirt and kiss Tokaku rapidly.

"Please stop, Haru…" Tokaku said. But Haru was unrelenting. Chitaru and Hitsugi had gotten her inspired for more contact with her lover, and she intended to fulfill those desires.

Reacting too quickly, Tokaku pushed Haru away without thinking. Too much was on the Azuma girl's mind. Haru felt a slight pain from the wound in her chest, which had been carefully stitched. She put a hand to her newest scar.

Seeing this, Tokaku felt shame. She had been the cause of that scar, on that fateful night when she tried to kill Haru, in order to prove her individuality. But now she wasn't really sure if it was worth it. She had caused pain to the one she loved. Tokaku backed away a bit, crying.

"I'm sorry, Haru! I'm so sorry...I hurt you…I'm so sorry..."

Haru's expression softened and she moved in to hug Tokaku again, somewhat calming her down.

"Trust me on this, Tokaku." Haru told her girlfriend. She kissed the blue haired girl on the lips, causing her face to go red at contact. Haru pulled away a little and smiled, "We'll be fine. I forgave you for everything. And, after this is all over, we can go back to our apartment and live a normal life, just like we want. It's all gonna be fine!"

Tokaku smiled a little, some tears still in her eyes. "Yeah. That sounds nice." She went in for another kiss.

"Love you~" Haru whispered, against Tokaku's lips.

"I love you, too."

~Isuke and Haruki's Room~

Haruki walked into the room, dragging her suitcase along with Isuke's in. She set them down by the door and shut it. She looked over to see Isuke had already made herself at home and was sitting on the bed, looking at her phone.

"What do you think of this place, Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked her, taking a seat by the vanity table.

"It's okay." Isuke replied, not looking away from her phone.

"Just okay?" Haruki asked with a chuckle, "You wouldn't want to live in a house like this~?"

"Isuke didn't say that." she sighed and shut her phone, looking over at her red haired girlfriend, "I'd just rather own this place than be living in one of its lame rooms as I guard a girl I should have killed."

"Still bummed over that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? How humiliating to lose to a virgin!"

"Isuke-sama, weren't you a virgin then, too?"

"N-not in that way, you idiot!" Isuke snapped, blushing darkly. "I meant she hasn't even killed!"

"Ohhhh! Wait! She hasn't killed!? How'd she get into Black Class!?"

Isuke shrugs, "Beats me. She's obviously skilled, we've both witnessed that."

Haruki nodded, "But now she's on our side."

"What good does that do? We're her bodyguards."

"Well, she's skilled. And we're skilled too, so think of the chance of casualties going down."

"I guess that's a good thing…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to live without you, Isuke-sama." Haruki smiled.

Isuke's cheeks flushed pink, once more. "Idiot." She said, smiling ever so slightly. How did she ever live without this lovable dork?

"Wait a minute." Haruki said. The redhead's phone was ringing with a cute custom ringtone, and she answered it. Isuke sighed in jealousy. Hearing Isuke, a younger voice from the phone growled a bit. Haruki smiled and began to speak.

"Hi, Fuyuka! How's everyone?"

~Kouko and Suzu's Room~

"My my, how luxurious." Suzu said as she gazed around her room.

"Definitely nothing I'm used to." Kouko stated, setting her bag down.

Suzu gave a small giggle, "I think Hanabusa is the only one who could be used to this."

Kouko nodded a little. The blonde did seem to be unbelievably rich.

Suzu opened a door and peeked inside of the room, "How nice. We even have our own bathroom!"

"What is this? A hotel?" Kouko sighed. She thought this was a bit much. It was way too fancy.

"A hotel with a really nice bath~" Suzu chimed, "Care to join me for one later, Kouko~?"

Kouko's face heated up and she looked away, "N-no thanks."

"Oh come on, can't you accept my offer just this once?"

"F-fine… I'll think about it."

Suzu giggled, "You're so cute, Kouko. Your face is red, you know."

Kouko blushed more upon being told this, "I can't help it, really. It's a natural reaction. It's just that all the blood has rushed to my face becau-"

Suzu walked over to Kouko and kissed her, cutting her off, "I know how a blush works. I'm just happy I was able to make you blush~" She smiled.

Kouko smiled back, "You're too much for me sometimes."

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?" Suzu chimed.

Kouko sighed. "You're right. Hey...um, that festival is coming up soon. Maybe we could...go together, after this whole thing is done? If we have time, of course."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! We could dress up in kimonos, watch the fireworks...you have such good ideas, Kouko!"

Kouko softly laughed to herself as Suzu kissed her again.

~Chitaru and Hitsugi's Room~

Things were getting really heated up in the room shared by room four's former occupants. The two were known to be unable to keep their hands off of each other sometimes, but this was far more intense than their usual romance in public. It was a good thing their room wasn't public, then.

Hitsugi felt as if she was going to melt as Chitaru's lips caressed her own. Her arms wrapped around the other girl's neck, she nipped at Chitaru's lower lip to request entry. Upon opening, Hitsugi hummed and closed her eyes as her tongue wrestled with hers, moving her hips slightly on Chitaru's lap. Slightly teasing her tongue with her own, the bluenette grinned and licked playfully at Chitaru's. Chitaru's arms were wrapped around Hitsugi and she pulled her a little closer, wanting more of her lover. Hitsugi let out a small gasp and flinched.

Chitaru pulled away, "Hitsugi! Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Hitsugi nodded, "Yeah, my chest just hurts."

"Do you mind if I?"

Hitsugi shook her head, allowing a slightly flushed Chitaru to unbutton her shirt and examine the healing stab wound on her chest. She had been lucky it wasn't fatal when the knife first struck.

Hitsugi's chest was bandaged so Chitaru took her shirt off and slowly unwrapped the bandages to look at the wound. Though it was stitched closed and close to healing fully, the wound still seemed fresh to Chitaru. She could never forget that day. The day she tried to kill Hitsugi, and could have very well succeeded if not for simple luck. She realized then that she simply couldn't live without the smaller girl and drank poison to end her own life. But they had both survived. Perhaps it was destiny.

"Are you alright?" Hitsugi asked, noticing Chitaru's sudden, sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugi." Chitaru turned away to the wall and clenched her fist. She sighed. "You know...I still have my regrets about that night. I wish we could have handled things differently. Here we are now, stuck in this...this charade, still acting as a happy couple just like we did in the play. I'm not sure if I can handle being with you, especially since I still have my doubts..."

Hitsugi cut Chitaru off with a kiss, pulling away and smiling sweetly afterwards, "It doesn't matter what happened. I killed someone and in turn made someone close to you sad. I was happy to die if it was for you, Chitaru. But we both lived, and we have to make the most of that, together. Because we love each other. Otherwise, we wouldn't have done the things we did. We suffered together and we loved each other. Even if it's all an act, there's a little truth in every lie, isn't there?"

Chitaru smiled, "Yeah, you're right. You and I have done bad things in the past...but I think we can still move on."

"You chose justice, but you still get my love." Hitsugi stated before kissing Chitaru again, this time with more passion. She gave a sly smile and stroked Chitaru's leonine hair.

Chitaru returned the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as her small girlfriend pulled her close. Maybe she was happy with how things turned out. She joined Black Class seeking revenge only to find love.

~Otoya and Shiena's Room~

"Oh man! What a nice room!" Otoya exclaimed, looking around the room Sumireko had given them permission to stay in.

"It's like the rooms back at Myoujou." Shiena pointed out, "Nothing to get too excited about." she set her bag down, beginning to unpack her many things. Much to her surprise, Otoya helped her in unpacking, taking out many of the items she had brought and placing them down gently. There were cameras, traps, a few non-lethal weapons, devices, and many other items. Otoya looked at them curiously.

"Wow Shiena! You really came prepared, huh?"

"Um...yeah. If we're going to protect Tokaku and Haru, we need to be as prepared as possible! Thanks for helping out, by the way." Shiena said, adjusting her glasses with a smirk. Otoya giggled in amusement seeing Shiena try and act cool.

"You think Hanabusa would mind if we broke her bed? Not that I care, of course." Otoya asked.

"Broke her bed? Why would we break her bed?" Shiena asked, wondering what the serial killer was up to this time.

"You know, doing dirty things~" Otoya chimed flirtily as she got close to Shiena's now blushing face.

"We're not doing anything like that! You'd turn it into a murder scene!" Shiena cried out.

"Murder scene? But there's nothing wrong with that."

"No. We're not doing that." Shiena sighed.

"Fine, fine. After this thing is over, then?"

"No." Shiena coldly replied.

Otoya shrugged and sat down next to Shiena, "So, what do you think about this whole thing?"

"What? Protecting Haru and Azuma?" Shiena asked, earning a nod in response. "Well, I mean, it is a little weird that we're protecting them now…"

"So true! I vowed to kill Haruchi! Not protect her! But… I'm definitely going to keep Haruchi safe. Azuma, too." Otoya looked strangely determined as she said this. It was a side of her that Shiena had never seen until now. Otoya actually wanted to protect someone instead of killing them.

Maybe this meant she was actually capable of genuine love and care. Shiena smiled a little. Even if Otoya was a serial killer and a psychopath, Shiena no doubt did have some feelings for this girl.

~Sumireko and Banba's Room~

The room belonged to Sumireko. Technically, maids were supposed to sleep in the maids' room. But Sumireko knew that Mahiru wouldn't want to sleep with the other maids, so she always let Mahiru sleep in her room. Even here, it was no exception. Why leave Mahiru all alone in a room? Mahiru seemed fine sleeping with her mistress, anyway. After all, the two were a couple.

Sumireko noticed the way Mahiru was looking around her room, "Oh, that's right, you've never been here, have you?"

Mahiru shook her head a little, looking down at the floor.

"You'll be alright here. It's smaller than the mansion back at home, so you won't have to worry as much about getting lost. And I won't make you do too much cleaning. We will be busy, you know."

"Y-yeah…" Mahiru stuttered.

"What do you think of our situation, Banba-san?" Sumireko asked her maid, trying to start a conversation with the shy girl. Though Mahiru was comfortable with talking to Sumireko, she didn't know what to say all of the time. It didn't help that it was Sumireko who wanted to talk to her. Beautiful, rich, and strong. Sumireko could be a little intimidating at times because, in Mahiru's eyes, she was perfect. Robot limbs or not.

"I don't know…" Mahiru replied, "But… it sounds a little fun…"

"It will be rather rowdy." Sumireko pointed out, "What, with girls like Otoya and Nio in the group. "But, perhaps it will be a little fun." she smiled a little.

Mahiru nodded, "I-it's really nice to see everyone, too."

"You think so, too, Banba-san?"

Mahiru nodded again and Sumireko smiled.

"Maybe we'll have to have a big tea party as we catch up with each other."

"I-I'd like that." Mahiru smiled a little.

"There's also that nearby resort. Would that be any fun to you?"

"M-maybe a little… I-I've never gone to a resort…"

"Then perhaps we can go there and relax a little before we get into all of the fighting."

Mahiru nodded, "I'd like that."

"As would I." Sumireko replied. She was happy she was able to spend time with this girl. She'd always been alone at the top, with only servants for company...before she met Mahiru.

"You know, Mahiru-san. I find our little friend quite amusing in how she handles her relationship, wouldn't you agree? Maybe it would do me some good to take a page out of her book."

"W-what do you mean by that…"

Sumireko grabbed Mahiru's hair aggressively, pinning her to the wall, and leaned in for a kiss as the sun set. She licked Mahiru's scar and whispered into her ear.

"We should be just as intimate, obviously."

The other girl took hold of her arms and leaned into Sumireko, a wicked smile appearing on her normally docile face as she switched personalities.

"Did'ya miss me?" Shinya said as she gave Sumireko a wild grin.

"Oh...Shinya-san. I had forgotten the time. Erm, I was just being...intimate with Mahiru." Sumireko awkwardly backed away, and Shinya laughed seeing her so flustered.

"Whatever. You're adorable either way. Now come here!" Shinya pushed Sumireko onto the bed, pinning her down, and they started to make out.

~Nio's Room~

Nio looked outside of her bedroom window, down at the fountain in front of Sumireko's mansion. All of their rooms were only third floor and provided a good view. With a phone pressed against her ear, she nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Tokaku or Haru. … The others? I think they'll do the same. After all, even for a bunch of brutal assassins, they still have hearts. Love changes people, y'know? … That doesn't sound like me?" Nio giggled, "Of course not. I got it from somewhere else."

She put a hand on the scar Tokaku had given her, which was right under her clothing, and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

A limo stopped at the entrance of the resort's indoor pool facilities. Out from it came thirteen teenage girls, clad in swimsuits, who immediately caught the eyes of the guests and staff of the resort. The girls stepped into the large resort, trying their best to ignore the gazes in their direction.

"E-everyone is looking at us." muttered an embarrassed Haru.

"It is quite the pressure..." agreed a flustered Chitaru. She scratched her head awkwardly.

"Of course they would look, my Chitaru is far too graceful to ignore." Smiled Hitsugi.

"Wrong." Tokaku spoke up, "Those disgusting gazes are aimed towards Haru." she corrected, glaring at the people around them.

Naturally the two assassins' girlfriends became even more flustered but still held their girlfriend's hands.

Nio had a good laugh and fake-wiped a tear from her eyes. "Let's leave the flirting for when we're actually inside."

"Yeah, I haven't seen any other delicious babes in swimsuits for awhile! Maybe I'll slice one to little bits as a warm-up!" confessed an eager Otoya.

"You are disgusting." groaned Shiena in annoyance.

"Ah, but you'll always be my waifu Shiena-chan." smirked Otoya as she blew into Shiena's ear.

"Kyaa! Ta-Takechi!"

Otoya snickered, "Well, my waifu, where should we go first? The tunnel of love~?" she teased, causing the brunette to blush.

"N-no way!" Shiena rebuffed, "At least buy me dinner first…"

"Right! Only the best for my Shiena-chan!" Otoya exclaimed before dragging the now startled Shiena off.

"Well, I suppose we should all split up and find things to do. I'm sure some of us would definitely enjoy that." Suzu stated, holding Kouko's hand.

"Let's go to the tunnel of love!" Hitsugi exclaimed, starting to drag Chitaru away.

"H-Hitsugi!" Chitaru exclaimed, running after her small girlfriend, trying not to get dragged.

Haru giggled, "Those two really are cute."

Tokaku rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh don't be so mean, Tokaku!" Nio advised, wrapping an arm around the bluenette's shoulders.

Tokaku glared at Nio, "Hands off."

Nio instantly removed her arm and gave a nervous laugh, "Alright, alright. Jeez."

Haru pouted and looked at her girlfriend in disappointment, "Tokaku, we're here to have fun. Can't you be nice?"

"I can't be nice to that trash."

Nio nodded and saluted. "Yep. I'm total trash!"

Haru sighed, "Why don't we go and get some ice cream?" she suggested, "You can come with, Nio." her bright smile returned.

"Sweet!" Nio exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"Alright…" Tokaku sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Haru grinned and hugged Tokaku's arm.

* * *

As Haru sat down next to Tokaku, ice cream cone in hand, Nio watched the two of them, her normal smile somewhat toned down. They were a couple. Just like everyone else in Black Class, they had found love. Nio on the other hand, was ugly, lonely, and crushing on someone twice her age. Perhaps it was what she deserved. The tattoos under her full-body swimsuit seemed to burn into Nio's skin, but she ignored it. She let out a soft sigh and licked her strawberry ice cream when a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"Ah, what a surprise. Didn't think I'd see you here, Nio."

Nio spun around to catch glimpse of a bikini clad Meichi Yuri, the chairwoman of Myoujou Academy. "Chairwoman!" She exclaimed.

The taller woman smiled, "Please, call me Meichi while we're here." she looked to Tokaku and Haru, "It's nice to see you two again. I trust you're doing well."

"Mhmm! We're great!" Haru replied with a bright smile.

"Happy with your wish, Azuma?" She asked the other girl who simply nodded.

"She's just as antisocial as ever!" Nio explained, earning a small laugh from Meichi.

"I can see that. Well, I hope you three have fun." She said, turning around and giving a wave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Nio exclaimed, "See you guys later." She told Haru and Tokaku, leaving with Meichi.

"Finally. No more having to deal with that little pest." Tokaku sighed in relief.

Haru sighed, "It's hopeless getting you to be nice to Nio, isn't it?"

Tokaku nodded, "But it's just us now. We can do whatever you want, Haru." She tried to smile a little.

This caused Haru's smile to return, happier and brighter than before, "Yay! There's so much things here we can do together!"

"Haruki, this is ridiculous." Isuke groaned, examining the long line of people in front of them.

"Ah, c'mon, Isuke-sama. The waiting adds on! Once we're done waiting we'll finally be on the ride!" Haruki replied, optimistically with her usual idiotic grin that the pinkette loved.

Isuke rolled her eyes, "Why are you so insistent on riding this, anyway? It's just a roller coaster."

"A HUGE roller coaster!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Such a child…" Isuke shook her head but sighed. Though Haruki could see the small smile, playing at her girlfriend's lips.

"Yet it's so obvious that you love me~" Haruki chimed, wrapping an arm around the other girl's shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her face to redden.

"Idiot…" She muttered, though not actually annoyed by the public display of affection.

* * *

Sumireko and Mahiru laid by the pool next to each other. Sumireko wore a green sundress that complemented her well but not well enough to show off the true nature of her mechanical prosthetic limbs. Banba, on the other hand, wore a plain, navy blue school swimsuit. It truly did stick out when every other girl was wearing something fancier, though Mahiru didn't seemed too bothered by it. As long as Sumireko was with her, she normally felt safe.

"It certainly is nice out, isn't it, Banba-san?" Sumi asked, glancing over at the white haired girl.

Mahiru gave a small nod, accompanied by a tiny smile.

"A break is always a wonderful thing to take every now and then." Sumireko stated, "It must be tiring with all of your duties, is it not?"

Another nod.

"Maybe we should on more vacations, then."

"R-really?" Mahiru asked.

The oujo-sama nodded, "Of course. After all, I can't work my darling maid too hard. After all, I'd like to marry you someday."

Mahiru's face turned beet red at this statement. She didn't really know what she was to the other girl, but it made her happy to hear her say she'd like to marry her. "I-I'd like that…" she replied.

"Wouldn't we both?" Sumireko smiled, offering her hand for Mahiru to hold.

Mahiru smiled and accepted the offer.

"Oh how cute. Is this a welfare project?" A snooty voice suddenly spoke.

Sumireko looked up to see a girl with curled, velvet red hair and another platinum blonde girl. "Excuse me, what was that?" She asked, tightening her grip on Mahiru's hand, ever so slightly.

"I asked if this was a welfare project. This seems ridiculous. You agree, right, Shizue?"

The blonde nodded in reply.

"Please g-g-go away..." Mahiru stuttered, an attempt to speak up and defend them.

"Aww. She stutters. I see why you'd choose her of all people. She's so pitiful. The public eats that up." The redhead laughed, "Didn't think a Hanabusa needed that kind of attention.

Sumireko pulled away from Mahiru and stood up, "I'll have to ask you to leave right this moment." She said, genuinely angry despite her elegant tone, "I don't need a Koto in my business."

"I see you also know of me." The girl smiled arrogantly, "Well, it's fitting. We are business rivals, after all. I'm Mai Koto, the heir of the Koto Conglomerate. And this is my darling girlfriend, Shizue Setsuko." She gestured to the blonde in the green bikini.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"So an arrogant brat and a polite girl? How, may I ask, did you two end up together? Perhaps you blackmailed her into dating you because you thought she was attractive?" Sumireko retorted.

Mai rolled her eyes, "And where'd you find your girl? An orphanage?"

"Banba-san, ignore her." Sumireko advised her girlfriend, "She is merely envious of our love."

Mahiru blushed but nodded.

"If anything you're disgusting." Shizue spoke up, "A noble and a girl with an obscene scar across her face? How'd you even get that? A street fight?"

Mahiru looked down, biting her lip.

"Banba-san, let's leave." Sumireko suggested.

Mahiru quietly stood up and then threw a punch at Shizue, who barely dodged it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing insulting Mahiru?" She spoke, a deranged grin on her face. Mahiru was gone now and Shinya was here to play. "I'll kill you." She laughed.

"Oh, so you wanna fight now?" Shizue asked, polite smile turning evil.

Without giving a warning, Shinya threw a reckless punch, which was dodged with relative ease. Shizue reacted with her own punch but Shinya caught it in her dominant hand. The two began to grapple, neither gaining an advantage over the other.

"Get outta here before I wreck you two!" Shinya advised the two girls, throwing Shizue backward. The other girl landed on her feet and brushed herself off, giving Shinya a glare.

"What happened to the quiet, stuttering girl?" Mai asked.

"These are Mahiru and Shinya Banba, my girlfriends." Sumireko introduced Banba with a smirk. "Banba-san can be quite out of control in these moments. So I do suggest you leave right this instant."

"Hmph. Shizue, let's go." Mai said, starting to walk away.

"Coming!" Shizue called after, following her girlfriend.

"Well, that was certainly interesting…" Sumireko sighed. "Thank you for your assistance, Shinya. I should spend more time with you."

"Eh, Mahiru hasn't been needing me much with you around." Shinya stated, sitting down under the umbrella that shaded their beach chairs. "You've done a good job, Princess."

"Princess?" Sumireko asked with a raised brow as she sat on her own chair.

"Might as well give you a nickname if you're gonna be my girlfriend." She grinned.

Sumireko found her face heat up a little bit. Though she enjoyed how cute Mahiru was, Shinya was always so straightforward and intense and Sumireko found it as equally attractive.

"Are you staying for a while?" Sumireko questioned.

"Nah, it's bright out. Not my thing." Shinya responded.

"Sounds fine." Sumireko nodded in understanding.

Mahiru replaced Shinya rather quickly and she looked around and sighed in relief smiling a little, "Thank you, Shinya." She said quietly. She was glad to be able to fight off those two girls.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Sumireko asked.

Mahiru nodded.

* * *

"Haruki, I'm going to kill you." Isuke mumbled, stumbling around after they got off of the roller coaster. She was sick to her stomach now and thought she was going to die during the ride.

"Whoa, careful, Isuke-sama, don't fall over." Haruki said, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, pulling her close so she wouldn't stumble so much. "It was just a ride. Didn't you think it was at least a little fun?"

"No!" Isuke yelled.

"Shouldn't you two be relaxing?" Chitaru asked, walking over, hand in hand with Hitsugi, as usual.

"It's not good for couples to fight…" Hitsugi stated, looking sad.

"She forced me on that thing!" Isuke exclaimed, pointing to the rollercoaster.

"Ah! That looks like so much fun!" Hitsugi exclaimed, looking at the monstrous ride.

"I don't know about that, Kirigaya… That does look extreme…"

"It's a lot of fun!" Haruki assured them.

"So we have to go, Chitaru-san!" Hitsugi tugged on her girlfriend's sleeve.

"Chitaru, why don't we ditch these two so they can ride whatever they want to?" Isuke suggested.

"Ditch us?" Haruki asked, "How cold."

"I don't want to leave Chitaru-san's side…"

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone needs a break from their lover now and then. Besides, what if Chitaru wants to surprise you with something? Can't be a surprise if you're there." Isuke pointed out.

"It isn't really a surprise if you tell her…" Chitaru pointed out.

"Awe, that'd be so cute, Chitaru-san." Hitsugi smiled.

"I'd hate to leave you, Kirigaya, but I'm afraid I'm not one to ride roller coasters and such. Will you be fine with Sagae?"

Hitsugi hesitated before nodding, "Yeah!"

"Great, let's get going." Isuke said, starting to walk off.

"Don't do anything with Chitaru-san or I'll kill you!" Hitsugi called after Isuke.

"Sagae, please take care of Kirigaya." Chitaru requested before leaving with Isuke.

"Well, let's start riding!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The smaller girl grinned.

* * *

"So, any idea who'll come after Tokaku next?" Nio asked Meichi.

"No," Meichi shook her head, "But I think this ordeal should be the least of your concerns at the moment. After all, we are at a resort and therefore we should be relaxing. Should we not?"

"Yeah, you're right." Nio admitted, running a hand through her blonde hair, "But I'm not really one for public places like this…"

"You can still relax. Unless you want to just leave?" Meichi looked as if leaving was not an option. A rhetorical question. Nio was used to these.

"Nah. I'll stay. After, I might as well do something, right? It'd be boring just to sit in my room."

"And it's not every day we get to go out, now is it?"

Nio shook her head. It was true that the chairwoman was a very busy woman and hardly left her office. Nio was always there by her side to help when she wasn't attending class or being sent out on some kind of mission. Work was the only thing the two ever got to do. Nio had to admit that it was kind of nice.

"Now… What to do?" Meichi wondered aloud. "I'm guessing you didn't pack a swimsuit?"

"No ma'am!" Nio exclaimed. She didn't think about the possibility of going swimming and she had tattoos to hide anyway. She'd have to wear a diving suit lke she had when Suzu invited them to Myoujou's waterpark.

"Hmm… What about a massage?" Meichi asked, "I've heard the masseuses here are wonderful."

"What about my-"

Nio was instantly cut off, "If strippng is required, I'm sure they'll stay quiet about them. And if they don't...I can make it so that they do."

Nio sighed, "Okay."

Meichi smiled, "Great, shall we get going?"

Nio nodded and the two went off.

* * *

"The jacuzzi was wonderful. Though, that waterslide was simply exhausting. My back aches..." Suzu mused as she and Kouko walked through the water park area.

"I suppose it was relaxing…and the waterslide was more fun that I expected, honestly" Kouko admitted, walking beside her.

"We should do more stuff like this." Suzu suggested, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Perhaps… Though I do not know of many spas near us…"

"I know a perfect one!" Suzu exclaimed, "We'll have to go on a date once this is all over. Of course, after we go to the festival."

Kouko blushed but nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, we will."

* * *

"Hey there, cutie. Come here often?" Otoya asked a girl passing by.

The girl gave her a strange look and walked away.

Shiena groaned and grabbed Otoya by the ear, "Will you stop hitting on other girls?"

"So it'd be fine if I hit on you? You're jealous, I see!" Otoya asked, grinning.

"Hell no!" Shiena snapped.

"Are you jealous, Shiena-chan~? Hmm?"

"I am not jealous! I just want you to stop making all these girls uncomfortable!"

"Uh huh, sure. Tsundere~"

"I am not a tsundere!"

"You're right. You're Tshienadere." Otoya teased.

"Did you just?" Shiena groaned, "I'm going to find someone else to talk to." She began to walk away.

"Hey! You're no fun!" The serial killer exclaimed, rushing to catch up with Shiena.

* * *

"Wow, Haruki-san! You're almost like a big sister!" Hitsugi said excitedly, as she and the redheaded girl were in line for another ride. Haruki laughed as she patted Hitsugi on the head.

"Hey, thanks! I guess I do a pretty good job at that after all."

Hitsugi nodded as she licked her popsicle. "Right! Inukai-san is really lucky to have you, isn't she?"

"Probably the other way around. I dunno what I'd do without Isuke-sama, to be honest. What about you and Namatame?"

"Me and Chitaru are destined to be together, wouldn't you say? She is more than just a lover to me. I think...without Chitaru, I would die."

Haruki gave her a solemn look. "Maybe we should move this somewhere else, alright?"

Hitsugi followed her to a quiet area of the pool, leaving them in relative solitude minus a few children who were innocently playing.

"So what exactly is it about Namatame you like so much? Isuke-sama told me earlier...that she felt you guys were kinda faking it. But I want to hear it from you."

"Well...I'm not sure if me and Chitaru have fully moved on, to be honest. There's too much in the past that we can't just bury. Yet I feel like I have to live this lie. Because without Chitaru, I am nobody. I had nothing before meeting her, you know. I was just an assassin. All I did was kill, eat, and sleep. But now I feel like I have somebody to live for, and if I have to live a lie to be with her...so be it."

Haruki put a hand on Hitsugi's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I can understand exactly what you feel towards Namatame. But I support you, and I really wish both of you the best. I know that you guys love each other so much."

Hitsugi smiled. "Hmm. How optimistic. I doubt the wisdom of such idealism. But whatever, let's go get some more popsicles, I finished mine already. Come on!" She pulled Haruki's arm towards a popsicle stand. The taller girl laughed and followed her.

* * *

"I wonder what Hitsugi is doing right now…" Chitaru sighed as she and Isuke browsed the gift store.

"You've never left that midget's side, have you?" Isuke asked with a furrowed brow. She was partially impressed but otherwise couldn't care. She browsed multiple tubes of nail polish, wondering which one would suit Haruki the most.

"She is not a midget." Chitaru glared, but it soon softened, "But yes. Only rarely have I ever left Hitsugi's side since our fateful meeting."

Isuke snorted, "Fateful?"

"You don't believe in fated encounters that lead to true love?"

"I'm surprised you do. Especially considering the whole Angel Trumpet thing."

Chitaru bit her lip and looked down. "Yes, Hitsugi was my enemy, but I still fell in love with her... "

"And I fell in love with a total idiot. It's strange to think about relationships. Especially since I can tell you haven't exactly been honest about yours."

"Pardon?" Chitaru asked. She grabbed a Merlion plushie off the wall, feeling its softness. Hitsugi would most likely enjoy it.

"I can tell, darling. It's all an act between you and Kirigaya. I'm not as stupid as you may think I am, especially when it comes to love."

Chitaru backed off a bit but spoke with a resolute tone. "Even so...I think me and Hitsugi can move on together. I'm trying to make that happen...sincerely. No more lies."

Isuke smiled. "Good luck with that. If you need any advice, I'm here, alright?"

Chitaru nodded, surprised at such sincerity coming from Isuke. "Hey...are those toys?"

Isuke was putting multiple action figures into her shopping basket, but immediately blushed upon seeing them. "They're for Haruki's family...but- oh, what's this?"

Attempting to change the topic, Isuke pointed at a poster that advertised a fashion show, which was was being held at the resort in the afternoon. On the poster was a girl with wavy blue hair and sparkling golden eyes. "A fashion show. Sounds entertaining."

"You like that kind of stuff, Inukai?" Chitaru asked.

"Of course. I am more fashionable than you and the others, after all." She smiled arrogantly and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Well, it would be interesting to see a fashion show… Should we invite the others?"

"Sure, do whatever you want." Isuke shrugged, "I guess they could learn a thing or two."

* * *

Nio shifted nervously as she began to remove her diver suit, preparing for the massage. Her tattoos were clearly visible without the layers of cloth to hide them. Meichi chuckled as she saw this. "My, my, Nio. I'd say you're quite the beautiful girl."

Nio attempted to calm herself. Once she was finished, she took a deep breath and lay down on the massage bed. But her composure was broken when she heard the sounds of another customer entering.

A tall, lithe girl with bright orange hair and piercing green eyes walked in, surveying the area before her eyes landed on Nio. Meichi gave her a polite nod in greeting.

The girl nodded at Meichi in return. "Hello there! I didn't expect to see you so soon, but this is a pleasant surprise. And how do you do, my friend? Those tattoos are simply divine." she said, waving at Nio with a friendly smile.

Nio, however, wasn't exactly enthusiastic about another person entering.

"You're mistaken. They aren't beautiful." Nio states with a frown, gesturing towards the crimson tattoos that covered her entire body. She began to use her powers, her eyes glowing red, but the other girl shook her head and removed her long-sleeved shirt, displaying multiple jagged, brutal scars covering her entire torso and arms, catching the young Kuzunoha by surprise.

"You misunderstand. I have my own imperfections too...but I think they just make people like us more beautiful."

Nio nodded and allowed this mysterious girl to join her. "I understand. Thank you." she said, in a serious tone that was a contrast to her normal voice. The two lay down and began the massage. Nio wondered just how this girl had gotten her scars. They were just as bad, if not worse than Haru's. She would have to be cautious.

* * *

Sumireko and Shinya were walking around the resort, chatting idly with each other. Sumireko found that she definitely enjoyed Shinya's company just as much as she did Mahiru's. Her girlfriends were both unique in their own ways. Just then, they were approached by an employee.

"Ms. Hanabusa? We'd like to invite you to a special fashion show later today. You'd be our guest of honor, so it would be wonderful if you'd accept." The employee handed her a card with the show's details on it. Sumireko inspected the card curiously.

"I am allowed to bring my own guests, correct?"

"Of course! As many as you'd like."

* * *

"A fashion show? That sounds so cool!" Haru exclaimed in excitement. She was scrolling through the show's page, marveling at the outfits displayed.

"You think so?" Tokaku asked, looking over the text she had received from Sumireko.

"Yeah, we should go! It's something new and fun!" The cheery girl grinned.

"If you want to…"

Haru hugged Tokaku, "You might like it too, you know. They have this super cool idol! Miyuki Kusanagi! She's so awesome and beautiful, her latest dress was really nice with the diamonds and stuff!"

"It's not really my thing." Tokaku admitted, "But we'll go." She looked somewhat jealous hearing Haru gush about this Miyuki girl.

"What time is it?" Haru asked, pulling away from her girlfriend.

"It's later at 7." Tokaku replied.

"Oh! We should get ready, then!" Haru said. "Maybe we should pick outfits for ourselves!"

Tokaku sighed but went with her girlfriend. Even if she had no interest, she'd go anywhere with Haru.

* * *

A girl with wavy light blue hair, sparkling yellow eyes, and a face that could be called angelic gave a devilish smile as she beheld the corpse below her. The body's chest had been slashed open, with utmost precision. Blood from the newly deceased model, and her former rival, leaked onto the floor, in a pattern that she found oddly mesmerizing.

"Clean this up...after you get a picture, of course. You know how much I love my art."

"Yes, Ms. Miyuki!"

The girl known as Miyuki laughed as she dusted off her hands and entered a dressing room, ready to change out of her blood-soaked outfit. She removed her clothes, revealing her lithe yet powerfully built and graceful body. As she changed into an elegant, golden blouse with a white silk skirt and dress shoes, she posed for the mirror and flashed a dazzling smile.

This was Miyuki Kusanagi. One of the fastest rising models in Japan, since her debut only a few months ago. She had quickly climbed to the top of the industry using her natural beauty and grace...but that wasn't it.

The disappearance of multiple models had been the subject of some investigation and multiple rumors, but nothing ever seemed to connect. In the cut-throat modeling industry, after all, those girls were simply disposable, so not much attention was paid to it. Which made things all too easy for Miyuki. After all, if a wall was in the way, it was simpler to just knock it down instead of bypassing it. This philosophy was how she'd grown to be a top model in such short time.

Speaking of which...there was another matter she'd have to attend to soon. An opportunity far greater than anything that had come before.

"Tokaku...I can't wait for you to become my latest masterpiece. Oh, I simply can't wait! You'll be a wonderful work of art, and I'll be head of the Azumas! It's a win-win, don't you think?"

Miyuki maniacally laughed to herself as she stepped out of the dressing room.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! It's even better than I expected!" Haru said, her eyes sparkling with childish wonder as she took her seat at the fashion show. Tokaku sighed as she sat next to her girlfriend, but smiled anyway. They had arrived at the fashion show, and thanks to Sumireko being the guest of honor, received perfect front-row seats.

"I'm glad you like it, Haru. But keep your guard up." Tokaku said. She looked around as if scanning for threats. Haru put a hand on Tokaku's reassuringly.

"It's okay, Tokaku. We're just here to have a good time! Enjoy yourself, alright?"

Tokaku nodded. The other Black Class girls arrived and took their seats near Tokaku and Haru, also in the front row. Sumireko sat next to Haru, who gave her a happy look.

"Thanks for inviting us, Hanabusa-san! You're really generous, letting us use your house and now this!"

"It is nothing, Ichinose. As your protector, I am obligated to give you such things, am I not? Rest assured I will perform my duties to the best of my abilities...since you've shown that you're worthy."

"Worthy? I don't know what you mean, but thanks!"

Sumireko lightly laughed to herself as she turned her attention back to the show, which was about to begin. "Hmm. I see one of our party is missing."

Indeed, Nio was not present. Haru wondered where the blonde girl was before she came running in.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Nio said, saluting to them with her usual grin. "You know how slow I am!"

"Just sit down." Kouko told her. "It's almost starting."

"Roger, Class Rep!" Nio replied. She obediently sat down and watched the show. But nobody could sense the troubled thoughts she had inside of her.

"Am I really that useful to her anymore?" Nio thought. "I thought I was special to Meichi...but...that girl…"

She thought back to the introduction Meichi had given her and the mysterious girl from the massage parlor just yesterday, taking them aside after their massage was finished. Thinking about it filled her with an uncomfortable sense of dread, and even some envy.

 _"Nio, this is Sachika Ono. #1 ranked assassin in Japan. She'll be assisting you on your mission to aid Tokaku and Haru. I hope the two of you will get along for the sake of this assignment."_

 _Sachika had reached out to shake Nio's hand. Nio did so, after some hesitation, but couldn't fight the growing doubts inside her. Meichi had always treated people as pawns in her game, and being the head of the clan, that came as a natural instinct to her. Who was to say that Nio was no different from the others? Just a puppet for the Chairwoman to manipulate until she found one of better quality. Perhaps Sachika was just that, and Nio was already on her way to be replaced. The thought of her precious Meichi discarding her was just too much to bear._

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Haru said, turning back to face Nio. Nio chuckled.

"Nah. I'm totally fine!"

Haru looked somewhat unconvinced, but before she could reply, the show started. Lights and cameras flashed as the models began to strut down the runway.

"They're so graceful." Suzu mused, observing the form of the models. "Their clothing is simply divine as well."

Indeed, it was quite a sight. Their clothes combined a certain flamboyance with contemporary style and elegance, impressing most of the Class Black girls. Mahiru was taking notes in a book about the designs of the clothes, much to Sumireko's amusement.

"Oh my, Mahiru. You're interested in fashion design?"

Mahiru nodded. "Well...I like sewing more...but this is nice…"

Isuke scoffed. "Pfft. They've got nothing on Isuke, right Haruki?"

Haruki paid her no attention, only offering a quick nod as she watched the models in excitement. Isuke growled angrily and kicked her girlfriend in the leg, causing the redhead to give her a glare.

Otoya's eyes darted back and forth between the models, as if she were sizing them up. Shiena sighed, knowing what her friend was up to.

"Otoya, you better not be thinking about killing them…"

"Hmm? I'm not thinking about killing them! Just thinking about which ones would hypothetically be the best to kill!"

Shiena sighed and facepalmed. "Come on, Otoya...you can't just kill whoever you want, we already went over this!"

Otoya giggled. "If only I had my scissors…"

Hitsugi and Chitaru glanced at each other rapidly while pretending to watch the show, trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of their girlfriend paying more attention to the models. Hitsugi gave the runway a glare before returning her attention to Chitaru, who glanced nervously at Hitsugi. Nio watched them while smirking.

Kouko and Tokaku exchanged an understanding look. The whole fashion show wasn't their thing, but at least their girlfriends were having fun. Kouko put her hand on Suzu's, and Tokaku reluctantly did the same with Haru.

Just then, all the lights dimmed.

"Whoah!" Nio said, looking excited. "This must be something special if they're gonna hype it up with this!"

"Darkness...I like it…" Mahiru whispered to herself.

"Haru. They might try to ambush us in the dark." Tokaku said. "Be ready to run."

Haru sighed to herself. "Stop being like that, Tokaku…Miyuki's about to come on!"

A pink spotlight illuminated the stage, providing a light in the darkness, as Miyuki stepped on it to the sound of thunderous applause and cheers.

The spotlight faded, leaving the area in total darkness once more...except for Miyuki's sparkling dress, which was adorned with multiple glowing yellow jewels and colored gold. With the multiple camera flashes and phone lights around the stage, and Miyuki in the center, she appeared to be the sun in the center of a galaxy. She smiled, relishing in the attention.

Haru excitedly snapped pictures, while gesturing towards Miyuki. "Look guys, that's her! She's so pretty, and that dress is awesome! It's so bright and creative!"

Chitaru nodded as she looked at Miyuki. "It's quite symbolic as well. She's supposed to be the sun, I think?"

"Yeah." Haruki said. "She's pretty good, I saw her on TV a couple months back. She won this reality show to get her modeling contract, she never placed in the bottom 2 for any of the challenges! It's kind of amazing."

"Oh right, that competition! But she also was in one of those shampoo ads, right? The way her hair flowed there was really nice!" Haru added.

"She's...pretty…" Mahiru said as she took down even more notes. "I wonder how her dress works…"

"Same." Kouko said. "Maybe the gems have a natural glowing property? Either way, I love how it looks."

"Wow!" Otoya said. "I want to slice into that dress so badly...but it's just an appetizer for what's underneath…oh yes."

"People can hear you, Takechi!" Shiena cried. "Keep it down if you're gonna say things like that!"

"Hmm. How...interesting." Sumireko muttered, giving Miyuki an envious glare. Suzu looked somewhat disappointed as well but still watched Miyuki.

Hitsugi's face was completely blank, except for her eyes, which could kill with their look alone. She stared at Miyuki with silent anger. "Don't touch my Chitaru…" she whispered. Isuke, meanwhile, moved to kick Haruki again, but restrained herself at the last second, barely holding it together.

Tokaku growled. "This girl is trouble. I can sense it." she thought to herself, looking at how Haru paid Miyuki so much attention. The way Haru was looking at Miyuki bothered her, but she didn't exactly know why. It was a new feeling.

"Wow! Looks like Haru and Namatame are really into her, huh guys? I don't blame 'em!" Nio chuckled, making sure Tokaku and Hitsugi especially heard her. Hitsugi's fists clenched but her face remained blank, giving a deadly smile. Tokaku shook her head.

"Shut up, trash."

"Fine, fine. Hey Sagae, what do you think? Pretty cute, isn't she?"

"I'm with you on that." Haruki said, nodding to Nio. "No surprise she's risen this high in such a short time."

Isuke, having heard enough, landed a jab to Haruki's arm. Haruki clutched her arm but gave Isuke a teasing look. "Come on, Isuke-sama, lighten up!". Isuke simply gave a hmph and looked away.

"Honestly, she's not too impressive." Sumireko said. "I've seen better, right Mahiru-san?"

Mahiru nodded, still taking down her notes as she thought of a pattern idea, not listening to Sumireko. Sumireko twitched a bit in irritation but calmed herself down.

"Rich girl is right." Isuke said. "She's just another ugly compared to Isuke~"

Miyuki strutted down the runway, passing by the Black Class girls. She turned to them and gave them a wink with her shining golden eyes, blowing them a kiss as well.

Haru, Chitaru, Haruki, and even Mahiru blushed a bit, while Otoya looked like she was about to faint from excitement. Kouko's eyes sparkled just like the gems on the dress that she was mesmerized by.

"Woooow!" Nio said, fake-amazed by Miyuki. "Look at her shiny dress! And she's so beautiful too, right, Tokaku-san?"

"Right…" Tokaku said unenthusiastically. She looked towards Haru and clutched her girlfriend's hand harder.

Hitsugi's angered gaze intensified only further, her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness despite her polite expression. Isuke followed suit soon after, tapping her foot angrily against the ground. Suzu gave Miyuki a glare that was less forceful but more irritated. Sumireko was clearly annoyed, but maintained her composure. Even Shiena was a bit annoyed, and adjusted her glasses while pouting.

Nio looked at the other girls, seeing their withering stares and eyes glowing with danger, and gulped. The sheer magnitude of their anger was intimidating even to her.

Eventually, the show finished, and after striking a pose that dazzled the audience, Miyuki took a bow. But before returning backstage, she grabbed a microphone.

"Thank you all for attending, all of you! My fans mean so much to me, after all. But I'd like to extend a special thanks to our guest of honor, Sumireko Hanabusa!"

The crowd gave Sumireko polite applause. She looked curiously at Miyuki.

"I don't just want to thank you, Ms. Hanabusa. I'm also going to extend an offer to you! How would you and your lovely friends here like to try out modeling?"

Some of the Black Class girls began excitedly chattering, but Tokaku remained silent and uninterested. Shiena looked somewhat nervous and Hitsugi was still giving Miyuki her death-glare.

"Of course, the modeling is only the icing on the cake. I'll also be granting you exclusive meet-and-greets with our models and designers, me included! So what do you say?"

"Don't." Tokaku whispered to Sumireko. Sumireko nodded and began to speak, but felt a tap on her shoulder. Mahiru looked at her, excited and happy, and the sight of her normally shy girlfriend being so enthusiastic warmed her heart.

"I accept your offer, and look forward to meeting you tomorrow." Sumireko said, walking up to the stage and shaking Miyuki's hand. Tokaku tried to stop her, but Haru pouted and gave Tokaku her most innocent look, forcing her to relent. Isuke moved forward to challenge Miyuki, yet was stopped by Haruki tugging on her arm.

"Pleeeeease?" Haruki said in a cute voice. Isuke sighed and returned to her seat, unable to resist Haruki's charm.

"So it's settled!" Miyuki said. "Tomorrow, we'll see just what these lovely girls can pull off on the runway! See you then!"

"Tomorrow's gonna be awesome!" Haru said. Most of the other girls nodded in agreement and excitedly chatted about what they would wear.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tokaku muttered to herself. But for the sake of Haru's happiness, she kept herself quiet.

* * *

"Definitely not! That looks awful on you!"

"Pfft, no way~"

"Are your eyes working alright? Should I call a doctor?"

"Are you a girl, or a boy? I'm not sure what you're trying to go for with that look."

These were some of the many comments Isuke made as she painfully endured watching some of her ex-classmates choose their clothes for tomorrow's fashion show. The modeling company had sent them some clothes to wear, but despite how well done the clothes were, Isuke found that the other girls simply had no fashion sense at all, at least by her standards.

"Isuke didn't expect anything from Azuma and Haruki, but this is ridiculous!" Exclaimed Isuke as she snatched away dresses, suggestive clothing, and other clothes from some of the girls. She angrily threw them, causing the clothes to pile up into a heap.

"Oh dear, aren't you getting quite ahead of yourself? I am fully aware of what suits me the most." complained Sumireko with a slight frown.

Isuke's mouth twitched in irritation as she took out the dress she found suitable for the cyborg heiress and handed it to Mahiru to pass it to her girlfriend. She then looked to Haru with a forced smile.

"Ichinose, what is that?" she asked, eyeing the outfit the red head was holding up for Tokaku.

"This?" Haru asked, looking down at the white sun-dress, "I thought it'd look good on Tokaku!"

"Obviously not!" Isuke scoffed, "That's a total disaster." She groaned, "You should all be grateful that I've volunteered my time to make sure you aren't all complete fashion trainwrecks. Alone, you'd all have no chance~"

"I don't know, that dress does look pretty cute, Inukai." Suzu replied, looking at the dress Haru had chosen for her girlfriend.

"It's completely unfitting for Azuma! Could you imagine her in a dress? No!" Isuke groaned.

"She's right, Haru. I think you should wear it." Tokaku stated. The white sundress did seem more fitting of Haru than any other girl.

"It seems Tokaku has the better sense of who should wear what." Isuke retorted, "If you're wearing anything you're going to wear clothes that are not only fashionable but also fit who you are."

"Um, Isuke-sama, you usually ignore everyone. What do you know of their personalities?" Haruki spoke up, pointing out what was completely true.

"Does that matter? I think I have a good enough idea. Namatame's one of those prince types, for example, and Shutou's a grandma."

"Well...that is kind of true." Chitaru said, nodding.

"Grandma? My, I don't look much older than any of you…" Suzu replied, smiling a bit.

Isuke rolled her eyes, dismissing the comments. "Banba! You made all the costumes for the play. How quick can you make a few outfits?"

"O-outfits?" Mahiru stuttered, "It depends on what you want…"

"We'll see. If I can't find something suiting, you can make the clothes, okay?"

Mahiru nodded in understanding.

"Don't overwork her, Inukai. She is both my servant and my girlfriend." Sumireko smiled a little as she noticed Mahiru's face redden at the last word.

"Why would I? I don't want to lose a perfectly good model."

"Model!?" Mahiru exclaimed in surprise. "I-I-I can't!"

"Why not? Everyone would love you." Isuke explained, "You're pretty cute, especially when you're scared like this~"

Suddenly, Mahiru rose up and grabbed Isuke by the collar, shocking everyone. The white haired girl gave a slasher smile and spoke.

"Still haven't paid you back for our little team up, you know." Shinya snarled, still smiling. "How about we get that done now?"

"Heya, settle down!" Haruki said, pushing Shinya back, somehow managing to match her strength. Shinya put down her fists but remained angry, ready to pounce at any time.

"You shall not force Banba-san to do anything she is opposed to. That is final." Sumireko glared at the pinkette, stepping in front of her girlfriend defensively. Shinya smirked seeing her girlfriend back her up.

A knife flew in between them, startling the 4, as Tokaku gave them her signature glare, her eyes glinting with steel. "Enough. Just focus on the task."

"Whatever. As long as Banba contributes." Isuke threw her hands up and rolled her eyes.

"So! What do I get ta wear!?" Nio asked excitedly, leafing through the pile of clothes.

"Whatever you want. You're just going to do the announcing." Isuke told the other girl.

Nio frowned a little in disappointment, "Aww… I don't get to go on the runway?"

"You'll do good just talking." Tokaku spoke up, "After all, talking is all you do."

Nio laughed and saluted, "True! I'm gonna be a great announcer, just you watch!"

"Now, let's start Operation Fashion Show!" Shiena exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"How cute, Shiena~" Otoya cooed.

"Oh shut up…" Shiena pouted.

And with that, Isuke began picking out outfits for every girl.

"Oh, right." Chitaru said, walking over to Hitsugi with a plastic bag. "Here! I got a gift for you at the resort earlier." She pulled out the Merlion plushie, which Hitsugi grabbed and started to hug.

"Wow, Chitaru, thanks! It's like a mini-you!" She nuzzled the plushie while smiling. Chitaru patted her girlfriend's head.

"Glad you like it."

"Hmph. I got a gift too~" Isuke said, grabbing the nail polish she had bought for Haruki. It was a vibrant, rich red color that matched Haruki's hair. Haruki inspected it happily before looking at the other bag Isuke had brought.

"Hey, what's this?" Haruki asked. Isuke tried to stop her from opening the bag but it was too late. Multiple boxes for action figures were inside.

"Hmm, didn't know you were into those things, Inukai." Sumireko said with a grin. Isuke tried to make an excuse and keep her composure.

"Um, you see, they're for…"

Haruki silenced her with a kiss. "I know." said the redhead. "Thanks."

"We should take this somewhere more...private." Isuke said. Haruki nodded and the two left for their room in the villa.

"Wait, what about our fashion show...oh nevermind." Kouko sighed.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our special fashion show! Today, you're gonna see glamour! Beauty! Grace! Let's get right into the show, shall we?" Nio said from her announcer's desk as the fashion show began. The crowd cheered, waiting to see the Black Class girls walk down the runway. However, in the dressing room, things weren't exactly going too smoothly. Nio walked down to the dressing room to see how they were doing.

"For the last time, Haru. I refuse to put that on." Tokaku said. Try as she might, Haru could not possibly convince her to wear makeup. In the corner, Isuke was staring mortified into a mirror, as multiple visible love bites were on her neck. Kouko was helping Suzu put on her kimono while Chitaru and Hitsugi admired each other's appearances. Shiena was nervously attempting to put on some contact lenses instead of her normal glasses while Otoya fake-cheered her on.

"So, how's everything going-" Nio asked, before Isuke immediately cut her off.

"You've got to help, Nio! Isuke can't go out there with these ugly little things on her neck! Speaking of which, Azuma here also needs some assistance...though I hate to draw attention to her."

"Fine, fine. Whatever gets ya on the runway!" Nio replied, using her illusion abilities to hide the love bites.

"Couldn't you just make all of us look good with those powers?" Tokaku asked.

"Nah. That's not as fun!" Nio said. "But I can do this…"

Nio snapped her fingers as her eyes glowed, somewhat dazing Tokaku. The bluenette sat down in the chair and allowed Haru to apply makeup to her.

"Hey, now that she's vulnerable...you think I could cut up Azuma a bit? Just a little?" Otoya asked, moving towards Tokaku.

"No. Besides, they confiscated your scissors anyway." Kouko said, moving in front of Otoya.

Otoya pouted. "Aww, you're right. Those guys were really no fun…hey Nio, could you get me some scissors and paper? Just so I can put on a little show, of course!"

Nio nodded and somehow produced two pairs of pink plastic scissors and paper, handing them to Otoya. Otoya took them with a smile but shivered a bit, seeing Nio give her shark-tooth grin.

"Just don't go overboard, Takechi. If you cut anything more than a few paper designs...all our heads are gonna roll, not just yours. Don't forget what I can do."

Otoya obediently nodded and backed off.

"Wow, fashion has really changed since I was younger, hasn't it?" Suzu observed, looking at the outfits her classmates were changing into. Compared to her graceful kimono, their clothes were far more contemporary.

"Correct." Kouko said. "You look wonderful either way, though." She blushed as she gave this compliment. Suzu gave a quiet chuckle.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Kouko-chan…"

Kouko looked flustered upon hearing this. "Really? Well, thanks...I guess…"

"These aren't that bad, actually." Shiena said, looking around with her contact lenses. "It is a pain getting them on, though."

"Dang! I look GREAT in this!" yelled Shinya, who was looking at herself in the mirror and posing. She gave a grin to the mirror.

"Do you like the outfit, Shinya-san?" Sumireko asked. "You know, Mahiru-san made it…"

"Of course I know that! Which is why it's so good!" Shinya replied.

"Don't forget, Chitaru. You're the most beautiful person here." whispered Hitsugi, who was now holding her Merlion plushie in place of her old bear. Chitaru nodded and gave Hitsugi a quick kiss.

"But...try not to get close to that Miyuki girl or her friends...or I might have to step in." Hitsugi said. "Just saying!"

"So Kirigaya really hasn't changed much…" Shiena said, sighing to herself, but she shut up once she heard the sound of something being shuffled inside Hitsugi's plushie.

* * *

Miyuki smirked watching the Black Class girls change over a camera feed. "Those graceless fools. None of them can compare to my beauty. I'm more than an assassin. I am glorious." She laughed as she looked into a small hand mirror, adjusting her hair. "Where are the dresses?" she asked her assistant.

"Coming! We'll bring them over here soon. But you'll look amazing in any of them!" the assistant said, scrambling off to get the dresses.

"Perfect." Miyuki said. "Just excellent. Soon...just a little longer…" she muttered, mind occupied with thoughts of killing Tokaku, after outshining her on the stage of course. She gave a predatory smile. Tokaku and her allies were inferior to her. To Miyuki...killing was an art. It was beautiful and destructive at the same time. And Tokaku would be a perfect canvas. All of them would.

"Showtime." Miyuki declared, turning to change into the dresses that had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, sorry for the wait, but now I hope you're ready, cause our models are about to go and show what they've got!" Nio announced, to the cheers of the crowd. Excited whispering was heard among them, mostly directed at Miyuki, though some of the audience members were interested in the Black Class girls.

The spotlight began to shine on the stage, signaling the beginning of the show. First up was Shiena. Her hair in a ponytail instead of her usual braids, and wearing contact lenses, her look was a direct contrast to the hacker's normal appearance. She was wearing a cream colored skirt with a long-sleeved beige blouse and a golden necklace, that looked somewhat trendy yet proper. The crowd applauded Shiena, much to her surprise.

Otoya followed behind her waving to the crowd. The serial killer was wearing a sleek long-sleeved black shirt with spiderweb patterns, tight jeans, and her hair was loose. With incredible speed, she pulled out the sheets of paper and cut them into hearts using her scissors, wowing the entire audience with her speed and technique. She threw out the paper hearts and gave a wink.

Otoya and Shiena walked down the runway, leaving space for the next members of Black Class. Chitaru arrived on stage, sending the audience into a frenzy. She was wearing an almost completely white outfit, including a tailcoat with golden trim, and had a crown of yellow flowers that blended seamlessly with her clothes. Her natural princely appearance only further solidified her look.

Just when the audience couldn't get any louder, Hitsugi joined Chitaru. Deliberately contrasting with Chitaru's white attire, Hitsugi was wearing a black lacy Victorian dress with tones of dark purple, topped off with a silvery crown. She took a blue rose from her pocket, holding it in her mouth. She then made her way to the redhead in front of her, ready to hand the flower to Chitaru's own mouth.

"Hitsugi, I can't! The light can never meet the darkness...I must follow the path of justice! Such is my role as a prince!" Chitaru declared as she averted her face with a pained expression on her face, in a manner befitting of the play they had performed together 3 months ago. Only this time, her words were her own, not from a script. But Hitsugi smiled and slowly gave her reply as she gently held Chitaru's face, and pulled it to meet hers.

"I don't care. If I must be evil to have your heart...so be it. I would die and fall to the depths of hell, still unforgiven, to be with you. Because you are mine."

She then placed the rose in Chitaru's mouth while keeping her lips locked with hers, making the kiss look as if it lasted for eternity rather than a few seconds. The audience went absolutely wild for this display of affection. Chitaru picked up Hitsugi and held her in a bridal carry as the couple walked down the runway, with Chitaru actually shedding a tear and Hitsugi making small blush on her face.

Next was Sumireko. She stepped onto the stage, clad in a princess-like golden dress that sparkled with gems and its natural shine. It was both elegant and extravagant, yet also functionable. Sumireko smiled warmly, though she also did like the attention she was receiving from the crowd. It made her feel powerful, and she relished in it.

Mahiru followed, shyly walking behind Sumireko. She was wearing a black-and-white dress that looked somewhat punkish and ghostly, but also a bit graceful. It was predominantly white with only some jagged black designs- until she spun and struck a pose, reversing its colors. Shinya let out a laugh as the crowd gasped in awe seeing her dress switch along with her personality. She took Sumireko's hand and they walked down together.

Once they were down the aisle, they performed a simple ballroom dance, Shinya starting off as the leader, until Sumireko spun her and switched her dress back to its earlier colors. Mahiru then let Sumireko lead her in the dance, before repeating the pattern soon afterwards. And soon as the song was over and both Mahiru and Shinya had their fair share of the dance with Sumireko, the two took a bow to conclude their performance. The audience clapped, clearly enjoying this.

Right after that, Suzu made her entrance, walking on stage in a cloud of cherry blossom petals, wearing a pink kimono with white wave patterns and a purple obi. She held a fan that had flower patterns on it. The ancient art style was quite outdated to the audience, but Suzu's grace and disposition made it work. They applauded her.

Kouko came in behind her, wearing a simple black vest over a white collared dress shirt, black slacks and school shoes, and her rosary. She was holding a shamisen carried by a strap around her shoulder, which she then began to play as Suzu danced down the runway. The dance was fluid and dazzling, earning the appreciation of the crowd. Suzu smiled knowing that they still appreciated old-fashioned things such as this.

Haruki and Isuke entered at the same time, waving at the fans. Isuke gave them a condescending sneer while Haruki looked friendly and approachable. Haruki was wearing a stylish denim jacket and jeans over a red shirt, fingerless gloves, and sneakers, which was more of a casual appearance than the others but still looked stylish. Isuke, meanwhile, was wearing a tight pink jacket that cut off at her midriff, but was more formal than her regular clothing, along with tight red pants and high heels.

Once they reached the end of the stage, they began to sing, each with their own microphone. Isuke looked momentarily embarrassed but eased up seeing how excited Haruki was. They sang the lyrics at the same time in a duet.

 _"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_  
 _You were always there beside me_  
 _Thought I was alone, with no one to hold_  
 _But you were always right beside me_  
 _This feeling's like no other_  
 _I want you to know"_

Isuke and Haruki stood back to back, singing in perfect unison. Their voices meshed surprisingly well together, boosting their confidence.

 _"I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
 _The way you do_  
 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
 _No one like you_  
 _So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for"_

Isuke and Haruki turned around, staring into each other's eyes. As much as they fake-fought, they really did understand each other. They loved each other.

 _"So good to be seen, so good to be heard_  
 _Don't have to say a word_  
 _For so long I was lost, so good to be found_  
 _I'm loving having you around_  
 _This feeling's like no other_  
 _I want you to know"_

Isuke and Haruki held each other's hands as they stood apart, bringing their microphones to the other's mouth. They sang with all their energy for the song's final part.

 _"I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
 _The way you do_  
 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
 _No one like you_  
 _So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for!"_

Not expecting this impromptu concert but impressed nonetheless, the crowd gave them a standing round of applause. Haruki happily thanked them, but Isuke gave a smug smile, knowing that she had stolen the show. She planted a kiss on Haruki's lips, further increasing the audience's energy.

The spotlights grew slightly bigger as the second to last member of Black Class showed herself. Haru stepped on stage and smiled, looking at the applauding crowd. She was wearing a pure white suit, unlike Chitaru's attire Haru's was purely comprised of different shades of white. She waved to the crowd but stepped to the side so her girlfriend could join her.

Tokaku arrived on stage, joining Haru. The crowd cheered seeing what the assassin was wearing. Tokaku wore a silky black long-sleeved dress with blue trim, black leggings laced with blue ribbons, and long stylish black boots, but the standout accessory was the black veil she was wearing. The crowd slowly realized that their clothes were fit for a bride and groom, and cheered them even more.

Tokaku linked her arm with Haru's and they slowly walked the runway. Being the last members of Black Class to walk down, it was important for them to leave a lasting impression. Haru waved to audience members while Tokaku looked somewhat shy, but still smiled as Haru lead her.

Miyuki, watching from backstage, was relatively unimpressed. "Pfft. How gimmicky. None of them have any style or sense. They're such tryhards, am I right?" she asked her assistants. All of them nodded, not wanting to disagree with her. "Now it's time for me and my girls to show them what REAL beauty is like!" she said with a smile.

More models walked down the runway after Black Class was done, each wearing a more extravagant outfit and peppered with more makeup than the last, yet the audience was less impressed. None of the clothes seemed to match their personalities, and the flamboyance of the outfits was more forced than fitting. They only received polite applause, angering Miyuki.

"I'll show them! I'll show them ALL!" Miyuki snarled as she prepared to step onto the stage. She burst through the curtains and struck a pose, sending the crowd into wild cheers. Miyuki was wearing a dazzling dress like the one she had worn the last time, except this one was adorned with multicolored gems, making it appear like a sparkling rainbow was wrapped around her body.

Miyuki walked down the runway, multiple colored spotlights all focusing on her, the star of the show. The audience was definitely impressed, though not more than they had been with Haru and Tokaku. Despite her confident smile as she strutted, Miyuki was angered to an incredible degree, and resolved to kill all the Black Class girls, not just Tokaku. They would all pay for daring to outshine her. All of them.

* * *

"Wow, Namatame. That was adorable." Isuke teased, looking at a blushing Chitaru, who was seated in a corner backstage.

"Indeed. I had no idea acting came that naturally to you. I suppose that's why you were the lead in our play." Sumireko mused.

"Um, thanks…" Chitaru said, curling up a little and scratching her head as she blushed. Hitsugi giggled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Chitaru stood up with her cane and smiled.

"We were impressive, but you and Sagae-san weren't too bad either. It was quite the cute song." Hitsugi said, causing Isuke to get flustered.

"I really liked your performance...it was nice…" Mahiru told Suzu. The older girl smiled and patted Mahiru on the head.

"Thank you, Banba-san. You weren't too bad either."

"I really liked that dress. How did you get it to switch?" Kouko asked Mahiru. Mahiru stuttered as she explained.

"Well, um, you see…"

Mahiru's mouth switched to a wild grin and she began to speak again.

"Obviously it's 'cause Mahiru's a genius! That dress was all her design!" Shinya boasted. She began to brag more, until Suzu flashed a light into her face, causing her to revert back to Mahiru. Mahiru explained the dress to Kouko as the spectacled girl took notes.

"Hey, Kenmochi, you gonna keep wearing contacts? Or are the glasses too good to give up?" Nio said to Shiena. The brown-haired girl reached for her glasses to adjust them, only to find that they weren't there.

"Not sure, honestly. I think there's a certain charm to the glasses, but I dunno…"

"Well I think you look adorable right now!" Otoya chirped, tugging at Shiena's ponytail. Shiena cried in surprise and fell backwards into Otoya's arms. The serial killer gave Shiena a quick kiss on the cheek and let her fall to the ground, before walking off humming.

"Takechi! You bully!" yelled Shiena. She chased after the other girl, who ran away and laughed.

"Hey everyone, the lovebird stars of the show are here!" Haruki announced. Haru and Tokaku walked in. Everyone seemed like they were trying to hold in a giggle, especially Isuke and Nio.

"What's so funny?" Tokaku asked.

"I dunno, but you know what's just perfectly cute? You and Haru-chan! You gonna wear those stuff to your wedding?" Nio laughed, along with all the other Black Class girls. Even Sumireko and Kouko smiled a bit.

"If so, I'll be sure to pay for the expenses." offered Sumireko.

"Dress….suit…. I can help with them." said Mahiru with a half smile.

"Can I bring my siblings to the ceremony?" asked Haruki.

"Maybe I can be the maid of honor and Chitaru-san the best girl? Or is it the other way around?" wondered Hitsugi.

"Well, either way sounds a bit much for me." admitted Chitaru as she nervously scratched her cheek

"I'll plan and photograph it all." grinned Shiena snapping pictures with an air camera.

"And I'll be sure to help with said planning and decorating." smirked Otoya as she played with her plastic scissors, earning a bump on the head from Shiena.

"Hmph, Guess I'll have to make sure you both look the part with the makeup." sighed Isuke, recalling the headache from both yesterday night and before the show.

"And I'll spread the word to all the Queen Bees around the world! It'll be an explosive ceremony of epic proportions!" laughed Nio.

"Stop…" Tokaku muttered, blushing, as all the girls laughed again. "Why would I even need a wedding? I am just Haru's protector… being by her side is already-"

But Haru only pouted and suddenly hugged Tokaku from behind, even blowing into her ear, startling the bluenette. "Don't worry, Tokaku." she said in a serious tone. "I'll propose to you when the time is right. I promise."

Time seemed to have stopped for the girls of Class Black as they watched Tokaku slowly let the words sink in, before letting tears out of her eyes, leaving silver trails down her cheeks followed by a light blush as she held onto Haru's hands to remains standing, letting out a barely audible "Thank you."

"...Cute." Was what all the girls of Class Black except for the redhead and bluenette couple thought as they watched the one person who had beaten each and every one of them months ago, show such a vulnerable and frankly adorable side.

"Wow, I don't think I can even do that to Chitaru-san." muttered Hitsugi, feeling a tiny sense of defeat.

"Is this the true power of her clan?" gulped Sumireko.

"Huh…. Guess maybe I should aim for both Harucchi and Azuma." said Otoya as she licked her lips

"Ah youth, never ceases to amaze me." giggled Suzu.

"How nice…. if only the Chairwoman would do that to me." said Nio out loud before covering her mouth, earning a few glances but nothing more.

"We have to go meet those models, anyway. Let's go already." Tokaku said after she recovered herself and made a cough to snap the girls back to attention, trying to change the subject.

"Wow, Azuma, you're excited for that? Didn't know you were such a girly girl~" mocked Isuke. As Black Class erupted in laughter once more, Tokaku sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful as half of Class Black weren't that interested in the current fashion trends but otherwise, the girls enjoyed themselves having conversations with the models, showing admiration for the their and the designers work in the business and naturally Shiena and Hitsugi making sure the models don't get too close to Otoya and Chitaru, for more reasons than said models' safety.

"Wow, so that's how you made her dress sparkle?" Kouko said, impressed. The designer she was talking to nodded, also impressed with Kouko's enthusiasm.

"Very...nice." Mahiru said, listening to a model recount her experiences in the industry.

"Wow, Isuke'll have to try that sometime~" Isuke mused as a model gave her tips on how to apply makeup.

"Hey, that's kinda like me!" Shiena said, talking to a designer about how she got her start in fashion.

And soon the more interested teens started to feel excitement as they entered the large trailer bus of Miyuki Kusanagi. The group buzzed in anticipation, their energy even spilling to the less excited members of the class.

"Wow! I'm actually gonna meet her!" Haru said. "Her dress today was so colorful…"

"She's definitely impressive!" Otoya agreed. "I wonder if I can somehow cut her up after this is all done?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're going back to jail once Azuma-san is safe." Shiena said.

"Isuke does admit...this Kusanagi girl's got some good stuff." Isuke sighed.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened, revealing Miyuki inside. She was wearing a stylish long-sleeved pink shirt with purple patterns and tight black pants paired with shoes of the same color, and a golden necklace that matched her eyes.

"Hello, everyone! Amazing job on the runway today. I knew you had what it takes to shine!" Miyuki said. She smiled as they approached to greet her.

"You're awesome, Miyuki-san! Could I get an autograph?" Haru asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Me too! Me too!" Haruki said, pushing her way to the front.

"Back off, me and Mahiru are getting one first!" Shinya declared.

"Settle down, girls! I'll make sure all of you get what you want!" Miyuki said. "After all, it is my duty to love my fans! You're all so beautiful!"

Miyuki signed autographs for each of them, some of the girls treating theirs as if they were treasures, and before long they were conversing with the model as if she were a friend.

"You're so cute! What do you use for your face texture? What's your workout routine? What's your number, and do you have any...things you like in bed?" Otoya asked rapidly, clearly hyperactive and excited. Shiena sighed and pulled her ear, Miyuki laughing upon seeing this.

"I really admire you, you know." Chitaru confessed. "You have such an athletic body, yet you're still so graceful. How do you do it?"

"Hard work and dedication, of course!" Miyuki replied. "Anyone can be a star if they try!"

"My my, you look fabulous." Suzu said. "How old are you again?"

"Only 25!" was Miyuki's reply, much to the shock of all the girls.

"Your career is very impressive. But what else do you do aside from modeling?" Sumireko asked.

"Well, I'd say modeling is my life. I'm a shining star to so many people, and I would hate to disappoint them!"

"Got any fashion tips?" questioned Haruki. "I kinda want to get more into fashion, if it makes Isuke-sama this happy."

"It's simple! Just be yourself, and wear what suits you! As long as it makes you happy, you should wear it."

"Me and Tokaku here are dating!" Haru said, dragging her girlfriend over to Miyuki. "Isn't she cute?"

"I'm not cute…" Tokaku said.

"Of course! I think you two look just wonderful together. I can almost picture your future! Ah, it's beautiful!" Miyuki said, smiling warmly at them.

"Her scent...it's suspicious!" Tokaku thought. "We aren't safe here…" She thought about warning the other girls, but seeing how happy they, especially Haru were, she realized that it would be foolish. They would simply dismiss it as her being paranoid. Nio turned to Tokaku and gave her a nod, gesturing towards Miyuki. She sensed it too.

"Come here, everyone! Let's go take some exclusive photos to commemorate this." Miyuki said, leading the way to a large, dark arena-like room with a white circular stage in the center lit by a spotlight. The girls followed her into it, marveling at the room's sheer size. Multiple stage props and items were scattered around the stage or suspended from the roof, though not too close to it.

"Welcome to my exclusive photography room." Miyuki said. "This is where I take all those shots of myself, don't hesitate to ask to use any of the props for our picture together!"

"It's so amazing!" Haru said. "This is really all yours?" Miyuki nodded to confirm it.

"It looks great." Shiena said. "These props are so lifelike…"

"It's just like the play, Chitaru!" Hitsugi chimed, tugging her girlfriend's arm. Chitaru steadied herself with her cane and nodded.

"How about we start with Tokaku-san?" Miyuki said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Lucky…" Isuke muttered as Tokaku walked on stage. Her and Miyuki made their way to the center.

"You know, Tokaku-san, you're a really interesting girl! I kind of envy you." Miyuki said.

"How so?" Tokaku asked.

"You have so much potential. Yet you choose to be the way you are, consciously. It's interesting." Miyuki's words took on a sinister tone.

"Potential? I think you're mistaken. Just what do you mean by that?"

"Just as I expected...from the prodigal daughter of the Azuma clan."

Miyuki grinned wildly as she pressed a button, forming a fence-like barrier around the stage, blocking off her and Tokaku from the other girls. Tokaku gasped as Miyuki spin-kicked her away, knocking her backwards.

"Don't worry, Tokaku-san. Once I kill you, I'll use my role as the Azuma heir far better than you ever would have. Die beautifully, knowing that your life will become the fuel for my light!"

"Tokaku!" Haru cried. She tried to break through the walls to no effect, and they were too high for most of the girls to jump over. Sumireko crouched as if preparing to leap, but suddenly, multiple guards arrived in the room, previously hidden from sight by the props.

"The door is locked from the outside!" Suzu said, trying to open it. "We're trapped…she has us in check."

The guards, without warning, fired multiple bullets at the girls. Not having brought their weapons, they were defenseless. But then, in the blink of an eye, a silvery blur slashed through the air and cut down the bullets.

Chitaru stood in front of the group, sword in hand. She had drawn a thin saber that was previously disguised as her cane, and used it to block the bullets. Hitsugi smiled seeing her prince perform such a move.

Sumireko calmly walked to join her, blocking another wave of bullets with her bare hands.

"How unsightly, attacking us like this. You will regret it!" the heiress threatened.

The guards reloaded their weapons, but while they were doing so, Kouko threw a small black plastic device at their feet. The flash grenade exploded, blinding them all.

"Just as I expected, Kouko-chan is perfectly prepared!" cheered Suzu.

"That was my only one...attack now!" Kouko commanded. The girls charged, the unarmed ones grabbing whatever props they could find to use as a weapon. Meanwhile, in the arena, Tokaku faced Miyuki.

"You had the role of Azuma heir handed to you on a silver platter, and yet you rejected it." Miyuki coldly spat. "You think you can just go off and do whatever you want? The world doesn't work that way, Tokaku."

"Shut up! Me and Haru... it's our fate to be together!"

"A foolish girl, blinded by love. What a perfect canvas for my next artwork!" Miyuki grinned. She flicked her wrists, causing thin, long blades colored a shiny silver to extend from her nails.

"Die!"

Miyuki charged at Tokaku, swiping the air with her nail blades. Tokaku danced backward to avoid her swipes, though due to the unorthodox nature of Miyuki's weapons, avoiding them was harder than it normally would have been for another weapon type. Miyuki's movements were both graceful yet had a relatively strong force behind them.

"What's wrong, Tokaku-san? Life with your girl-toy got you out of shape?" taunted Miyuki. She performed a spinning slash, wounding Tokaku near her shoulder. Tokaku fell back and grabbed a knife that she had hidden under her dress' leg area.

"How barbaric...bringing weapons into your clothing. I suppose you never did have any sense of beauty. Not to worry though, I'll turn your corpse into a work of art!"

"Keep quiet. I'm going to defeat you either way."

Tokaku charged at Miyuki again with her knife, parrying the model's swings with her knife and reflexes instead of dodging. Miyuki found herself pushed back by Tokaku's counters. The nail blades were quick, but due to their number and only being operated by one finger each, forcing them to be thin, they were weaker in a direct clash than a large knife would have been. In a battle of speed, Miyuki had the advantage, but Tokaku was forcing her to respond with strength.

Outside of the arena, the Black Class girls were more than easily dismantling the guards. Sumireko threw them around with ease, none of them having expected her robotic body to be so tough, while Shinya laughed as she smacked them away using a street sign prop she had found.

"Enjoying yourself, Shinya-san?" Sumireko asked as she kicked a guard through a brick wall.

"Never better! Feels good to cut loose!" Shinya responded, landing a swing to a guard that sent him crashing into another one.

"Perhaps we could take Azuma and the others for dinner after we win, to make up for this disaster."

"Sounds good! I'm starvin'!" Shinya laughed. She winded up another swing and knocked a guard right through the roof with her attack.

"Home run!" yelled the white-haired girl.

Chitaru was fending off two guards at once with her sword, having disarmed them of their guns. Their simple knives were at a disadvantage against Chitaru's swordplay. She knocked them both out with one swing, using the blunt end of her sword to strike them.

Still a bit weak from the poison, Chitaru took a moment to catch her breath and lean on her sword. A third guard snuck up behind Chitaru, taking advantage, but suddenly he looked down as a terrible numbness seized his chest, forcing him to drop his knife. All he saw was a dart embedded in it before his vision faded to black.

"Hitsugi!" Chitaru cried, seeing the guard. The small girl smiled as she revealed a dart gun concealed within her new Merlion plushie.

"Don't worry, Chitaru, the poison is non lethal. You don't want me killing anymore, right?"

Kouko grabbed a nearby apple prop, throwing it with expert precision right into a guard's head. It made a cracking sound upon hitting his nose and Kouko moved in for the takedown, kicking him in the stomach and landing a blow to the head that knocked him out.

"Hand to hand combat, Kouko-chan?" Suzu asked. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I've been training." admitted Kouko. "I need to be stronger, after all!"

"That's my Kouko!" Suzu said proudly, using a scepter prop to whack a guard in the head, knocking him out. "I've still got it myself."

"Hey, Kaminaga-san, maybe we could train together some time!" Haruki said, punching out a guard then dodging a swing from another and uppercutting him. "I can show ya some tricks."

"Only if I know what goes on in there~" Isuke interjected. She landed a kick to a guard's chin while still glaring enviously at Haruki. A guard tried to blindside her, but she picked up a lantern prop and smashed it over his head.

"Back off!" yelled Shiena. She pulled something out from her pocket, a canister of pepper spray, and blasted it into a guard's eye. Otoya, meanwhile, had stolen 2 scissors from Miyuki's room earlier, and was slicing away at guards.

"No killing, or I'll use this on you!" Shiena said, shaking her pepper spray can.

"I only kill cute girls like you anyway!"

"Damnit, Takechi!" Shiena growled. She was tackled by a guard while focusing on Otoya, but the serial killer snarled in anger and kicked the guard off, before stabbing his shoulder with her scissor.

"Only I get to do that to Shiena-chan!" she angrily said.

"You are now getting sleepy...very sleepy!" Nio whispered, waving her hands in an exaggerated motion in front of a whole group of guards' eyes as her own eyes glowed red. The guards were put into a trance and swayed mindlessly in place.

Nio chuckled and snapped her fingers, giving the signal for Haru to spring a trap that caused a piano prop to fall down on all of them, pinning them underneath.

"Good work, Haru-chan! Now let's go save your girlfriend!" Nio cheered.

Back in the arena, Tokaku was starting to turn the tide. The element of surprise from Miyuki's weapons had worn off over the course of the fight, and combined with Tokaku's superior experience in combat with other assassins, compared to Miyuki who only fought defenseless targets, meant that her advantage only grew as the fight continued. Miyuki still had the advantage of having wounded Tokaku's shoulder, but the other girl simply switched her knife to the non-wounded arm and continued as if nothing had happened.

"You little brat! Die already!" Miyuki yelled. She swung her blades in an X-slash that Tokaku blocked with her knife. They attempted to push each other back with their weapons locked.

"I never had anything!" screamed Miyuki, her perfect model facade having broken. "Just because I wasn't the heir, my family never gave me anything! I had to shine this bright on my own! Brats like you who waste everything they're given just PISS ME OFF!"

"You're wrong." Tokaku said. "I rejected that path...because it was chosen for me. I want to be free, with Haru and all our friends! To me, that is everything! You have this career, all these fans, yet you still aren't satisfied...I pity you."

Tokaku overpowered Miyuki, sending her backwards, but Miyuki stood her ground and spin-kicked Tokaku. Multiple shorter blades came from some small openings in her shoes, located near her toes, forcing Tokaku to leap backwards in surprise.

"I'm not giving up! I will become the brightest star! Brighter than anyone!" shouted Miyuki, her voice raw with anger. "And if any of them get in my way...I'll turn them into my art! All of them!"

Tokaku sighed and charged one more time, looking to end the fight. She and Miyuki clashed blades.

The guards having been disposed of, Black Class now looked for a way to enter the arena.

"Allow me." Sumireko said. Sumireko gave the arena's wall a strong punch, knocking it down and allowing them to enter. She smiled, gesturing towards the opened entrance.

Haru immediately rushed in, running towards Tokaku, who was still locking blades with Miyuki. "Tokaku!" cried the redhead.

"Haru!" Tokaku said. "Stay back!"

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Miyuki said. "Let's see her bleed before I finish you off!"

Miyuki removed one of her hands from the clash and pointed it at Haru. Tokaku turned to face Haru and was as a result pushed back, not focused on her struggle against Miyuki.

"Say goodnight, Haru-san!" Miyuki said. She fired her hand's five nail blades at Haru, they shot out at surprisingly high speeds comparable to a bullet.

Time seemed to slow down for Tokaku. Her instincts went into overdrive, and she got up and sprinted as fast as she could towards Haru. This was do or die for her. As Haru shrieked, Tokaku leaped into the blades' path. The five blades ripped into Tokaku's back, spilling her blood. Haru started tearing up and held her girlfriend close.

"Haru...are you alright?" Tokaku asked, her voice more quiet than normal.

"Yes! I'm not hurt, thanks to you...Just as always, Tokaku…"

Tokaku smiled softly before passing out from the blood loss, lying in Haru's arms.

Miyuki barely had time to boast before she was tackled to the ground by Otoya. The serial killer plunged two scissors into the model's shoulders, relishing in the pained cry that came from Miyuki.

"Never thought I'd be able to do this...but here we are!" Otoya said, grinning maniacally. Shiena shook her head at Otoya, and her and the rest of Black Class surrounded Miyuki.

"Who are the other assassins coming after Azuma? Give us all the info you have on them." commanded Sumireko.

"Where is the Azuma Clan's base of operations?" Kouko asked. "If you help us get in and defeat them, we'll consider sparing you."

Miyuki coughed a bit. "Fine. I suppose you have me beat. You have some nerve, interrogating me like this, but I've got no choice. Firstly…"

A sniper rifle's shot rang out through the air. Miyuki clutched her chest as blood began to drip from both her mouth and the bullet wound that tore right through her body.

"Get behind me!" yelled Sumireko, shielding Haru and the other girls with her robotic body, also grabbing the unconscious Tokaku from Haru. Haru ran to Miyuki's side as the other girls took defensive stances. Suzu looked around for cover, but due to the arena being wide open, even its walls couldn't protect them from snipers. They didn't know what direction the shot came from, so it was useless to try and group up on one wall. More sniper shots were fired, this time killing the unconscious guards with perfect headshots.

"Haru-san?" Miyuki coughed as the girl in question knelt by her side. "Why...are you helping me?"

Haru smiled despite her sadness. "I think that everyone deserves to be forgiven, including you! Because...this world is the most beautiful thing of all! And I think you deserve to be happy in it too!"

"Impossible. This world has given me nothing but hatred…. all because I was unlucky. What…. beauty is there?"

"The beauty in it...is what we make for ourselves! We can laugh, be with our friends, make people happy! Even if we're not famous or rich, we can still make our own little worlds!"

Miyuki laughed, understanding the truth in Haru's words. "I'm sorry. You're a nice girl, Haru but it's too late for me now. I just wish...someone had told me what you did sooner. All the fans in the world couldn't compare to a real friend like you. Pity that I'm only seeing that right before I die."

"You're not gonna die! We can save you!" Haru removed her suit jacket and tried to press it against Miyuki's wound, causing the pristine white to be stained with blood.

"No. You need to leave, now. That sniper will go after you once they're done with the guards. There's a hidden exit located under the stage facing the entrance. It connects to a tunnel that goes back to the city. Lead your friends to it. Just remember, Haru-san...please don't end up like me. Keep loving the world as it is. Promise, okay? " Miyuki coughed up some blood as she said this.

"I won't forget. I promise." Haru said, looking back at Miyuki one last time and clutching her hand. "Guys!" she yelled. "There's a secret exit! Follow me!" She ran off the stage as its walls retracted back into the ground, the other girls following her. They entered the tunnel one by one and Miyuki smiled as she lay there.

"Be happy...Haru-san. You deserve it."

After all the guards were killed, a person cloaked in darkness dropped down from the roof. They walked into the arena, revealing a girl dressed in an all-black outfit consisting of a skirt, leggings, heels, and a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. She had pink eyes and white hair with one streak of blue.

"Well well, Miyuki-san. Looks like you failed. That's unfortunate." she said, in a disappointed yet casual tone. "Even more unfortunately, I have some other orders too. I'll let you listen."

The girl pressed some buttons on her phone, playing a recording of an earlier phone call. A soft female voice came from the phone.

"Desecrate her body as a message to the failures, should she be unsuccessful. Make her a mockery of herself. Add in everything she's done as well."

Miyuki paled in fear, but still tried to keep her composure. "Hmph. Teru-san, I really didn't expect you to go along with something so barbaric...especially with your unique quirks."

"Sorry, but it's just business." the girl, apparently named Teru, said. "You don't want me ending up like you, now do you? Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

"Screw you." Miyuki said. "Guess this is just another mission to you, even though we are cousins...though given that you do those seduction missions, I should have expected you to stoop this low-"

Teru produced a pistol and fired a quick shot right into Miyuki's head. The model's body went limp. Teru sighed as she put away her pistol, approaching the corpse.

"Shame. She really was quite a good model."

* * *

The next morning, Tokaku and Haru were curled up on the villa's couch together, watching television. Tokaku's wounds had been bandaged but she was still recovering. Since nothing was on, they flipped between channels, but stopped on a news channel. Haru gasped as Tokaku gave the screen a glare.

"Breaking news. The famous model, Miyuki Kusanagi, was found dead in her trailer, along with the corpses of her guards. Her corpse had been stripped and posed. Two bullet wounds were also found in her head and chest area. Most surprising of all, a note confessing to the murders of multiple models was also placed next to the corpse. Police investigation confirms that Kusanagi was indeed possibly linked to each of those murders. The time of death was-"

Haru shut off the TV as she started to cry. "Tokaku...we're going to stop the people who did this. So that nobody else gets hurt! She deserved better...everyone does…"

Tokaku nodded. "I promise. I'll protect not just you...but everybody else."

She placed her hand on Haru's as she spoke.

"Even if it kills me."


	8. Chapter 8

"I've had enough, Shiena-chan…"

Shiena gasped as her roommate had pinned her to the wall faster than she could react. Some drool was visibly coming from Otoya's mouth and her eyes had a crazed look to them. "What the hell?!" Shiena screamed. However, the soundproofed walls blocked out her voice from the outside.

"I've been so hungry, Shiena-chan. Ever since that fashion show...I've been thinking about how alluring you truly are. And seeing Miyuki-chan only got me even more excited...I have to let it out. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

"Hell no I won't…" Shiena began, but couldn't speak further as Otoya bit into her neck, eliciting a grunt of pain from Shiena. Otoya then smiled and started to lick the spot she had bit. Shiena attempted to force off the serial killer but Otoya was too strong.

Otoya then planted a kiss on Shiena's lips, locking their tongues together.

"You're mine." whispered the purple haired girl. She began to dominate Shiena's mouth, Shiena initially resisting but slowly failing. She began to fall into the haze of lust Otoya was in, until she too was reciprocating the kiss just as passionately as Otoya was. Seeing this, Otoya began to stroke Shiena's hair, relishing in how fluffy it was.

Shiena then broke the kiss, looking at Otoya in disbelief. "Takechi….. Just why….. are you so obsessed with me?!"

"Oh really, Shiena-chan? You're shocked that I can't resist you? You're so adorable...who in their right mind wouldn't want a piece of this?" Otoya said seductively, digging her right hand into Shiena's hips while pressing herself further onto the other girl. She used her other hand to stroke Shiena's hair more.

"I...can't…" Shiena stammered out. Otoya silenced her with another kiss, but before she could fully sink herself in, Shiena slapped her in a moment of impulse, momentarily broken out of the lustful daze.

Otoya looked at Shiena with a blank glare, her normally playful attitude now replaced by simple coldness and slight disbelief.

"You…" growled the serial killer. Shiena felt like she had made a big mistake, and her guess was confirmed when Otoya forcefully pinned her to the bed. Shiena gulped, knowing what was likely to come. Otoya closed in, beginning to remove Shiena's clothes, when the door flew open.

"Heya, dinner's ready- oh never mind." Haruki said. She awkwardly backed away, blushing and clearly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess we gotta go!" Shiena said, taking advantage of Otoya's distraction and slipping out of her grasp. She ran over to the dining room, leaving Otoya to sigh and follow her.

* * *

"What do you think of my cooking, everyone?" Sumireko asked. The Black Class girls had been surprised, seeing that the heiress had only prepared them a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, but given that Sumireko had only recently started to learn cooking, there wasn't much she could do.

"It's GREAT!" Shinya said. "Get me a second serving!"

"It's your responsibility to serve yourself." Kouko said.

Shinya pouted and scooped herself some more food.

"Eh, taste is a bit off. Stick to economics~" Isuke stated, dropping her fork on the plate. Haruki, meanwhile, was digging in with a smile.

"It's great, Sumireko-san!" Haru said.

"Thank you, Ichinose." replied Sumireko. "Perhaps you could cook next time, to weigh your skills against mine."

"It's not a competition though, but alright!" Haru agreed with a cheery smile.

"So, Kouko-chan, how did you make that device? It was awesome, since that flash really saved our skins." Suzu asked, a smile on her face. Kouko adjusted her glasses and started explaining with a rather proud smile of her own.

"Well, you see, I simply had to mix the explosive compound commonly found in-"

"Blah blah blah, can we talk about something cooler?" Isuke interjected. "You guys are so lame~"

"Hey Tokaku, don't strain yourself, okay?" Haru said to her girlfriend. "Your wounds are still healing…"

"I'm fine, Haru." Tokaku dismissed her girlfriend's concern.

Chitaru ate her spaghetti while observing the conversation. As she did so, Hitsugi sneakily used her fork to maneuver the other end of a noodle Chitaru was slurping into her mouth. Suzu noticed this and giggled a bit, but held it in. Chitaru, not noticing due to Hitsugi's sleight of hand, kept slurping the noodle, until she found her face right in front of Hitsugi's.

The entire table broke out into laughter and Chitaru blushed. However, that atmosphere was broken once Nio arrived, holding a newspaper.

"Hey, it looks like the Azuma clan's venturing into art now! Good for them!"

Printed on the newspaper...was an image of Miyuki Kusanagi's desecrated corpse.

Tokaku and Haru grimaced, recognizing the image. Her body was blurred and censored, but to trained eyes like those of the assassins, it was clear what had happened, and who had done it.

Miyuki's corpse had been slashed up in multiple areas, clearly with some sort of blade. A small bullet hole was visible on her head. Blood was smeared all over her formerly beautiful face. Her fingers, elbows, and knees were bent at unnatural angles. The bones there had been broken. There was a stab wound through her heart. But most curiously, a blue rabbit plushie was also next to her corpse, with four knives all stuck in it.

"Hmph. I see." Sumireko said, sipping her tea. She did not seem to be disturbed much.

"Hey...that's kinda hot…" mused Otoya. "If only it was uncensored…"

Shiena opened her mouth to reprimand Otoya, but she was too horrified. "Why would they do this…" the brunette gasped.

"Dang. They roughed her up pretty bad…" Shinya said, actually sounding a bit disturbed.

"Hmm. They really aren't playing around." Suzu remarked. "We have to be one step ahead next time."

"Those Azumas...we have to beat them!" Kouko declared. "I'm not going to fail!"

"Oh my...what a pity." Isuke said. "What a waste of a body~"

Haruki clenched her fists. "Those guys are just monsters…"

"...we're going to defeat them. For justice." Chitaru said, barely keeping her anger controlled. "I can't let people who do these things live…"

Hitsugi smiled. "If Chitaru wants to do it, so do I."

Haru teared up a little. She had already known about Miyuki's fate, but the reminder of it still hurt just as much. Tokaku, on the other hand, remained quiet with a determined glare.

After all the other girls had settled down somewhat, Nio gave them her sharp grin. She began to speak.

"You had best be careful...or any of you could end up like her? You've been getting complacent, messing around and having fun instead of trying to deal with the problem at hand. Who's to say we won't get ambushed again like what happened with Kusanagi, all cause Haru-chan wanted to try something fun? Are we really in a position to be this carefree with our lives? Tokaku-san only got lucky that one time-"

Tokaku had risen from her seat and grabbed Nio by her collar, interrupting her. She slammed the blonde girl into a wall. Tokaku's movements were slower than usual, but still caught Nio off guard. Despite this, Nio kept talking.

"See? Azuma's way slower than she used to be. Any of you could have dodged that easily, and speaking of which, she could have avoided that injury if she didn't have such a hero complex towards Haru! Some of us could have and would have blocked it without damage, like Hanabusa or Namatame, but nah. You're too attached to her, Tokaku-san. It's survival of the fittest. That's how we assassins live."

Tokaku snarled and pressed Nio further into the wall. "Keep this crap up...and I'll kill you."

"Go on. Do it. 'Cmon. I'm waiting." Nio taunted. "Let's see if you can really kill, after that little curse got lifted. Oh yeah, I know about that. Auntie's no longer watching over you, so you can kill, right? You came pretty close to doing it with Haru, but I'm trash. I'm expendable, I'm not a #1 ranked assassin or anything. What does it matter if I die? Hmm?"

"Tokaku…" Haru said, placing a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Tokaku looked back at her before turning her attention to Nio again.

She released the blonde girl and returned to her seat, though not before shooting Nio a glare. Nio simply gave her a cheeky grin back.

"That's what I thought. You're still too weak." muttered Nio.

"Hanabusa." Tokaku said, breaking the awkwardness that had followed her argument with Nio. "Do you know a way we could get weaponry and security installed in this house? We have to be prepared for anything at any time."

"Of course." Sumireko replied. "Do you recall the arsenal I showed you and Ichinose during our battle? You wouldn't have won without it...and that was barely the beginning of my collection."

* * *

Tokaku picked up a light grade machine gun off the rack and examined it. "Fire rate isn't high enough. That won't clear out waves in time." she said, placing it back.

"Wow, Azuma, who cares? A gun's a gun. Just shoot it and they're dead~" Isuke said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up. Our entire lives depend on this." Tokaku replied, before turning back to the wall of weapons. They were in Sumireko's underground weapon room, only accessible to the heiress and her allies. Multiple weapons of every type, whether ranged, melee, bladed, or blunt, lined the walls. Otoya looked excitedly but pouted after a few seconds.

"Really, Hanabusa? No scissors?"

"Those are such impotent weapons. I only use objects tailor-made for combat."

"How about I show you what my little cutters can do, then?" Otoya asked.

"I highly advise against doing so. Remember our last encounter, Takechi-san." Sumireko said, reminding Otoya how she had easily been defeated when they fought. Otoya spit at her the heiress's face and walked off. Sumireko just brushed it off, giving a smug smile.

"Suzu, you know how to use these weapons?" Kouko asked, carrying a belt of grenades, as she saw Suzu browsing through some katanas.

"Of course, Kouko-chan! You learn a lot when you have as much time as me. Luckily, I'm still fit enough to use them."

"Why didn't you use them against Haru, though?" asked Shinya. "Those woulda served you pretty well. Hell, you could have just blown her up from the start."

"Well, that's no fun." Suzu explained. "I wanted to at least give her a chance. Games where the outcome is decided from the start are just simply boring."

Haruki performed a few quick jabs at the air while wearing a pair of sleek gauntlets. "Better start getting more in shape. The fights from here on are gonna be tougher."

"Hmm...what's good for a beginner?" Haru asked. She was looking at a few basic knives.

"None of these. Stay out of combat, Haru." Tokaku said in a forceful manner. She stepped between Haru and the weapons.

"I just want to help, Tokaku…"

"Help by not getting yourself hurt. You won't stand a chance against anyone in the Azuma clan, weapon or none."

Haru nodded but didn't fully look convinced. "Alright, I guess…"

In an open corner of the room, Chitaru was practicing some swordplay techniques, trying to get her body into form so that the poison wouldn't impede her. Hitsugi cheered her on while Nio watched.

"She's pretty impressive, huh, Kirigaya?" Nio said. "No wonder you like her so much. I'd take her myself if I could!"

"Yes. She is a perfect prince, and the sword only adds to that image. And as for any advances on my Chitaru...do be reminded that anything you ingest could be poisonous."

Sumireko was inspecting her limbs, their robotic parts fully exposed. Isuke looked at her, clearly disgusted.

"Oh right, you're a cyborg thing. That look does not suit you at all…"

Sumireko didn't even look back at the other girl. "My body is fully optimized for combat. Perhaps if yours were, you would have defeated Ichinose-san and Azuma-san back at Myoujou. But it appears you prefer style over substance." she said, gesturing towards Isuke's revealing outfit.

"Why you…as if that overcompensating Disney crap you wore at the show is any better than what I wear!" Isuke countered. "By the way, how's it feel having those tin-man limbs? Oh right, you can't feel anything with them. How sad~"

"I willingly installed these limbs. As you see, I acknowledged the weakness of my body, and therefore made improvements to it, something as arrogant as yourself would never do." Sumireko said, still as composed as she began. Isuke began to snarl and approach her, but Haruki stopped her girlfriend and gave Sumireko an apologetic look. Shinya laughed.

"Heh, Princess' steel parts aren't only good on the battlefield. She also uses them pretty well in b-"

"Please refrain from discussing such things." Kouko interrupted.

"That aside. This villa, like all my others, is also well protected by its security systems." Sumireko said. "Observe." She gestured towards a screen that displayed multiple camera feeds from the entire mansion, and a map showing the locations of the mansion's automated defense mechanisms. It had laser traps, trapdoors, tripwires, and many other ways to keep intruders out.

"Impressive." Suzu remarked. "You really are prepared for anything, eh, Hanabusa-san?"

"Well, when your life is being constantly targeted, it's necessary." replied Sumireko. "I'm sure Ichinose-san and Azuma-san understand, don't they?"

"Of course." Tokaku said. "We have to be prepared...for anything."

* * *

Later that day, Haru and Tokaku were enjoying a bath together. They would normally have used the bathtub located in their room, but Sumireko's mansion, along with its many other rooms, had a public bath. Reminded of Myoujou, Haru had dragged Tokaku there, and of course her girlfriend was unable to resist.

"How is the water Tokaku? Is the heat too much for your back?" asked Haru as she gently traced her hand on the fresh new scars on her beloved's back with a sad look in her eyes.

Tokaku bit her lower lip but made a small assuring smile "It's fine…. it's better me than you that suffers Haru. I vowed to protect you."

"Of course! I'm still happy, though, that everyone else is here to protect us too. I really wanted to bond with them after Black Class." Said Haru with a giggle of nostalgia.

"Whatever. Speaking of which. We should consult Hanabusa about escape routes, just in case the defenses are breached." Tokaku didn't even look at Haru, seeming as if she were formulating a plan.

"Right...I think we should also go on another outing to unwind! Clear the mood and all, you know, so that everyone's at ease… maybe something fun like karaoke…" Haru said eagerly.

"No. There's no time. Do you understand exactly what's at stake, Haru?"

"Of course! I just think that, even if things are bad, we still deserve to enjoy the time we have together with everyone here." Haru said with reason

"And look what happened last time we did such a thing. Kusanagi would have killed us all if some of us hadn't been prepared. Until the Azuma Clan is eradicated, your little date-nights will have to wait."

Haru began to apologize. "I'm sorry, Tokaku, but…"

"Are you even listening to me? I don't want your apologies. I want your focus. If you get hurt, that's my fault. My fault alone. Not yours, not the other girls'. So don't make things harder for me. Hell, I don't see why we need them...we can't trust anybody anymore…. Especially them." Tokaku clenched her fists as she said this.

"Tokaku! They are our friends! They've done so much to help us up to this point!"

"Doesn't matter. They're killers out for blood. They could backstab us at any time. Listen, Haru…. this isn't working out. I want you to go with that tra-with Hashiri. The Chairwoman will protect you better than I ever could. I'll bring you both to her right now and you can be safe there. As for the others… you can just ask the chairwoman to reward them anyway, whatever it takes to please them. In the meantime, I'll deal with the clan by myself."

Haru's normally cheerful composure began to somewhat break. "Tokaku...why do you think you can do this all alone? Even though they did try to assassinate me back at Class Black, they're still our friends! Even though you've been protecting me for this whole time, I can fight! I can protect you! Tokaku...do you really trust me?"

"...Of course. I would do anything for you."

"But do you trust me, Tokaku? You would lay down your life for me, but you don't expect me to be able to save it! I've survived for so many years before you showed up! I don't want you to end up like me...with these scars…" Haru then suddenly stood up to show her body in question, even stroking her most recent scar from Tokaku.

"We're friends, all of us...and me and you are something more than that...which means we have to trust each other so that nobody gets hurt! We can even save the others like Miyuki-san, before it's too late!"

Tokaku remained silent, letting her hair fall over her eyes, the rest of her face locked in a blank expression. Haru sighed in relief. She thought she had gotten through to Tokaku.

"...Haru." Tokaku said quietly.

"Yeah?" Haru asked.

"... Is that why you used your Primer ability?"

"Tokaku...what do you mean?"

Tokaku's face warped into a cold, emotionless smile.

"I know you've been using your ability, consciously or not. I asked all the others exactly what happened after I lost consciousness. Do you know what they said? Somehow, you managed to get that psycho Kusanagi to not just aid us, but find peace as well. Quite the coincidence...a ruthless killer immediately switching sides despite wanting us dead just a few moments ago. If this is the kind of help I can expect from you...I'll take my chances alone."

"No, Tokaku! I never did that! I believe in people, I believe in myself! I can fight!" said Haru as she grabbed Tokaku's shoulders, only for the latter to brush her away with indifference.

"And what happens when you do fight? You're against trained professionals, the best of the best. You. Will. Die. And even in the one in a million chance that you don't get killed, it's only due to the Primer! Would you…. really want the sacrifices of your family and so many others to be thrown away just because you wanted to pick up a knife and go into the field? I don't think so. I'm sending you to the Chairwoman, and that's final." concluded Tokaku with an intense glare.

"Tokaku." Haru said, just as serious as her girlfriend now. "You're...you're still a coward."

"What do you mean…" Tokaku said, surprised at such a thing coming from Haru.

"You're no better than me. That's what I mean. You think you can just bring up my family like that? I lost them, and I'm still smiling, because that's what they would want me to do! Unlike you...I remember when you told me about your aunt and mother. They wouldn't want you to kill, to act this way. They wanted you to be normal! To have friends, laugh, play, just like I do! And you threw that away...called their dying wishes a curse..."

"Haru, it's not like that!" yelled Tokaku. But Haru continued anyway.

"To me, throwing away something like that, kept in your heart...is just wrong. To even consider them a curse is even worse. And you're a liar too, Tokaku. You seem to shift between caring about our friends' safety, to not trusting them in the blink of an eye. You say that it's because of what they did to us months ago. You say that it's because of the reward. But actually….. it's because you're afraid. You don't want them to get hurt either, you don't want them to get involved like me. The truth is, for all the skill and strength you have, none of it can help you here. Because you're still just as scared and lonely as you were back then before we met, and you don't want to lose what you have now. But perhaps the worst part of it all is, is that you won't admit it. Why must you keep lying to us Tokaku? Why must you always depend on yourself for everything?"

"You're...wrong… Haru…. it's not like that at all..." Tokaku said in a weak voice. She tried to reach out a hand to Haru. Haru only gave her a cold look, and shook her head. Haru turned away as Tokaku looked in disbelief.

"... Please tell me Tokaku. Is our love a curse? And if so, when I die...will you forget it too?" asked Haru as a single tear escaped her eye.

"No...it's not…" Tokaku whispered. But she couldn't truly answer. She stepped back, tears flowing from her eyes, and exited the bath. Haru didn't try to stop her, not even looking back to see her fleeing girlfriend.

Tokaku sobbed as she put on her clothes, trying futilely to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I love Haru...I do…" she stammered under her breath. "I love her…"

Slightly composing herself but not enough to stop the tears and shaking, Tokaku used the walls as a support to walk. But as she kept on repeating what she heard from Haru within her head, Tokaku started to run, disregarding the tears that continued to run down her cheeks.

She ran past the halls of the mansion, out the door, into its vast garden. She had to be alone, her heart was cracking and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

* * *

 _While Tokaku and Haru were in the bath, some of their "classmates" were getting ready to enter as well. Isuke, as per usual for herself, scoffed seeing Sumireko dressed in a bathrobe the same as hers._

 _"Really, Hanabusa? Don't act like you can walk around wearing the same thing as Isuke and expect to look good~"_

 _"I highly doubt you were the first to ever model this robe. Your entitlement is laughable, Inukai."_

 _"Well, maybe not the first, but I look better in it than anyone EVER would."_

 _"Incorrect. Your body is more fit for a run-down club in the slums than any place of noble status such as this."_

 _"Wow, taking shots like that, Hanabusa? What happened to that princess act?"_

 _"I have no need to be polite to someone such as you."_

 _"So a royal with a silver tongue and a golden spoon in her mouth eh? Are you sure you're not a full robot pretending to be a human~?"_

 _"Who cares?! Let's just get in there already!" Shinya said impatiently. She was carrying with her multiple rubber ducks in a huge bucket._

 _"Very well." Sumireko said. Just as she moved to open the door, though, a scream was heard._

 _"Oh god. That's Ichinose!" said Shinya. "The hell is happening in there?"_

 _"Who knows?" Isuke said. "But we might as well sit back and listen, if Ichinose's this pissed~"_

 _"I, for one, agree. It is pleasantly surprising to see Ichinose in such a state...I had not previously thought her capable of this." Sumireko remarked, smiling a bit._

 _"Yeah. She's way too sweet for that crap." agreed Shinya._

 _Leaning on the doors to hear the argument better, the 3 girls listened to Haru and Tokaku. Isuke raised her eyebrows hearing Haru's criticisms of Tokaku, and even Sumireko looked shocked but still impressed. "Dang." Shinya said under her breath._

 _"Oh Ho, so even Haru-chan isn't that oblivious. Looks like poor Azuma is getting quite the chewing~" mused Isuke, but her eyes didn't hide the surprise of what was being heard._

 _"Well, Ichinose-san was a fellow queen, and one who defeated me, so I've always known she was hiding things….but is this her true strength as a queen? It's rather…enlightening." admitted Sumireko. For all her own pride, the Hanabusa heir knew to acknowledge her rival. Pride did not equal arrogance, after all._

 _"Huh, Haru must be quite upset to go over the edge this way eh?" sighed Shinya before suddenly showing a meek but also sympathetic face "Azuma-san…. even she doesn't really deserve to be talked to like this. It is the truth, though..."_

 _Suddenly, the door slid open. The 3 were barely able to step back in time. Ignoring the other girls, Tokaku walked through the room. It was clear that her eyes were completely dead, devoid of emotion or light. She was sobbing as she wiped some tears and passed by them._

 _"Azuma-san, is something the matter?" asked Sumireko, trying to get Tokaku to talk. Tokaku didn't even look back at her and continued onward._

 _"Hey, Azuma!" Isuke said, preparing to mock the other girl. Tokaku ignored her and exited the room._

 _"S-should we go help her?" Mahiru asked from inside Shinya's mind._

 _"I kinda wanna know what Ichinose's up to, though…she's probably just as troubled." Shinya replied._

 _"But Azuma-san was crying…"_

 _"Well she's not in the mood to talk. Maybe Haru can tell us what happened."_

 _"Aren't you quiet?" Isuke said. "You zoning out on us, Banba? Thought the shy one was asleep."_

 _"I assume you two are discussing what to do. Your sympathy is admirable, both of you." Sumireko said. She hugged Shinya while smiling. "That's just one of many things about you I find so attractive. But do not worry. There is another bath here that me and you could enjoy...together."_

 _"What about me?" Isuke asked. "Don't tell me you're gonna ditch Isuke so you can have some alone time~"_

 _"You can deal with your best friend." Sumireko said in a light tone._

 _"Who the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"Azuma. Obviously."_

 _Isuke's eye twitched a bit in irritation. "Azuma? My friend? Whatever...I guess I might as well. You guys are so lame~" With that, the pink haired girl walked off, following Tokaku._

* * *

That night, Haru returned to her room. As expected, though not exactly what she had hoped for, Tokaku was not there. Since Tokaku had left her phone at the bath, Haru brought it with her. She laid it down on the desk next to Tokaku's bed. Noticing the strap she had given Tokaku so long ago, a bit worn yet still attached to her girlfriend's phone, made her sentimental.

"Tokaku…" she said to herself.

Sighing, Haru lay on her bed, wondering if she should apologize to Tokaku. Maybe she had been too harsh, even if her intentions were good. The stress of their situation was getting to her as well, apparently. She made up her mind. Later, she would try and talk it out with Tokaku, in a more constructive way.

Just then, Tokaku's phone began to ring. Haru contemplated it, but then picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Well well well. Is this the girl Tokaku's been blabbering about to me? It's nice to finally meet you, somewhat."

"Oh, you must be Tokaku's teacher...hi. She's not here right now...so, um…"

"Let me guess. The two of you lovebirds had a fight, and now Tokaku's left the nest. Am I right? Probably."

"H-how did you know?" Haru asked, somewhat surprised. "Did Tokaku tell you?"

"No, actually. I figured it out myself. Is that really so hard?"

"Yeah...but I really hope I can make it up to her. I said some bad things, you know."

"Of course I know. But honestly, what you don't know...is just how much you've helped Tokaku grow, maybe even more than I have."

"Huh? If anything, Tokaku helped me be stronger, until now!"

"Growth isn't always about strength. You know, before I sent her over to Myoujou, your dear Tokaku didn't even have a single friend. Sure, she was the best of all our students, which is why I picked her for Black Class, but she wasn't good at being a person as she was at knowing how to kill them. And believe me, people tried to help her, but she didn't talk to any of them. Not even our esteemed student council president could get through to her. Until you came into the picture."

"So...you're saying I was Tokaku's first friend? Ever?"

"Yep! Correct! You won the quiz show! Without you, Tokaku would still be the same dumb rabbit she was from day 1. So, as much as it pains me to say this, thank you."

"But what do I do now? I don't know what to say to Tokaku…" Haru admitted with sad but earnest eyes.

"Well obviously, you gotta give her a scolding. That's what couples do! Oh wait. That's why you're in this mess in the first place." Kaiba pointed out with a snigger.

"No, seriously, could you please give me some help instead of just joking?" Haru asked with a sigh, now slightly understanding why Tokaku never said anything good about Kaiba.

"Fine. You're less fun than she is. But really...why do you two need each other so much? Maybe that's why you're struggling."

"Huh?" Haru said. "Tokaku is the person I'm closest to! We need each other…"

"Nope! You want Tokaku, you don't need her. I daresay that she's the one who needs you, in fact. You're too forgiving of her. She needs to spend time with the others. Variety is the spice of life!" Kaiba said with a smirk and threw his dice, both stopping to show a one.

"You're right...but she's too focused on me, especially with what's going on now."

"Too bad for her, then. Maybe the two of you need some time apart to get things in order. But don't worry, love always prevails! At least, that's what I want you to think."

"Um...alright. I'll try something like that, thanks for your help, sir!" Haru said with a slight smile. She had resolved to handle her and Tokaku's troubles to the best of her ability.

"No problem. But be warned, my friend...you're not the only one who wants Tokaku to herself. Many more trials are ahead. Sayonara!"

Kaiba hung up. He smiled to himself and prepared the dice for another roll.

"Looks like the game's getting into high gear...how interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

The moon shone down on the massive garden, illuminating the plants with its silvery glow. Tokaku was sitting below a large tree in the center, looking down at the ground instead of the starry sky. She was still crying, though not to the same degree she had been earlier. The blue haired girl barely even looked up at the other girl walking to join her.

"Hey, Azuma. Didn't know you liked scenic things like this. How surprising from you~" Isuke said, standing in front of Tokaku. Tokaku sighed in defeat.

"Just leave me alone…" she whispered, barely audible compared to her normally strong voice.

"Oh. Does the Primer being gone have you down? Didn't know you could go into withdrawal from that stuff, though I'm surprised you two were arguing in the first place…"

"How do you know about the Primer?" Tokaku asked, her tone a bit more forceful due to her surprise but still weak. "Did you only come here...to taunt me?"

"Of course not, virgin. I still have a heart, unlike some people here. Anyway, Mama told me about the Primer thing. He's got way more connections than you think. Honestly, it's not that interesting anyway~"

"Why...don't you care?"

"It's kinda pathetic. Ichinose needs some weird pheromones to get people head over heels for her, while Isuke does that with beauty alone~" boasted Isuke, before taking on a serious tone. "But really, Azuma. I wanna...talk." she said, straining the final word as if it hurt her to say it. She sat down next to Tokaku, who gave her a curious look.

"Why are you wearing a bathrobe?"

"Isuke ditched the bath so she could do this, see how much I care? Seriously, we have bigger things to worry about, Azuma…"

"So I assume you heard me and Haru argue. Great. Why would a greedy bitch like you care?"

Isuke smirked. "Because as much as it pains me, I consider you worthy of my respect. It'd be a damn shame if the great Azuma Tokaku, who was actually able to beat me, was brought low by some girlfriend drama. Talk about a disappointment."

Tokaku was somewhat angered now. "Whatever, just shut up and leave…I want to be alone...you don't even know what happened! And if you did, you wouldn't understand! The only things you care about are yourself and your money!" The blue haired assassin tried to look intimidating, but her tears betrayed her expression.

Tokaku received a flick to the forehead, knocking her off guard. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Good. Now I have your actual attention. By the way, wipe your tears and nose, you look ungraceful. I'll just get to the point. You have to stop being such a brat, Azuma. Stop acting like you can do everything by yourself. And quit treating Ichinose as your property too. Me and the other girls can do our jobs just fine, you know."

"Haru is not my prop- I know, you moron! That's what Haru told me! Why bother kicking me while I'm already down?!"

"Because you need to hear it from me, not her. Kinda impressed that she made you cry, twice in fact, but she can only say so much."

"It was three times…" muttered Tokaku. Isuke scoffed.

"When was the first time, hmm? First kiss? Making out? First date? Enlighten me."

"When I...almost killed her. At the end of Black Class." Tokaku admitted before thinking. "It was just me, Haru, and Hashiri. I tried to kill Haru, and...almost succeeded. I wish I could take it back, but it was something that had to be done. To see what was stronger: the Primer, or me. Hashiri tried to disguise as me, but I took her out...and then I stabbed Haru. Luckily she survived. If she hadn't...I think I wouldn't be here either."

"Whoah. I kinda understand that, but...you're really paranoid, Azuma. No joke. Which proves my point."

"What point?"

"Like it or not, your classmates, me included, are here to stay, and you're gonna have to trust us. We're not gonna stab you or Haru-chan in your sleep or anything like that. Hell, we're getting rewarded to guard you two. In fact, Haruki won't even let me kill people. It sucks, but we all make sacrifices for love…"

"So? You wouldn't understand me and Haru's love. You treat Sagae like your pet, you're only in this for the reward...why should I listen to you?"

Isuke gave her a disgusted face. "Might not look like it to someone as paranoid as you, but I really do love that idiot. You're the one who doesn't understand, since you're so narrow minded and arrogant. No better than me. But despite that, I guess I could call…you...a...friend." she said, the last few words coming out as if she were vomiting.

"A…. friend? But… why? We're only…. allies at best. And after what I did to all of you, why would anyone of us feel like that to the other?"

Isuke blushed furiously. "Really? You want me to answer that? Ugh, fine. Too insecure to even take a guess, sheesh. To be honest...even if we were seconds away from killing each other, even if I only came for the money, I found Black Class... fun alright. I... like you and the other girls. Turns out that it's easy to like people who are just as cold blooded as you are, who understand the shit you've gone through. Hell, even the weaker ones like Kenmochi aren't half bad. So yeah. I hope none of us die, Haru-chan and you included."

Tokaku looked surprised, and directed her face away from Isuke. "Really...you of all people actually care about us? No way, did Sagae make you say this?" Her voice was trying to sound doubtful, but was also carrying a hint of hope in her tone.

"Look, would I lie about this sentimental garbage? It hurts even me to say it. But yeah. It's not just me either. Kaminaga told me the other day that we were her friends too, even if she always acts like such a pedant. I can tell Kirigaya enjoys being with all of us, not just her cute little lion. Takechi hasn't killed us in our sleep, which is always a plus. Banba's probably never opened up to anyone until now, and I'm talking about both of them. Even Hashiri cares. She may be fake as hell, but that little speech earlier was her trying to get us to improve in her own twisted way. So yeah. We may be a death-squad of teenage killers, but we do care about each other."

More tears began to flow from Tokaku's eyes, not out of sadness, but...something else. She wiped them and spoke.

"Hey, Inukai. Why...do you really care about us so much? Coming from you...this is a surprise. No offense."

"Pfft. I don't have to answer that. I already said it~"

"But...there's something more, right?" Tokaku asked, slightly tugging at Isuke's robe to get her attention.

"Not at all! Jeez!"

Tokaku gave her a pleading look, and Isuke sighed. "Fiiiine."

"It's cause...you guys are kinda like my little sisters. Except Shutou and Haruki, of course, but I obviously still care about them. See...when Isuke was a kid, before Isuke met Mama and Papa, I had a brother. My fake parents weren't very nice people. They...let him die. I couldn't save him. It was too late. I don't want to ever be in a situation like that again, I can't. And now that I have you guys...I think I feel the same urge to keep you safe. Ugh. That was so cheesy, can't believe I just said that~"

"...Thank you." Tokaku said.

"Huh? Fine, I'll just go back to my bath, see you…" Isuke said, beginning to walk away, but before she could, she found herself hugged by Tokaku.

" _Am I actually getting hugged by Azuma?"_ Isuke thought in shock. " _Her, of all people…"_

"Thank you so much…" Tokaku said, crying even more, Isuke returned her hug and patted the other girl on the head. Eventually, Tokaku's tears stopped, and she looked back at Isuke with her usual expression...except this time her eyes were warmer.

"Jeez, Azuma. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Just thought you needed it more than I did." Tokaku replied in a joking tone and a half smile. Isuke laughed and walked away.

"Well, guess I'll have to be dealing with this from now on...not that I mind." she said to herself.

* * *

Tokaku returned to her room, a bit happier after talking to Isuke. Opening the door, she saw Haru sleeping, Tokaku's phone clutched in her hands. She moved forward towards Haru, but remembering what her girlfriend had said, decided it would be best to give her space. Tokaku considered sleeping outside, but that would worry Haru once she woke up.

She decided to sleep at the edge of the bed, away from Haru, and drifted off into peaceful rest.

Haru awoke the next morning. She looked to her side and saw Tokaku still asleep, a peaceful expression on her face despite the fight they had. Gently moving her girlfriend to the center of the bed, she tucked Tokaku in and gave her a quick kiss on the head before leaving.

After getting herself ready, Haru made her way to the breakfast table. She had woken up early, but a few of the girls were sitting at the table. Suzu, Haruki, Shiena, Chitaru, Mahiru, and Nio were eating breakfast while making small talk.

"Ah hello, Ichinose-san." Suzu said. "Come join us!"

Haru nodded and sat down with the other girls, serving herself some food. "It's good!" Haru remarked.

"Thanks. Me and Shutou-san made it." Haruki said with a grin. Suzu nodded, slightly smiling.

"Hmm...thank you…." Mahiru muttered, eating her food.

"You should eat more, Banba." Shiena said. "That amount of food isn't really enough."

"It's fine...Shinya says I shouldn't eat a lot…" Mahiru replied.

"Either way, I really like it! You're a great cook!" Haru said.

"Thanks." Haruki said. "I cook for my siblings a lot, ya know."

"Ichinose." Chitaru said with a serious tone. "Is something the matter? You appear to be troubled."

Suzu nodded in agreement. "I know a problem when I see one."

Haru sighed. "Well, um, it's really nothing big, but me and Tokaku had a bit of a fight last night…about what's been going on, and our relationship..."

"It's fine…" Mahiru told Haru with her quiet voice. "I heard it...and it was...for the best... Inukai-san talked to Azuma-san about it...it'll be alright…"

"Whoa!" Nio said. "Inukai helping out Azuma? That's a first!"

"Hey, Isuke-sama isn't that bad." Haruki said. "You just gotta get to know her better."

"Jeez…" Shiena groaned, rubbing her eyes. "We should focus on Ichinose's problems here…"

"You seem on edge, Kenmochi." Nio teased. "Did your little spider get you exhausted last night!"

"It's nothing like that!" Shiena said angrily yet with a blush. "Not at all!"

"Just...why exactly did you disagree?" Chitaru asked Haru. "I'm surprised you and Azuma would ever fight each other."

"Me and Tokaku...I told her that she shouldn't just keep relying on herself, that she should trust me and you guys, and it escalated. We both said some pretty hurtful things that I regret…"

"Azuma-san is indeed too cautious of others." Suzu agreed. "I would say it's one of her biggest weaknesses, even now."

"I told her that, but she really wouldn't listen. I brought up her past after she did the same to me, and I think I really hurt her, she ran out crying…"

"Oh, right!" Nio said, a malicious grin on her face. "I thought you were done fighting, after, you know...Tokaku-san tried to kill you!"

"Haru...is this true?!" Chitaru asked, shocked. "Just like...me and Hitsugi…" Haru only offered a grim nod in response.

"What the hell, Hashiri!" Haruki said. "You can't just talk about private stuff like that!"

"Huh...so it did happen after all…" Shiena muttered.

"Oh dear." Suzu said, genuinely surprised. "I didn't suppose Azuma-san would ever do such a thing. She is more unpredictable than I had expected."

"Yeah! It was really cool!" Nio said, now on a roll. "You see, Tokaku-san was sad and all about Haru controlling her or whatever, so she went and BAM! Stabbed her right in the chest! I was there too. And I also got stabbed."

"You're bluffing." said Haruki. "Azuma-san has a good heart, she wouldn't…"

"But she did!" Nio said happily.

"So that's what happened? Interesting...I really would not have expected this." Suzu said.

"It's all true." Shiena said. "I can tell."

"That did happen…" Haru said. "I thought me and Tokaku had moved past it, but now we're struggling once more…"

"Well," Suzu said. "Maybe it would be best to spend some time away from her and gather your thoughts, if it was that bad. I know how young love works..."

"Yeah!" Shiena agreed. "Couples in the manga I read always go through stuff like this, but after some reflection, they get back together!"

"Really, Kenmochi-san? Using manga as a reference?" Haruki said. "But yeah. Kind of interesting how you stuck up for us, even if it caused the fight...so thanks for that. And sorry about, you know..."

"It's fine!" Haru said in a slight fluster. "I forgave everyone, because that's what the world is about...forgiveness..."

"I understand that." Chitaru replied. "I… I'm still trying to forgive Hitsugi completely, even after everything that happened, even if she's still not letting go of me...but it's kind of hard to do so."

"I feel really bad about making Tokaku cry, though." Haru said. "I was apparently her first friend, she's never really had anybody until me...she needs me more than I needed her, I get it now…"

"Wow, that's a lot to let out." Nio remarked. "You sure you and Tokaku-san are cut out for each other? You never know, she might ditch you any moment now…"

"That's not true! Tokaku just needs some time to overcome her doubts, I'm sure me and her will make this right!" Haru stated with confidence and even some anger. "You wouldn't understand me and Tokaku...since you're just the Chairwoman's puppet!"

Nio gave a smile which was a bit more strained than usual. "Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that." she said, brushing it off.

"Anyway, Ichinose. I do see how Azuma needs you, in a sense...after all, me and Hitsugi are kind of dependent on each other." Chitaru said.

"Honestly, I really think Azuma-san isn't a bad person." Haruki said. "I'm sure she cares for us, deep inside, and that's what's making this hard for her."

"Right. She was a good friend, while we were in Black Class. Maybe even my best friend..." agreed Chitaru, who was slightly blushing.

"Azuma-san has been deprived of contact for so long...I am aware of how the Azuma Clan treat their heirs. Maybe that's why she is confused as to how she should view us." Suzu said.

"Yeah. Without my family, I dunno how I would have turned out." Haruki added. "They're the ones who keep me going, honestly."

"People need...warmth...light…" Mahiru said, more audible than usual. "Without that...they won't do well..." Hearing this, Nio's smile faded a bit.

"Yep. Azuma understands the darkness. She was born in it, molded by it. If not for you, Ichinose, she would have never seen the light." said Shiena.

"Who are you trying to fool here? Sure she may have seen the light. But she'll always be in the darkness too!" Nio proclaimed. "Once you go in, you can't go out...that's how us assassins work…"

"Hashiri...are you really satisfied with that? Do you really think people are just doomed to live in the darkness?" Haruki asked.

"I dunno. Do you really think your useless family does anything but hold you down?" countered Nio. The blonde girl looked legitimately angry, still smiling but in a forced manner.

Haruki grew angry, hearing her family be insulted. She rose from her seat and struck Nio, who easily dodged the blow. As Haruki was surprised of Nio's reflexes, the latter suddenly rose up herself before kicking her own chair at Haruki's legs to knock the pink haired girl down.

"Come on, try it." Nio taunted. "Let's see what you can do to me!"

Haruki quickly got back up and swung at Nio again, screaming in anger, but Nio again evaded each of her punches. She landed one punch to Haruki's liver area that downed the girl, causing her to cough in pain.

"You're pathetic." Nio said, forgetting her joking facade. Her face was completely emotionless with a slight scowl.

"Stop!" yelled Haru. But Nio looked at the girls, her eyes glowing, and forced them to stay down using her powers. She grabbed Haruki by the hair and sighed.

"Really. You're just pathetic. Bonds like that are just useless. They make me sick. Our only mission as assassins...is to kill. Why get attached to lives when your entire existence rejects the value of them?" Nio said, still remaining cold and expressionless.

"Shut up!" yelled Haruki. She recovered from Nio's attack, and prepared to strike her again...only to see a scared Fuyuka in Nio's place. "Fuyuka…" Haruki said, unable to attack the illusion of her sister.

"Ha!" Nio said. "So I was right. Your bonds to your family...just hold you down." She punched Haruki, knocking her down, then began to savagely kick the other girl.

"How many family members do you have, Sagae? I'll kick you once for each of them. Nah, twice for every single one of them." taunted Nio. Unknown to even her, she was letting out her frustrations with each kick, at everything that she was going through.

"Enough of this crap!" yelled a voice. Shinya rose from her seat, shrugging off Nio's powers, and punched the blonde girl in the chest with immense force. Nio was caught off guard and knocked all the way across the room into a wall, cracking it and causing her to gasp in pain. Shinya helped Haruki up, who glared at Nio in anger.

Nio barely had time to recover before Shinya lunged at her again with frightening speed. Nio tried to use her powers on Shinya, to no avail. She was only affecting Mahiru, but Shinya was in total control. There was nothing Nio could do to influence the second Banba. She barely sidestepped in time, and Shinya's punch left a fist-shaped hole in the wall.

"Back off!" yelled Nio. But Shinya wouldn't listen to reason. Both Mahiru and her friend had been hurt by Nio. Shinya, growling in rage, swung her elbow at Nio's head. Nio was hit and stumbled dizzily, trying to gather her thoughts, but Shinya then choked her with a grin and threw the blonde into another wall, cracking it too and sending Nio's body crumpling to the floor.

Nio lay down and tried to pull herself up, but her body ached too much to do so. _"Damn it...I'm too weak…"_ she thought. _"That Ono bitch could have taken this...I need to get up…"_ Nio struggled to stand, bringing herself to her feet. "You bitch...I'll...rip you apart…" snarled Nio. Blood was leaking from her mouth and her ribs were most likely damaged. She coughed a bit and passed out on the ground from the pain and exhaustion, eyes closed.

Suzu immediately rushed to help Nio with a sigh "And here I thought she of all people would not be so violent this morning."

"I'll help." Chitaru said as she finally got up after Nio's powers ceased working. As she makes her to to them, Suzu notices Chitaru still relying on the cane and shook her head "It's fine my dear, she isn't worth that much trouble."

But Chitaru made a half smile as she clipped the cane at her belt and helps Suzu carry Nio anyway "It's alright, I think my body can handle this much for a little while. But please don't tell Hitsugi, I don't want to worry her…" as both girls half carry half drag the unconscious Nio to her room, Haruki watched with gritted teeth and clenched fists. She then sighed and rubbed her battered stomach with a groan "Thanks for assist Banba."

"Come on, Sagae. Let's just blow this off in the training room…" Shinya said. Haruki followed her and they exited.

"Sorry, guys..." Haruki said as she left.

Haru began to tear up, saddened upon seeing the fight that had just happened. Shiena put her hand on Haru's shoulder to comfort her. "It's alright." the brunette said. "It's gonna be alright…"

"Shiena-chan...do I need to get stronger?" Haru asked.

"As much as I hate to say it...yes." Shiena replied as she began to clean up the table and dishes. "I kinda know that you have your own power...but I don't think it's gonna be enough."

"You know about that too? How?"

"Hacked into the Myoujou database. Hashiri almost killed me for it...but I found some stuff. Saw you and Azuma's whole thing in the graveyard. Also got some info about your ability and Hashiri...or should I say Kuzunoha."

Haru helped her clean up, and once they were done Shiena brewed them some tea. They sat at the table with their tea, talking with each other.

"Shiena-chan, I'm happy we never really lost our normal lives, in a way. We never lost track of the light, didn't we?"

"It's not like that. Truth is, I was gonna try and kill you...before Kirigaya stopped me. But now I'm on your side! I fight for justice, after all!" said Shiena, adjusting her glasses as they shone. Haru giggled.

"So...now that you know about my ability...do you think of me any differently?" Haru asked, somewhat worried. Shiena smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Not really. You're a nice girl, even without it. Besides, we were all brought together by you, weren't we? So I can thank you for that."

"Yeah! For example, you were able to meet Takechi-san!"

"I don't like her! What are you even implying?!" Shiena said, somewhat frustrated. Haru smiled at her and ruffled Shiena's hair.

"Good morning, both of you." Sumireko said, entering with her own cup of tea. She sat down with Haru and Shiena.

"Ah! Good morning, Sumireko-san." Haru said. Shiena nodded politely to greet her.

Sumireko smiled. "Pleasant weather today. Perhaps we could go for a walk? I know Ichinose-san needs the relaxation, after yesterday's events, though her strength did impress me…"

"Thanks...but I still feel bad about what I said to Tokaku." replied Haru.

"Don't be." Sumireko said. "I think she needed to hear it, personally. One can never improve without opposition."

"Right." Shiena said. "I'm working harder to improve myself too!"

"You do have your own strengths, Kenmochi-san, in a certain way." Sumireko mused. "A minister or a general has just as much power as the fiercest warrior, after all."

"Really? Well, thanks, but I'm really not that special..." Shiena said.

"Of course you are. Not many would have the courage to keep Takechi in check like you do…" Sumireko said with a chuckle. Shiena grew flustered and shook her head.

"Anyway, Hanabusa-san...me and Shiena-chan were talking about if I should get stronger or not. What do you think?"

Sumireko chuckled. "Ah. Allow me to show you something."

She peeled off the skin on one of her arms, revealing the steel underneath. "As you both know, my arms are completely robotic. But not because I was forced to adopt these robotic parts. I purposely had my limbs amputated and replaced with mechanical versions, so that I may become stronger. Strong enough to fight any foe."

"Whoah, what kind of tech is that?" Shiena asked with eyes of slight wonder.

"Top secret prototype robotics, custom ordered." Sumireko said. "But they weren't always this impressive. My first mechanical limbs were quite clunky. Impossible to use well in combat. Of course, they're upgraded now."

"You see," Sumireko explained, "I had to sacrifice some of my humanity in order to protect that which matters. My own life. For without life, how can one have either light or darkness? Too much of one is bad for the soul. I understand how it is to be in both of them, after all."

Shiena nodded. "Yeah. I used to be consumed by revenge and despair...I really get that. I'm still trying to find my way, you know."

"Then...I have to get stronger." Haru said as she looked at her own hands holding the cup of tea. "So I can protect people just like Tokaku does and make sure nobody falls into the darkness!"

"Your determination is admirable, Ichinose-san." Sumireko replied. "I always knew that you, as a fellow queen, were capable of such resolve. Perhaps this is the very drive that defeated me...it's impressive."

"I'm not really a queen, there's no need to call me that…"

"How humble." Sumireko chuckled but her eyes were showing a hint of self-disgust. "I've always viewed you as my rival, you know. Yet you were able to defeat me, despite not even acknowledging our conflict as queens...how silly. Maybe I am simply another girl, playing pretend as a queen and trying to rule the playground. It's quite foolish, don't you think?"

"Well, you can still move on from that…" Shiena said.

"Hah. It was never that simple. To tell you the truth, I've been after you since I was a child, Ichinose-san. The Chairwoman informed me of your existence all the way back then, and I had always wondered who was superior between us two, the girls with the world after them. But I suppose you won in the end, since...I'm jealous of you."

"Is it because...of me and Tokaku?" Haru asked.

"Precisely." replied the heiress. "You let people, especially her, into your life so easily. Trusting them and forgiving them without a second thought. I've always treated humans like pawns or enemies. I never loved anyone...until I entered Black Class. Maybe some of your compassion rubbed off on me. That's why, when I finally found someone...I was too scared to let her in."

"Making friends with them, like Inukai-san, Kaminaga-san and even Kirigaya-san was simple enough, just needed to make the manners and behavior I usually showed at the many formal meetings with more honesty and sincerity….. but she was completely different. What if she hated me? Found me disgusting? I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." Sumireko shivered a little as she continued to explained

Haru smiled as Sumireko applied her artificial skin back to her arm. She placed her hand on Sumireko's, surprising the other girl.

"It's alright, Sumireko-san. Maybe I shouldn't have disregarded you...but we're friends now, right? I'm happy you survived our battle, because it means that you can move on. As my friend, and the friend of everyone in our class! Even though you may not be entirely human...you're still beautiful inside to all of us. Besides, you've always been more of a queen than me, so maybe you've already surpassed me?"

Sumireko was shocked for a bit, silent, before laughing quietly. "Really, Ichinose, no, Haru-san...is that how you won over Azuma? How interesting…"

"It's no-nothing like that! Tokaku and I are…. well sometimes I think for her it was love at first sight. Or maybe smell? She always told me about me smelling different. As for me…. maybe it's because I saw how brave she tries to be and how much she wishes to use all her talents for that special someone. So I think we both charmed each other." Haru said with a slight blush.

"I see. Thank you for your encouragement, Haru-san." Sumireko said, smiling sincerely. "Even if neither of us may be fully human...I know I love both Mahiru and Shinya with all my heart and no regrets. Just as much as you love Azuma."

"Um, guys...shouldn't we be going to train now?" Shiena asked. "Sorry for cutting in, but…we kinda need to do that if we want to survive with those we love."

"Ah. Of course." Sumireko said. "Come, both of you. I'll show you some defense techniques so you can start joining the rest of us in combat."

* * *

Teru sighed as she entered the massive casino. Gold and crimson blanketed her surroundings, and the idle rich were gathered at slot machines or card tables, gambling their money away. But her priority here wasn't to make money. She entered an elevator, and slotting in a special key card, was taken to a hidden floor above the normal casino.

Stepping out of the elevator, she was greeted with a dull grey room that had nothing but a simple conference table, and a desk at the end with multiple large monitors and a rolling chair. Seated at that chair was a small girl with white hair in pigtails, a light purple hoodie, black shorts, and sneakers. Despite her appearance, she was the owner of this casino, and a genius mind renowned by many. Shuri Watanabe turned around in her chair to face Teru, a game console in her hand. She was somehow playing a game behind her without even looking at it.

"Ah, Teru-kun." she said. "Congratulations on your performance. Hopefully the others will take Miyuki-san's fate as a sign of what comes with failure."

"Did we have to go all out on her like that?" Teru asked with a sigh. "Honestly, I'm an assassin, not an artist like she was."

"Yeah, it was gross." said a voice from the corner.

"Really gross! Guess Teru-kun always had that urge in her." said another voice, sounding exactly the same as the other.

"Really?" Teru asked. "I was just following orders. You two...I don't even want to know what vulgar crap you were up to before this."

Teru turned towards the source of the voice. Two girls, who looked exactly the same with their matching short green hair that covered one eye with a purple bang, and wearing white martial arts bodysuits and boots with metallic parts, gave Teru a smirk. The only difference between the twins were the eye that their hair covered.

"How rude…" said the first twin.

"How rude indeed." said the other. "We were in an intense sparring session, not doing whatever you're implying."

"You're more of a freak than us, anyway, right Ami?"

"Yep, Ari." said the 2nd, twin, apparently Ami. "What a freak!"

"Guys, settle down…" said a quiet voice from the corner. It was a girl with light blue hair that almost appeared whitish, wearing a frilly black dress and a collar around her neck.

"Exactly!" said another girl, who had dark blue hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a pure white suit with a pink tie, and was smiling warmly. "Rion is right, it would be in our best interest to cooperate." She leaned down to Rion and whispered in her ear. "Don't make me condition you further...my darling Tokaku-chan."

"Yes...Itsumi-san…" whispered Rion with a tinge of fear.

"Now, everyone. Settle down." said Shuri in a bored yet commanding tone. "I trust that you all recall the details of our arrangement. Should we succeed, the clan will be run by all of us as a united council."

Shuri paused before continuing. "Specifically, each of us will have an assigned position calibrated to match with our goals. The Yata twins will be in charge of leading all combat related assignments. Teru-kun will be assigned to diplomacy and espionage. Rion-san will be able to live a normal life as she pleases. Itsumi-san will be able to do as she pleases with our captives and their corpses, including Tokaku-san once she is dealt with. Understood?"

"Sounds good." Ami said.

"Yeah, but what's the plan?" asked Ari.

"I am glad you asked." Shuri replied with a smirk. "You see, we'll have to draw them to us. Force them to fight in our territory. And I know just the perfect way to bait them in. You see, I have a certain hostage. One who will make those girls use any means necessary to secure them. A person the Black Class would risk life and limb for."

She gestured towards a monitor with her hand, signaling for it to switch on. Displayed on it...was a man in his mid 20s, bound with ropes, blindfolded and gagged, seated in a small blank room with only one overhead light to show his identity. A black haired man with a simple white collared shirt and black pants.

"I've taken their dear Sensei hostage."


	10. Chapter 10

Nio woke up in her bed, the afternoon light streaming through the curtains. She looked around at her surroundings, trying to clear her head as she woke up. Suzu sat next to her bed on a chair, while Chitaru and Hitsugi were also present.

"Good afternoon, Hashiri-san. Please don't cause another altercation like that, alright?" Suzu said.

Behind her, Hitsugi kissed Chitaru's lips and smiled. "Let's go, Chitaru. I really admire how noble you were, aiding our classmate...but I think you should leave this to me and Shutou-san."

"It's fine, Hitsugi." Chitaru said. "I can stay here and help out." Hitsugi shook her head and lightly ushered Chitaru outside, whispering in her ear.

"No, I insist. It's best for me and Shutou-san to handle this. Don't worry, I'll completely reward you later, especially since you've mostly recovered by now… without telling me." Hitsugi promised with a lick on her lips.

Chitaru blushed, and left with a gulp. Hitsugi smiled and turned her attention back to Nio and Suzu. Nio gave both of them a glare and bared her razor shark-like teeth in a scowl.

"Don't touch me like that ever again." she warned. However, what she didn't voice was her inner disgust with herself, for allowing them to carry her in such a manner. Hitsugi looked at her in a condescending manner, her eyes glowing coldly with slight contempt.

"Really, Hashiri-san? Stop being so pathetic. Me and Shutou-san already know what you've been dealing with. We checked your tablet." As if to add fuel to the fire, Suzu showed Nio the device in question, unlocked and showing pictures and detailed information about Sachika.

"What?! How did you get in?!" Nio asked, genuinely surprised. Hitsugi chuckled.

"Get a better password next time." was Hitsugi's only reply.

"Kirigaya-san is right." Suzu added with an amused smile on her face. "Knowing you, the

password was only too obvious. What was it again, Kirigaya-san?"

"Oh right! Wasn't it 'Punish Me Chairwoman' or something like that?" Both of them laughed, earning an angry growl from Nio.

"Shut up!" yelled Nio. "Or else I'll show you what I can really do with my powers…"

"You're too hurt and tired to do anything to us, don't try it. I still wonder why my darling Chitaru ever decided to help you in spite of her condition...you have to thank her later." countered Hitsugi.

"Don't you dare make demands of me! Now give me back my tablet!" Nio snarled. She moved to take back her tablet, but the pain prevented her from even rising out of bed.

"Please, Hashiri-san. Calm down, it won't help your heart and your wounds." Suzu said.

"No! Why should I listen to you two? You're both pathetic! You wouldn't understand how much I care about the Chairwoman, because your relationships are both in shambles!"

"What do you mean?" Hitsugi asked with a deadly look.

"Shutou. You and Kaminaga are doomed. Like it or not, you'll never be able to have the life you want! Kaminaga's still on the run from Clover Home, they'll find her anytime soon now, and you along with her! And you're still immortal, right? Even if you DO escape them, you're gonna outlive her anyway, and then what? More centuries of loneliness?"

"That's not the point we're trying to make…" Suzu said, but Nio talked over her.

"And you, Kirigaya! You and Namatame just disgust me. Do you honestly believe that stupid lovey-dovey act counts for anything? It doesn't. Even Takechi and Kenmochi have more going for each other than you two! How dependent you are on each other is absolutely pathetic. Things would be way easier if you had just kicked the bucket for good at the play…"

Hitsugi, almost instantly, pulled out a needle and attempted to stab Nio's eye with it, but Suzu held her back. Nio's eyes glowed as she attempted to activate her powers to incapacitate both of them. However, the pain hindered her concentration, and she let out a pained cough, unable to summon the Kuzunoha techniques.

"Kirigaya-san, don't attack her. Would Namatame-san want you to fall into the darkness again?" Suzu said. "Don't discard her wishes over a petty insult." Hearing this, Hitsugi soon calmed down, and put away her needle, but still gave Nio a somewhat angered look

Suzu appeared to be somewhat insulted, but still calm and not angry at all. "Hashiri-san. It would do you well to let us tend to your wounds. While you may not appreciate the help, the Chairwoman tasked you with this assignment, and you will not perform to her satisfaction while injured. So put aside your dislike of us and allow us to help you now. Or could it be that you are at the peak of your health?"

"I don't want any of...fine." Nio said, her eyes filled with self-hate for showing such a weak side. "But forget everything you saw on that tablet. And I mean everything."

Suzu nodded and started unbuttoning Nio's jacket so she could apply bandages. Removing the jacket, she noticed that some of Nio's tattoos were visible near the blonde girl's neck. "It's alright." Suzu said as Hitsugi nodded in agreement.

"We won't judge." said the assassin formerly known as Angel Trumpet as she opened the first aid kit.

"Stop looking…" Nio said as Suzu began to unbutton her shirt next.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hashiri-san." Suzu reassured. She finished unbuttoning Nio's shirt. Hitsugi opened up the shirt, ready to treat Nio's wounds. Nio looked down and saw it, a purple bruise on her chest right over some of her tattoos. Nio recoiled in horror. It was ugly. Absolutely ugly. An ugly bruise on an ugly body. Unworthy of the Chairwoman's love. Nio started to hyperventilate.

"Hashiri-san. You need to calm down." Suzu told her. She gently grabbed Nio's shoulders to ease her.

"Just take a deep breath, right now." Hitsugi said. But Nio refused to listen to either of them.

"No...she'll abandon me…" Nio said, her voice shaking. "I can't be like this. I can't. I'm so ugly, oh god, she's going to leave me behind, oh my god, I look awful…"

Nio tried to stop herself, but images flooded her mind. Images of Sachika standing by her beloved Chairwoman's side, images of them kissing, abandoning Nio to the darkness she had been born in. Nio screamed in self-inflicted agony, unable to bear the thoughts that she had brought upon herself.

Suzu and Hitsugi both tried to calm her down, but Nio barely even heard them. She pushed the two away, and quickly grabbing her jacket, ran out of the door. Before the two could stop Nio, a monstrous version of the blonde girl rose in their path, stopping them. The monster had jagged, bladed teeth, a reptilian jaw, and pitch black eyes. It towered over the two of them, as thin as if it were just bones, its blood red tattoos looking like wounds.

" _Is this...how she views herself?"_ wondered Suzu, as she and Hitsugi stepped back away from the monster. Nio had used her powers to conjure the image in order to cover her escape. Eventually, the image began to flicker and vanish, but Nio was already gone.

Nio ran down the hallway, still unable to escape her own thoughts about the Chairwoman and Sachika. She pushed herself onward despite the pain in her body and the torment in her mind. Not focusing on her movements, and weakened by her untreated injuries, Nio tripped and hit her head on the ground. "Meichi…" she muttered before falling unconscious again. Suzu and Hitsugi, catching up to her, picked up Nio's body and once more carried her back to her room.

"Do we really have to help her?" Hitsugi asked. "I think we should just leave that brat there…"

"Well, you are right- she is a bit of a brat. But didn't we come here to help her in the first place?" Suzu responded as she carried Nio's body.

Hitsugi scoffed but continued to help anyway. They returned to the room and laid Nio down on her bed, removing her shirt fully to bandage the girl's damaged ribs. Suzu nodded in understanding, observing Nio's tattoos further.

"I think now I understand why she hates these…" Suzu mused.

"True." Hitsugi said. "Those tattoos...I know that's where the Kuzunoha power comes from. They're very intricate. The process of inking them on must have been painful."

"Yes. The Kuzunoha techniques themselves are also very advanced. If performed incorrectly, they can harm the user. Are these the lengths Hashiri-san was willing to go to, the pain she endured...all for her queen? Their bond is just as dark as it is deep."

"Right." Hitsugi then hung her head in shame. "But...was she really right about me and Chitaru? I'm not sure if we should...keep living this lie. Neither me or Chitaru are happy like this, you know. But we need each other. It's like...an addictive poison." she said as she took out the needle she previously wanted to use on Nio. "Even now I ask myself, is my own ugly nature in such a need to change to stop her suffering? Or should I stay as myself and wait as long as it takes for her to allow it?"

"Well." Suzu stroked her chin in contemplation a bit, before pinching Hitsugi's cheek as she laughed. "I guess you are quite princely yourself, Kirigaya-san, caring so much for Namatame-san's wellbeing. You see, love is about both people doing whatever it takes for their fellow soulmate. Of course, not in a harmful way. If you try to change for the better, I'm sure Namatame-san will do the same." Despite her years, Suzu was still optimistic about love.

"Thank you, Shutou-san." Hitsugi said, smiling. "I hope you and Kaminaga-san...can also find happiness."

"Oh, that'll be no problem." Suzu said, looking out the window at the sky as she bandaged Nio. "Me and her will defy fate itself for each other. Even until death."

* * *

Tokaku awoke, the afternoon sun streaming through the curtains. She was surprised to find herself in the middle of the bed. Had...Haru moved her? She smiled to herself. It was quite uncharacteristic for the assassin to wake up this early, but she supposed she needed the rest.

"I wonder if lunch is ready?" Tokaku thought. It was past noon already, after all. She quickly changed clothes and left the room. She arrived at the dining room, and gritted her teeth seeing the cracks on the wall and overturned furniture. It looked like a fight had broken out.

"Haru." she said instantly. She ran out and began to search the house, looking for any of her classmates. She dashed past the training room, and saw quite the unusual sight. Haru and Shiena were both sparring with rubber knives. Her girlfriend appeared to be quite the natural, disarming Shiena with a quick strike.

Instinctively, Tokaku stepped forward to stop them. But she stopped herself instead, reflecting on Haru's and Isuke's words from the night before. Maybe...this time she would give Haru space. It would be best for both of them. Tokaku returned to the dining room, and seeing that lunch was still unprepared, went to the kitchen. This kitchen was a smaller personal kitchen designed for use by the members of Black Class instead of Sumireko's employees, because the heiress and the other girls had wanted to practice their cooking while they were staying together.

A strange thought ran through Tokaku's head. What if she cooked lunch for her classmates, just like Haru had done for her so many times? It would be one step towards being closer to them. She inspected some of the cooking equipment and ingredients.

"How does this work?" Tokaku wondered, looking at some curry powder. She set some carrots and potatoes on the counter, then read the cookbook to see how she would mix them into the curry. But the cookbook, covered in Sumireko's notes (mostly directed at Mahiru and Shinya's preferences) and and instructions she didn't understand, was too unfamiliar for the assassin. She had never tried cooking at all before due to her upbringing.

"How do people tolerate this…" Tokaku said aloud to herself.

"Cooking is quite an important skill to learn." remarked Kouko, who had just entered the kitchen. Tokaku looked at the other girl in surprise, a bit flustered.

"K-Kaminaga! I was just, um, checking the inventory for possible traps or poison…"

Kouko adjusted her glasses, letting them shine. "Don't be like that, Azuma. It's only natural that you're interested in cooking, given you and Ichinose's domestic status."

"Fine. I...kind of wanted to try cooking for Haru and the others. So that I can….get closer to them." Tokaku said, choking out the words.

"I'll help you, then." Kouko said. Tokaku looked surprised. "You see," Kouko explained, "it's my duty as class representative to assist in things like this. So let's get started. What are we cooking?"

"Right. I was thinking we could make some curry, miso soup, and tonkatsu, like in the recipe book here." Tokaku said. Kouko read the book dutifully, as if it were one of her school textbooks.

"Alright. You work on the tonkatsu." Kouko said. "I'll handle the soup, then we do the curry together." Tokaku nodded and both of them went to work. Tokaku started cutting the onions for the curry, but soon found her eyes irritated. She dropped her knife and started rubbing them with her free hands, to no avail. Kouko looked over at her.

"Ah, be careful, Azuma. Cutting onions without goggles isn't good for your eyes. Here." She handed Tokaku a pair of cooking goggles, which the bluenette put on. Tokaku resumed cutting the onions with almost robotic precision. Apparently her assassin training also served her well when it came to cutting food.

"You were up a bit late, Azuma. Why is that?" Kouko asked, trying to make small talk with Tokaku.

"I thought you had heard about the argument? Most of the girls probably know already." Tokaku replied as she now went on to cutting the carrots.

"Inukai did tell me about it, but I assumed it wouldn't really impact your sleep schedule. My mistake." Kouko said. She began to insert some seaweed and tofu into the boiling miso soup. Tasting some of it with a spoon, she smiled at the flavor.

"Right. Well, thanks for your consideration anyway." Tokaku said, looking away as she placed the chopped carrots into a separate bowl as the onions. Neither her or Kouko were really used to conversations like this due to their upbringing. Tokaku looked down at her knife awkwardly. She found handling raw pork to be somewhat strange as she held it with her free hand while cutting it piece by piece.

As Tokaku applied flour to the pork, due to not knowing the proper technique, some of the flour somehow got on her face. Kouko let out a bit of an uncharacteristic chuckle and handed Tokaku a moist cloth to clean herself.

"I'll handle this." Kouko said, going to work on the tonkatsu. Tokaku nodded and stepped aside, letting Kouko bread the meat before placing it in the deep fryer.

"Sorry for not helping out much…" Tokaku said as she wiped the flour from her face. Kouko gave her a nod without looking away from the food.

"It's fine." Kouko said. "Neither of us were really raised to do these things...can't be helped. But at least you want to improve. I respect that. It took me a while to learn this too, Suzu had to teach me."

Tokaku smiled. "You're pretty good, at least compared to me. Maybe I should have Haru teach me some time...she's always the one cooking in our apartment."

"I see." Kouko said. "Well, let's just finish this for now…" she then started preparing the rice.

"Hey, do you...see me as a friend?" Tokaku suddenly asked. Kouko was a bit startled by the out of nowhere question and quickly tried to think of a response.

"Well, um...yes. I do." she finally said, still surprised. "Why do you ask?"

Tokaku hesitated a bit before she answered. "Well, Inukai had a bit of a talk with me. She said that you and the others all saw each other, even me, as friends...I was just wondering what you thought."

Kouko was quiet for a bit, before turning to face Tokaku. She then cleared her throat with a sad smile. "When I was a kid, back in that orphanage...I really didn't have any friends. I wasn't the best at what they trained us to do, so they would always mock me, even when I tried my hardest. I used to have someone to encourage me, but…" Kouko paused for a bit as she said this. Looking at the rosary around Kouko's neck, Tokaku nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." Tokaku said. "That must have been hard for you to deal with."

"Yes, it was." Kouko said. "Especially since...it was my fault. I set the bomb that accidentally killed her. If only I had been better, maybe she'd still be alive. Her death made me strive for perfection, even if I really just wanted to quit...I was so tired of it all deep inside…"

Tokaku placed a hand on Kouko's shoulder. "My condolences. I really hope you can find happiness…"

Kouko interrupted Tokaku as she spoke. "It's alright. I'm moving on a bit day by day. Thanks to Suzu and our classmates...including you. As your class representative, I won't allow any of us to get hurt! I promise!" she said, adjusting her glasses.

Tokaku nodded at her. "That's good. I'm kind of happy that I got to know you better." she said with a bit of awkwardness and a half smile. Interacting with her classmates like this was still a new thing to her. She briefly considered telling Kouko about her aunt, but…

"Oh my God!" Kouko cried. While they were talking, they had neglected the food. A fire had broken out in the kitchen. The flames were spreading, not fast enough to endanger them, but it was still a problem.

"There are no buckets!" said Tokaku. Kouko tried to use water from the sink to put it out, throwing it on the fire with her hands. The fire only continued to spread despite her efforts. Tokaku tried to look around for something to extinguish it, but couldn't find anything that would work.

Just then, the flames were extinguished by a white spray. The two looked towards the doorway, where Chitaru stood holding a fire extinguisher.

"Just like a noble prince…." was the same thought both Kouko and Tokaku had as they see Chitaru approaching them through the smoke and helping them up.

"Are you two alright? I was making my way to my room for my daily medication when I noticed a light trail of smoke and smelled the fire. Good thing there are fire extinguishers placed at every floor." said Chitaru as she placed the extinguisher on the floor, wiped the sweat off her face before using the wall as support to take out her cane from her belt "Sorry, legs still aren't at their best yet."

"Alright?" Kouko said with a bitter smile at the messy situation. "Me and Azuma were trying to cook lunch, but...you can see how that turned out." Tokaku looked guilty as she gestured to the food. The tonkatsu was alright, but both the curry and soup were ruined. The deep fryer's handle was somewhat burnt. Chitaru laughed a bit.

"Let me help you out." Chitaru said.

"I'd appreciate that." replied Tokaku. Chitaru handed the two of them aprons as she put on her own.

"Wear these." she said. "It's pretty useful if you don't want to get dirty."

Kouko and Tokaku put them on. "You know," Kouko said. "I would use these more if Suzu didn't tease me every time I put one on…" she sighed as she recalled all those times Suzu even made hearty jokes about her appearance. Of course she would laugh too, resulting in her accidentally ruining the cooking.

"Haru always wears cute aprons while cooking." Tokaku added with a small nostalgic smile.

"Well, I usually cook." Chitaru added. "But Kirigaya's been learning to cook as well, and she once wore an apron with nothing underneath but a swimsuit to try and seduce me…"

Tokaku giggled a bit. Kouko and Chitaru were a bit shocked, not used to seeing the bluenette laugh, but then laughed along with her. "Sorry, it's just… Haru once surprised me by wearing an apron with English words sewed on it, it was pronounced 'Tokaku's Waifu'. Of course when I saw the bandages on her fingers, I quickly told her off for sewing without me helping her… I kept on focusing on her safety that I failed to notice her acts of… love towards me." her smile gradually became sad as she spoke.

Tokaku then puts on her goggles and began peeling and chopping a new batch of onions. Kouko and Chitaru did the same with the potatoes and carrots respectively, both concerned for Tokaku as the bluenette continued wearing the sad smile. But it was Chitaru who finally broke the gloomy atmosphere.

"Azuma, did you hear about what happened earlier in the dining room? It was just dreadful."

"What do you mean? I saw the wreckage there, but our classmates seemed to be fine when I passed by them, so I assumed it wasn't anything too bad…"

"Hashiri and Sagae got into a fight. Hashiri was insulting us and Sagae couldn't take it, so she tried to attack Hashiri...but it didn't end well. Ah, Sagae is fine now, of course. Though Banba had to interfere and stop Hashiri from hurting her, but then Hashiri got injured too. Me and Shutou had to carry her to her room."

"Was Haru there? Did she get hurt?"

"She was there." Chitaru confirmed. "But Hashiri just stunned her with her powers. She didn't really hurt Ichinose or anyone else."

"Thank goodness." Tokaku said. "Hashiri's strong...she could have seriously wounded somebody even without her powers."

"I heard about it too." Kouko said. "I'm quite surprised that Banba was able to hold her own against Hashiri. I am worried that Hashiri had such an outburst though...it might be bad for us if this behavior keeps up."

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to keep her under control." Chitaru said, and Tokaku nodded in agreement. They went back to cooking for a while, before Chitaru broke the silence again with an unexpected question.

"Hey, Azuma. Can we, um...be more than friends?" the redhead asked with a faint blush on her face.

Tokaku and Kouko were both caught off guard by the awkwardly timed question. Chitaru looked at Tokaku earnestly, awaiting a response. Tokaku briefly wondered why all assassins were just as socially awkward as her, before she replied.

"Um...I don't think that would work. Don't you already have Kirigaya? What would she think? And besides, I already love Haru...I've pledged my heart to her. So I'm sorry, but...I think we have to just stay friends."

Chitaru panicked, due to her question clearly being misunderstood, which was mostly her fault. "Oh, um, it's n-not like that! I, uh, meant that, well, w-we…"

Kouko cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "I think that Namatame didn't mean to ask you out romantically, Azuma. She means that she considers you her best friend, instead of just a regular friend."

Chitaru nodded, still a bit shy. "Even if we did fight that one time...I do think you're my best friend. Really."

Tokaku took some time to process this. She had never really had a casual friend before, aside from Haru, let alone a best friend. "T-thanks." the bluenette said. "I've never really had a best friend, so...um, I think I need time to think about that."

Chitaru smiled at Tokaku. "Don't worry. I'll wait."

"Well…" Kouko said. "Can I also confess something? I think you and the other girls...are kind of like my sisters. Not just because I'm your class representative, but because I feel an actual bond to you all. It was our bond...that convinced me to leave the Clover Home for good."

Chitaru was touched, and tried to hold back her tears. "Thanks...I didn't know you felt that way, Kaminaga."

Tokaku giggled a little. "Inukai said something similar about us. I didn't expect it from her either."

"Wh-what!? Inukai did? Y-you're kidding right?" Kouko asked as she grabbed Tokaku by the shoulders and leaned her face forward, her glasses tilting off balance.

Tokaku was surprised but smiled a little "It's not a joke, she told me last night that she saw as little sisters, well except for Sagae and Shutou."

Kouko took a step back and straightened her glasses with a sigh "And I mustered all my heart to say those words, only to learn it was so easily said by that lazy delinquent of all people…."

Chitaru placed a hand on her lips to keep herself from laughing. "But still, I guess we have one troublesome older 'Sister' to look after huh?"

Tokaku gave a smirk. "And now the perfect way to tease the almighty 'Isuke-sama' for as long as we want."

Almost immediately, Tokaku, Chitaru and even Kouko started laughing, looking forward to Isuke's constantly embarrassed face should they act all sisterly around her.

* * *

In the back room of an huge armored truck, scores of men were loading and double checking their weapons and gear. Wearing SWAT design clothes and body armor, their real identity was a group of contracted mercenaries, paid or blackmailed for a certain job.

As they sat down and waited for the vehicle to reach its destination, four individuals who were much smaller than the men around them, yet far more dangerous, stood in the center of the room. One of them held a laptop that suddenly came to life and showed the smug face of Shuri Watanabe.

 **"Now then Gentlemen, I hope you are worth your price and our effort. And whatever you think you are capable of, don't even think for a second our opponents are simply weak girls. For if you do… well they may not kill you, but my lieutenants here aren't as merciful."**

The four in question only nodded through their black ski masks, the holes only showing their eyes which were eerily glowing.

 **"Now then, happy hunting."**


	11. Chapter 11

"Say 'ahh', Onee-chan." Tokaku said teasingly, moving a spoon full of curry and rice towards Isuke's mouth. Chitaru and Kouko giggled seeing Tokaku tease their "big sister".

"I would join you, but-" Chitaru said, being cut off by Hitsugi also spoon-feeding her. Isuke sighed in resignation as even Otoya joined in, massaging her shoulders.

"You seem tense, Onee-chan..." the serial killer taunted with a grin. "Why's that, hmm?"

"It's cause Isuke has to babysit these annoying kids…" Isuke said while actually enjoying the massage. "Really, I should never have opened up to Azuma that much…" Tokaku gave her a pout, and Isuke sighed once more.

"Come on, Inukai. What happened to us being your sisters?" Kouko asked, trying to feed Isuke a piece of katsu.

"Even you, Kaminaga? God damn it…" Isuke groaned.

"Come on, lighten up, Isuke Onee-sama!" Haruki chirped, passing her girlfriend a piece of pocky. Isuke allowed Haruki to feed her despite her earlier protests.

"Fine...it's too early for sweets, though. At least the food's decent, didn't expect you clowns to be able to cook well~" Isuke said. "Though it is a bit burnt…"

Tokaku smiled a bit awkwardly. "Well...there was a fire."

"If you're going to cook, Azuma-san, please don't damage my kitchen." Sumireko chided.

"Ah, sorry about that." Tokaku said. Kouko and Chitaru both joined her in apologizing as Haru laughed a bit from across the table.

"If only I were there, Tokaku would probably have taken me out of the kitchen instead of cooking…"

Tokaku laughed a bit too. "Right…" she said. But soon after, both she and Haru looked away, blushing. The awkwardness was broken by an unexpected source.

"This food is awful!" Nio said cheerily, with a smile. "It's total garbage that only sewer rats would eat!"

"Then why are you allowing us to feed it to you?" Suzu asked as she fed Nio some soup, as the blonde girl was too hurt to feed herself. Haru helped Nio wipe some food off her shirt and fed her a spoonful of curry.

"Cause I can totally feel the love from you guys feeding me." Nio replied in a sarcastic tone, her shark-like teeth seen in her grin. "I get to enjoy an indirect kiss from both of you, after all." The girlfriends of her feeders gave Nio angry looks, but the blonde girl just shrugged dorkily, basking in the attention.

"Being fed doesn't make it any better." Shiena said. "I-" Before she could finish, Otoya cut her off by inserting a piece of katsu into the brunette's mouth, giggling in glee at Shiena's shocked reaction.

"What did you say, Shiena-chan?" Otoya asked innocently. Shiena reluctantly swallowed the food and sighed at Otoya.

"Nevermind…" Shiena sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"Be careful, Kenmochi-san." Sumireko said. "Takechi-san has definitely improved in her speed since our last encounter...I had to actually put in effort to counter her strikes this time when we trained earlier." The young Hanabusa heiress then showed one of her arms, revealing a few cuts here and there, showing traces of the metal beneath it.

"You know, Princess…" Otoya teased, her eyes showing her predator side with a slight glow "if you're so impressed with those reflexes, I could show you how I use them in bed…"

"Please don't." Sumireko said, shutting Otoya down. "And only Shinya-san is allowed to use that nickname to refer to me, thank you very much." Sumireko suddenly stood up, leaving the dining table as if she had to attend to something.

"Speaking of Shinya-san!" Haruki said. "She really impressed me earlier, you know. With a bit more finesse she'd be pretty much unstoppable, that girl has some real strength!"

"Yeah…" Mahiru agreed as she slowly ate her food. "Shinya protects me very well...I like it…" Haruki smiled and high-fived Mahiru, Mahiru accepted the high-five with a slight smile. "Thanks…" she whispered.

"Ichinose impressed me too." Shiena said with a slight sigh. "Hate to say it, but she really outclassed me earlier…"

"Well, it's fine!" Haru assured her. "Everyone's special in their own way! You're really good with your computers, for example. And um...I've kinda always wanted to be like Tokaku since I watched her train...so I used a bit of what I learned from that earlier."

"Really, I wish I was there cooking with you guys…" Suzu mused. "I really wanted to see Kouko-chan in a cute apron!" Kouko looked at Tokaku and Chitaru as if to confirm what she had said about Suzu, and the two gave her a grim nod.

"Well, it was pretty cute We should cook more someti-" Chitaru said before Hitsugi cut her off with a pinch to the neck that stunned the redheaded girl, locking down her body for as long as Hitsugi held it.

"You've been generous enough today, Chitaru…" whispered Hitsugi. She released the pinch and Chitaru nodded as if in apology.

"What the hell was that?" Isuke asked Hitsugi. "Can't believe you did it to your own girlfriend~"

"It's a simple technique!" Hitsugi replied casually, but her eyes had a deadly look in them. "It just shuts down the target's movement by pinching a crucial nerve in the neck!"

"I see." Nio said. "Seems awesome! Hope none of you guys get killed by it...but knowing how weak you are, it'll probably happen anyway."

"Shut up, Hashiri." Haruki said, her voice colder than usual.

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Haru said. "We don't need to fight again, alright?"

"Right." Tokaku added. "It's best for us to be ready for anything."

Sumireko returned to the table, a serious expression on her face. "Please don't be alarmed..." she began.

"...But our security has been breached-"

A large armored truck then smashed right through the wall.

The table was knocked over, bits of rubble flew throughout the room. The girls immediately scrambled to find cover. Sumireko immediately tore off her dress, revealing a light pink jumpsuit underneath and moved right in front of the truck, stopping it with her bare hands much to the driver's surprise. She gave the driver a wicked grin as she looked through the window.

"Don't worry. I'll make your end quick…" the heiress snarled.

"Sumireko!" Mahiru cried out as she grabbed Sumireko by the collar and pulled her to protection behind the overturned table. Right as she did so, bullets started to fly past the area Sumireko had just been in. Mercenaries flooded out of the truck and began to open fire. Mahiru hugged Sumireko tightly, sobbing. "I'm so glad...you made it…" she whispered.

"Thank you, Mahiru-san." Sumireko said. She pulled in Mahiru for a kiss but Isuke cut her off.

"Now's not the time, quit smooching and start shooting already!" the pink haired girl yelled, pulling out two pistols and returning fire at the mercenaries. Kouko tossed a smoke grenade, blocking out the mercenaries' view and allowing the girls to have some cover. Hitsugi, Kouko, Tokaku, and even Shiena then drew their own guns, getting ready to shoot as well. Sumireko's robotic arm shifted, turning into a smaller gun resembling an assault rifle.

Haru ducked behind the table, joining Sumireko, Mahiru, and Haruki there. "Everyone!" she yelled over the gunfire. "No killing!"

"It's fine." Sumireko said. "I will be sure that their injuries are non lethal. This gun fires concussive rounds made to knock them out instead."

"I'll try my best, but my aim isn't that good…" Shiena said, trying to assure Haru.

"Understood. I'll aim to wound instead of kill." Tokaku said. Kouko nodded as well.

"My darts are only paralysis based." Hitsugi explained. "They won't do anything lethal."

"Alright." Suzu said, strangely calm, speaking quickly and low enough for her classmates to hear her but not the mercenaries, as they had found cover for now. "Kenmochi-san, focus on re-enabling the defenses with your hacking, if you can do so. Kouko-chan, the weapons room isn't too far from here. Go there to retrieve more weapons. Everyone else, stay here and fight. They seem to be more cautious instead of trying to swarm us, so take them out quickly before they have a chance to stop you. I'll instruct you further if we have to adapt our tactics. Protect Kenmochi-san, Kouko-chan, and Azuma-san at all costs. Understood?"

The girls all nodded in unison. Suzu gave a signal with her hand towards the mercenaries. It was time to commence the attack. Kouko immediately threw down another smoke grenade and ran through the hall to the weapon room, covered by the smoke, as Mahiru, now transformed into Shinya followed the class rep to protect her. Shiena pulled her laptop out of her bag to begin her task. Sumireko went to the hacker's side, and began instructing her on how to interface with the house's defenses.

"Why don't we split up?" Haruki asked. "We can engage them throughout the house, wouldn't that help?" Suzu shook her head.

"No. There are just narrower halls leading to this room...if we go there, we're dead meat. Nothing to block their shots and no room to dodge. We need to hold our ground."

Multiple mercenaries, their goggles allowing them to see through the smoke, ran in pursuit of Kouko and Shinya. "Kouko-chan and Shinya-san can't take them on by themselves! Sagae-san, come with me!" Suzu commanded. Her and Haruki ran after the mercenaries, Haruki felling two of them with quick yet harsh blows to the skull while Suzu immobilized them with her stun gun. The two ran down the hallway as well.

"Shit!" cursed Isuke. "Shutou and Kaminaga are gone, we need a new commander…"

"I'll try!" volunteered Shiena, still typing on her computer, but glancing up to look at the fight. "Um...alright guys, we need to-"

However, she couldn't see everything through the smoke, and a mercenary charged right through it at her, gun ready. Sumireko was too far to intercept it, having been drawn away from Shiena's side by more attackers. Shiena instinctively cowered but the mercenary was tackled to the side before he could reach her. Otoya stood over the felled man, and plunged a pair of scissors into his knees, causing him to scream and drop his gun.

"Cutting up men is no fun, but I still need to save you, Shiena-chan!" Otoya said with a smile. Shiena nodded in gratitude despite Otoya being herself.

"Just cover me while I hack and do tactics!" Shiena said. Otoya nodded and went to immobilizing more mercenaries who approached Shiena. Shiena smiled a bit. Otoya may have been a psychopathic murderer, but she was at least doing her job well.

* * *

Nio, meanwhile, found herself somewhat enjoying the battle. Despite her injuries, she had recovered enough to use her powers somewhat, and had a whole wave of mercenaries stunned using her hypnotic gaze. She smiled, unleashing her inner rage upon their minds in a telepathic attack similar to the monstrous illusion she had used earlier. They all cowered and fell backwards as Nio chuckled, weaving in and out of the smoke to dodge attacks.

Tokaku shot down multiple mercenaries, either aiming for their knees and arms, or simply for their weapons before she punched them out. She was like a blue wind of death, tearing through their ranks with no mercy. Her raw speed and technique was impossible for them to pin down. Haru, knowing she was outmatched despite her training, attempted to hide in a corner with a tablecloth as cover, but multiple mercenaries approached to apprehend her.

Luckily, due to the tablecloth covering Haru and the orders from Shuri not to kill any of them, the mercenaries were forced to go into close range to make sure they incapacitated the girl non fatally. This proved to be their downfall. Haru threw the tablecloth into their faces, serving to hinder them, and Tokaku swiftly knocked them out from behind using powerful kicks and strikes. Haru's eyes sparkled in admiration as Tokaku helped her up.

From the smoke, a girl clad in utilitarian all black clothing, without a mask unlike her other allies, walked out with nearly robotic movements. She simply aimed an automatic pistol at Tokaku and spoke.

"S-stand down, now. If you do so...I will spare Ichinose…"

Seeing the girl's face, Haru let out a horrified gasp. Tokaku was just as shocked but kept it inside, only clenching her fist.

* * *

Chitaru dashed through a wave of her opponents, disarming them quickly with a single sword stroke. With no guns, the mercenaries were shocked, and Chitaru was able to quickly incapacitate them with a few whacks from her sword's blunt end.

However, the fatigue of the battle was getting to her. She struggled to stand, panting heavily, due to having overexerted herself. The effects of the poison hadn't fully faded yet.

One mercenary swung a stun baton at her, and she barely blocked with her sword. Another mercenary clubbed her in the side with his own baton, though, knocking her down. Chitaru winced as the electric shock spread throughout her body, forcing her to drop her sword. The mercenary raised his baton to knock her out but stopped right on the spot, his entire body freezing up.

Hitsugi stood behind him, pinching the mercenary's neck. She then took out a syringe with her other hand and injected a paralyzing venom into his back before releasing him, the immobilized man dropping down as if he had died. Hitsugi then quickly fired her dart gun into the other man's shoulder, taking him out as well. The redheaded girl blushed as Hitsugi helped her get back up.

"Ah, sorry, Hitsugi…" Chitaru muttered. "I really should have been stronger…"

Hitsugi kissed her girlfriend to shush her. "It's fine. Your little prince is the only one who will see your weak side...and she loves it."

Suddenly there was a thud before the couple as they made their way out of the smoke. They turned around to see a mercenary with his face seized up in pain, his posterior skewered with a particularly large pair of scissors, and a grinning Otoya. "Hate to be a third wheel, but let's head to where Shiena-chan is. Way safer there!"

Hitsugi shook her head and gestured towards the hallway Kouko had ran down. Multiple mercenaries, led by a masked figure, were making their way to that hall. The mercenaries headed there, though, wore crosses around their necks.

* * *

Nio leaned against the wall, somewhat tired but still able to fight. Using her powers on such a large scale was normally tiring. But her sheer rage and enjoyment of the battle allowed the Kuzunoha girl to unleash her full strength on her hapless enemies. Tricking them into attacking their allies or simply keeling over right where they stood was child's play to her. Another man tried to attack her, but she simply dodged his strike and slammed him into the wall, knocking the wind right out of him.

Two more mercenaries charged at her. Nio prepared to attack them, but before she could, they were knocked back by two kicks. Isuke and Sumireko stood in front of Nio, prepared for battle.

"I don't need your help!" Nio protested. "I was handling them fine!"

Sumireko just shook her head. "Save it for later, Hashiri-san. We need to cooperate now."

"Laaaaame." a female voice mocked, the speaker hidden by the smoke.

"So lame." an identical voice agreed. "Even if you cooperate…"

"...you can't beat us!" the first voice finished. Two girls stepped out of the smoke, wearing the exact same white combat uniform, and blank white masks showing nothing under their two dark eyeholes.

* * *

"Wh-what happened to you?" Haru exclaimed in horror. The girl she and Tokaku faced was, for lack of a better word, unsettling to look at.

Her face was stitched together, reminding Haru of the scar across her classmate Banba's eye, except this girl had stitches crossing all over her face. It formed a patchwork visage that was more disturbing than graceful. But even more disturbing on a personal level...was her resemblance to Tokaku. She had the short, electric blue hair that Tokaku did, but her face was clearly artificial. While, without the stitches, she looked like Tokaku, there was something uncanny and artificial about her face. It was clearly a false imitation, a bastardization of the Azuma heir's appearance.

"Haru. Get back." Tokaku warned, not just because of her girlfriend being in danger, but because she didn't want Haru's ability interfering. This conflict was clearly personal. Haru nodded and ran off to find shelter.

"Who are you?!" Tokaku asked, out of both anger and curiosity. The other girl remained completely calm as she replaced her pistol with a kunai.

"Rion...Kurokawa…" the girl muttered. "I'm here…"

Rion slashed forward with terrifying speed, surprising even Tokaku as she was barely able to parry the blow.

"...to kill you."

* * *

"Shut up and die~" Isuke said. She fired two shots at the twins, but the two of them were already right in front of her in the blink of an eye, having dodged the shots. The twins both grinned under their masks. Nio tried to attack their minds, but their masks blocked out her powers. She needed more energy to affect them like this.

"The hell?! How did they-" Isuke growled. The twins simply giggled and began pummeling her, one of them striking Isuke in the stomach with a kick while the other twisted her arm and threw her to the ground. A sickening crunch was heard from the damaged arm.

"Inukai!" Sumireko said. She rushed to help her classmate, using her robotically enhanced speed to strike at one of the twins. The girl easily dodged and threw Sumireko into a wall. Before Sumireko could react, she had been pinned down by both of the twins.

"You're such a loser. Totally a loser." one of the twins said.

"Who needs robot parts like that anyway? So stupid and ugly." said the other one. Both of them grinned and spoke in unison.

""Let's fix them for you!""

The two twins then twisted Sumireko's limbs as they pulled, using an intricate martial arts maneuver. The heiress' right arm and left leg were both removed using quick precision, and the twins barraged her with punches and kicks. Sumireko fell to the ground defeated and dazed as the two stood over her triumphantly.

"That was so easy, right Ari?" the first twin mocked.

"Right, Ami. So easy." Ari agreed. She tauntingly kicked Sumireko while she was down, causing the heiress to gasp in pain. Then both of them turned to face Nio, who had drawn a knife. Nio's eyes glowed as she stared them down, her shark teeth shown in a rare scowl.

* * *

Kouko and Mahiru both ducked behind weapon racks, as the mercenaries shot at them. Apparently, despite the smoke's cover, they had been followed. Kouko returned fire while Mahiru stayed behind the weapon rack in fear.

"There's too many of them!" Kouko yelled, stopping to reload. "Mahiru, can you shoot a gun?" Mahiru shook her head, panicking. Kouko looked around for a grenade, but the grenade rack was far away, and it would be too risky to hide there with the threat of them detonating from a stray shot.

Mahiru tried to help by throwing some knives that were near her, and although her aim was a bit off, she managed to take out a couple of enemies. But then another wave of mercenaries burst in, shocking Kouko- not because of their arrival, but because of the crosses they wore.

"They're here too?!" Kouko said out loud in shock. Mahiru looked at them and cowered away. Kouko snarled and dashed over to the bomb rack, evading their gunshots, but before she could reach it, a gunshot managed to hit one of the bombs. The entire rack was blown to bits, Kouko was lucky enough to have not been close enough to the explosion, yet now she was in the line of fire.

Mahiru immediately tackled Kouko out of the way, both landing behind a rack of bladed weapons. Kouko looked down at her revolver to see that this was her last round. She cursed herself for not being ready with more ammunition. But it would have to do. Kouko steeled herself and prepared for what was most likely her last stand…

Just then, an explosion rang out. Kouko looked and saw that the mercenaries were scattered, trying to gather themselves as the concussion grenade knocked some of them out. Suzu stood, another grenade in her hands, while Haruki's fists made quick work of the recovering mercenaries. Suzu and Haruki then rushed to join Kouko and Mahiru.

"Kouko-chan! Mahiru-san! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but...those mercenaries. They were with the Clover Home!" Kouko cried. Suzu's face got a grim look and she began gathering some weapons in a bag.

"Change of plans, then. Me, Sagae-san, and Banba-san will move out." Suzu said. "Kouko-chan, stay here and defend. You can use the other bomb rack to handle anyone who tries to enter. Set traps at the entrance, and stay here until this is all done."

"No! I can fight too, Suzu!" Kouko cut in.

"I have to protect you." Suzu said, ignoring Kouko. "I can't stand to lose you. Not now...so please. Listen to me. You need to stay safe here."

A masked figure stepped through the door. They removed their mask, revealing a feminine face with blonde hair and a blue streak. Teru drew her pistol and spoke.

"None of you are leaving this room. Sorry."

* * *

Tokaku and Rion clashed their knives as the two fought. Tokaku was clearly the superior combatant, not because of her innate talent, but because of Rion's attempts to emulate it. Rion's attacks and techniques were halfhearted and imperfect imitations of Tokaku's, sloppy in form and execution. Adding on to that was the desperation Tokaku sensed behind Rion's strikes, which made them even more easy to predict and dodge. Tokaku parried a kunai swing and disarmed Rion, but made no further aggressive movements.

"Stand down, Kurokawa-san." Tokaku said. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to...or else…" Rion whispered as if she were a ghost. "...I'll be...punished...and that means I was bad…"

"Punished by who?"

Rion shook her head in fear and grabbed her gun, firing wildly at Tokaku. Tokaku dodged and dashed right towards her flawed replica, knife ready.

* * *

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but leave those losers alone." Nio said as she got into a combat stance with the knife in her hand, her eyes glowing red to match her tattoos hidden under her uniform.

The twins chuckled at her. They got into combat stances, fists ready.

"Alright, let's beat her up too!" Ami said.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Ari agreed. They advanced on Nio but then, surprisingly...the robotic limbs that they had torn off started to move. They shifted and transformed into a pair of combat robots, short but deadly, wielding small buzzsaws in their hands. Before the twins could react, the robots pounced, swinging their buzzsaws into the two girls' eyes.

Ari used her pure instinct to react and smash right through one robot with her fist, but it only went right through the robot as Ami did the same. The two robots faded, having been mere illusions to distract the twins.

"No fair! You cheater!" Ari complained.

"Yeah!" Ari added. "You cheated!"

Nio smirked at them. During the distraction, she and Isuke had re attached Sumireko's limbs, and Nio had also fixed up Isuke's dislocated arm. "The art of misdirection~" Nio explained with a smug tone. Sumireko moved around her arm, making sure it wasn't damaged, before aiming the arm's gun at the twins.

"Damnit...that hurt!" Isuke snarled. "But now Isuke's gonna give you some payback~"

"Indeed. You two won't get the better of me this time." Sumireko agreed. She quickly fired a pair of concussive rounds into the twins' faces, shattering their masks to reveal their green hair with purple streaks, and more importantly, their annoyed faces.

"Screw that! I'm done playing around!" Ari growled, putting up her fists again.

"Time to kill you for good!" Ami said with a malicious grin.

* * *

Without another word, Haruki lunged at Teru, her fist primed for a deadly right hook. Teru stepped out of the way, predicting her movements with her superior experience. Teru then knocked Haruki backwards with a spinning kick, and aimed her pistol at the redhead, prepared to fire.

"Sagae!" Shinya yelled, taking over Mahiru's body to protect her friend. She charged forward at Teru. While running, she pulled a sledgehammer right off a nearby rack, and swung it towards her target's head. Teru jumped right over the hammer with a casual finesse, barely even trying to dodge the attack.

" _Crap...she's fast!"_ Shinya thought. She went for another swing of the hammer, but Teru immediately fired two shots into the girl's arm, and another into her leg. Shinya dropped the hammer and fell down to the ground, bleeding from her fresh wounds. Haruki struck as well only to be taken down by one shot by each of her shoulders.

Suzu and Kouko both tried to flank Teru while this was happening. They moved to opposite sides of the room for a pincer attack. Suzu took a sniper rifle, while Kouko picked up more ammunition for her pistol. Teru noticed this, though, and immediately moved behind another rack to block their shots. They tried to fire through the gaps in the rack, but Teru was aware of this and constantly shifted her position to dodge, taking advantage of the lapse in their fire.

Kouko stopped to reload, and that gave Teru an opportunity to strike. She kicked the rack right at Suzu's position with surprisingly powerful force. This move left no choice for Suzu- with Kouko out of the equation and unable to provide a distraction, and both Mahiru and Haruki incapacitated, Suzu would either have to leave her cover or take the hit. And if she left her cover...what would come next wouldn't be pretty.

Suzu decided to go for the less risky option, and allowed the rack to smash into the one she was hiding under, burying the immortal girl under both racks. She would be able to climb out with enough time, but every second in this fight was crucial. However, Suzu noticed something unfortunate- she couldn't reach her gun. The impact had knocked the rifle right out of her hands. While she was buried under a rack of guns, none of them were loaded, the ammo canisters and clips too far for her to reach.

"Kouko-chan!" Suzu yelled. "Run!" Kouko looked around for an exit, but realized there was none. She would have to fight. No more escaping, no more running. The class representative adjusted her glasses and used her time to run over to another rack of bombs, grabbing a few of them before running over to a less volatile weapon rack- one that held bladed weapons.

"You know, Kaminaga-san." Teru said as she reloaded her gun. "We have orders not to kill you girls- with one exception. You. We are working with the Clover Home, after all, and you probably know that. It's really nothing personal..."

"...Just business." she finished, as she threw an explosive grenade right at Kouko's direction. Kouko kicked the rack forward to tank the explosion, and threw a smoke grenade right at Teru's feet before running to the side again to another rack.

"You can't keep running forever, Kaminaga-san!" Teru yelled through the smoke. "Fate always finds you!" She looked around as the smoke cleared, and was able to make out the figure of Kouko crouching behind a wall of bulletproof vests.

" _Clever."_ thought Teru. " _So that was her destination, huh...fine then."_

Haruki and Shinya both struggled to get up, but Teru gestured towards them threateningly with her pistol. "Stay down, or else." she warned. "I don't want to hurt you even further...I'm only after Tokaku-san and Kaminaga-san."

Kouko fired more shots in Teru's direction. Teru rolled to the side and returned fire with more pistol shots, still electing not to use the sniper rifle carried on her back for the more fast paced battle. The vests on the wall, however, provided better protection than the other weapon racks. They were locked in a sort of stalemate.

"Come out already!" Teru said. "Make it quick...if you do, I won't hurt anyone else. I promise."

" _Fine then."_ Kouko thought. " _I'll do it! This time…"_

" _...I won't fail!"_

Kouko burst out of her cover, firing a shot at Teru. Teru easily dodged it and aimed right at Kouko to counter attack. But before she could fire, a blinding flash of light from below consumed her vision and her shot missed.

"Crap!" Teru yelled. Kouko had also thrown a flash grenade as she fired her shot to divert Teru. And now…

Kouko was aiming right at Teru. Her pistol was loaded, her aim was true. She was close enough to kill. Not a single hint of hesitation was in the Clover Home runaway's eyes, and Teru felt true fear in that moment.

Kouko took the shot.

The bullet whizzed by Teru's head, only slightly grazing the assassin's cheek. And an even worse fear seized Kouko's body.

" _I missed."_ she realized.

Without another word, Teru immediately fired a shot at Kouko in response. The other girl was too shocked and off guard to dodge. Unlike hers...this shot found a target and pierced right through it. Kouko gasped in horrified pain...

...as Suzu Shutou stood in front of her, a bloody bullet hole originally destined for Kouko's body right through her chest.

"I...did it." Suzu said with a calm smile as she fell into Kouko's waiting arms.

Teru stepped back, also shocked. This wasn't according to plan. She hadn't meant to kill Suzu at all. In fact, Kouko was her only real target. She took a deep breath and raised her gun- only for a furious Shinya to punch her outside of the room, despite the white haired girl's wounds.

"You bitch!" Shinya screamed. She furiously pummeled Teru, with a primal ferocity that even a wild animal would fear but Haruki pulled her off, though not before taking Teru's weapons.

"Banba...we have bigger priorities." she said, mournfully gesturing towards Suzu. Shinya nodded and left the beaten Teru, both her and Haruki rushing to Suzu's side.

"Suzu! SUZU!" Kouko cried, tears pouring from her blue eyes. She held Suzu's body close, the other girl still smiling despite her wounds.

"I did it, Kouko." Suzu muttered. "I stopped someone from dying...someone I care about...that's all I've ever wanted…"

"Don't say stuff like that Idiot! You're going to live! I won't let you die!" Kouko yelled. Haruki and Shinya stayed quiet, respectfully giving the couple their privacy, but still staying at the dying girl's side. Kouko desperately tore off a piece of her dress, and wrapped it around Suzu's wound, but the bleeding didn't seem to stop. Suzu put a finger on Kouko's lips.

"It's fine...don't cry...Kouko-chan…" Suzu said as she coughed up more blood. "This happened many years too late anyway...I shouldn't even be alive now, so don't cry…" The blue haired girl then used her hand to wipe some of Kouko's tears, before placing it on her chest.

"Help!" Kouko yelled. Haruki and Shinya both tried to inspect the wound, but neither had medical training. However, it was almost definitely lethal. There weren't any medical supplies in the weapon room either.

"I'm sorry, Suzu..." Shinya said. "I should have been stronger...should have protected everyone instead of just Mahiru...damn it…" She clenched her fists as the tears fell.

Haruki tried to keep in her tears. "Hey, Suzu...I really wish...we had more time together...but I'll be sure to keep your memory alive. Don't worry. Me, Kaminaga-san, Banba-san, and everyone...I'm so sorry…"

Shinya then switched to Mahiru, who began to weep loudly. "Suzu...don't go...please...you're my friend...you can't…we were going to do so many things together...why...why?!"

"Thank you, everyone." Suzu said in that same calm tone. "I love you all. Not in that way, of course." She chuckled a bit despite the blood coming from her mouth. "Just...keep Kouko-chan safe, okay? It's better that I die than any of you, so don't be sad..."

"I can't lose you! I can't lose anyone again!" Kouko screamed. "Please! Stay with me!"

" _God...if you exist…"_ Kouko mentally prayed, clutching her rosary. " _Don't let Suzu die...I beg you…"_

But nothing happened. The bleeding, the tears didn't stop. Suzu was dying and there was absolutely nothing Kouko could to stop it. She hadn't felt this powerless, like such a failure, since that one night years ago. But this hurt so much more, somehow.

"Suzu...please! I'll wear an apron every time I cook! I won't mess up too! I'll take baths with you whenever you want! I'll make the best fireworks every festival! Just please, don't die!" she pleaded, her voice cracking and raw. Suzu chuckled and cupped Kouko's cheek.

"Hey, Kouko-chan. I have something to confess, alright? Don't be angry, okay?"

"W-what is it?" Kouko asked.

"That festival we wanted to go to...we missed it. Silly me, I listed down the wrong date on the calendar...I'm sorry. I must be getting old." She laughed softly a bit as her body's breaths slowed down.

"That...doesn't matter!" Kouko yelled. "We can go to every festival after that, not just us, but all our friends too...we'll have so much more years and memories together…"

"Sorry, Kouko-chan. I really love you, but I think I won't be around for the next one. It's sad yet fitting, isn't it?" Suzu said, her voice even weaker than before. She pulled Kouko in for one final quick kiss using what little strength she had left and whispered into her ear.

"In the end, we were both too late, weren't we? But at least...I had you."

And with that, Suzu fell silent.

Kouko then let out a scream, a raw scream as if she had her very soul ripped away from her, towards the heavens themselves, as Suzu's body went limp in her hands.

But the heavens offered no response.


	12. Chapter 12

Teru woke up, shaking her head to clear out the nausea. She noticed almost instantly that her weapons were gone. Most likely taken by her opponents. Taking some time to catch her breath, she sighed. She hadn't meant to kill anyone except Kouko, really. It was unfortunate how the other girl had gotten in her path...Teru preferred to avoid needless bloodshed. She began to struggle to her feet. Yet as she did so, a tortured scream resounded through the air, from inside the weapons room, and Teru felt somewhat remorseful.

"Can't do anything about it…" she muttered to herself as she pulled herself up.

Meanwhile, from inside the weapons room, Haruki noticed Teru getting up. She clenched her fists and prepared to give pursuit. Before she could follow, however, Mahiru clutched the redhead's arm.

"Don't...go…" the crying Mahiru whispered, gesturing to Suzu's body. Haruki relented, staying next to Suzu as Kouko clutched her girlfriend, still sobbing.

"It's alright." Haruki said, consoling Kouko. "We won't let anyone else get hurt…I swear it…"

Mahiru didn't speak, but hugged Kouko, sobbing into the raven haired girl's shoulder. Kouko didn't look away from Suzu, though. Kouko just used her free hand to pull Mahiru closer as Haruki also hugged her.

* * *

"Get back here!" Isuke snarled. She swung her knuckle knife at Ari using her less injured hand, but Ari simply spun out of the way giggling as she had done to all of Isuke's other attacks. The other sister, meanwhile, was dueling against Sumireko using the same evasive tactics.

Sumireko, despite her cybernetically enhanced speed, also struggled to pin down her opponent's quick movements. Ami chuckled as she struck Sumireko with a kick to the side, sending the heiress stumbling back.

"She's fast…" Sumireko thought as another one of her strikes was dodged. Ari and Ami shared a glance and then began to attack with a flurry of punches and kicks. Sumireko and Isuke were both forced backwards, now on the defensive.

"Hashiri! Help us!" Isuke yelled at the blonde girl.

"Fine, whatever…" Nio said with a sigh. Nio attempted to focus her abilities, but she had exhausted them over the course of the attack. While she would be able to influence normal minds in her weakened state, trained assassins like the twins would be impossible to affect in her state. Nio just decided to grab her knife and charge into the fight.

"This is gonna be super easy!" Ari smugly remarked.

"Yeah!" Ami said. "You Kuzunoha scum are nothing without your trippy magic shit!"

"Shut up!" Nio snarled. She rapidly slashed at the two with surprising ferocity and speed, as if she were a wild wolf instead of an assassin. Ari and Ami were both surprised, but quickly adapted to Nio's offense.

"Wow, you're so unskilled. Is this what the chairwoman taught you?" Ami taunted. Nio nearly caught her with a knife swing, but the other girl leaned back to dodge it, and Ari kicked Nio in the chest, knocking her back. Nio growled ferociously and attacked again, increasing the speed of her attacks. Both Isuke and Sumireko joined her, forcing the twins to speed up their dodging as well.

"Quit fighting like cowards!" yelled Ami.

"Three on two is so lame…" Ari agreed. They moved backward to recover and prepare for a counterattack, before a scissor-like sword was thrown down at their feet.

"Mind if I play too?" Otoya chirped, wielding two more swords in her hands. She twirled them as she casually walked towards the twins with a wicked grin. "I've never cut up a pair of twins before…" she then licked the edge of one of the swords with a slight blush on her face "Maybe they share the same pain and pleasure?"

"Takechi. Who's watching Kenmochi?" Sumireko asked. Otoya giggled and replied.

"Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san are...it was a tough choice, but I'd rather do some slicing than protecting- even if it is my Shiena-chan."

"I'm not yours!" Shiena yelled from a distance, hearing Otoya. The brunette growled "Take this seriously, Takechi!" Otoya just shook her head and wagged her finger at Shiena.

"Oh, you're that gross serial killer. Just as ugly as I thought you'd be." Ami said.

"So gross." Ari added. "You're gonna cut us up? Don't even think about trying, loser."

"Well before she cuts you up, why don't you shut up and pay attention to us?" Isuke said. "Unless you want Isuke to be the one to stab you instead~"

"Keep quiet." Ami said. "Your outfit is just as gross as your personality." Both the twins giggled.

"Though not as gross as the Kuzunoha dog over there." Ari replied.

"Or that robotic freaky brat, who's so desperate that she needs someone to love…."

"...who's just as ugly and sick as she is?"

"And now we have a sicko who's so pathetic that she can only kill to get her kicks on. What, is she such a scaredy-spider…."

"...That she can't even have a normal love life?" Both the twins laughed in unison.

The 4 Black Class girls all shared an angered glance with their eyes glowing in synchronized timing. While Haru had forbidden them from killing, they would make sure to rough up the twins more than would be necessary. Isuke, Sumireko, Otoya, and Nio all prepared their weapons while the twins took up their fighting stances once more.

"Alright…time to die!" Ari and Ami both yelled as they prepared to strike. Just then, Shiena's voice pierced the air.

"Reactivation complete!"

The Hanabusa mansion's defenses sprung back to life in an instant. From one of the walls, a large turret appeared and shredded the armored truck the mercenaries had arrived in to scrap metal with only a few shots. More smaller turrets jutted out from the ceiling, blasting the mercenaries themselves with stun grenades. Ari and Ami sighed.

"What the hell?" Ari said. "I thought Shuri-san disabled the stupid defenses!"

"Lame!" Ami said. "Whatever, let's go!"

"Get back here!" Nio yelled. But then the blonde girl paused, a thought striking her mind. "Wait a minute...Shuri-san? Who…"

"Crap!" Ari snarled. "Forget I said that!" She threw down a smoke bomb, and the two twins ran off through its cover.

The 4 girls all ran through the smoke in pursuit. However Isuke stopped, seeing a disc on the ground inside a case. She picked it up before continuing through the smoke, but as soon as it cleared, the two twins had vanished.

"Those little shits!" Isuke growled. "When I get my hands on them, I swear…"

"Hey! I call dibs on torturing them first!" Otoya interrupted.

"Fine, just let Isuke be the one to mess up their nails and faces~" Isuke said with a smirk

"Torture is barbaric...but I would not be opposed to using it against them. They can be test subjects to some prototypes I have for Banba-san." Sumireko added.

"Right. Let's see how they like it when they're the ones getting torn to shreds…" Nio said, her shark teeth forming a grin.

Accompanied by Chitaru and Hitsugi, Shiena walked up to join the group, still typing on her laptop. "And just what's inside this, I wonder?" the hacker asked as she took the disc Isuke found and placed it inside her laptop.

"Don't know~ those twerps probably dropped it. Check it out."

But just before any of them could make another move, an anguished scream from the weapons room pierced all of their ears. They turned towards the hallway in shock.

"No...Mahiru was with them!" Sumireko cried with widened eyes. She turned and dashed towards the hallway. Chitaru immediately followed, along with Otoya, who dragged along Shiena by her braids.

"Chitaru...don't worry..." Hitsugi said before joining her girlfriend. Isuke went to get a first aid kid just in case someone had been hurt, and followed them.

"Damnit...Haruki, you idiot, you better not have gotten yourself hurt..." Isuke muttered as she ran. She caught up to the others, and the group entered the weapon room expecting the worst. And they, perhaps, might have had those expectations fulfilled.

The first thing they noticed inside the weapons room was the number of bodies near the door, none dead yet all unconscious and hurt, as well as the remains of explosions all over the area. Multiple weapon racks were either destroyed or overturned and bullets covered the floor. But what really caught their attention was the two backs facing them, kneeling down on the ground next to Kouko and another girl.

"Mahiru! Shinya!" Sumireko cried as she ran to her girlfriend's side. "Are you alright?"

"Haruki! Get over here!" Isuke yelled. Haruki's head was still lowered as she turned and went to Isuke with her knees rubbing the floor

"...Sumireko-san….. we tried…. Shinya and I….. we really tried…." Mahiru sobbed as she hugged Sumireko tightly.

Soon enough, Shinya took over and loosened the hug but kept her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder, also crying "... Sumireko… I couldn't do anything for us… for Mahiru.."

"Don't be like that, Banba-san. I'm sure you both did your best…" Sumireko consoled, stroking her girlfriend's white hair.

"... Isuke-sama…sorry…Can I please be selfish for once?" was all Haruki could let out as she planted her face into Isuke's chest, letting out tears and muffled sobbing.

"Hey, what's with you all of a sudden? Did something happen?" Isuke asked. "You got yourself wounded, moron...who did this?" She bandaged Haruki's wounds as Sumireko did the same to Shinya. Sumireko patted Shinya's head as she gently applied the bandages.

Isuke and Sumireko were baffled to say the least, yet felt a pit of dread inside. What exactly had happened? They turned towards Kouko, and all at once they understood.

Sumireko hugged Mahiru close and whispered consolations into her ear, and Isuke gritted her teeth as she placed her own hands around Haruki's neck, hugging her. Chitaru shed some tears as she slammed her cane's end into the ground in anger. Hitsugi looked regretful and stroked Chitaru's arm while shedding a few tears of her own.

Nio scowled and shook her head, looking almost condescending as she clenched her fists. Shiena screamed out loud in horror, and Otoya's face was a blank yet angered gaze towards what they had all seen.

* * *

Tokaku and Rion continued their duel, clashing their knives against each other once more. Normally, in this situation, Tokaku would have the advantage, and she clearly did early on. Now, as the fight had progressed, though, her exhaustion and injuries were showing. She still had not fully recovered from the battle with Miyuki.

While Rion had initially tried to keep her at bay with her pistol, she noticed Tokaku's fatigue from dodging the bullets- and had clearly now moved into close range to finish her off. Tokaku broke the clash and jabbed at Rion, but her strike was predicted. Rion grabbed Tokaku's arm, pinning it under her's, and began to grapple Tokaku.

Both of them struggled to overpower the other, but Rion was stronger. She slammed Tokaku's back into a wall, slightly cracking it and causing Tokaku to clench her teeth in pain.

Rion prepared to strike Tokaku with her knife. Yet before delivering the fatal blow...she hesitated. And that brief moment of doubt was all Tokaku needed to slip out of the way. She tried to go for a kick, making it look as if she were aiming for the gun strapped to Rion's waist. Rion sidestepped the kick with ease.

Right after that, though, Tokaku adjusted the angle of her kick, and her leg snapped backward right into Rion's back. The hidden taser in her boot's heel electrocuted Rion, shocking every inch of the girl's body. Tokaku then grabbed Rion and threw her backwards using an aikido technique.

"Stay down." Tokaku commanded. "I don't want to hurt you further."

Rion shook her head. "I can't…I can't!"

"Fine." Tokaku said. "Then...I won't hold back..."

"...Because I can kill now."

Rion struggled to her feet and produced a machete made of black steel. She raised the weapon at Tokaku, preparing to strike. Tokaku did the same with her knife and they started to lunge at each other for the final blow...

Only for a certain redhead to step in between the two cousins with her hands stretched out, her back facing Rion and a familiar but determined pair of eyes looking at Tokaku.

"Haru, move aside! This is between her and me!"

"Tokaku….don't kill her! I can still try and help...everyone deserves to be forgiven!"

"Haru….fine. Try to talk to her…. I trust you in the decision you'll make." Tokaku said, stepping back with a small smile and calm eyes. Haru turned to face Rion after nodding to Tokaku with gratitude, the younger girl gasping in fear.

"What are you… I don't need something like that! I have to do this! If I don't I….I..." Rion stammered, raising her machete at Haru even as her arm quivered. Haru smiled softly at her.

"Please… Rion-chan, we can help you. You can join us. I believe in you, so please believe in us!" Haru said as she offered a hand to the girl with stitches. "I know you've gone through some bad things, but if you let others in, everything will be okay! I promise… So please, let us help you."

Rion looked at Haru fearfully and quivered. "No...I...just…" she whispered. "She...will...hurt me...and it'll be my fault…"

Haru attempted to say something, but before she could, the same scream that the other Black Class girls heard resounded through the room. Tokaku turned to Haru in a panic, but Haru just glanced around the room trying to pinpoint where the scream came from. Rion winced a bit from the harsh noise.

"Crap!" Tokaku said, realizing where the voice had come from. "The weapons room!"

Rion looked around in confusion. Haru tried to call out to her, but Rion ran into a cloud of smoke, vanishing from their sight. Haru sighed and turned to Tokaku.

"We have to go!" Haru said. "Our friends might be hurt!"

Tokaku nodded and ran with Haru down the long hallway to the weapons room, not wasting a second. Haru smiled at Tokaku, turning to her as they ran.

"Hey, Tokaku...thanks for trusting me." she said. Haru held Tokaku's hand, and the bluenette blushed.

"No. I should thank you, Haru. For trying to help her the same way that you helped me."

Tokaku and Haru both made their way to the weapons room as fast as they could. From inside, the two of them heard sobbing, and at once their hearts sank, especially Haru's. While Tokaku was now numb to killing and pain...it being inflicted on her allies- no, friends was different. She and Haru walked through the doorway and beheld the ghastly sight inside.

Most of the other Black Class girls were gathered around Kouko. All of them were silent, not because they had nothing to say, but out of a mournful respect. Only Sumireko offered a light nod of greeting towards the two, but that was all. Everyone's attention was on the horrible sight in the middle of the room. Haru gasped, tears streaming from her eyes, as Tokaku clenched her fists.

Right in the middle of the room, Kouko Kaminaga knelt. Tears covered her normally serious and stoic eyes, streaming down her cheeks. In her hands, she clutched the source of those tears. Suzu Shutou's limp body, looking unnervingly serene with a soft smile on her face and faint traces of blood around her mouth, lay in her raven haired lover's arms.

Tokaku fell to her knees, and very nearly dropped to all fours had Haru not helped her remain upright. Haru herself, though, was even more shaken. One of her precious friends was dead. Haru had thought it was over, that no more people would die in her name, that they could get by these trials with all her friends alive...but now, that illusion had been broken. Suzu was gone for good and there was nothing she could do about it. Haru ran up to Kouko and hugged her, wailing in sorrow.

"I'm sorry!" Haru cried. "I'm so sorry, Kouko-san...I'm sorry!" Kouko did not return the hug, not even taking her eyes or hands off Suzu's body. Tokaku approached Kouko too with a sad yet understanding look.

"... Kaminaga...I-" she began. But Tokaku couldn't say anything more once Kouko grabbed the bluenette by the shoulders, her teeth clenched. Tokaku winced back in surprise. Kouko, who was normally polite and reserved, and had even interacted with her earlier, now emanated a fierce, hateful aura.

"... Answer me, Azuma….. who was she?" Kouko said with a choked but cold voice.

"...Who are you talking about?"

"The one who did this! The sniper bitch who killed Suzu! Answer me!"

"I don't know, Kaminaga. Please, calm down." Tokaku answered with hints that her composure was forced.

"I saw her myself. She had white hair with a blue streak. Used a rifle and pistol. Who was she?! One of your damn cousins?!" Kouko demanded with her eyes glaring as if they burned with flame.

"Kaminaga, I don't know her. Please calm down…" Tokaku said with slight worry in her tone.

"Shut up and tell me! I'll kill her myself! I'll avenge Suzu!" Kouko yelled with tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.

"I don't know most of my cousins...we can figure this out later, but for now, we should-" before she could continue, Tokaku found herself shaken by the former Class Representative, who had glaring bloodshot eyes.

"You...don't know them? Your family? You can't even recognize them?! Did you ever even know them?!" Kouko demanded with a growl.

"...No." Tokaku replied as she lowered her gaze. "I was kept isolated from most of them for training...I never saw much of any of them. The branch families were usually deemed worthless." Hearing that last word, something snapped inside Kouko.

"... Say that again." Kouko asked with her voice suddenly as cold as ice, her eyes glowing with the fury inside.

"What?" Tokaku said, a hint of fear in her confusion.

"Worthless…you want to know what's worthless? Someone who has nobody! Me! I struggled everyday to no avail, I was treated like garbage by everyone around me! And the few people who did care enough to actually try and be kind towards me? They're dead! Both of them! I failed...and there's nobody to stop it...to help me...I failed…" Kouko practically shrieked as she poured her soul out to all who were listening, before it faded into resigned sobbing. Tokaku could truly feel her despair as a tear started to form in her eye.

"K-Kaminaga..."

"Did you know? When we were all back at Black Class, I was so envious of all of you! I could feel it, the differences between myself and all of you! You all had someone to go home to, someone to live for, never experienced loneliness like I did. I thought I could never be truly happy in the Academy…. until I met Suzu….. and then I really thought… I really wanted to believe… that I have finally found someone to live for, and somewhere to belong."

"... I understa-"

"NO! You, of all people, wouldn't understand, Azuma. You had the chance to live a perfect life from the start. Me? I was doomed the moment my parents stuck me in that godforsaken orphanage. You had a family, a path to success as an assassin...but you threw it all away! And now look what's happening because of that! You ungrateful brat!"

"Kami-" But Kouko was too angry to listen as started to raise her hand, ready to aim a punch at Tokaku's face.

"It's all your fault! It's because of you… that Suzu is-" only for Kouko to choke on her words and unable to land her punch as Tokaku hugged the former tightly, placing her head onto her chest.

"... I know what it's like…. to lose someone precious…. I know what it's like… Kouko."

"What are you…. if it's Ichinose, that was your own decision wasn't it!? You tried to kill her for your own desire to prove your love! And even then! You didn't lose her!" Kouko yelled in a retort as she weakly punched Tokaku's chest repeatedly before continuing to sob.

"... no…. I'm not talking about Haru." Tokaku then slowly released Kouko from the hug, showing the twintailed girl her own tears streaming down her cheeks. The former heir to the Azuma clan looked around at the members of Black Class around her before answering with a quiet and bitter voice,

"When I was little, I had someone who cared for me like I was her everything. She wanted to show me the perfect life of happiness that I could have had. Not as the heir to the Azuma Clan, but as just a girl. But… I never knew that time, just how much that should have meant to me… even when she died right in front of my eyes."

Kouko widened her eyes in shock but kept her glare on as she clenched her fist, bitterly listening to what Tokaku has to say.

Tokaku continues as her mouth started to form a self-loathing smile "She was my aunt, Mako Azuma. Unlike the rest of my family, she chose to live a life outside the Azuma traditions. She…was happy. Normal. But she kept on coming back to our family home, to see my mother… and me. She kept on telling me how much fun I could have if I lived with her. A normal life, in a normal city, with normal friends, going to a normal school…. but I never said anything to her about those things. I only listened and never told her what I thought about it. At first I thought that she would just keep telling me about her life before visiting the shrine where my mother is. That is…" as her explanation went on, the rage in Kouko's heart started to settle, slowly getting replaced with sorrow and a strange sense of empathy.

"Until she took me away… and then…." Tokaku tried to continue but soon found herself clinging to Haru as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The redhead showed her girlfriend a sad smile as she wiped her own tears and nodded, as if telling Tokaku to continue.

"... Azuma, was your aunt…" Kouko tried to ask as her fists were no longer clenched and the tears started to stop.

"She did it…. without hesitation, right in my face. She killed her own daughter like it was nothing. And as soon as it was done, Grandmother took me back, leaving my Aunt's body there like it was… trash." Tokaku pauses as she covered her mouth with one of her hands as the other continued clinging onto Haru's shirt.

"... I'm sorry, it's not your fault Azuma…. I know better than that… I just…. I just wish that it isn't always those close to me who are hurt!"

"But it isn't your fault, Kouko! Shutou made her choice…. she wanted to protect you from danger, even with her own life. Because she loved you."

"... Tokaku-san….. it just isn't fair…. I never deserved Suzu."

"That's wrong!" Haru cut in, catching both Tokaku and Kouko by surprise. "You deserved her, Kouko-san! Whether you know it or not...you aren't a failure in the least! You work so hard to help all of us, you're such a great class rep! I love how determined and smart you are! And I'm sure Suzu-san saw that too...that's why she loved you so much! So much that she even used her life to protect you! Look...I understand how it feels to have someone die in your name, but the best you can do is take their wishes for you to live on, and move forward! Because that's what Suzu-san would have wanted!"

"Ichinose...do you really mean that? I...had no idea you cared so much…" Kouko choked out, crying yet unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face. Haru nodded.

"It's not just me! Everyone in Black Class appreciates you too! And Shutou meant something to them as well, so we'll all help you going forward from this! Together!"

Isuke sighed, shedding a few tears as well. "So cheesy...but Ichinose's right. You're a reliable friend, Kaminaga, someone I can really trust...and Shutou was nice to be around. She'd lay down her life for any of us, not just you, cause we might have been...the only people she had. We're kinda like a family, huh?"

"I wouldn't say we're a family...but I guess we're the closest thing to one most of us have." Shiena agreed. "And if we're a family, I guess Shutou was kinda like our grandmother? She helped me with a lot of stuff, she was always there to listen...and Kaminaga's just as helpful!"

But before she could say anything more, Shiena suddenly found herself hugged from behind by Otoya "Wh-what is it now Takechi!? Can't you see this is the worst tim-""

"It's alright Shiena-chan, you need to be brave now. You have already been a good girl today." Otoya said in almost a whisper but her tone was oddly kind and gentle. Immediately after she heard those words, Shiena hid her face in Otoya's chest, where muffled sobbing could be heard.

Both Hitsugi and Chitaru were hugging each other, side by side with Hitsugi wiping her own tears and Chitaru's as the latter was cradling her own head.

"Shutou...I'm grateful to her." Hitsugi said in a serious tone, different from her usual light childlike speech. "She helped me a lot, she was a shoulder to lean on...not just about my relationships, but about everything else."

Chitaru nodded. "Indeed. Shutou reminded me of my teacher...a guiding force to everyone else, not out of obligation, but generosity. And Kaminaga...both me and Hitsugi understand. Just how much you loved Shutou, with all your heart, and how she felt the same way. I'm sorry this had to happen."

Mahiru was too inconsolable to speak, but Sumireko spoke as she gently stroked her girlfriend's hair. "Yes. I believe that Shutou might have been the wisest of us all. She was so kind to Mahiru and Shinya as well...and even to myself. It is a shame she had to die in such an undignified manner. I'm also grateful to you Kaminaga-san, because it was also you and Shutou that showed me that people of any circumstance, will still need someone to love in their lives."

Haruki was still crying as she rested her head on Isuke's lap, but she still tried to smile despite the clear redness in her eyes. "It's like… having an uptight older sister… and a jokester granny… really makes you think you are… always surrounded in warmth.."

Nio remained silent, but wore a solemn expression. She reflected on how Suzu had helped her earlier, even when Nio had caused that scene in the dining room and used her powers on her twice. She was empathetic...maybe too empathetic for her own good, and that was why she was dead. It was ironic, she thought, that someone with eternal life would hold it with so little value, sacrificing it for another person. If only she had someone that devoted to her.

Kouko was completely speechless as she made a sad and yet happy smile, while using both hands to vainly wipe the ever growing tears. "Everyone… I don't know what to say…I..."

"...Kouko-chan…can you be sure to write down what everyone has said? While I am grateful...it's all…too much for this old lady to remember..." Suzu said with a light tone, coughing a bit.

"Please don't try to cover up that you find it too touching, you don't need to joke-" Kouko retorted...before she suddenly gasped in surprise. "Wait a minute...Suzu?!"

"That's… my name, don't wear it out…" Suzu chuckled. The girl thought to be dead coughed again, some blood coming out of her mouth. Suzu wiped it with a handkerchief. "Oh dear, hopefully that doesn't stain."


	13. Chapter 13

**Important Notice: Due to having a new partner, the Story's style with change a fair deal. We thank you for your patience and understanding.**

 **Hello, my name is RickyOtaku and I'll be working on this fic with Fire Lord 626 from now on. We have a rather troublesome relationship where we often bicker my fics. If you want to support me please consider joining my patre-on, search for RickyOtaku. Any help would be appreciated, it will be used to help me pay my rent. I also accept fic commissions about any series/fandoms for a reasonable price (the info are all on my patre-on).**

Chief Inspector Asuka Kagami sighed in annoyance as she kicked open the door to her office. While normally, she took on every case she was assigned with as much effort as possible, those involving the Hanabusa family were just a pain to deal with.

Inside the slightly messy office, were two people being opposites, one asleep and one working with various papers. One was a man, looking at about his mid 30s with a slightly unshaven chin and short black hair. He wore a crumpled up overcoat, black jeans and a blue office shirt as he used his arms on the table as a pillow for his head, the drool already making a small puddle on the table as he continued sleeping.

Across him, was a focused young woman in her early 20s, sporting blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes, wearing a grey hoodie with yellow shorts and sneakers. She efficiently organized the paperwork in front of her while simultaneously finishing up forms in her laptop. Once Asuka entered the office however, she quickly stopped everything to show an eager smile to her superior. "Good day Chief, do we have a new case coming up?"

Asuka nodded. "Unfortunately." she said. "Those damn Hanabusas got attacked again. Let's go, we leave in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Um, Kouko-chan?" Suzu asked.

"No."

"But… even for me, this is a little-" said Suzu with an awkward giggle as she scratched her exposed cheek, the other currently being pressed by her lover's own.

"I'm not letting go of you, no matter what." said the class representative, clutching Suzu harder from behind while using the other girl's shoulder to adjust her glasses.

"And I'm not going to leave you side so easily, you know? You mean that much to me after all."

"All the more reason why I am not letting go."

"... Well well well, guess I'll have to pamper you a little bit then."

"Oi Shutou-obasan, can you make up your mind already? Isuke can't tell if you are annoyed or fond of Kaminaga being a clingy brat right now~"

Right now, Suzu, Haruki and Banba were at the personal Hanabusa infirmary, hidden beneath the villa's floors. Wearing plain hospital gowns, the three most injured members of Class Black were resting at their beds with their girlfriends by their sides. Sumireko chuckled as she patted Mahiru's head, using her other hand to feed the white haired girl some omelette rice that she had cooked. Mahiru ate it with a smile.

"How do you like my cooking, Mahiru-san?" Sumireko asked. "I learnt this recipe only yesterday."

"It's...good. I like it...a lot…and don't worry ...Shinya and I will be ready…..to keep you ...and everyone ..." Mahiru said but started to shiver as she took a glance at Suzu who smiled back at the scarred girl. Sumireko hugged her and stroked her back in response.

"Thank you, Mahiru-san. I will see to it that you and the others are healed in due time, do not worry."

"Heh, thanks, Hanabusa-san." Haruki said as she flexes her bandaged shoulders a little. "You and Banba-san are really sweet, same with Kaminaga-san and Shutou-san...if only Isuke-sama was like that more often. That way she can be way cuter to make out with at nig-"

"Shut up, you idiot. So ungrateful~" Isuke condescendingly said with a blush as she fed Haruki an apple slice cut into the shape of a rabbit's head, shoving it into the Redhead's mouth to stop her from talking.

"I must also thank you, Hanabusa-san." Suzu said. "Without your facilities, I'm not sure my survival would be guaranteed."

"Think nothing of it. I am your ally, after all." Sumireko responded with a gentle smile while continuing to stroke Banba's back "Still for what's worth Shutou, it certainly was an unexpected stroke of fortune that your condition helped you survive. In fact, it can be even considered quite the feat to still be in such a mood despite your injuries."

"That's an understatement. Suzu-obachan would probably play dead again for the fun of it. What a jerk~" Isuke said with a scoff, hiding her joy that Suzu miraculously survived. She then fed Haruki with another another apple slice.

Suzu covered her mouth with one of her hands as she giggled before landing a kiss on Kouko's cheek "Well what can I say my little grandchildren? I have my precious good luck charm with me." Kouko blushed furiously and held Suzu tighter.

* * *

 _All of the girls were speechless to say the least, as they saw Suzu now using the same handkerchief she had for the blood on her face to wipe the tears of the stunned Kouko. "Now now, tears…. don't suit you Kouko-chan."_

 _Kouko herself was about to faint before Haru and Tokaku helped her stay sitting up. Hitsugi suddenly injected Suzu around her collarbone area with a syringe. Suzu tensed up a bit before her breaths increased due to the adrenaline Hitsugi had injected her with. "Stay calm, Shutou-san, it's just adrenaline." Hitsugi said._

" _Suzu!" Kouko said. "Don't do anything to her-"_

" _Inukai-san, hand me the first aid kit." Hitsugi said. Isuke obliged and Hitsugi immediately went to work as she and Sumireko helped Suzu leave Kouko's lap and sit up, her back equally wet with blood, covering Suzu's bullet wound with a medical patch that stopped her bleeding. Sumireko applied another patch to Suzu's back, sealing both ends of her wound._

" _Sorry I made you worry…" Suzu choked out as she faced everyone with a tired smile. Kouko, still in disbelief, stuttered as she tried to form a sentence, but failed. She simply hugged her girlfriend while crying tears of relieved joy._

" _Shutou! You're alive?!" Isuke said, shocked as well._

" _Of course I am. Did you think I'd go down that easily?" replied Suzu almost casually, but the blood streaming from her mouth and her weak composure betrayed her. "I am quite hurt though...in more ways than one. After all, Takechi-san and Hashiri-san didn't say anything about me...what a shame."_

" _Tch. Of course I knew you were alive…" Nio muttered, looking away from Suzu. But inwardly, Nio was just as taken aback as the other Black Class Girls. Even the Kuzunoha girl herself doubts that she can survive such an injury, even after the fight with Tokaku._

" _Aww, I'm sorry Shutou-san, could you forgive little mischievous me please?" Otoya begged with an insincere tone as Shiena sighed. Tokaku, meanwhile, was stunned as well, while Haru left her side to hug Suzu._

" _Suzu-san...I'm so happy…" Haru sobbed as she hugged her bloodied classmate without hesitation. Suzu giggled before using one free hand to ruffle Haru's red hair._

 _But before Suzu could say anything, she noticed Tokaku looking down, holding onto Suzu's hands as tears fell down her cheeks. Realising what had to be done, Suzu whispered to Haru's ear, to which the now smiling Haru nodded and withdrew from the hug to hold Tokaku's trembling hands._

" _Kouko-chan, I need to tell you something." Suzu said with an unexpectedly grave tone. As Kouko reluctantly loosened the hug and faced her girlfriend, she gasped a little as she saw tears streaming down Suzu's cheeks "I'm sorry."_

" _S-Suzu? What are y-if anything, I should be sorry! Because of me you almost died! No matter how much I try, I just keep messi-"_

" _That's not it!" Suzu yelled suddenly, surprising everyone, even herself. But she shook her head before continuing "I was being selfish and unfair to you, saying that I was happy saving you with my life. You would never be happy with anyone saying something like that to you. You deserve to live with those you love. To tell you that it's fitting that I had you, but you will no longer have me, goes against everything you stand for! I'm sorry, for making you feel so much despair...I should have known better."_

 _Kouko was surprised, seeing Suzu express her feelings so openly in such a raw manner. Instead of showing this, though, she gave Suzu a loving smile, wiping her blue haired girlfriend's tears. "It's alright. I'm just happy...that you're alive...I'm so glad that I didn't lose someone precious to me again. I'm so glad right now….so glad and grateful..."_

 _And with that, Kouko took Suzu by the chin, and kissed her with as much passion as she had the first time they did so._

 _The two withdrew from the kiss, Suzu blushing while Kouko wore her usual serious expression. The raven haired girl spoke with a commanding tone. "Now then, Suzu Shutou. Promise me something, right here and now."_

 _Suzu was still dazed but tried to hide the blush on her face. "Oh? Isn't this a bit too soon for a proposal Kouko-chan? Or did Haru-chan and Azuma-chan inspi-" but Suzu couldn't continue, as Kouko grabbed both of her cheeks and pulled her face towards each other until their noses were touching._

" _You are to never make me this miserable ever again. And if you keep this promise, I swear I'll make your life worth living for so long, even after I am gone...because I love you. Understood?"_

 _Suzu widened her eyes as her ears went red. Tears began to rise to her eyes. "Of course, Kouko-chan. I...I promise."_

* * *

"Ugh, don't remind Isuke of that soap drama. So in the end, is that illness of yours a secret to immortality or something?" Isuke asked, trying to change the subject with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Really, Inukai-san? I found their display of affection quite heartwarming. Regardless, even though Shutou-san's syndrome is still shrouded in mystery, there is enough evidence to show that it does not completely prevent death. However I have heard that it does have certain side effects besides preventing aging. But I assume Shutou knows more, don't you?" Sumireko asks as she kissed Mahiru's forehead.

Suzu placed a finger on her chin. "Well, I did my own little homework on my condition, and even a few amateur tests, but nothing serious. If anything, the only addition to staying young all the time is I seem to be able to pump more blood than the average person if the body needs it, about close to twice in fact. It's an interesting side effect."

"... That explains your survival. Combining the fact that our scans showed the bullet didn't strike any vital areas, and your special disease, it makes sense you would be able to live past that. Most fortunate indeed."

"Yes it is, but even I thought I was a goner." Suzu said as she stroked one of Kouko's twintails with affection.

Sumireko chuckled. "I suppose you are a fellow survivor as well, then. What a shame. I will have to compete with you as well as Ichinose now. When shall we duel to the death?" An awkward silence followed. "Just kidding." Sumireko added.

"Wow, Hanabusa trying to be funny? Am I in bizarro world?" Isuke asked. "What happened to the stone cold robot girl from Myojo?"

"I grew up from that." Sumireko replied. "I actually have other things to care about now, you see. Speaking of which...would you like to have some as well, Shinya-san?" But there was no answer as Mahiru looked away with sad eyes.

"Shinya...doesn't want to come out…" Mahiru said.

Haruki turned to look at the silver haired girl. "Is it still about the fight with that sniper girl? You don't have to be so beat up about it, Shinya-san. We weren't ready."

"Right. Not even Isuke could have won, and I'm better than you~"

Sumireko's eye twitched a bit before she faced Isuke with a sight glare and a cold smile "It seems you just keep getting bolder everyday, aren't you Inukai-san?"

"It's part of my charm~" Isuke replied. Sumireko just ignored her and turned to Mahiru.

"Shinya-san, I would like to speak to you. Are you alright?" asked Sumireko as she placed a hand on her lover's cheek.

Almost reluctantly, Shinya came out, with far less enthusiasm than usual. She looked at Sumireko sadly before hiding her face under a blanket. Sumireko smiled warmly, joining Shinya underneath the blanket.

"My, my, Shinya-san. You are more timid than usual. Personally, I find that quite adorable as well. But while it is certainly refreshing, it suits Mahiru-san more, wouldn't you agree?"

But Shinya was quiet as she hugged her knees and kept her eyes hidden with her hair. "Sumireko…"

"Not using my nickname?" Sumireko asked. "Tell me what is troubling you, Shinya-san."

Shinya wrapped her arms around Sumireko as if she never wanted to let go. "Sumireko...just stay with me...please…"

"I am not going anywhere, Shinya-san. What is the matter?" Sumireko asked as she too held her girlfriend's body with gentle arms.

"I'm ashamed, Sumireko. Ashamed that I was so goddamn weak...I could have stopped them...I should have!"

"Don't say that, Shinya-san. You are stronger than you think.. Do you recall them Shinya-san? The fights we had in the past, to get back Mahiru-san's strap? While it may not have seemed like it, you truly pushed me to my limit. And while it was to challenge ourselves… I had fun. Being with both of you… and it was even more enjoyable after you took your relic back."

"Shut up! I couldn't protect anyone today. I got both Sagae and Shutou hurt badly...and Mahiru too. I'm pissed off, Sumireko, more than anyone else here so just shut up!" yelled Shinya, pushing away Sumireko. Sumireko was shocked but remained calm.

"Shinya-san, perhaps you need to be more in touch with your feelings. I'm sure none of us blame you for what happened. You really had no way to stop it, do not act like the burden of our safety is on you alone."

Shinya, without even paying heed to what Sumireko had said, shook her head. "Look!" she growled. She tore off her bandages all of a sudden, revealing the bleeding wounds underneath.

"Please stop, Shinya-san. You will irritate your wounds more." Sumireko said. She tried to move to stop Shinya, but the other girl pushed her back with considerable force.

"No." Shinya said in a forceful tone. She tore off the rest of her bandages as she spoke. Sumireko inspected her wounds closer, seeing just how badly her girlfriend was injured. One of the bullets had pierced her thigh area, leaving quite a bad wound, while the other had torn right through her shoulder, piercing through both ends of her skin.

"See? Look...look what I did." Shinya snarled, gritting her teeth. "I failed, and now...this happened.

"Shinya-san…" Sumireko said, feeling Shinya's wounds with her hands. Shinya shook her head.

"This is what happened to Mahiru, because of me. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, and now, she has to bear these wounds. And...if I'm going to be this weak...I don't think I can protect you." Shinya moved her head to try and hide her tears from Sumireko, ashamed of herself and not even bothering to stop the bleeding

However, Sumireko grabbed Shinya's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Listen to me, Shinya-san, and I mean it." she whispered. Shinya attempted to say something, but Sumireko stopped her.

"Do you remember when I first showed you my limbs, Shinya-san?" Sumireko asked her lover with a sad smile.

"The hell does that have to do with this?!" Shinya said with gritted teeth and tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I was so afraid of showing you who I was, Shinya-san. My limbs made me far stronger than any human could be...but...in that moment, they only served to make me weaker. I was ashamed of them...knowing that I had finally found someone who saw me with genuine affection, and that they would most likely see me as a monster."

"Yeah. I remember that day too…kinda thought you were hiding something. But even though I wasn't scared, it was Mahiru who touched them, called them beautiful and thanked you for finally being honest to us. It was...pretty nice." Shinya recalled with a bittersweet smile.

"Indeed. You do not know just how grateful I was on that day. Because...thanks to you, I've learned to truly love myself, whether I am weak or strong." Sumireko peeled back the skin on her right arm to reveal the damage caused by the previous battle. The black metal was scratched and dented, and there were clear signs that it had been sloppily torn off earlier.

Shinya grabbed Sumireko's arm gently, stroking the damaged steel limb. She gave a sigh of relief that Sumireko had not been seriously wounded, but still looked concerned.

"Are you still afraid of me, Shinya-san?" Sumireko asked, with an almost pleading voice. Shinya shook her head.

"To be honest? I never was. I kinda understand you now...being weak isn't the problem. And I get that I can get stronger by knowing how weak I am. But, I still can't forgive myself for making Mahiru suffer like that, same with Sagae, Kaminaga and Shutou. If I could have done something, Kaminaga and Mahiru wouldn't have had to cry like that."

Sumi suddenly pouted and made a half frown as she looked away "Oh? So they mean that much to you, is that so Shinya-san?"

Shinya widen her eyes and waved her eyes in denial "O-of course not! Sure, they mean a lot to us. But my heart is only for Mahiru and you Sumireko!"

Sumi giggled as she caressed Shinya's flustered cheek with her left hand "Seeing a blushing Shinya-san is simply as adorable as it is refreshing."

Before Shinya could retort, Sumireko smashed her lips into the former's passionately. The two started feeling each other as they maintained the kiss as if not needing air.

But while all of this is going on, Haruki, Suzu, Isuke and Kouko, who were in the infirmary this whole time, looked at the rustling blanket with deadpan eyes with matching mouths.

"So, we are now air to them? Like Isuke thought, I just can't get along with that Robo Brat~"

* * *

Haru and Tokaku were in the living room, side by side as they waited for the police to arrive. As Haru interlinked her hand with Tokaku's, she couldn't help but giggle, much to the latter's surprise.

"W-What is it?" Tokaku asked with a slight fluster.

"It's just….. I'm glad Suzu-san is alright. And it looks like you are finally being a little more honest with everyone Tokaku."

"Well… they deserve that much, wanting to be friends with someone like me." Tokaku awkwardly answered as she used her free hand to scratch her cheek.

"... Tokaku, were you really…. alone at Academy 17? Didn't you try to accept anyone there?" Haru asked after a few moments of hesitation, thinking about the call she had with Kaiba.

"Why the sudden…. that idiot told you, didn't he?" Tokaku sighed as she still can't fully comprehend what goes in her former teacher's head.

"If it is too much to ask, you don't have to tell me."

"It's fine… I was only focused on my training, so I only showed politeness to them, that's all. I wasn't interested in forming bonds with any of them and gradually they accepted it. But there was…."

"There was what?" Haru asked with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing. Right now, you and everyone in Black Class are what matters." Tokaku said as she shook her head and gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile.

"Tokaku…"

"Haru, you asked me if I saw our love as a curse. Well I don't, it's a miracle. And please, don't talk about dying. I almost lost you once, I won't let that happen again." The bluenette said as she cupped Haru's cheek.

"... I won't, but please Tokaku. Let me protect you too, let us protect each other. I love you more than anything in this world." Haru said as she hugged Tokaku' arm tenderly.

"... I understand, if that is what you really want. But prepare yourself Haru, I won't be lenient in teaching you."

Haru's cheeks looked like cherry blossoms with how her finger touched her chin. "Tokaku...thank you. I'm very happy to finally be able to train with you."

"The first day of training is always hard. I need you to think of it as-" Haru cut Tokaku off giving her a kiss on the lips. She was very surprised both by the action and how bold Haru was being.

As Tokaku happily kissed back and withdrew once the couple are out of breath, she made a flustered sigh "You have been too bold for me recently, haven't you?"

"It draws out your cuteness Tokaku, and you know you like them." Haru said with a giggle and her usual cheery smile.

The bluenette could only roll her eyes at her beloved's actions, knowing this is how she is and loves her for it. But before she could try to get one over her, Haru dropped a bomb.

"Tokaku... when will you answer Chitaru-san's feelings?"

Tokaku was flustering like the vulnerable assassin she really was. She flustered in a way as if she was caught in an indecent act or shaken from a scary sight.

"I-I don't know..." Tokaku stroked her flustering cheeks. "... what to do about Nama-ta-me." Tokaku choked a little as the heat of her cheek got to her. "I think being friends with her will be-"

Tokaku stopped. She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence when she saw Haru giggling like a third grade student.

Tokaku frowned. " You knew everything? You knew Namatame wants to be best friends with me." Tokaku pouted. The bluenette made a cute pouting impression. "How did you even know about this?"

Tokaku was suddenly poked on her right cheek. Haru showed a playful smile as she withdrew her finger. "Even back at Black Class, you and Chitaru-san already had a real connection. The two of you really saw eye to eye so I figured she might approach you about it sooner or later. Plus, Hitsugi-chan and I always did go on about your friendship, and about our worries." Haru sighed as she leaned her head on Tokaku's shoulder.

"Haru..I..."

"I know about what went on during the play. You haven't forgotten it and chose not to. You were both trying to protect the ones you love, but one for purpose and the other for justice." Haru said.

"Your right about me remembering that, but I've moved on from that day." Tokaku said as she leaned her head on Haru's.

"You're not a good liar Tokaku."

"... I am trying to move on." Admitted Tokaku with a sad sigh.

Haru placed her arm on Tokaku's shoulder. "At least your not the obstinate person I once knew back in Class Black. Chitaru-san and Hitsugi-chan aren't the only ones being more open with feelings. I have noticed Chitaru-san's conception of you being fully understood, Tokaku."

"What do you mean fully understood?" Tokaku asked.

"She's lenient with you showing you patience. Guess everyone who is your friend is able to wait for you like she can, including me."

Tokaku was conflicted on how making Chitaru wait was making Haru go out of her way to add Chitaru in her circle of friends. Tokaku wouldn't make Chitaru wait any longer and just when she figured that out, the doorbell rang.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, this isn't the first time the Hanabusa family had suffered an Attack like this?" Niko Kirihara asked

"I know you haven't been on the scene for very long, but these families getting attacked are a dime a dozen." Kamito said. "It's a wonder how people still see Japan as a safe country."

No one in the car took Kamito's statement seriously. Kamito was saying it quickly and hazily like a magician who didn't know how to wow the crowd.

"Did you know Winston Churchill always had an impostor taking his place whenever it looked like someplace wasn't safe?" Asuka mused. "This heir having survived what I can only guess were assassins hired by enemy families, there are rumors on her being cloned several times or being genetically altered."

What Asuka said got Niko's attention. Being a detective, she had to ask her about the Hanabusa heir. "Asuka, have you or Kamito actually talked to Sumireko Hanabusa? I mean, before this new incident?"

"Nice observation, Niko. This is actually the first time we'll be talking to her. Sure, we visited her home, but the one we talked to was her loyal and well groomed butler. That butler found the right times to keep us interested only to remind us of how we can't talk to her as a minor without a mountain of evidence to prove otherwise." They finally got close to the Hanabusa villa. The car made its way through the entrance and past the battered gates being moved away. They were surrounded by yellow tape.

Several squad cars and ambulances were parked around the villa. The biggest piece of evidence was the destroyed van also covered in yellow tape followed by several men handcuffed and restrained by the medics. It filled Asuka with a sense of annoyance and dread on how high assassinations were happening out in the open and the masterminds can still get away with it without batting an eye. Immediately, she approached one of the officers assigned there.

"I already know the answer but what do we get?" She questioned him.

"Oh, your usual rich Hanabusa girl problems. Someone tried to assassinate her. AGAIN. For the nth time." He responded. The attempts on Sumireko Hanabusa's life isn't exactly a state secret so it's no surprise that even the beat cops know about it.

"What else is new?" Niko asked with a snort.

"A lot actually. The Hanabusa girl isn't accompanied by her bodyguards this time; she was with a bunch of girls the same age as her. I'll hazard a guess that they're her school friends."

"So, she's trying to live a normal life with normal girl friends, what about it?" Kamito quipped as he scratched his head.

"Yeah...sure...a private army rolls up here and they manage to take down a significant amount of the mooks sent after her, without killing a single one of these creeps. Sure, that's totally normal." The officer stated as he led them into the large hole in the house. It was not a pretty sight, with the holes on the walls and the wrecked furniture being the more tolerable things to see. The mansion was basically a battlefield at this point.

"Good god…" Niko said as she blinked rapidly.

"Yep...that's the usual reaction." Asuka said before she turned to the beat cop. "Where are they?"

"Two of the girls were here waiting on us but...they're keeping mum about the location of the rest." He responded. Asuka nodded before waving er subordinates closer and they walked towards one of the parlor rooms of the villa. Once they entered, Asuka felt like someone just punched her in the gut. She stalled, let out a shocked gasp, and her eyes widened as tears built up around her eyes.

Because there… right in front of her… stood her beloved Mako.

"Oh, good evening, officers. How are you?" The red headed girl next to her beloved spoke. Asuka barely acknowledged her greeting as she quickly but hesitantly approached the blue haired girl.

"Mako… Mako, is that you? M-Mako… where have you been, Mako!?" She said as tears finally streamed down and she embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Why did you leave? You said you were going to visit your family and you never came back. Why did you never come home, Mako!? Please, answer me!" Asuka said in rapid succession. Everyone who watched them was shocked at the scene. Haru had no idea who this woman was and it seems neither did Tokaku. Asuka's subordinates, on the other hand, had never seen her like this in the time they've worked together. Eventually, Tokaku responded; instead of brusquely brushing her away, she gently separated from her.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm not who you think I am…" She solemnly said. At that moment, it was as if a fog was lifted from Asuka's mind as the officer took a few seconds to realize her mistake. Indeed, the girl in her arms wasn't her beloved Mako, but rather a girl who looked so much like her. Instead of long blue hair, this girl had short hair. They looked so alike but there was one striking difference.

Their eyes...Mako had warm blue eyes...but this girl...hers were colder, sharper, definitely not the ones Mako had. Before she can say anything else, another voice spoke.

"Chief Inspector, I would greatly appreciate it if you got your paws off my friend."

Quickly regaining her composure, Asuka turned toward the source of the voice. There stood a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and a short dress. Immediately, Asuka realized who she was.

Sumireko Hanabusa.

"I apologize, Miss Hanabusa." She said as she straightened up. Immediately, the young heiress approached her two friends and gestured for them to sit down, laying a tray of tea on the surprisingly attached coffee table.

"Miss Hanabusa...what exactly happened here?" Niko asked her. Sumireko simply rolled her eyes. Her butler has danced this dance so many times already but she supposed it's her turn now.

"Come on, you can't possibly be blind to the carnage outside. Knowing how high profile the assassination attempts on my life have been, I'm sure even a pre-schooler can connect the dots." She condescendingly stated as she picked up a cup of tea. How she even managed to make tea amidst this chaos, none of them will ever know.

"Alright. Allow us to rephrase it. Who are the ones that sent a hit on you, then? Kamito questioned as he crossed his arms. The three girls shared a look with one another, one that Asuka did not miss.

"I can assure you, Inspector, that we have no idea who these people are. If we did, your services wouldn't be needed in the first place because I would have had my men launch a retaliation by now." She said in a smug and confident manner.

"Where are the others, then?" Asuka questioned them. "The officers said you had other friends here. Where are they?"

"As you can guess from your surroundings, I think it's safe to say that my friends are shaken up and will not be answering any of your questions." The heiress hastily responded as she set her tea cup down and stood up. The two other girls stood up as well.

"Please stay and investigate if you must but I implore you to avoid poking your noses in places you shouldn't. I would hate to have to throw any of you out for disturbing my friends. Good evening, officers."

With a tone of finality, she turned around and left the room with Tokaku and Haru trailing after her. Tokaku, however, hesitated in following them. Instead, she stopped and turned toward Asuka, who was still staring at her. It was only for a moment, however, before she finally turned and exited the room as well.

* * *

Hours later, everyone deemed that there's nothing else they could find from the scene, apart from a few blood samples taken for testing and the perps they managed to take in. The only thing they can do now is to do some tests and interrogations, and time has to handle the rest.

With a sigh, Asuka walked out of the manor as the last patrol car left while Kamito and Niko waited in the car for her. But that wasn't what caught her attention. What caught it was the blue haired girl waiting nearby.

"Tokaku Azuma, right?" She called for her. It seems the girl wasn't surprised by her sudden presence as she simply faced the former.

"How do you know my name?" Tokaku asked her as she gave her a wary glance. As if she was sizing her up, seeing if she was worthy of her time. It reminded her once again of Mako, who gave her the same look when they first met. But then again, Asuka couldn't blame Mako at the time; no woman would want to talk to big a mess who couldn't even string together a complete sentence around pretty girls. At this point, Asuka had little doubt that this girl was indeed related to her beloved.

"One of the officers told me." She responded before holding a hand out toward the opposite direction. "Walk with me. We've much to discuss."

For a moment, Tokaku hesitated; this woman could harm her and put her friends in jeopardy. After all, who knows if her family has their fingers in the local police department as well? But at the same time, the Chief Inspector knew her aunt and it was obvious from that breakdown in the living room that they were close. So, maybe...just maybe...this woman can be trusted after all. So long as she doesn't let her guard down. With a sigh, she nodded and left her perch from the stairs.

"You'll have to forgive my outburst earlier." Asuka started as they walked along the grounds. "You reminded me of someone I know… all too well, I'm afraid."

"My Aunt Mako. I heard you earlier." Tokaku interjected, stopping Asuka in her tracks. The Chief Inspector's eyes widened; she knew Mako had a twin sister who died in childbirth and a niece that she was trying to gain custody of. But after Mako disappeared, she didn't hear anything about the child and her whereabouts anymore. How can she if she didn't even know the child's name? Quickly, Asuka caught up to the younger girl.

"So… Mako is your aunt." She asked and Tokaku nodded. Once more, she spoke, hoping her voice won't break. "Wh-Where is she now?"

Immediately, the girl gave her a look. If her reaction earlier was anything to go by, it was clear that Asuka had no idea of the fate that befell her aunt. And if she were to tell her...it's likely the woman will go on the warpath going after her family, which will most likely get her killed. So...she did the next best thing…

She lied.

"I… I don't know. She disappeared. Even I have no idea where she went." Tokaku smoothly replied. In her disappointment, Asuka could merely closed her eyes and nod.

"I see. It's a bit of a shame because she was… a good friend. Thank you for your time." She said as she slowly backed away. "Stay safe… Mako would want that."

With that, she turned and started to walk. Until…

"Thank you."

Once more, Asuka stopped in her tracks and turned toward the girl. Tokaku looked at her with a steely gaze but her words still rang true.

"In the few times I got to see my aunt, she always seemed so… lonely. So, thank you… for being a good friend to her."

Unable to say anything more, Asuka merely nodded before briskly walking away.

* * *

"I'll get to the point…. I'm sorry and thank you." Those were the first words Tokaku said with a bow in front of Class Black in front of her, save for Haru who is instead at her girlfriend's side.

Tokaku's apologies was welcomed by silence and awkward glances, as if the Class Black girls weren't sure how to react. None of them were expecting those words coming out from the blue haired girl's mouth. Their silence made Tokaku a little bit nervous, but she decided to continue nonetheless.

"I… I haven't been honest with you all. I was actually… happy, when I saw you all again. I just… didn't want any of you to get hurt, especially not because of me. So I decided to act the way I did during Class Black, hoping that you wouldn't want to help me if I was cold to you as before."

Tokaku took a break, avoiding her old classmates' gaze, feeling a little embarrassed. She wasn't one to talk about her feelings so easily, but she felt like she could trust them, especially after all they went through together. The blue haired girl took a deep breath, with a more humble expression as she finally looked at her friends in the eyes.

"I know that at this point, there's no way I can dissuade you to help me, so I won't try. It would simply be pointless. So thank you, everyone, for putting up with me, and sorry again for my behaviour. I'll try from now on to be more open to you and trust you, not as simple allies, but as friends."

Tokaku felt Haru's hand gently holding hers as her girlfriend looked at her with a proud smile. Tokaku smiled back, satisfied. She then looked at her old classmates, who really looked taken by surprised by the blue haired girl's sudden confession. Haruki then walked towards her with a concerned expression, before she softly pat Tokaku's head.

"Did you knock your head or something?" Haruki asked.

"What? No! Is it that surprising that I want to apologize and thank you, and view you as my friends?" Tokaku replied with some exasperation.

"To be frank, yes, but it was a rather charming confession I must say," Sumireko said.

"Not going to lie, it was kind of cute," Suzu added.

Her old classmates nodded at those statement, smiling, which made Tokaku smiled in return. Her feelings were mutual, they were all friends, they could all trust and support each other no matter what.

"What if… she was poisoned!" Shiena suddenly exclaimed. "I know someone who could have done that…"

"Imply that again and you'll be the next one Kenmochi-san," Hitsugi said with a deadly smile.

Shiena let out a weak yelp as she recoiled a little, visible afraid. Otoya put a comforting hand on her shoulder and stood in front of her protectively. Chitaru did the same with Hitsugi, much to their partners' delight (one being too flustered to show it though).

"Not that I want to doubt Azuma, but maybe she was hypnotized by the little runt over there," Shinya said as she glanced at Nio.

"Don't look at me, I have nothing to do with Tokaku-san's pitiful and ridiculous confession, I have better things to do," Nio replied with an obviously fake cheery smile.

"Of course you wouldn't get it, you have no idea how to open up to others and trust them. You're too afraid to have faith in anyone. Just like a coward," Tokaku replied.

Nio continued to smile, but her smile looked sinister, but there was some sadness in her eyes, as if those words at pierce her. Her smile eventually disappeared and her expression softened a little.

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm sorry everyone… for being a jerk sometimes. It wasn't nice of me. Is that okay with you? Do I need to add some maudlin confessions too? I just… I'm sorry," Nio said with what seemed to be sincerity in her voice.

The group exchanged glances, seeming uncertain about Nio's apologies. Haruki eventually went by her side with a wide smile and gave her a pat on the back.

"It's all good, no need to worry about that. You must have your reason after all like everyone else," Haruki said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm totally fine," Nio insisted.

"That's not what I get from our little altercation after you got injured by Banba-san," Suzu insisted. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Nio opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but she looked hesitant. No sound was coming from her mouth and she eventually closed, clenching her teeth, before she smiled cheerfully.

"Yep! Everything is fine. I was just a little bit tired and nervous, with all that happened regarding the Azuma clan. I was just being silly old me! So please, don't worry about that!" Nio exclaimed with a cheery smile.

Tokaku knew Nio was lying, she was hiding something, some deep emotional issues. She was not being honest with them, and with herself either. Tokaku feared that it might cause problems later, but she didn't feel like insisting. She may view them all as friends, but Nio was a special case. She didn't think she would ever like that girl, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Anyway, look at what we found!" Suzu suddenly said.

Hitsugi suddenly took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to everyone. On the picture was Nio as a child, her hair all messy, with no tattoos yet. She was sitting on the chairwoman's lap, the latter smiling like usual, this plastic smile that seemed printed on her face. One of her hand was gently patting Nio's head, while the blonde girl was blushing a little.

"Aww, that's so adorable, it's baby Nio!" Haru said with wonder.

"She looked like a little boy ~" Isuke commented with a mocking smile.

Nio's face immediately turned red.

"Where… where did you find that!?" Nio exclaimed before she grabbed the picture.

"Your Tablet, we printed it from a Copier," Hitsugi replied with an amused smile.

"Oh my, Yuri-sensei has always been really fond of children," Sumireko commented.

"Sensei?" Shiena questioned.

"She used to be my teacher when I was little," Sumireko replied.

"What kind of relationship you have with this woman? Is she your sugar mama or what?" Isuke asked.

"Yuri-san is my queen, the rest is… private. You wouldn't understand the sacred bond between us," Nio retorted.

Before things could escalate, a little bip could be heard. Shiena immediately rushed towards her laptop, before she smiled with satisfaction.

"It's finally done!" she exclaimed.

"What's done?" Sumireko asked.

"The disk Inukai gave me. I finished decrypting it. It was a piece of cake," Shiena replied proudly.

"Of course it was, my Shiena-chan is so talented ~" Otoya said cheerfully.

The brunette blushed a little, before she adjusted her glasses.

"So, what is it?" Kouko asked.

"It's… a video," Shiena replied.

Intrigued, the Class Black girls went behind the brunette, staring at the laptop's screen. The video showed a man bound to a chair, his face hidden by a bloody bag. The girls looked at each other, uncertain about this ominous video. Tokaku had a bad feeling about this, she recognized those clothing, they belonged to someone she knew. Her heart started to race with apprehension, fearing the worst.

"Greetings, Tokaku Azuma," began a distorted voice.

A masked individual suddenly appeared and got closer to the man, before they suddenly removed the bag, revealing the identity of the hostage, much to the girls' surprise and consternation.

"Mizorogi-sensei!?" some of them exclaimed.

Mizorogi's face was bruised and he was gagged. Fear could be read in his eyes, as well as incomprehension. He must likely had no idea why he was being held captive and afraid for his life.

"As you can see, we have your dear teacher," continued the distorted voice. "I will politely ask you to surrender yourself to the Watanabe Casino within two weeks, or else… I'm afraid poor Mizorogi Ataru will have to die a slow and painful death."


	14. Chapter 14

Isuke looked at the three images moving was on the machine with nervous anticipation, waiting for the picture to finally stop moving so she could know if she won or not. One of the pictures stopped. It was a 7. Isuke continued to stare at the machine, anxious, as the second picture stopped. Another 7! The pink haired girl felt her heart skipped a beat. Maybe luck was finally blessing her. She looked with appreciation at the last picture, waiting with hype that it finally stopped. And it did.

And it was a bell.

"Fuck!" Isuke shouted as she hit the machine, pissed off.

It was the 13th time Isuke failed at jackpots. As she was about to insert another coin in the machine, she heard a cry of joy next to her.

On Haruki's machine, there were three bells. It was the fifth time in a row that the redhead won. Isuke grinded her teeth with frustration.

"It's unfair!" Isuke protested. "I paid for those games, yet you're the one who keeps winning! Why does my luck fail meat times like these..."

"What can I say, I'm lucky today! Don't worry, I intend to share with you," Haruki said playfully.

"You better! Now give me a pocky would you."

"Huh? I thought you didn't like these-"

"It's to keep my mouth busy, can't keep grinding my teeth, it's bad for them."

"Well, if you wanna keep your mouth busy, I know how you could…"

Isuke gave a light blow on her girlfriend's ear.

"Don't be an idiot and just give me a pocky already ~"

"Fine fine, here, take it," Haruki said with a smirk as she puts a single pocky stick inside her mouth, leaving half of it outside.

"Really? How old or you?"

Haruki didn't answer, simply grinning at her girlfriend's annoyance. Isuke sighed, before she got closer to Haruki and tried to take a bite of the pocky. But the redhead was faster and suddenly put a hand behind Isuke's head and pushed her towards the redhead, to steal her a kiss on the lips. Isuke immediately recoiled, her cheeks red from embarrassment

"What… what was that for!?" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Just trying to share some of my luck with you, Isuke-sama," Haruki said with tease before she kissed Isuke once more, this time with her tongue invading her girlfriend's mouth.

This time, Isuke didn't protest and accepted her girlfriend's kiss, trying to dominate her with her tongue. They both fought for dominance, their kiss becoming more and more passionate, ignoring all the shocked, pleased and offended gazes directed at them.

"Excuse me misses, I will have to ask you to refrain yourself from being too intimate in public, you're disturbing the other customers."

Reluctantly, the two lovers broke their kiss, and both looked at who dared to interrupt them. It was a security guard wearing a simple suit and earpiece.

"Ah, sorry dude, won't happen again," Haruki apologized sincerely.

"Pff, you probably enjoyed if anything," Isuke replied.

The guard glared at her, before he walked away, not without looking at them suspiciously from time to time.

"It took him less than ten seconds to arrive," Isuke commented. "He's fast, but not that fast."

"Huh?"

"The guard. He reacted quickly to us kissing, but I could have easily outspeed him if I wanted it. Those guards won't be a problem for me, but the others are weaker so it might be an issue."

"Come on, the others aren't weak…" Haruki protested as she tried to put another coin in the machine. "Oh… I don't have more coins… can you give me one more please Isuke-sama?"

"Buy them yourself."

"You know that I have too much winnings to carry them all the way over to the counter…"

Isuke scoffed as she looked at the bucket full of coins in question "Are you trying to show off?"

"Well I don't have any spare change…"

"Then find a better job ~"

"We already have this discussion. I like my job. It pays enough money for my needs, and my coworkers are nice to me. This kind of work suits me."

"Pff, whatever. You'll always be dependent on Isuke. Look at me, I need no one to take care of myself, I'm independent, I don't have to rely on anyone else but me!"

"But you don't have to… you could rely on me sometimes. I'm your girlfriend- no, fiancée! Acting that way only makes you look stuck up all the time."

Isuke felt her blood rushing to her head and clenched her teeth, a little bit upset.

"Hey, don't you dare try to compare me to Azuma! I'm nothing like her!" Isuke exclaimed.

"That's not what I'm saying! Geez, why are you always acting that way…"

"Because you're-"

Isuke was about to say something terribly harsh and potentially hurtful but managed to find the strength to stop herself. She didn't want to hurt Haruki. She loved her enough to cast away her pride. In a silent apology, the pink haired girl laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She cooled down a little, soothed by her lover's warmth. Haruki rubbed her back and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I understand how you feel. It's hard to see everyone being so beaten up, or worse. It's affecting you more than you let on."

Isuke remained quiet for a moment, feeling a lump in her throat.

"It… it hurts to see them like that. It reminded me… of my little brother. I was weak back then, I couldn't protect him. Now I'm strong, but even so… my… family, is still getting hurt… I must sound so pathetic right now, calling my old rivals and enemies family…"

"No, you're not. It takes strength to express your feelings, you're being very brave now and I'm proud of you. You're like a big sister to them, you're more protective than you think."

Isuke softly took Haruki's hand into hers.

"You know… I always admired you. Just like me, you're a big sister, you came from a poor family, but unlike me, you could protect your siblings, while I failed…"

"Don't say that, your biological parents were selfish jerks while my mother was always kind and generous, it made things easier for me. But thanks... I'm glad you think I'm admirable."

Isuke looked at her girlfriend right in the eyes with sincerity.

"Haruki… I wanted you the first time I saw you."

Haruki looked taken by surprise, and laugh nervously, blushing.

"Nah, you must… be jo-joking," the redhead stuttered, using one finger to twirl with a lock of her own hair.

"No, I'm serious. It was love at first sight. I'll admit you something. Before meeting you… I thought I was straight. But right when my eyes locked on you, I realized… that I could love a girl. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Isuke then gently took Haruki's head in hers, kissing her ring.

"You're my soulmate, Haruki."

Haruki remained quiet, moved by those words, and discreetly wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eye, as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you too, Isuke."

* * *

 _The video ended, with the last image the girls saw being Mizorogi's frightened expression, his eyes almost screaming for help. The group all remained silent for a moment, staring at the laptop screen until someone finally broke the silence,_

 _"Phew, I was worried for a moment that it would be serious. I mean, who cares about him? There's no need to worry ~" Isuke said_

 _Haru stared at Isuke with shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. She always knew Isuke was kind of insensitive, but right now it was too much. She wanted to reply something, but Haruki was faster than her. Much to everyone's surprise, Haruki head-butted her girlfriend._

 _"Ouch!" Isuke exclaimed as she glared at her lover with incomprehension in her eyes, clearly outraged while massaging her bruised forehead. "What's wrong with you!?"_

 _Haru didn't remember seeing Haruki with such a serious expression before._

 _"Isuke, this is serious. Someone is in danger, we can't just let him die like that," Haruki reprimanded her._

 _"Yeah, don't you have empathy?" Otoya said._

 _The serial killer then glanced at Shiena, liked she was expecting her approval, but the brunette simply rolled her eyes._

 _"Sagae is right, Mizorogi is a good man, we can't let him die, especially since he's in this mess because of us," Shiena said._

 _Isuke looked like she was about to protest, but after a quick glance of disapprobation from Haruki, she remained quiet, almost pouting._

 _"I understand your feeling Kenmochi-san, but it is obviously a trap. If we want to save him, we have to be careful and smarter than them," Sumireko said. "This is obviously an attack against Class Black, Mizorogi-sensei is technically part of our group in a way, we cannot let that slide."_

 _"I don't intend to let this crime unpunished, what they did such cowardness!" Chitaru said._

 _"He is indeed a nice guy, maybe too much for his own good," Suzu added._

 _Everyone seemed to agree and Tokaku, who was silent until now, finally spoke._

 _"We have to save him," the blue haired girl said._

 _Haru looked at her girlfriend, grateful._

 _"I agree, we have to help Mizorogi-sensei!" Nio said._

 _Everyone looked at the blonde girl with surprised in their eyes, as if they couldn't believe what they heard, least of all Tokaku._

 _"You… want to save him?" Tokaku asked, in disbelief._

 _"Yeah, of course, he's our teacher after all! Can't let die a painful death don't we?" Nio confirmed._

 _"Are you sure you don't have other motives?" Hitsugi suddenly asked, doubtful._

 _"Nope, I just really want to help him, that's all ~" Nio insisted playfully._

 _"Mizorogi belongs to Yuri-san, I can't let him die. And perhaps… my queen will see my worth if I save him," Nio thought with relish at the last bit._

 _Despite wanting to save her old teacher, Haru was troubled by something else._

 _"We have to save him yes, but… we can't let Tokaku surrender herself, they will kill her!" Haru said._

 _"Ah, killing her would actually be merciful knowing them, if they get their hands on Azuma-san they will surely torture her and then kill her," Otoya said._

 _"You're talking by experience huh," Shiena replied._

 _"Hm, what's the fun of killing if you don't at least take your time to fully enjoy it?" the serial killer said with a smirk._

 _"We have no interest in hearing about your kinks Takechi-san," Sumireko said._

 _Suddenly, Isuke's eyes widen, as if she had realized something._

 _"The Casino, it's named Watanabe right? What if… the owner… Isuke heard those awful twins mention her name during the attack, and that place for the ransom. Wait… I see… wait a moment."_

 _Isuke exited the room for a moment, leaving her fellow Class Black members confused and intrigued by her behaviour. The pink haired girl eventually came back, holding a magazine at a specific page that she showed to her old classmates. The picture on the page showed a girl with white hair in pigtails and yellow eyes, next to a desk with various consoles._

 _"Do you recognize this girl?" Isuke asked._

 _Tokaku looked at the girl for a moment, pondering, before her eyes widened._

 _"Yeah… She looks familiar," the blue haired girl said._

 _"Well, she's Shuri Watanabe, the owner of the Watanabe Casino, and a successful hotel owner. she's probably behind all of this, and is probably one of your cousins," Isuke exclaimed._

 _"Wait… she can't be… " Murmured Kouko to which only Suzu noticed but kept quiet about it._

 _"Wow, I didn't know Isuke-sama could actually use her brain!" Nio exclaimed with exaggerated surprise._

 _"Nio-san, do you have a death wish? ~" Isuke said with a poisonous smile._

 _Tokaku continued to gaze at the magazine, at this girl that might be related to her. She then thought about Mizorogi. He might have been foolish and a little bit dense, she was grateful to him, about how sincere he was when he taught her. She felt a little bit ashamed about how he was always being kind to all the girls in the class even though they all fooled him into thinking they were normal girls. He was in trouble because of them, he was innocent, it was their duty to save him._

 _Tokaku had made up her mind. She was determined to save Mizorogi, no matter what._

* * *

"Shiena-chan ~"

Shiena tried her best to ignore her old roommate, focusing on her task. She was equipped with her usual laptop, sitting at a table in a coffee in a hotel in front of the Watanabe Casino. There was a coffee near her that she had barely even drunk. Otoya took a sip of hers before she childlessly pouted in an exaggerated manner.

"You're scotched to your screen while we are on a date, how rude!" Otoya complained.

"For the last time Takechi, this isn't a date. We're on a mission to save-"

"Poor Mizorogi-sensei, yeah I know. But it doesn't mean we can't have fun and simply enjoy ourselves a little. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm hacking the casino cameras so I can see how it looks like, check the security, ways to enter without being seen. I could also hack the cameras when we're entering so the security won't see us on the recording…"

Shiena noticed that Otoya wasn't listening to her. She was, in fact, staring at a woman at another table, a pretty one, probably in her late twenties. Otoya was smiling at her with a slight blush on her face, while the woman was doing her best to ignore her. Shiena felt some jealousy. She felt ashamed of this feeling, she shouldn't care if Otoya was looking at other girls, it wasn't like they were a couple. But somehow, she wanted to be the only girl Otoya looked at.

"Takechi, this is important."

"Yeah yeah I know, hacking camera, security guard, blablabla. Everything's gonna be fine, I believe in you. You're the most talented girl I know."

Shiena blushed a little at the compliment. She didn't want Otoya's words, the words of a psychopathic serial killer, to have such an effect on her. But it did. She felt some frustration when she saw that Otoya was still looking at the woman.

"Takechi, stop that, you're making her uncomfortable!"

"Eh, are you really concerned about her, or are you rather uncomfortable yourself, Shiena-chan?"

"What… what are you insinuating?"

"That's your jelly ~"

"I… I'm not! I don't like you, I despise you!"

"Aww, don't say that, you're going to make me sad," Otoya said with a sad face. "I love you so much…"

At those words, Shiena's heart started to pound faster.

"No… you're lying! You're a pathological liar, you always lie… there's no way… you could love me… or anyone else… Someone like you can't love!"

"Ouch, that hurt a little… hehe. But I do love you, I swear. You're the most beautiful girl I know."

"You can't be serious… I'm like, super plain. Why would you even love me?"

"Because… your heart is pure. You're different from all the women I have killed, those were just ladies with a pretty face, their beauty fated to fade away… which is why I killed them, to preserve it. But you, your beauty is inside, it's something that may never fade away. At first, I thought you were just a bud who hasn't bloomed yet, but I was wrong. You have bloomed, and beautifully. Shiena-chan, you are an eternal blooming flower."

Shiena blushed even more. Despite the mention of killing, it was one of the most beautiful things someone ever told her. An eternal blooming flower, there was something romantic with this. But she then realized something about what Otoya said that made her doubt.

"So you think… I'm pretty on the inside?" Shiena asked.

"Yes, I never really care about inner beauty before I met you. But I realize now that your beauty is much more valuable than all those women with a pretty face, you are worth preserving alive, because I know your beauty won't fade."

"So you're saying… that I'm not pretty on the outside?"

"Well I mean, no offence but compared to Haru-chi and Hanabusa-san… you're pretty plain. You still have a cute face, but you know, you're not particularly gorgeous."

"So I'm ugly, is that what you're saying?!"

"No! I said plain. And you said to yourself too so why are you mad suddenly?" Otoya replied, genuinely confused.

Shiena remained quiet, upset by what she said. It all started nicely, but in the end, she felt insulted. She knew she wasn't as pretty as the other girls in the class, but it still hurt to be reminded, especially from someone she was… at best attracted to.

"Nevermind, it was pointless talking to you. Now let's get back to work," Shiena said.

"So hardworking… no wonder why Collective Dismissal recruited you, you're so diligent ~"

Shiena stopped typing, glaring at her old roommate with suspicion.

"What do you know about my group?" Shiena asked a little bit harshly.

"Hm, not much, except that they recruit bullied victims and make them kills someone else's bullies, while the other also avenge them by killing their bullies. Can't say I dislike it, it's almost charming to see the weak fight back against the strong and defeat them."

"We're not weak! Not together, together… we are strong!"

"Hm, I wonder… I feel like it's making you weaker."

"... How so?"

"Well, you're working for them instead of for yourself. Look at me, I'm different from the others, I'm killing for myself, I choose my targets, those murders belong to me. The only one I can relate to is Banba-chan. She and me are both similar in a way. But you Shiena-chan, you're like them. There's no vocation in what you're doing, no ambition, you're simply accomplishing the wishes of others instead of your own. And that makes you weaker."

Shiena wasn't sure what to reply to that. She felt like somehow, it was true, she was simply following orders. But she didn't want to let Otoya be right.

"As if you have a vocation yourself… you're just killing women for fun."

"Oh, but I have! Finding and preserving beauty as always been my ambition, I want to possess the most beautiful women in the world, I want them to be mine and no one else. View me as a florist and a collector, always looking for pretty flowers to cut and add to my collection."

"Humans… aren't flowers!"

"Meh, both are living, close enough to me."

"You know nothing about the link between me and Collective Dismissal! They are my family, they accepted me, they saved me! It's only normal that I'm doing everything I can to repay them, even if I have to risk my life!"

"Like joining a class full of dangerous assassins while you are just a normal girl? You're taking high risks just to satisfy them. It's honorable but stupid. You should value your own life more, it's the most important thing you have after all."

Shiena grabbed her coffee, feeling like throwing it at Otoya, but something stopped her. Something Otoya said left her speechless for a moment, and a little bit worried.

"What do you mean, a normal girl? I'm as much an assassin as anybody else!" Shiena protested.

"I know the truth. You've never killed anyone, didn't you? The girl who killed your bullies, you needed to avenge her to pay her back, but unfortunately, she got killed, so you didn't have to dirty your hands. You're a virgin assassin, just like Azuma-san. You should be grateful to that person who killed that girl."

"Grateful! Are you out of your mind?! Because of that person, I couldn't repay my group! They accepted me yes, but I never felt worthy of them. This is why… I joined Class Black, to repay them. You said I didn't have ambition, well you're wrong. My ambition is to be useful to my group, my family, and right now, to Ichinose and Azuma!"

"So generous, this is part of your pure heart, of your beauty. This is what I love about you. You're so true to yourself, you don't lie, you don't pretend, you always say what you think. I don't know if you would have kept your pure heart if you had killed those bullies, so in a way, I'm glad that I did this."

"You're not as strong as you think you are! You were the first one to be eliminated, not by Azuma but by Ichinose! You got taken out by the target! And not only her, Hashiri and Hanabusa also got the best of you!"

Otoya tightened her fist, looking a little annoyed by what the brunette said, but still in control of her emotions.

"Well, at least I tried, unlike a certain person who got taken out without even raising a hand on Haru-chi…"

This time, Shiena grabbed her coffee and threw it at Otoya, splashing her face and shirt. The serial killer looked taken by surprised by this sudden attack, while Shiena instinctively recoiled. People around them suddenly stared at them, curious about the scene. Otoya used a napkin to wipe herself and then glanced at Shiena. The brunette felt a chill down her back when she saw Otoya's eyes. They were so cold, and angry. For a second, Shiena was afraid that she might attack her. But she didn't.

Otoya simply grin, while Shiena reached for her pepper spray, suddenly remembering something the serial killer said.

"Glad you did what? Takechi… what did you do… that girl I was supposed to avenge, did you…?"

Suddenly, Shiena's phone rang, interrupting her. Shiena immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kenmochi-san, I hope everything is going fine for you," Sumireko said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, everything is fine, I hacked the camera and I'm taking notes about their security. Oh, and I was thinking I could hack the hotel to reserve a room for the group."

"That is kind of you, but not necessary. I will reserve a room using a side company name so it will not be linked to any of us."

"Oh okay, that's actually better than what I have planned."

"Continue your good work, and keep an eye on Takechi-san."

"I… I will! Thank you for your concern, bye."

Shiena hung up the phone. Before she could continue where she stopped, Otoya suddenly grabbed her arm a little bit too strongly, smiling at her in a charming yet threatening way.

"Let me buy you another coffee, okay? Since you seem to have carelessly spill yours on me," Otoya proposed.

"... s-sure," Shiena weakly said, intimidated.

Otoya released her arm and went to the cashier to buy another coffee, while Shiena sat back, confused about what the serial killer said, and uncertain about her feelings about her.

* * *

A luxurious limousine stopped in front of a sumptuous hotel. The driver exited the vehicle and opened the passenger door, letting a group of thirteen teenagers exit the vehicle. They were all dressed with a fancy school uniform, a white and blue dress with a matching hat, all with long beautiful hair. They were all worthy of a high class girls' school. One of them, with long strawberry blond hair, thanked the driver, and they all headed for the hotel.

"This wig is uncomfortable," one of them complained.

"Azuma-san shh, do not blow up our cover," Sumireko quietly reprimanded.

The Class Black girls were all wearing uniforms belonging to a school affiliated with Sumireko's father's company. For those who had short hair, they were wearing long wigs to maintain their disguises.

The group entered the hotel and went to the recp counter. Nobody really looked at them, there was nothing strange in an apparent group of classmates from a rich school coming to a fancy hotel together. It was the perfect disguise to go unnoticed.

"Excuse me, I reserve a party room for me and my classmates," Sumireko asked politely with a distinguished smile. "My name is Shirogane Sakuragi."

The employee looked at their computer, before they smiled at them.

"Yes, the reservation is correct. It will be room number 60. Here's your key, Shirogane-san."

"Thank you, have a nice day," Sumireko said as she took the key.

The heiress motioned to the group to follow her. Their room was on the sixth floor so they took the elevator. The door closed behind them and they started to go up.

"Shirogane Sakuragi? What a ridiculous name," Isuke commented.

"The Shirogane were an important family who were allied to mine, my old babysitter was from this family, while Sakuragi is the name of one of my cousins," Sumireko explained.

"Hopefully this cousin doesn't try to kill us like Azuma-san's cousins," Otoya joked.

"I doubt it, she had mysteriously disappeared years ago, officially she had been kidnapped," Sumireko revealed.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Haru said sincerely with a sad frown.

"It is alright, I am over this. We were close, but I have come to accept that… she is probably dead. She was a Hanabusa, these things are bound to happen. She was just… not strong enough I suppose."

There was some sadness in Sumireko's eyes, but she quickly brush it off, probably to keep her image as a strong queen. The elevator's door opened and the group walked in the corridor until they reached their room. Sumireko, who had the keycard, opened the door and let the girls enter.

"Wow, it's so big! It looks like a hotel room!" Haru exclaimed with amazement.

"Haru, it is a hotel room," Tokaku replied an a wry smile.

"Oh right, I'm just so used of big rooms that looks like hotel rooms."

The girls put their bags on their respective beds. The room was big enough for all of them, even if usually, Sumireko had that kind of room all for herself. But for the sake of their mission, she was ready to make this "sacrifice" and share the room with her old classmates.

"Those clothes are so unfashionable, it's even worse than the Myojo uniform," Isuke complained, taking off the hat once Shiena has finished hacking the cameras

"You're just mad because you can't expose your body like you seem to enjoy so much," Nio replied playfully.

"Isuke has a beautiful body that need to be shown, it's not my fault if you lack so much confidence that you have to hide yours under so many layers," Isuke snapped back.

Nio continued to smile, but there was something bitter in her smile, like Isuke just touched a nerve.

"Wearing a wig feels so weird, I didn't have long hair since I was a child," Chitaru commented.

"You look wonderful with long hair, just like a princess," Hitsugi complimented

Chitaru looked like she was about to say something but didn't, simply blushing, before taking off the wig. Shiena glanced at Chitaru before she touched her now straightened hair.

"Maybe I should straightened them more often, they would be much easier to deal with," Shiena said.

"Hm, I don't know. It does look pretty, but your natural frizzy and fluffy hair suits you so much better, it's so cute," Otoya said with a smirk as she ran a hand through the brunette's hair.

Shiena simply slapped her hand way and glared at her, while Otoya giggled.

"Do I look like a princess?" Nio asked playfully while playing with her wig.

"You look like trash," Tokaku replied.

"Tokaku!" Haru reprimanded, before she touched her wig and smiled. "I never had long hair before, maybe I should let them grow sometimes."

"Short hair are much more easier to deal with," her girlfriend said.

"Aww, but I think Tokaku would look so pretty with long hair."

"Hm… maybe if I tied them up in a ponytail…"

"At least you wouldn't be mistaken for a boy anymore," Isuke mocked, before she turned back to Haruki. "And you… you look so lady-like, it's so weird yet, it does suits you a little."

"Haruki-san as a lady?! Now that's a sight I never thought I would witness with my very own eyes!" Nio exclaimed with her shark teeth easily seen in her grin.

"I… agree… I kind of… like her that way," Mahiru said shyly.

"Oh my oh my. Looks like Banba-chan has a type ~" Otoya teased.

"Oh, because you don't have a type, Takechi-san?" Sumireko said, a little bit threatening.

"My type are beautiful women in general, usually older." Otoya answers, showing a glint in her eyes.

"So basically you're into milf, just like Nio. Mommy issues?" Isuke asked.

"Hey, do not compare me to that psycho! And you're one to talk!" Nio protested.

"I… I don't have a type… Sumireko-san is the only one for me… and Shinya," Mahiru said.

Sumireko blushed at that statement. Kouko suddenly got closer to Suzu, gazing at her with a serious expression only her could do.

"Suzu… strip."

"...what?"

"Remove your clothes. I need to see if we have to change your bandages.

"O-oh, you mean it that way…," Suzu replied, a little bit embarrassed. "Well, I wouldn't mind removing them, no matter how old I am, I never really wear anything western like that. It feels kind of awkward."

"Hm, it is true that it does not seem to suit you," Sumireko agreed.

"I much prefer more traditional clothing," Suzu added.

"Well, it does suit you the best," Kouko commented with a slight blush as she adjusted her glasses. "Now remove your clothes."

"You two get a room ~" Nio joked.

"But we are in a room," Kouko said with confusion.

"Then go in the bathroom!"

Suzu and Kouko glanced at each other, before they headed for the bathroom together and closed the door.

Nio started to run her finger through her wig, pondering as she looked at her reflection with a wall mirror. She was wondering if she should grow out her hair, so she could… match Yuri.

"Hey guys… do you think longer hair suits me? Do you think… I should let them grow?" Nio suddenly asked.

The girls looked surprised by this question and this sudden moment of vulnerability from Nio.

"No, you should keep your hair short," Tokaku replied bluntly. "It would be stupid of you to try to match-"

"A-as for Haru!" Haru suddenly interrupted. "Oh… Well, I think it would be quite a unique look," she continued, trying to be supportive.

"That would be such a hassle for someone like you to maintain them, so don't bother. Cut them even shorter," Isuke said lazily.

"I mean, it's your hair, do whatever rock your boat," Haruki commented.

The rest of them seemed to agree with Haruki. Nio felt somewhat sad, feeling ashamed to have such delusion of matching Yuri. But she forced herself to smile like she always does back at Class Black.

"Thank you everyone for your so sincere honestly, it's very well appreciated!" Nio said energetically as she threw away the wig.

Even if she was smiling, her eyes could simply not hide her sadness.

* * *

Since the trip to the hotel had taken two days, the group needed to rest a little. Most of them decided to go out and relax, while two of them decided to stay in the room.

Chitaru was sitting on the bed, thinking about the mission to come, rescuing Mizorogi. She didn't really know him, but she truly desired to save him. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to die, especially not because of them. She always wanted to protect people, only agreed to be an assassin so she can get rid of criminals who were hurting innocent people. Justice had always been her goal, as well as eliminating Angel Trumpet. But she lost her way in vengeance, nearly killing the girl she loved, and is becoming emotionally dependant on her enemy.

"Chitaru-san ~"

The red haired girl raised her head and discovered Hitsugi, who was smiling sweetly at her, with a glimpse of playfulness in her golden eyes. The shorter girl leaned a little, trying to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. But Chitaru recoiled, before softly pushing her away, much to Hitsugi's confusion.

"Chitaru-san…? What's going on?"

Chitaru avoided looking at Hitsugi, especially her eyes. Her own showing unease, tormented by her own conflicted feelings.

"Hitsugi… I think we need to talk."

"Oh?"

Hitsugi looked at the spot next to Chitaru, like she was hesitating to sit next to her, before she finally grabbed a chair and sat in front of her red haired lover.

"So time is finally up huh," Hitsugi said with a smile full of self-disgust.

Chitaru was still avoiding to look at Hitsugi in the eyes.

"What… do you mean?" she asked meekly, even though she already had an idea

"This lie… it isn't working anymore," Hitsugi said, her eyes glowing with self-hatred.

Chitaru remained silent for a moment, before she nodded with gritted teeth.

"... We should break up," Chitaru said without hesitation.

Even though she looked hurt by the proposition, Hitsugi weakly nodded, with a sad look in her eyes.

"It would be the wisest decision," Hitsugi agreed. "We fooled everyone with our fake lovey dovey relationship, so much that we almost convinced ourselves. But we both know it's only a mascarade, we are both… unhappy with how things are. I suppose this is why you want to break up."

"I'm just… tired of pretending. I tried to kill you, you were my enemy, yet I love you… I just can't forgive myself. And I don't want to be a hypocrite, you caused harm to my dear teacher, I feel like I'm disrespecting her and her daughter…"

"I understand… I'm also tired… of hurting you… I know that being with me cause you pain, and I don't want that for you. I love you so much, therefore… even if it hurts me, I want to break up, for your sake."

Chitaru suddenly clenched her fist, feeling angry at this statement and looked up to glare at Hitsugi.

"Liar! You don't care about my feelings, you always toyed with my emotions, manipulated me. You only think about yourself. You killed my teacher's daughter, you hurt my teacher, and you have no remorse about that whatsoever!"

"That's not true! I do feel bad for killing her, I swear-"

"Don't treat me like a fool!" Chitaru suddenly shouted as she rose up. "You never felt any remorse in your entire life, you simply have no sympathy for others, you use others for your own gain without considering their feelings!"

"I know… I'm a disgusting bug, the lowest of them all-"

"Oh don't you dare use the self-deprecation card on me again, it won't work anymore! I won't let you manipulate me again by making me pity you!"

"Chitaru-san…" Hitsugi could only say her name while maintaining the smile on her face, as if all that meant little to her.

The red haired girl let out a bitter laugh, before she glared with resent at her lover.

"Why do I even love you? You're a liar, a hypocrite, cold and remorseless. You're… just an awful human being. I fall in love with this fake persona you used to trick and deceive people, I… never fell in love with you in the first place." Chitaru cradled her head in pain, glaring with tears streaming down her cheeks.

This time, Hitsugi dropped the smile and her eyes become teary, before she was suddenly overtaken by a sudden anger.

"You… you are so blind!" Hitsugi yelled while she jumped up, staring at Chitaru. "I was fine before I met you, I never felt any dissatisfaction before that. You made me feel so many conflicted emotions. For the first time in my life, I felt love and it was warm and fulfilling, but then you revealed your goal and all that was left was regret and bitterness. I was in love with someone who actually hated me, feeling despised all the time. It's your fault, if I never met you I wouldn't be in such pain right now!"

Chitaru looked taken aback, but remained angry, ignoring her own tears.

"You're just doing the blame game, I won't fall for it-"

"Shut up!" Hitsugi screamed, surprising the redhead into silence.

Tears were starting to roll on the shorter girl's cheeks, which she vainly wiped way.

"You're no better than me!" Hitsugi continued. "You're a self-righteous hypocrite, you look down on killers but you're one yourself! Why did I ever fall in love with such a conceited person with a major white knight complex!"

This time, Chitaru remained speechless, as if deep down, she agreed with Hitsugi. The latter continued to cry, still mad, yet also sad.

"Why did I… fall in love with you… was it because you were everything I wasn't? Because you lived your life in the light, or perhaps… I was envious of that light."

That last realization made Hitsugi felt like having an epiphany, only to slap herself of how delusional she felt she was being, earning a momentary look of worry from the girl in front of her.

"I… I don't know," Chitaru said bitterly. "Maybe… I already had an idea that you were a fraud right at the start, but somehow… I ignored it, because… I wanted to taste… the darkness you're from."

Hitsugi lets out a bitter laugh.

"How was it? The darkness? How did it taste?" Hitsugi asked.

"How did the light tasted?" Chitaru asked in return.

They both started at each other in silence, looking down in sadness before they answered at the same time.

"Bittersweet," Chitaru replied.

"Blissfully painful." Hitsugi stated.

They both stayed quiet for a moment, until Chitaru punched herself in the face, much to Hitsugi's confusion and concern.

"Chitaru-san!?"

The red haired girl smiled in such a gloomy way.

"We both match now," she joked bitterly.

Hitsugi replied with an empty laugh. Chitaru softly took her arm and guided her to the bed, where they both sat next to each other, holding hands as they both sighed with relief and from slight exhaustion.

"We… were finally honest with each other," Hitsugi said.

"Yeah… It will probably be easier now that we vent it out."

"Indeed, it was really effective," Hitsugi added with a sincere giggle.

They both waited for a couple of minutes, clearing their mind and calming down.

"You know, your situation… is quite similar to the one of a soldier," Chitaru said. "They kill their enemies, but have to deal with the families of those they killed, even if it was in self-defense."

"No, it's not the same," Hitsugi disagreed. "I didn't kill her in self-defense, I didn't do it quickly so it would be painless, but because it fitted my own pattern."

"Still, this couldn't have been avoided. You wouldn't have gotten away if you had refused to kill her, and Datura would have sent someone else to carry the dirty work."

"Hm, true. Datura wasn't one to show favoritism, even to its more successful members or even its own ace."

The two lovers then faced each other, smiling honestly at one another.

"I do love you, Hitsugi."

"I love you too Chitaru-san… and I mean it."

They softly hugged each other, feeling their warmth comforting each other.

"You know… I really do prefer rice over bread," Hitsugi whispered.

This time, Chitaru knew it wasn't a lie. They broke the hug and stared intensely at each other in the eyes.

"I want to forgive you… but I feel like you need to face my teacher and ask her for forgiveness first," Chitaru said as she held Hitsugi's hands with her own.

"Is there another way?" Hitsugi asked as a joke, before sadly admitting with a sigh. "This punishment does suits you. Perhaps you're tired of being the bottom and want to be the top."

Chitaru had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe… this is why I love you. Because of how honest your love is, your constant flirting and just how far you are willing to go to be with me, I feel… touched."

"And I love you because of how decent you are, you're nothing like most people I have known, you make me want to become a better person, you're such an honest and righteous person, I almost feel… purified when I'm with you. I want desperately to be by your side, I want to redeem myself and finally, deserve to be with someone as wonderful as you."

Hitsugi took a deep breath, sighed, and smiled playfully.

"Do you still want to break up?" Hitsugi asked.

Chitaru answered her question by gently pushing her on the bed, before giving her a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips that washed away all the bitterness they went through, leaving them with a sweet aftertaste.

* * *

"So disgusting ~" Nio commented with an overexaggerated expression of disgust, her shark teeth displayed viciously with her eyes glowing to match her intense feelings. "Both of them are so gross, I don't even understand why they are together. They have nothing in common, they loathe what the other represents, just enemies to the core. Namatame-san looks like a model, why is she so interested in a child-looking girl such a Kirigaya-san? This look so wroooong! Their love is poisonous, it's so toxic, they are slowly killing each other just by being together. Nothing good will ever come with them staying together, I tell ya."

Nio was outside the party room, spying on Chitaru and Kirigaya's argument, her ear pressed on the door. Tokaku was by her side, listening too with a rather neutral expression. They both then walked away from said room so as to avoid bothering the busy couple.

"I trust Namatame's judgement. I don't really trust Kirigaya though, but I do know that love can change people. So I'll remain open-minded about their relationship," Tokaku said as she crossed her arms.

With a condescending grin, Nio let out a bitter giggle.

"I didn't think that you of all people will be so naive. Haru-chan is rubbing on you way too much, Tokaku-san. But those two aren't the only ones who are terrible, just about everyone is so damn disgusting. Inukai and Sagae? Both of them are shallow and superficial, they only care about their looks and money."

"Both of them are actually pretty deep individuals that care about each other and share similar values," Tokaku replied, her brows forming a slight frown.

"What about Shutou and Kaminaga? Old-fashioned dorks who have no future together, their 'love' can only end in a tragedy."

"It doesn't change the fact that they truly love each other, the rest is their decision as a couple."

"And Takechi and Kenmochi? Do I even have to explain? Takechi is a total psycho who gets off from killing women, and Kenmochi is so pathetic that she would be ready to accept anyone's love."

"About them… no comment."

"And then Hanabusa and Banba, both broken, they are just using each other to comfort their broken selves, they are too unstable to be a healthy couple."

"They understand each others' pain and relate to one another, together they can heal and better themselves."

"And the worst is you and Haru-chan-"

"And what about you, Hashiri?" Tokaku suddenly interrupted.

Nio remained speechless for a moment. This question looked like it had taken her by surprise.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you are insinuating. Anyway, you and Haru-chan, pretending to be a cute couple when you're nothing more than her slave! And a shitty one, since you dared to try killing your queen. Everyone in Class Black is terrible and all your relationships are unhealthy and doom to fail!"

Tokaku tightened her fist, visibly annoyed by what Nio said, but managed to stay calm.

"What about your own feelings, Hashiri?"

"Again I don't know what you mean-"

"Your feelings about the chairwoman."

Again, Nio remained quiet, hesitating to answer.

"It hurts to admit it ... but you and I, we're the same" Tokaku continued. "I was saved by Haru, and you were saved by the chairwoman. Both of them drive us crazy in a way, but... we devote ourselves to them… and you love the chairwoman, don't you?"

Nio clenched her teeth and looked away with shame, before she sighed, looking defeated.

"I... love Yuri-san. She's my queen, the only one I respect, and I'm proud to be her property. She's so beautiful and perfect, I'm grateful that she took me under her wing as a child. Someone as disgusting as me doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as her, I'm unworthy of her. I'm just... trash, while she's gold. It's ridiculous of me to even think there's a possibility she would love me back, after all... she's twice my age and she's a queen, while I'm nothing more than a... bug."

Nio felt so weak right now, revealing her deepest, darkest and most secret emotions to Tokaku, someone she was supposed to hate and view as an enemy. But somehow, she felt relieved to have told someone about how she felt.

"Listen, sorry for ranting-" Nio started to mutter

"You... you're just like Kirigaya," Tokaku commented.

The feeling of relief Nio felt immediately faded away, replaced by immense anger.

"I... I have nothing in common with that little shit!" Nio viciously denied as she pushed Tokaku. "I'm nothing like Kirigaya! I... I would never hurt Yuri-san in any way, especially not for my own selfish needs!"

Tears started to flow from Nio's eyes, but she immediately wiped them away, ashamed to show any more weakness.

Tokaku didn't do anything when she was being pushed. Nio looked at her with a furious expression as she continued.

"I would do anything for Yuri-san! Anything to make her happy, even giving away my life for her, and if she orders me to forget everything about her..." Nio's voice started to falter. "Then… then I will forget everything about her!"

Nio wiped more tears that were rolling on her cheeks.

"It looks like that is your limit… the idea of forgetting Yuri," Tokaku commented.

At this comment, Nio looked away in both anger and shame.

"Don't call her in such a familiar manner, it's chairwoman for you!" Nio aggressively corrected.

Nio flinched in pain, which seemed to worry Tokaku a little, before she continued.

"How could you... try to kill Haru-chan? How did you have the heart to try to kill your own queen, the girl you were supposed to love and protect?"

Nio looked so angry yet also sad, which caught Tokaku by surprise. The blonde girl also looked in pain, getting mad and pushing away her old classmates while her wounds weren't all completely healed seemed to have hurt her.

"I just... wanted to prove to myself that my love for Haru was real. It was the first time.. I felt something so strong, something that was coming from my heart. But then I learned... that maybe it was all fake. I couldn't bear that possibility, I had to be sure. I was never free before, my love for her was my only freedom, the thought of actually being manipulated drove me crazy, I had to be sure..."

"And was it worth it? Did confirming your insecurities really make it worth trying to kill your queen?" Nio interrupted bitterly.

"I... I still regret doing it. I regretted hurting Haru. Regret the fact that my action left yet another scar on her body. But at the same time... at least I know now. At least I know I wasn't controlled, I know my love, our love is true. And Haru forgave me, we moved on, and... we're happy together."

Nio didn't reply to that, but it was clear that she was envious. Jealous of the mutual love Tokaku and Haru were sharing, while she wasn't even sure about her love for Yuri, if it was true, and the fact it was probably one-sided.

Tokaku suddenly grabbed Nio, pulling her away from her thoughts, and dragged her to the nearest couch that was next to their room, but the blonde girl resisted.

"You need to rest a little," Tokaku said.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your pity!"

"This is not pity, we have an important mission soon and you need to be at your best if we want to succeed," Tokaku replied.

Nio was quiet for a while before she reluctantly nodded in agreement to and reached for a melon bun that was in her bag near the couch, before she sat down, and took a bite.

"Why do you still bother being around me? You're probably worried about Haru-chan and want to be with her as soon as possible," Nio said between two bites.

Tokaku grabbed a curry bread from her own bag and sat next to Nio, starting to eat it.

"Haru wanted me to make sure you get some rest," Tokaku replied with her mouth full.

Nio remained quiet for a while, before going back to her cheery persona.

"Haha, that Haru-chan! She always cares waaay too much."

"Hmph, for once, I agree with you," Tokaku said.

They both finished their respective snack and reached for a second one in their bag.

"Hashiri, right from the start, I've always hated you."

"How funny, I feel exactly he same ~" Nio replied cheerfully with her cat-like smile, before suddenly becoming serious. "But despite that, I don't want to kill you. Not anymore."

"Same."

As they both continued eating their snack, they heard some passionate voices coming from the room, seemingly the two people inside were having some fun. Both Tokaku and Nio blushed with embarrassment.

"How about... we go eat somewhere else?" Nio proposed.

"Yeah..."

The two rivals rose up and left the area, feeling both somewhat satisfied with the conversation they had, both thinking about their respective queens.

 **If you want to join RickyOtaku discord server and talk about akuma no riddle, fanfictions and more, add them and they will invite you to the server: RickyOtaku#5402**


	15. Chapter 15

Mizorogi couldn't breathe. His mind went blank for a moment as he gagged, overwhelmed by the feeling of drowning. The ragged and wet cloth on his face was suffocating him and he felt like his head was stuck underwater. At this point he didn't even have the strength to struggle, his body was simply instinctively shivering out of panic. The worst in all that is that he didn't even know why he was suffering right now, what he had done to deserve such cruel treatment. The ignorance made all of this even more painful.

Suddenly, the cloth was removed and he immediately gasped for air, but before he could enjoy it he received a violent hit on his stomach, making him choke. He then started to cough painfully, hardly getting any air. He weakly raised his head to look at his torturers, two girls that looked identical with short green hair and purple bangs, while there was another woman with dark blue hair and pink eyes in the back wearing a white suit with a pink tie, looking at the scene with a sadistic grin and cruelty in her eyes.

"Do you know why you're suffering?" Ari asked.

Mizorogi didn't dare to answer, too afraid, which result in the other girl to hit him once again in the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

"She asked you a question!" Ami let out.

Tears were starting to roll from his eyes as he desperately tried to catch his breath, fearful of another hit.

"I… I don't know… please… let me go…" Mizorogi begged.

Both twins looked at each other for a moment, before they burst into a cruel laugh, laughing like two demons, disguised in human skin.

"Poor you, you don't even realize that... " Ari started.

"... you're suffering because of your dear students," Ami finished.

"My… students? Which… which one? I… had more than one class-"

"The very first you taught, Class Black," Ari interrupted.

Mizorogi remained shocked and confused by this statement. The Class Black girls? How could they be related to his suffering? He then remembered some odd details about his old class, how the girls kept being getting mysteriously transferred until only one remained, the fact that some of them were way too old to be in high school…

Another sudden punch interrupted his thinking and once again he gasped in pain.

"You really have no idea…"

"...Who your students really were."

This time, it was Ari who punched him.

"You must be pretty dense," she said.

"Didn't you suspect anything, with almost every one of them being 'transferred," Ami added.

Mizorogi got hit again, but this time he clenched his teeth to not let out any sound, starting to feel angry.

"No… you're wrong! My students… has nothing to do with that! I believe in them, they were good girls!" Mizorogi protested.

"Then you really are a fool, aren't you?"

The other woman stepped in, glaring at him like she was looking at a mere insect she just wanted to squish. Without warning, she kicked him in the stomach, twisted the end of her high heel on his belly. Mizorogi groaned in pain while Itsumi chuckled with delight.

"You really are pitiful, aren't you? You're just a lamb, unaware of being slaughtered," Itsumi said cruelly.

She eventually removed her high heel and grabbed him by the hair, staring at her with not a single drop of sympathy in the eyes.

"Why are you so convinced they aren't responsible for your predicament? Why do you have faith in those girls? Do they even like you? They never respected you," Itsumi continued mercilessly.

Those words hurt like a blade to the heart. Did the Class Black girls actually like him? He remembered all the times some of them had been rude to him, Isuke sleeping in his class, Shiena telling him to shut up, Banba giving him the middle finger. Perhaps it was the reason why his students kept getting transferred, because they actually disliked him. Those thoughts plunged him into despair, much to Itsumi's pleasure.

"Only one of your students graduated, you must be a really shitty teacher," Itsumi said. "Or perhaps… it was your students' fault. Maybe they were the bad ones."

Itsumi started to gently pat Mizorogi's head, softly stroking his hair, much to his confusion as she smiled kindly at him.

"It wasn't your fault, those girls are to blame. All you've ever wanted was to help them the best you could, but those ungrateful bitches spat on your kindness. We're on your side, we want to make them pay. And you can help us. Don't you want to get revenge for all the pain you went through? It's all their fault. So help us. Help us make them pay for their crimes."

Mizorogi felt a lot of anger for the suffering he went through, he was resentful against those he viewed as responsible for the pain he underwent. Seeing the anger in his eyes, Itsumi smiled with satisfaction as she continued to pat his head.

"So tell us everything you know about those girls, any weaknesses they may have, any secrets you may know," Itsumi ordered.

Despite the pain, Mizorogi slowly managed to grin, glaring at his torturers.

"Azuma-san may look cold and distant, but she's actually really protective of those she cared about. Inukai-san seems insensitive, but when it comes to those she loves she can be really generous. Kaminaga-san was an extraordinary class rep, though being clumsy, she's really diligent and responsible. Despite her lack of honesty, Kirigaya-san is someone who is really devoted to anyone she loves. Kenmochi-san is such a passionate and determined person, even if she can get a little bit too excited by stuff she likes. Sagae-san is such a selfless and fun person to be around. Shutou-san gives off a really mature vibe, she's quite wise and resourceful for someone of her age. Takechi-san is a little bit too cheerful sometimes, but she once offered me a wonderful flower arrangement. Namatame-san is righteous and brave, always defending the weak. Hashiri-san was always lighting up the mood, while Banba-san was such a sweet girl who unfortunately looked like she had been hurt in the past. Hanabusa-san is a strong-willed person who treats everyone equally. And then Ichinose-san… every second spent with that girl was pure joy. She's so sweet and generous, I'm glad she succeeded to graduate, even if she was the only one."

The twins and Itsumi coldly stared at him while Mizorogi let out a giggle, overwhelmed by a feeling of pride for his students.

"Even if they may not have liked me, I liked every single one of them, they are all dear to me. And I'll never do anything to harm them. The only ones responsible for my suffering are you, not them."

Ari and Ami looked at each other, uncertain about what to do, while Itsumi's eyes were full of anger and rage. She then took a deep breath and smiled in a dark way, much to Mizorogi's worry. But he had no regrets, no matter what his old students may think of him, he'll always do his best to protect them.

"Well well, aren't you brave," Itsumi praised sarcastically. "Look like it will take more to break you, Mizorogi-chan ~"

She pulled out an object from her pocket before she leaned on him, grabbing his chin and looking at him in the eyes.

"It's admirable that you want to protect them, but… would they do the same for you? Do you think they will come to save you?" Itsumi mocked.

Itsumi approached the object from his hand. It looked like some kind of… nail cutter? She pressed it against one of his fingers, gripping his nail.

"I know they will come to save me," he replied with his signature grin. "I'm their big brother after all!"

Itsumi looked pissed but managed to still smile with her eyes full of bad intent while Mizorogi remained brave.

"Look like I'll have to give you a manicure. Do you like red as a colour? I think it will suit you just fine ~" Itsumi said sadistically.

And a horrible scream was made, echoing all over the room and even heard from the outside.

* * *

"Ahhh… Kouko-chan, not there. I'm very sensitive there ~" Suzu moaned.

In the changing room of a clothing store, Kouko was cupping one of her girlfriend's breasts, blushing madly while Suzu was smiling in a teaseful way.

"Suzu…"

"I know you're hungry Kouko-chan, but isn't this too public?"

"Suzu, I… I'm only checking your wound!" Kouko defended herself.

There was a rather red scar under Suzu's breast, her wound now partially healed. At the sight of an identical scar on her girlfriend's back, Kouko felt a little guilty, remembering that her girlfriend took this bullet for her.

"Your wounds are healing well, but these scars..." Kouko said with clear sadness in her voice.

Suzu suddenly turned back and gently took Kouko's hands in hers and gently put them on her breasts, blushing a little "Can you feel it Kouko-chan? My heart beating?"

Kouko could only nod with a slight blush on her face

"It's okay Kouko-chan, I'm here. I'm alive, for the sake of both of us," Suzu said softly.

Tears started to form in Kouko's eyes and Suzu released her hands so she could wipe them away. She was truly glad that Suzu survived, she didn't want another person she cared about to die because of her. After Irena's death, she didn't want to go through despair again.

"Ah, I wish my breasts were as small as yours, it would be so much more comfortable," Suzu suddenly said.

Kouko felt some frustration as she heard her girlfriend made fun of her chest. She never felt any complexity about her small bosom, but it was annoying when someone mocked it, especially her own girlfriend. With a glint in the eyes, she suddenly pinned Suzu on the wall and groped her breasts, even teasing her nipples. This time, Suzu moaned for real, both out of surprise than pleasure.

"Ko-Kouko-chan…! Mmm… You don't only have a talented tongue, even your hands are-!"

"I did some research," Kouko quickly answered with a smug smile.

Overtaken by a sudden lustful desire, Kouko continued to fondle her girlfriend's breasts and Suzu uttered a few more moans in both surprise and ecstasy.

"Ko-Kouko-chan, you naughty girl!"

* * *

"Come on Isuke-sama, talk to me!"

Despite the countless begs from her girlfriend, Isuke continued to give her the silent treatment, sulking. Haruki shook her shoulder a little bit in an attempt to have a reaction from her fiancée, but nothing. Isuke remained quiet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just… really lucky today too," Haruki apologised.

She left a soft kiss on Isuke's cheek in an attempt to make her react, and her girlfriend sighed.

"It's just… it's not fair that you're the one who keeps winning," Isuke complained.

"Aww, you just haven't played the right games yet. How about we search for a good one you could win?"

Isuke continued to pout a little, until she finally accept Haruki's hand. They started walking together in the casino, holding hands, looking for a game while mentally taking notes about the place, like the numbers of camera, security guards, emergency exits.

"What about that game?" Haruki proposed.

"Eh, too complicated," Isuke complained.

"And this one?"

"Only a fool would think of trying this one."

"How about-"

"Too dirty ~"

Haruki sighed, and the two of them wordlessly continued to wander around the casino. The redhead eventually grabbed a pocky and put it in her mouth, slowly munching it.

"Oh, what about that?" Haruki said as she pointed a poker table.

Isuke looked hesitating for a moment, before she nodded.

"Sure, at this point, what do I have to lose," Isuke said with a sigh, expressing her lack of hope.

Isuke and Haruki sat at the poker table and the dealer gave them cards. Isuke looked at her cards with not much expectation, until she saw her hand. She had to repress a smirk, she had excellent cards.

" _Finally I might get a chance~_ " she thought.

Isuke went on a winning streak, having a huge smug smile on her face as she took her loot while the other players slowly started to leave, leaving the redhead alone with the dealer. Haruki felt overwhelmed by all the winnings her girlfriend earned.

"Finally a game that's perfect for my genius," Isuke commented. "Haruki, feed me ~"

Haruki sighed and took a pocky from her box, feeding it to Isuke who grinned even more.

"Haha, nothing can ruin my day now!" Isuke boasted.

"Oh, aren't you a lucky one, pinky."

Isuke turned back to see a girl with long green hair and blue eyes, smiling at her. But Isuke didn't pay attention to her, too surprised by the girl that was by her side, a girl with long light purple hair and pink eyes who was smiling cheerfully.

"Aren't you… Yoshe Utako?" Isuke asked.

"Yes, I am!" the purple-haired girl said with enthusiasm.

"... who?" Haruki asked, confused.

Utako looked a tad offended while Isuke gave an elbow jab to her girlfriend's ribcage.

"Ouch!" the redhead complained.

"That's Yoshe Utako, the famous idol!" Isuke exclaimed.

Utako nodded, looking satisfied to be recognized. She then grabbed the green haired girl's arm and pressed her own cheek against the other's, smiling happily.

"And this is Raku-chan!" she said proudly like an excited kid.

"Ah, pleasure." Isuke simply said, uninterested.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have expected you to know a nobody such as me," Raku said with a grin, with no ill will. "The name's Sachi Raku, nice to meet you!"

"Sagae Haruki, nice to meet you both."

"Inukai Isuke."

"Isuke? Isn't a guy name?" Raku said with a smirk.

"Wow, so original… if I get one yen for each time someone told me that, I would be rich now… wait, I'm already rich," Isuke taunted, before she looked at Utako. "So, what's an idol such as yourself is doing this overrated joint?"

"Just spending time with my Raku-chan ~" Utako replied cheerfully as she stroke Raku's arm.

Isuke had to repress a grimace of disgust at the sight of those two love birds, while Haruki simply looked clueless.

The pink-haired girl then noticed something peculiar. While they were both wearing a coat, Utako's one was sparkly and Raku's had several spades and diamonds on it, Isuke could also that underneath, what seems to be a school uniform, with a tie, really plain, just like...

"Mind if I join the game?" Raku suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Before Isuke and Haruki could reply, Raku took out a suitcase full of chips and put it on the table.

"That's gonna be a lot of fun!" Utako exclaimed.

"Isuke-sama, I think maybe now is the time to back out-"

Isuke interrupted her girlfriend by kissing her, before turned at Raku and smirked.

"Just to warn you, Isuke is a winner and today is her lucky day ~" the pink-haired girl said as she glanced at Haruki. "I have my good luck charm right there."

Raku smirked too as she pulled out a coin, a gold one with a skull on a side and an angel on the other.

"I'm my own good luck charm, and Utako here is living proof of that fact." Raku said with a grin.

The dealer passed the cards while Haruki and Utako looked at each other, as if they could sympathize with each other about how much of a handful their respective girlfriend was.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing," Suzu said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Suzu recalled how she and Kouko had to apologise to the store staff to have disturbed the other customers. Kouko was refusing to look at her, sulking.

"It was your fault," Kouko said.

Suzu pouted a little.

"You're the one who was being naughty, Kouko-chan."

They both remained quiet, walking side by side, with a bag of clothes they bought before they instinctively held each others' hands. They both smiled a little as they continued to walk, until they arrived in front of a café.

"How about… we get something to drink?" Suzu proposed.

"Hm, sounds like a good idea," Kouko agreed.

Without saying more, the couple walked inside the café and spotted a table for two. They ordered their respective beverage, Kouko having a hot coco and Suzu a cup of green tea. They both sat down and started drinking their beverages in silence, both looking too awkward to talk. They both looked at each other, embarrassed and even a little bit tense. They were both feeling a certain amount of guilt regarding what happened earlier.

"Kouko-chan I-"

"Suzu-" Kouko said at the same time.

They both stopped, before they laughed a little.

"We're both silly," Suzu said. "I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have made fun for you."

"I'm sorry too… for reacting that way," Kouko said with a slight blush.

They both smiled and took another sip of their beverage, when suddenly a waitress went in the center of the café, clearing her throat to get the customers' attention.

"Attention everyone," the waitress started, "We will be hosting two competitions simultaneously! One based on knowledge, and the other a chess tournament."

Kouko and Suzu listened at the waitress with mild interest. Kouko was confident that she could win the knowledge contest, while Suzu was proud of her chess skills. But it wasn't enough to convince them to participate, they weren't here to have fun after all, they were on a mission.

"The prizes for the winner of both contests will be tickets for two to attend a VIP event at the casino sponsoring these competitions, The Watanabe Casino! The event will be to a luxurious hot spring!"

Immediately, Suzu had sparkles in her golden eyes as she looked at Kouko with a begging gaze. Kouko sighed, realizing that there was no way she could convince her girlfriend otherwise.

"So, raise your hands if you're interested in participating!"

Suzu and Kouko both nodded and they raised their hands simultaneously.

* * *

Haru was feeling a little bit out of place. Tokaku and Chitaru left earlier to scout around the casino, with Nio and Hitsugi doing the recon at a more 'undersided' angle, leaving Haru alone at the hotel room with Sumireko and Mahiru.

The couple are currently sitting on a bed, cuddling and kissing. Despite the fact that Haru was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on their privacy. She walked into the room and the two lovers were so much into their own world that they didn't even notice her.

Sumireko was pinning Mahiru on the bed when she finally noticed Haru's presence. She then immediately got off her girlfriend and tried to look composed despite the clear blush on her cheeks and ears, while Mahiru was as red as a tomato.

"I… I'm sorry," Haru apologised shyly.

"Oh no, no need to apologise, we kind of forgot we were not alone here," Sumireko said as she rose up. "If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Sumireko left the room, leaving Haru and Mahiru alone. Haru was tapping her fingers on her thigh, feeling abnormally nervous, while the silver-haired girl was looking down.

"Mahiru-chan, I-" Haru tried to apologise.

"I… envy you, Ichinose-san."

"...huh?"

Mahiru suddenly raised her head, looking shyly at Haru, before looked away in shame.

"You… can make friends with people so easily, you live in the light with no fear. I… can't trust others, I can never know… if they may want to hurt me."

Haru could see pain and sadness in Mahiru's eyes and couldn't help but want to comfort her, so she softly took her hand into hers while sitting next to her.

"Did someone… hurt you?" Haru asked with concern.

Mahiru weakly nodded.

"My… my uncle… did terrible things to me… when I was a child," she admitted.

Haru remained shocked. She didn't want to believe that a family member could have done that, but she couldn't doubt Mahiru's words. She immediately felt sympathy for her friend, knowing what it felt like to be hurt as a kid.

"I'm so sorry," Haru said sincerely.

"After that, I… couldn't trust anyone. My uncle used to be so kind to me, yet he became so cruel… I didn't want to go through something similar, never again… I isolated myself, alone with… Shinya. Shinya was the only person I could trust, my protector, my knight in shining armor. I don't know what I would have done without her…"

Haru could relate to what Mahiru was saying. Before Tokaku, Haru was fighting on her own, she also felt like the blue-haired girl was her knight, her prince. But Tokaku was a person in flesh and bones, while Shinya only exist in Mahiru's head. She was basically alone with her other personality.

"But… what about Hanabusa-san?" Haru asked.

"I was… scared of her at first," Mahiru admitted. "She was kind to me, but… really forceful. I was afraid… that she might become cruel to me too. When she invited me to come live with her after Class Black, I wasn't sure… but I had nowhere to go, no place to return to. I was really scared because… she stole something from me. The relic you gave me…"

"Relic? Oh you mean the phone strap! You still have it?"

"Yeah… it's really precious to me because… it came from someone dear to me." Mahiru showed the object in question, still in rather pristine condition and attached to her phone.

Haru felt moved by those words. Even if Banba tried to kill her, she knew she viewed her as a friend, in her own twisted way.

"But Sumireko-san… took it from me… and Shinya fought her. I tried to… fight her too… and she finally gave me back the strap. This is how I knew that… she wasn't going to become like him. She could have kept it to force me to stay, but she didn't. She… trusted me to stay… and this is how I realize that I should trust her too."

"I understand you… I'm kind of the opposite because I trust everyone too soon, but it took me a while to really appreciate Tokaku as a person, and… to fall in love with her. She always protected me, she's my own knight in shining armor." Haru blushed at the last part,

"Sumireko-san too… is protecting me now. I feel safe by her side. Being with her… fills the emptiness in my heart, she's more valuable to me than any relics. I love her so much, for the first time since a long time, I want to be with someone other than Shinya. For once, I'm not alone anymore."

"Mahiru-chan… you're not alone. You don't only have Hanabusa-san, you have all of us. We are all your friends, I'm your friend, we can all protect you. You can trust us."

"Even… after I tried to kill you?"

"I believe in forgiveness, if someone really regret their actions, then I'll forgive them. No matter how many times they have sinned."

"I do… want to be your friend. Everyone in Class Black… seems nice. Sagae-san feel like… an older sister to me, and Shutou-san… a grandmother. But… I can't trust Takechi-san…"

"For once… I can't blame you. But she's on our side now, so she's an ally at best." Admitted Haru with a sweat drop.

"She said… we were similar. I don't want… to be like her. She's… she's bad… I don't want to be bad. But just like her, I… I harmed people… got them killed… for my own benefit. Shinya-san may have killed those people, but she did it for me, to fill the hole in my heart. Takechi-san… must have similar reasons. We're both serial killers taking away people's life to fill our empty hearts."

Haru was a little bit confused by what Mahiru said. She didn't quite understand the desire to kill to fill a void. She never had a void in her heart to begin with, yet alone the desire to kill. She viewed murder as wrong no matter the reason, yet she couldn't come to hate Mahiru for her actions.

"You're not bad! You're a really sweet and kind girl Mahiru-chan, I believe in you. You changed a lot since Class Black, you can be proud of yourself," Haru declared.

"I… thank you… for believing in me… uh… someone wants to talk to you," Mahiru said nervously.

"Oh?"

Mahiru rose up and reached for the shutter, and lowered the light in the room. It wasn't entirely dark, but it was quite gloomy in the room.

"Mahiru-"

"Thank ya, for being Mahiru's friend. And mine too."

It took a moment for Haru to realize what happened.

"Oh, Shinya-san… the darkness, of course."

Shinya came back near Haru but didn't sit, she remained standing up in front of her.

"Shinya-san… what Mahiru-chan said… is that true?"

Shinya looked down for a moment, almost in shame, before she grinned in a rather sad way.

"Yeah, everythin' she said is the truth. Together we are… well, were, a serial killer. Mahiru picked the target, people she liked, people she wanted in her heart. She couldn't trust them tho, she was scared that they might hurt her, so she asked me… to protect her. They all gave her a gift, a relic, and she wanted me to make it holy… but a relic can only be holy when the person who gave it is dead. Relics were the best way to fill Mahiru's empty heart, this way she was never alone, yet didn't need to trust people."

It sounded crazy to Haru but somehow, she could understand. Obviously not condoning Mahiru's actions, but at least understanding why she was pushed to such extremism.

"But you… why did you obey? Did you… enjoy it?" Haru asked.

"Hm… well protecting Mahiru always gave me joy, but to be frank, I would have preferred for her to live a normal life. I simply obeyed her… because I wanted her to be happy. I tried to convince her to renounce to that type of life, but she didn't listen. After all, I only exist for Mahiru's sake, the whole reason of my existence is to protect her."

"No… Shinya-san, you're your own person too, you have the right to exist for your own sake too."

"I appreciate what ya said, but this is the truth. One day I won't be needed anymore, and I'll disappear. As long as I exist, Mahiru will never have a normal life. She deserves to have a life in the light, away from the darkness, with Sumireko and you guys. I'm just good for killin', I reek blood, my soul is as dark as the night…"

"You are wrong, Shinya-san."

Sumireko suddenly stepped in the room, staring at Shinya seriously.

"You do not simply exist to kill, you are here to protect Mahiru. You are a protector, not a killer. The night is not only dark, it is lit by the moon. Mahiru-san is like the sun in my life, and her light reflects on you. Shinya-san, you are the moon in my life, beautiful and mysterious, and also hard to reach."

"That's… really cheesy coming from you," Haru commented.

"Well, you basically proposed to Azuma-san, so you are not one to talk," Sumireko replied.

Haru blushed a little bit and let out a giggle when she remembered it. Shinya looked happy to hear those words, yet also sad. Sumireko came closer to her and hugged her, and much to Haru's surprise, Shinya teared up a little and genuinely looked scared.

"I… don't want to disappear. I want to stay with you and everyone else," Shinya said as she sobbed softly.

"You do not have to, you can stay with me, with Mahiru-san and everyone else," Sumireko said as she gently pat Shinya's head.

The silver-haired girl continued to sob and her girlfriend's arms while Haru decided that it was time for her to leave them alone.

"You do not only exist for Mahiru-san's sake, but also mine. As long as I need you, you will not vanish," Sumireko added.

Shinya looked a little bit comforted by those words and stopped sobbing, still hugging Sumireko, while Haru finally took her leave, giving some privacy to the couple, happy that she had this conversation with both Banbas.

* * *

Tokaku leaned against the artificial palm tree outside the casino, waiting for her classmate to come back. She took this time as an opportunity to look around, noticing the numerous cameras and security guards outside around the casino.

"Azuma!"

The blue-haired girl turned back and saw Chitaru coming closer to her, holding two cans in her hands. She then handed her one of them.

"Here, I hope you like soda," Chitaru said.

"I'm not picky, thanks." Tokaku replied as she took the can and opened it.

Chitaru opened hers and drank a sip, before leaning against the tree too.

"I noticed that you weren't using your cane today, are you sure you're healed enough for that?" Tokaku asked with concern.

"Don't worry, my legs feel fine. I'm starting to get better these days, but thanks for your concern." Chitaru assures the bluenette with a thumbs up.

Tokaku took a sip of her own soda after nodding back, not sure what to say anymore. The two friends remained quiet for a moment, awkwardly looking around, taking a few more mental notes of the casino security.

"I always wondered… what happened to you after Class Black? I heard that… you tried to kill Ichinose. But I'm not sure exactly how it could have happened," Chitaru suddenly said.

When she heard those words, Tokaku's face was suddenly covered in shame. She looked away with regret in her eyes.

"I did… It was when I learned about the Queen Bee ability. I couldn't bear the thought that the love I had for Haru might be fake, I had to be sure. I lost my mind and snapped. Both Haru and I fought with knives, before she allowed me… to shoot her," Tokaku explained.

As a proof of what she was saying, she showed the scar she had on the palm of her hand, the ugly scar that will be a constant reminder of her past sin. As much as Chitaru looked surprised, there was no judgement on her face, on the contrary, if felt like she could relate to her.

"I don't know much about the Queen Bee, but I can understand how hard it must have been for you. To feel like your love might be fake, it must have been terrible. I can't condone you trying to kill Ichinose, but it's not like I can judge. I too, tried to kill the one I loved. Not for the same reason as you, instead of trying to prove that I really loved Hitsugi, I tried to disprove our love by choosing justice. No, not justice, vengeance disguised as an act of justice."

Tokaku remembered how the relationship between Chitaru and Hitsugi was complicated. Enemies to lovers and back again, it wasn't quite like she and Haru, but it was still similar in a way. Tokaku could sympathize with Chitaru's struggles, even if she personally didn't really like Hitsugi. She then suddenly recalled what she overheard yesterday and turned her face away to hide a sight blush on her cheeks.

"How were things between you and Kirigaya… at the hospital?" Tokaku suddenly asked.

"... Well, we were both in critical conditions, but fortunately for Hitsugi none of her organs had been damaged, so she recovered much quicker than me. On my part, I was in a coma for a couple of weeks and the poison had a long time affecting my body, even easier when I wasn't moving. I had to go in rehabilitation to learn to walk again. Hitsugi was there for me, helping me to get better. She pushed me around when I was in a wheelchair and even feed me."

"I also did the same for Haru when she was at the hospital. She couldn't get dressed or even wash herself, I had to help her. She was fortunate too, thanks to her titanium ribs she survived the gunshot. I can't believe that without those, I would have succeeded in killing her… I'm really glad I failed."

"I'm glad I failed to kill Hitsugi too. I don't think I could have lived with the weight of that sin."

"Same."

They both went quiet again, sipping their soda, daydreaming about their respective girlfriend.

"But… things are good now, it's all in the past," Chitaru added.

"Yeah, same here, things... are doing pretty well between me and Haru."

They both sighed, not seeing why they thought lying like that will be meritorious in any way.

"Okay, I'm actually quite troubled," Chitaru admitted. "I love Hitsugi, but… I don't know how to feel about her twisted nature. I never know whether she's telling the truth or lying, she's acting like a pathological liar. It's hard to trust her in those conditions. Even after we… talked things out yesterday." Muttering the last part with a blush.

"It's not that Haru is a liar, but I too sometimes have difficulties trusting her. With the power she has, how can I be sure she's not using it on others, or even me? Maybe that's what she did to Kusanagi Miyuki to force her to help us before she died… I know now that my love for her is real, but it doesn't mean she can't be influencing me now. Consciously or unconsciously."

"I don't think Ichinose would be consciously using her powers to control people, she doesn't strike me at that type. And if she didn't use it unconsciously on you before, then why now? I think you're overthinking all of this and is worried for nothing."

"You're probably right…," Tokaku replied with a curt nod, not totally convinced. "Anyway, I should probably give Haru some space. I know I can be… a little possessive sometimes, and overprotective. But I also know Haru isn't a child, she can take care of herself."

"Ichinose survived all those years before she met you, so yeah, she can take care of herself pretty well." Chitaru agreed with a smile.

Tokaku finished her soda and spotted a trash can near them, and threw it inside in a perfect shot.

"That being said, I don't trust Kirigaya. She's manipulative, cunning, deceptive, and a remorseless killer. Just like Hashiri," Tokaku said.

Chitaru suddenly glared at Tokaku with some ire in her ruby eyes.

"But," Tokaku continued, "When it comes to her feelings, she can be really honest. The night she poisoned Kenmochi, she told us how she would prefer to die than you hating her. She truly loves you, from such an intense love that she would die for it."

Chitaru's glare softened and used two fingers to rub her forehead "Hitsugi… can be quite scary. Sometimes, I wish I could forget about that and how mature she truly is."

"Haru… scares me too sometimes. She defeated Hanabusa when I couldn't and nearly killed her. Haru can kill with no hesitation, something, despite my curse being lifted, I can't do. I'm supposed to be an assassin yet, Haru has more willpower to kill than me."

"Oh, I didn't know Ichinose tried to kill Hanabusa… Decidedly, she's stronger than she appears to be." Chitaru stares with a tad of surprise in her tone.

"It was self-defence though, Hanabusa nearly killed me and was about to kill her. But still, Haru was capable to actually to kill, even if it was to protect herself."

"Hm… could it be because you were in danger? It seems so odd for Ichinose to desire someone's death, unless she wanted to protect you," Chitaru proposed.

Tokaku thought about that possibility. There was no doubt that Hanabusa was too strong for her, if Haru didn't push her from the school rooftop she might have killed her. Perhaps it was Haru's sole motivation for killing, protecting her.

"Anyway, didn't you ask me to be your best friend the other day?" Tokaku suddenly changed the subject.

A little bit flustered, Chitaru tried to throw her empty can, but her legs suddenly weaken and she nearly stumbled. Tokaku caught her in time before she could reach the ground and helped her to sit, before she took out Chitaru's retractable cane from her belt.

"I think you'll need this," Tokaku said as she handed her the cane.

Chitaru smiled with embarrassment, before she grabbed the cane. Tokaku helped her to stand up and the red-haired girl used the cane to support herself.

"Thanks… and yes, I did. Did you… think about it?" Chitaru asked, a little bit nervous. "I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want to. I'm quite the hypocrite in fact, preaching about justice and non-violence, yet here I am, an assassin with blood on my hands, someone who tried to kill her loved one for vengeance."

Tokaku made a clumsy smile as she scratched her cheek nervously "I mean, I'm surprised you even wanted to be my best friend. I'm cold and unfriendly, I can be rude and blunt sometimes, and frankly, hanging out with me is as fun as waiting in an emergency room. I would be a shitty best friend."

"That's not true! You're one of the most honest and truthful people I know, you're much more kind and soft than you think. I admire how protective of Ichinose you were, how faithful you were to her. Honesty and loyalty are two things I'm looking for in a friend."

"And you, don't be so harsh on yourself! Out of everyone in Class Black, and even from anyone I met, you're by far the most honorable and selfless person. I also admired you for your kindness and how open you were to others, wishing… I could be more like you."

Both blushed at the compliments, looking away for a moment. Tokaku eventually smiled and offered her hand to Chitaru.

"Let's get along, Chitaru," Tokaku agreed with a warm smile.

Chitaru blushed even more when the blue-haired girl called her by her given name for the first time.

"I'll be proud to have you as my best friend, Tokaku," Chitaru said a smile, moved, as she shook Tokaku's hand.

Usually Tokaku didn't like when people call her by her given name, but she's changed. She was ready to let others into her life, more than just Haru.

* * *

"Ahh, Chitaru-san is really so beautiful when she smiles like that," Hitsugi said with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

Hidden under a sewer hatch, Hitsugi was spying on her girlfriend and her new best friend with binoculars, excited by the sight of her lover smiling. Nio looked at her with a grimace on her face.

"Gross~" Nio said with disgust.

Hitsugi turned towards the blonde girl, still smiling, yet with a threatening glare.

"Hashiri-san, would you like your melon bun to be cyanide flavoured?"

"And you Kirigaya-san, would you like to end up at the bottom of the ocean?" Nio replied with a menacing grin.

Both shortest assassins in Class Black glared at each other with threat in their eyes and a venomous smile on their lips.

"Anyway, we're not there to admire Namatame-san, we have work to do," Nio said.

"Urgh… fine. Let's get to work," Hitsugi complied with a slight pout.

She closed the sewer hatch and put away the binoculars. They walked in the part of the sewer under the casino, looking for the power lines. They awkwardly remained silent, until they found what they were looking for. A mocking grin appeared on Nio's lips as the pair look through the thick power lines hidden within the smaller pipes.

"If we really cause a black out, it would be best to avoid using a bomb, considering how clumsy the only member who knows how to use them," Nio commented rudely.

Hitsugi grinned back.

"Oh, you shouldn't be talking, aren't you quite clumsy yourself? Leaking out your true nature, failing against Ichinose-san and Azuma-san?" Hitsugi replied.

"Excuse me? You also lost against those two, and you failed to keep you true identify secret from your beloved Namatame-san."

"I never fought those two, and I let her found her on purpose."

"That's even worse!" Nio exclaimed, before she sighed. "But you're right, I… failed. Nothing too surprising, coming from the trash I am."

Hitsugi looked like she could sympathize with Nio's feelings. Not enough to have genuine empathy for her, but still, she could relate to her.

"I suppose I failed too, as the pathetic bug I am," Hitsugi said. "Hey… sorry for the other day."

"Huh? About what?" Nio said, surprised about this sudden apology.

"You know, for teasing you about your relationship with the chairwoman, going through your tablet. I shouldn't have done that, you have the right to your privacy."

Nio was genuinely taken aback. Nobody ever apologized to her, she never thought she was worthy of that to begin with. Being respected like that was only for humans, not trash like her. At best, she was a subhuman. She didn't know how to feel about that, or to reply. Maybe just being honest?

"You know, I kind of envy you," Nio admitted.

"Oh? I have nothing to be envied for, trust me."

"I mean, you're gross and I hate you as much as I hate everyone else, but you… you're honest when it comes to your love, something I can't do… You actually make an effort to try to be better for Namatame-san, even if you're not really good at it. Being a liar is your true nature just like me yet you try to fight against it for the sake of love… that's almost admirable. Almost."

"Oh please, stop praising me. I keep hurting Chitaru-san, I can't help but lie. My true self is despicable, I can only be with who I love if I lie about myself. But you know that feeling, don't you? You and your cheery facade."

"You can talk, you and your kiddy act!"

"I look like a child, better take advantage of it. Besides, it's an excellent facade to trick and execute targets. And aren't you the same height as me?"

"Yeah but I have these," Nio replied with a smirk as she cupped her own breasts.

Hitsugi looked surprised by this comment, before she giggled.

"Perhaps, but I have Chitaru-san's, and they are much bigger than yours~."

Much to Hitsugi's surprise, Nio actually let out a laugh.

"That was a good one, I have to admit it," Nio conceded.

"Hehe, I can be funny too sometimes."

As they followed the power line, they discovered a door. Confused about its presence in a sewer, they decided to take a look. Carefully they opened it and discovered a room that looked like it was part of a basement, perhaps the casino basement. Inside of it were boxes. Nio and Hitsugi opened one of them, only to discover that it was full of explosives…


	16. Chapter 16

A drop of sweat roll from Isuke's forehead. It had been 30 hands they were playing, she and Raku were neck to neck, with the same number of losses and wins between. Isuke didn't want to lose, she had her honour to defend. For once she was finally lucky, she couldn't lose now. Not again. She had to beat that girl no matter what.

"Hm, I'm not sure that color really suits you," Utako suddenly said as she pointed Isuke's nails with a smirk.

Isuke sighed. It would be so much easier to focus if she didn't have Utako to provoke her. The idol kept sneering at her, hiding her mockery behind a sweet smile. Haruki didn't seem to have noticed, to busy being buddy buddy with Raku, much to Isuke's displeasure.

"You're pretty good aren't you, Sachi?" Haruki complimented.

"What can I say, I'm a gambler by nature, born under a lucky star," Raku replied.

Unlike her, Raku was calm, playing in a rather nonchalant way.

"Haruki, don't get friendly with the enemy!" Isuke reprimanded.

"Are you calling my Raku-chan an enemy!?" Utako exclaimed, offended. "It's your girlfriend who's talking to mine, trying to make her lose her focus. Are you trying to sabotage the game?"

"Pff, as if I needed that to beat your girlfriend! Isuke will win fair and square," the pink-haired girl replied with arrogance.

Raku and Haruki both glanced at each other and sighed. Isuke and Raku places their final bets and revealed their cards at the same time the dealer shows his, the result being a draw.

"My shift ends here, you'll both have to stop for now," the dealer said as he puts back his jacket into a locker underneath the table.

"Wait, no!" Isuke exclaimed. "You can't leave now, I have to beat her! Just one more game!"

"Yeah, Raku-chan needs to demolish this girl!" Utako protested.

"Excuse me? It's Isuke who will demolish your pathetic girlfriend," the pink-haired girl replied.

"Don't you dare insult my girlfriend! I mean, have you seen yours? I wouldn't talk if I were you," the idol snapped back.

"You better watch your tongue!"

As Isuke and Utako continued to argue quite loudly, a crowd started to form around them, attracted by the shouts. Haruki and Raku grabbed their respective girlfriend's shoulder, pointing to them the crowd.

"We should leave, Utako," Raku said.

"But, you would have totally win. This is how awesome you are!" Utako pouted.

"Come on Isuke, it's over. No need to make a scene," Haruki said.

"But for once I was finally lucky," Isuke complained.

Both Isuke and Utako were sulking, which made Haruki and Raku sighed once again at their girlfriends' stubbornness. Both then noticed the attention they had attracted and became a little embarrassed.

"Fine… let's go," Utako agreed.

"Whatever," Isuke let out.

Haruki and Raku looked at each other with a smile full of sympathy and giving each other a high five.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you. See ya!" Haruki said.

"Same, take care," Raku replied.

Isuke and Utako remained quiet, making faces at each other while being dragged away by their lover.

Then suddenly, Raku stopped and smirked at Isuke and Haruki.

"Oh and one last thing. Inukai, Sagae, give our best regards to Azuma," Raku declared with a laid-back attitude yet some provocation in her eyes.

Raku and Utako then walked away. Isuke and Haruki glanced at each other for a moment, confused.

"Azuma… ?" Isuke repeated before widening her eyes.

"Does she mean… It can't be?!"

Immediately, the couple went after them, but someone passed in front of them, blocking their view, and as soon as they were gone, Raku and Utako had simply vanished.

Isuke and Haruki looked at each other, confused about who those two girls truly were and what was their link with Tokaku.

* * *

"Checkmate," Suzu declared with a smug smile.

She had put her queen at three spaces further from her opponent's king. There was no other pawns that could stop her, and the king was trapped between the queen, the knight and the bishop. Her opponent looked shocked by how efficiently and quickly Suzu managed to defeat him.

"And we have a winner!" the judge declared as he grabbed Suzu's arm and lifts it. "Once again, the winner is Shutou Suzu-san!"

Everyone clapped their hands. Even if she wasn't one to brag, Suzu felt some pride. So she smiled at the crowd and even waved her hand.

"She's reached the finals! We'll take a little break first!" the judge added.

Suzu sighed, glad that she could finally have a break. She rose up and spotted Kouko in the crowd, holding a bottle of water. Suzu joined her girlfriend who handed her the bottle as they walked away from the crowd to have some time alone.

"You seem pretty popular," Kouko commented.

"Don't tell me you're jealous ~" Suzu teased.

Kouko blushed a little and looked away, while Suzu took a sip of water, amused by the reaction she got from her lover.

"Anyway, congratulations for your victory," Kouko said.

"Thanks! What about you, how did the Knowledge Competition went?"

"Obviously I won, there was no way I could fail."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Suzu exclaimed as she patted Kouko's head like a proud grandmother, "but I'm not surprised, obviously you were going to win."

Kouko blushed even more and Suzu chuckled at that sight.

"A-Anyway, it's not over yet. There's still the final," Kouko said.

"I'm confident in my skills, and I believe in you. We're going to win, and more importantly, go to that VIP hot spring! Of course, we need to pick who will join us, maybe Azuma-san and Haru-san… or maybe Takechi-san and Shiena-san."

Kouko sighed, a little bit exasperated by her girlfriend's obsession with bath.

"No, more importantly, those VIP tickets are from the Watanabe Casino, it will give us an opportunity to spy on them," Kouko reprimanded.

"Oh, right, sure, that too."

Kouko sighed again but smiled, knowing that this is just how her lover is, and she loved her no matter what.

"I can't believe you got into the finals! You, of all people!"

"What are you implying, that I'm an imbecile?"

Suzu and Kouko heard two girls arguing near them. Curious, they decided to go see. Near the bathroom were a girl with long dark blue hair tied in a one side ponytail and light brown eyes with glasses and another one with short sky-blue hair and pale lilac eyes. They were glaring at each other and looked rather upset.

"Well, you've never been the sharpest pencil in the box, Haya," the dark blue-haired girl said.

"Because you think you're smarter than me! Ha, what a joke, Chiyo!" shouted the sky blue-haired girl.

"Should I remind you that I'm a literal genius? Look at me, I'll win this competition and defeat my opponent way before you!"

"In your dreams! I'll be the one beating you to the punch!"

"If you actually do, I'll break up with you!" Chiyo threatened.

Haya looked shocked for a moment, before her expression showed true anger.

"Are you trying… to blackmail me? Is your damn ego more important than me? You really need to feel better than me at that point!?"

Haya had raised her fist, as if she was about to hit Chiyo. The latter took a defense posture, ready to strike back. Suzu and Kouko decided to intervene and Suzu grabbed Haya, while Kouko did the same with Chiyo.

"That's enough! You shouldn't fight like that!" Suzu declared.

"You're going to bother the other customers," Kouko reprimanded.

The two bickering lovers broke free from their grip, showing how strong they actually were. They looked a little bit ashamed of themselves, avoiding to look at them in the eyes.

"You… didn't need to intervene," Chiyo said with pride.

"I had this situation totally under control," Haya added, yet with some gratefulness in her voice.

"You both need some time separate," Suzu said. "You, come with me, I have some stuff to tell you. Kouko-chan, take care of her."

"I… huh?" was all Haya could say before Suzu grabbed her arm and drew her away, leaving Kouko and Chiyo alone.

Chiyo adjusted her glasses, gazing at Kouko with such an arrogant look. It made Kouko a little bit uncomfortable, but she tried to look assertive.

"You shouldn't try to manipulate your girlfriend like that," Kouko reprimanded.

"Huh? That's none of your business! Anyway, she does the same with me all the time! Haya is such a control freak, always trying to boss me around like I was her little pet. She treats everyone like they were pawns on her chess board, I'm sure that in her eyes, I'm nothing more than just another pawn!" Chiyo snapped while twirling with a lock of her hair.

"Then why are you dating her?"

Chiyo looked taken by surprise by this question and looked away, blushing a little bit.

"Well… she's not unpleasant to look at, I guess. And she's pretty cool, decently smart… well, way inferior to me, but still, considering my high intelligence I won't be too picky, and more importantly…. she's really good in bed, especially with her-"

"T-too much information!" Kouko interrupted, heavily blushing.

"Pff, don't ask if you can't handle an honest answer."

Kouko sighed, already tired to deal with this arrogant girl. This relationship looked toxic to her, but she didn't dare to voice her opinion about it, not in the mood to argue with Chiyo.

Chiyo suddenly smirked as she stared at Kouko with deep condescendence in her eyes.

"Don't think I didn't notice, you are the other finalist for the Knowledge Competition. You truly are unlucky, because I'm the other finalist," Chiyo started to say. "You have no chance again me. I'm the great Nagasaki Chiyo, I've been top class since elementary school and considered as a genius. You fought well, but unfortunately, this is where your victory ends."

Kouko was kind of envious of Chiyo's self-assurance. She wished she had half the confidence Chiyo had in herself. Kouko always viewed herself as a failure, treated as a dunce when she was a child, always put down. But she wasn't alone anymore, she had people who count on her now. Those people gave her the confidence she needed to never give up.

"I may be not born a genius, but it doesn't mean I'm inferior to you. Unlike you I wasn't born gifted, I had to work much harder than you to succeed. I failed countless times, but this is how I got better. You shouldn't underestimate the less gifted, because we are much more hard-working than you, and our victories are the result of our efforts, not just the way we were born!"

Chiyo remained speechless for a moment, surprised by Kouko's reply. She looked a little bit less confident, but still managed to smirk with pride.

"Well, aren't you full of yourself. Let's see if your hard work can compete against by innate intelligence. This way we'll prove once and for all who are the best, geniuses or plodders."

"I'm not here to prove anything, but sure, I'll show you how strong I am! I don't intend to lose easily, I'm here to win, so you better prepare yourself! I'm not one to fail!"

Chiyo grinned, as if she appreciated the competition, to finally have a rival who could equal her, excited by the challenge.

"I can't wait to destroy you and show you how superior I am!" Chiyo declared.

* * *

In one of the corners of the café, Suzu raised her arm and pointed at Haya with an accusatory look in her golden eyes.

"Thou shall never raise your hand on your girlfriend, no matter the circumstance!" Suzu reprimanded her.

Haya recoiled a little, feeling personally attacked by this as she gazed at Suzu aggressively.

"That's… none of your business!" she exclaimed as she hit the wall.

But then, Haya's eyes became teary as she looked down in shame.

"You're right, I shouldn't have… But I just… don't like that attitude of hers. I don't like it when she's being manipulative or never listening to what I'm telling her…"

Even if what she felt towards Haya was only dislike at first, Suzu couldn't help but have some sympathy for her. She looked like a terrible girlfriend, but at least she did regret what the former was about to do.

"Why are you with her if she makes you so angry?" Suzu asked.

"Because… I love her. She's so pretty and cute, and she's so smart… I always had a thing for cute smart girls with glasses."

Somehow, Suzu could relate to that. It seemed that her and Haya had similar taste. But it didn't excuse her unacceptable behaviours.

"If you really love her, you wouldn't want to hurt her like that. Violence is never okay in a relationship. You need to express your anger with words, not your fist," Suzu said.

"But… it's so hard with Chiyo. She's way better than me with words, she always win every argument we have… It pains me to admit it, but she is smarter than me…"

"It's not about intelligence. You don't have to speak with your brain, but your heart. Tell her how your truly feels, speak with your emotions. You're not talking to win, but to be understood and respected."

"Feelings… are a weakness."

"No they are not. They are what make us human. If she loves you too, she will understand them. Emotions are what allowed us to bond and love, to have a mutual understanding of each other. Never be afraid to express your feelings, not being afraid and ashamed of them is actually a strength."

Haya looked unconvinced for a moment, before she sighed and wiped her teary eyes.

"Thanks… for stopping me. But it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! I'm the other finalist for the Chess Competition, and I intend to win!" Haya declared.

"I intend to win too, and not to brag, I'm pretty skilled myself," Suzu replied with a smirk.

"Can't wait to see that then."

Suzu and Haya both looked at each other with mutual respect, impatient to fight each other. They soon went back to where Kouko and Chiyo were, near the bathroom. Both Chiyo and Haya looked awkward, avoiding each others' eyes.

"Hey, Haya…"

"Chiyo…"

"I'm… um… sorry for earlier."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have tried to hit you."

"And I shouldn't have threatened you. I'm sorry."

They both hesitated for a moment, before they got closer and eventually hugged tenderly. Despite their obvious problems, Suzu did find them cute right now.

"Okay everyone, break's over, it's time for the finals!" the judge exclaimed.

It was the moment of truth. Kouko vs Chiyo and Suzu vs Haya. No matter who the winner would be, Suzu felt like it would be a lot of fun. Kouko and Chiyo looked more hostile to each other, while Suzu and Haya were on good terms.

They all went to their respective competitions and the final round had begun.

* * *

Haru walked through the casino, dazed by all the lights coming from the game. It was like a whole new world for her, a world of endless fun, infinite wealth and eternal glory. She witnessed people being overjoyed by their victory, as well as people angry or even crying upon their loss.

Haru spotted a fountain in the center of the casino and decided to sit there. She looked at the water, noticing coins, probably threw there for a wish. Seeing her own reflection, Haru was left pondering, thinking about her dear Tokaku.

" _Tokaku would not like me not like for me to be alone here._ " Haru thought.

Haru smiled softly at the thought of her girlfriend, while still feeling some bitterness in her heart.

" _Tokaku… it feels like she's still hiding something from me,_ " Haru thought sadly.

But despite that, she deeply loved Tokaku. She couldn't help but think about their meeting at Class Black, Tokaku was so cold and unfriendly back then, it was hard to simply have a discussion with her.

" _Tokaku… she was so blunt and has no sense of female awareness, flipping my skirt like that…_ " Haru pouted at that memory.

Then, she remembered when Tokaku protected her from Isuke the first time, and decided to become her protector. Haru remembered this memory fondly, Tokaku smiling to her as she defected to her side, the hug they shared, this warm feeling in her chest.

" _Tokaku… had always been there, protecting me, watching over me._ "

She remembered how she defended her from all the other assassins, never failing to come to her rescue. Except that one time where… she tried to kill her. Haru instinctively touched her chest where she had been shot.

" _Tokaku… tried to kill me. But it was my fault, for keeping the Queen Bee ability a secret from her. I should have been honest with her right from the start, and perhaps… this would have been avoided. But at least now, she knows that I'm not controlling her, that her love for me is real…_ "

That reminded her that it was perhaps not the case. She remembered the argument they had, when Tokaku accused her of using her power on Miyuki, or even on her. But they solved that, they had another talk where they settled things, and everything seemed fine between them.

" _I love Tokaku… more than anything. She can be cute sometimes, her liking for curry can be charming, and her boyish side is quite adorable._ "

Haru blushed a little bit, still gazing at the water. She then got an idea. She pulled out a coin and dropped it in the fountaine, before joining her hands together.

" _I wish that we can succeed against the Azuma clan and that me and Tokaku, as well as our friends, can all be happy together._ "

* * *

For the first time, Suzu actually broke a sweat. She looked at the chessboard, her king surrounded by various pieces. She still had a few pawns defending her, but things didn't look good at all for her. Suzu didn't remember the last time someone put her in such a situation at chess. In the last decade, she only got defeated once at shogi. She didn't remember what defeat tasted like, but it seemed like she was about to be reminded.

"You are a formidable opponent Shutou-san, but you simply can't compete against me, an elite chess champion," Haya said with a smirk.

"Oh, but you shouldn't underestimate me," Suzu replied. "I have been playing shogi for more than one hundred years, my skills are much sharper than they look,"

"One hundred… ? What the… anyway, too bad that this isn't shogi but chess. Perhaps you would have been luckier in an eldery competition," Haya said smugly.

"Shogi may be old-fashioned, and a little too complex for a youngster such as yourself."

"You're pretty full of yourself for someone about to lose."

"Oh, don't shout victory too soon, I'm far from being defeated."

It was now Suzu's turn, and without warning, she killed Haya's queen using her knight, much to her opponent confusion.

"How… ?"

"Oh, just a tactic I perfectioned overtime, I can hide the presence of my pieces using clever distractions," Suzu said with a grin.

Haya hits the table with her fist, upset at the move. Not too far away, the Knowledge Competition was taking place. Both Kouko and Chiyo were extremely extremely tense, but Chiyo was smiling with confidence and arrogance, while Kouko's hands were shivering from stress.

"We finally arrive at the final speed round, with our both participants having the same amount of points! What an exciting finale!" the judge exclaimed.

"You put up a good fight, plodder! But it's time that you surrender to this super genius!" Chiyo declared with a grin.

Kouko didn't even reply to this vain provocation, not wanting to lose her focus as the judge started announcing the questions.

"Which chemical element has the shortest name?"

Chiyo was the fastest to press her button, bipping.

"Yes, Nagasaki-san?"

"It's Tin," Chiyo said.

"Good answer!"

Chiyo glanced at Kouko with condescendence, while Kouko clenched her fist in frustration.

"Sculptor Frederic Auguste Bartholdi based the face of the Statue of Liberty on whom?" the judge asked.

This time, Kouko was the fastest to press her button.

"Yes, Kaminaga-san?"

"His sister?"

"Wrong! Nagasaki-san?"

"His mother!"

"Good answer!"

Chiyo sneered, while Kouko felt really angry at herself for missing that one.

"What word do we use to describe the Asexual reproduction of a genetic carbon copy of an animal or plant?"

This time, Kouko was sure she knew the answer and rushed to press the button.

"Yes, Kaminaga-san?"

"... clone?"

"Good answer!"

Kouko sighed, relieved. Chiyo let out a groan of discontentment.

"At the beginning of the 1990s which country had the most camels?"

Again, Kouko knew the answer, but unfortunately, Chiyo pressed her button first.

"Yes, Nagasaki-san?"

"Egypte!"

"Wrong! Kaminaga-san?"

Chiyo looked terribly offended and Kouko couldn't help but smile.

"Somalia," Kouko replied.

"Good answer! Both finalists have 2 points, it's time to go to the last question! A math question!"

Both Kouko and Chiyo stared at each other with rivalry in their eyes, determined to win no matter what, anxious about the last question. But only Kouko seemed to consider defeat, there was no way Chiyo could think she could possibly lose.

"Y equals logx. If y equals ten, then what is x?" the judge asked.

For once, Chiyo looked to actually struggle with this question. Kouko do the math in her head and found out the answer, but both her and Chiyo seemingly pressed their respective button at the same time. Both girls stared at each other while the judge seemed to hesitate. He looked at his colleagues and they whispered to each other, before they nodded.

"Kaminaga-san was faster," the judge declared.

"What!?" Chiyo exclaimed, indignified.

"Kaminaga-san, what's your answer?"

"x equal ten thousand million," Kouko replied.

The judge looked at his answer sheet and then smiled at her.

"Good answer! We have a winner! Congratulations to Kaminaga Kouko-san!"

Chiyo looked utterly shocked and in disbelief.

"No… how can this be happening to me…"

Kouko sighed in relief and smiled, proud of herself, finally feeling like she accomplished something. And defeating that arrogant genius was just a bonus.

Back at the Chess Competition, Haya grinned with victory.

"Checkmate," she declared.

Suzu looked at the chessboard, trying to find any way to escape this fate or any loopholes, but there was nothing. Her king was surrounded, isolated of all its subjects, with no way to reach for any help. She was utterly defeated.

"And we have a winner! Congratulations Asako Haya, you win the Chess Competition!" the judge declared.

Haya rose up, still smiling, as she offered her hand to Suzu.

"It was a good game, Shutou-san. Haven't had such a strong opponent for a long time, it was quite entertaining," Haya said with sportsmanship.

Despite her defeat, Suzu didn't feel sad, she still felt satisfied by the game and had quite enjoyed it. In good spirit, she shook hands with her opponent.

"It was indeed an entertaining match, perhaps next time we could play shogi instead," Suzu proposed.

"I'll think about it."

"Haaayaaaa…."

Haya turned back and saw her girlfriend standing near her, tears in her eyes and tugging at the former's skirt.

"I… I lost… how is that possible…" Chiyo said as she sobbed.

Struck by the desire to comfort her lover, Haya softly took her in her arms, gently patting her back.

"Shhh, it's okay, Chiyo. I won. We can go together at the hot spring."

Then suddenly, Haya grabbed Chiyo's chin and pressed her lips on hers, passionately kissing her in front of everyone. Everyone looked at them shocked, some of them appreciating the sight, others being uncomfortable.

Suzu smirked as she got closer to Kouko, wrapping her arms around her neck and looking at her with lustful eyes.

"I suppose that means you won, Kouko-chan. Let me give you your gift~"

"Huh? Suzu, what are you-"

Suzu didn't let her finish her sentence that she suddenly kissed her right on the lips, unashamed that they had spectators. People seemed twice surprised to see another couple of girls kiss in public, as the judges looked at each other, uneased.

"Um… the winners can come pick up their prizes," one of the judges said.

Suzu broke the kiss and Kouko was furiously blushing, both in excitement and shame while her girlfriend gave her a teaseful smile.

"Go pick up those hot springs tickets, Kouko-chan. What else are we here for~"

Too dazed by the sudden kiss, Kouko remained motionless. Suzu sighed and went to pick up her prize for the formee, at the same time as Haya, Chiyo being equally dazed as Kouko. Both former opponents glanced at each other with respect and smiled, before returning to their respective girlfriends.

* * *

Haru kept thinking Tokaku. She remembered her girlfriend's difficulty to socialize with others. She used to be so cold and unfriendly to the Class Black girls, always wary of them, rude to them, never trying to actually be nice to them. She made it clear that she didn't want anyone to call her by her given name, only Haru was allowed to, under the condition of adding san. Tokaku fought most of them, Haru remembered how she defeated Kouko and Haruki, as well as Isuke. Okay, they were trying to kill Haru, fair enough, but it wasn't like Tokaku was heartless. She helped Haruki after her defeat and never actually tried to harm any of the girls unless it was necessary.

But now, Tokaku was starting to open up to them, letting them in her heart, even planning on being best friends with Chitaru. It was a big improvement, Tokaku changed so much since the first time she met her, she evolved in a positive way. Haru was sure that she viewed everyone as a friend now, even Nio (okay, maybe really deep, deep down).

She remembered when Tokaku and Kouko playfully called Isuke 'onee-chan' and giggled to herself.

" _Tokaku can be funny when she wants._ "

Haru wondered how Tokaku was before Class Black, at her old school, Academy 17. She knew that Tokaku never really tried to form any bond with people there, simply being polite with her classmates at best. All she had before was her assassin life, focusing only on her training. But she had Haru now, she had love, as well as friendship. Still, she remembered that Tokaku hesitated to tell her something regarding her old school. Was there someone else Tokaku opened her heart to and didn't want to tell her? If so, who was this person and what kind of relationship they had with her girlfriend?

Haru remembered that Kaiba mentioned someone, a student council president. Could it be this person? Haru pulled out her phone, ready to dial Tokaku's old teacher's number to find out more about this matter.

But as she was about to dial, she noticed a familiar head with short blue hair in the distance.

" _... Tokaku?_ "

* * *

"Well, it seems that we'll both see each other at the hot springs. I'll be sure to offer you a rematch there." Haya said.

"Another chance to meet, I'll be waiting for it," Suzu replied with a smile. "But this time, let's play shogi."

The two couples were outside the café, about to part away. Chiyo was hidden behind her girlfriend, still sulking about her defeat as she held onto Haya's arm, probably still feeling humiliated to have been defeated by someone she viewed as inferior. Kouko on the other hand, felt a great satisfaction over that, glad that she proved that even a non-gifted could defeat a genius.

Kouko suddenly noticed something. Under Chiyo's formal coat and Haya's coat with chess motif, there was a school uniform that looked awfully familiar. She couldn't see well because of their coat. But before she could say anything, Suzu suddenly added something.

"From which school are you?" Suzu suddenly asked. "I think I know someone with the exact same uniform."

"Oh, well…" Haya started.

"Just the local school of this district!" Chiyo suddenly said. "Our school is rather cheap, so it re-uses an existing uniform model, a pretty plain one. I doubt it's the same school as your friend."

Suzu and Kouko glanced at each other, suspicious, but decided to drop the subject for now. They will have another occasion to learn more about those two, it would be a waste to act like they doubt them now.

"You're probably right, sorry for asking," Suzu said.

"No worries. Well, I think it's time for us to leave, we have… stuff to do. Come on Chiyo, let's go," Haya said as she turned back. "Seeya!"

"... bye," Chiyo said reluctantly as she walked away with her girlfriend.

Suzu and Kouko looked at them leaving, doubtful, feeling like there is something odd about those two, and determined to learn more about Chiyo and Haya when they meet them again while simultaneously acknowledging how disturbingly similar yet different they are to each other.

* * *

Haru had difficulty trying to get a clear view of the blue-haired. She rushed towards them, going through a crowd and a packed escalator, trying to not lose sight of that person. Was it Tokaku? What was she doing here, wasn't she supposed to be scouting around the casino with Chitaru. Looked like she will have to ask her herself, but Haru was a little bit nervous that Tokaku might be mad if she learned Haru came to the casino by herself.

Despite the risk, Haru decided that she still needed to reach her girlfriend. She followed the blue-haired individual until they finally reached the lobby where it was less crowded and she could finally breathe better. She went closer to her, about to grab their shoulder.

"Tokaku… ?"

'Tokaku' silently turned back and glared at Haru. Haru immediately froze when she met her red eyes like blood, and her cold stare sent chills down her spine. The face looked so similar to Tokaku, the hair too, but Haru noticed that this girl's hair had grey edges.

" _This… isn't Tokaku… who… ?_ "

But before she could say anything else, the girl walked away. Haru tried to follow her, but someone passed in front of her, blocking her view, and when they left, the girl had completely disappeared. Haru continued to look around, searching for her, until she eventually gave up.

Haru remained troubled by this meeting. Who was that girl and why did she look so similar to Tokaku? Not only her appearance, she was wearing the exact same uniform as her girlfriend...

* * *

"Class Black?" Asuka asked. "What's that?"

Facing the inspector was a young woman with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She adjusted her scarf before going further.

"A special class in Myojo Academy," the purple-haired girl explained. "A mysterious class that appears and disappears without any explanation. Sometimes it only lasts 2 weeks, others as long as 6 months. The students are always exchanged students that never stayed more than a year. According to my sources, a lot of them ended up injured and had to be hospitalized, while others are without warning transferred or expelled."

"And why are you telling me about this, Spiegel?"

"Because, Hanabusa-san and her friends all attended this class a couple of months ago. They all either ended up hospitalized or transferred, and the only student that actually graduated was that girl, Ichinose Haru."

Asuka remained pensive. A mysterious class with only transferred students, and with only one of them graduating… why didn't Sumireko tell her about this? It concerned her friends and her, she should have at least mentioned it. Did she want to keep it a secret, and if so, why? But something pop up in her mind that was worrying her.

"And how is Ma- I mean, Azuma Tokaku, related to this?" Asuka asked, even if she did had a doubt.

"About her… I'm afraid that will cost more. But all I can say is, right now, Azuma Tokaku is in danger."

* * *

"I see, so Hanabusa-san's villa was attacked by the Azumas… But fortunately, all the 10th Class Black girls survived the attack with some injuries. They are more sturdy than I thought… I'm glad I chose them for Ichinose-san's initiation," Yuri said with her usual smirk and mild interest in her eyes. "Anything else you want to tell me, Kisaki-san?"

A woman in her late twenties was facing Myojo's chairwoman, with long dishevelled dark blue hair and an untidy shirt, a quite charming smile on her lips as she looked at Yuri with interest.

"Hm, I think I deserve a little reward for my hard work, don't you think?" Kisaki said with a cocky look.

Yuri crossed her legs, giving a curious gaze to Kisaki, while in the back of the room were Sachika and a young short purple-haired girl who looked jealous of Kisaki's attention towards Yuri.

"Kisaki-san, don't tell me you're trying to flirt with me, we both know you're not my type and vice versa."

"Right, you prefer 'em younger huh, preferably under the age of 18," Kisaki taunted.

"Wasn't your last girlfriend 19?" Yuri replied back.

"19 is an adult, I'm not breaking any law," Kisaki defend herself.

"Um… except kidnapping and torturing people?" the purple-haired girl suddenly said.

"Lucy-chan, hush, let the grown ups talk," Kisaki gently reprimanded, yet glanced at her subordinate.

Lucy immediately looked fearful and remained quiet.

"Your little friend over there is really adorable," Yuri said with an enigmatic smile.

This time, Kisaki looked a little bothered and Yuri chuckled.

"No need to worry, I don't intend to steal any of your subjects from you," Yuri added.

"Anyway, other cousins are coming after Azuma Tokaku, it's far from being over."

"Hm, I see. Anything else?"

"Nah. Now if you excuse me, I'll go back home. My cats are waiting for me," Kisaki said as she walked back. "We're going, Lucy-chan."

"Y-Yes, Kisaki-sama!" Lucy exclaimed as she followed her mistress and left the office.

Yuri giggled to herself, happy about what she heard. Definitely, the 10th Class Black were truly fascinating young ladies, she was glad she picked them, and impatient to see how they will deal with their future enemies. It promised to be quite entertaining.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hmph, stupid Yoshe Utako, thinking that she's better than me. She's not as perfect as she thinks, her idol career is already declining. And did I tell you about her fake-rich cheap manicure?" Isuke complained.

"Yes, you did Isuke-sama… for the fifth time." Haruki sighed. The couple had decided to go to a café before going back to their hotel suite. While waiting for the waitress to bring their orders, Haruki was forced to listen to her girlfriend complaining about Utako. Usually, it would simply amuse her to see Isuke so fired up against someone over petty reasons, but Haruki was actually concerned by something.

"Still, their uniforms, the fact they knew Tokaku-san, don't you think it's strange?" Haruki suddenly said.

"Who cares? That bitch was so annoying! Oh, and her girlfriend is just as bad, that fucking Sachi girl. I hate carefree people, and she was so arrogant and full of herself!"

"But, they know Tokaku-san. They could be potential enemies, we have to stay on our guard-"

"Oh, if you want to beat them up, count me in. I'll put an end to that bitch's idol life and free her fans from her awful music. Will gladly take away her girlfriend's luck too and put them both six feet under."

"Isuke please, take this seriously. There are people who want to kill Tokaku-san, we have to protect her. That's the whole reason why we're here."

Isuke suddenly went quiet for a moment, looking away.

"I know! I promised I would do my best to protect that useless virgin. Geez, no need to be so uptight, it really doesn't suit you. Leave that to Kaminaga-san will you," Isuke replied. "Still, I can't believe I have to protect that blue brat. She's so cold and unfashionable, I really don't see why Haru-chan is so much into her."

Haruki groaned, before giving the silent glare to Isuke. The latter suddenly looked uncomfortable and sighed.

"Fine, I take it back," Isuke said reluctantly.

Haruki pouted a little before she sighed too, and two drinks were put on their table. Mochaccino for Haruki and an iced coffee for Isuke.

"Here're your orders," the waitress said with a polite smile.

"Ah, thank you!" Haruki said, who then glared at Isuke.

"... Thanks," Isuke finally said.

The waitress was a young woman that appeared to be a late teenager, with short purple hair, brown eyes and a rather large bosom. Maybe not as much as Isuke, but still big. Haruki read on her name tag that her name was Lucy.

"If you need anything else, give me a sign and I'll come right away," Lucy said as she walked away.

Haruki took a sip of her mochaccino, before letting out a soft gasp of pain. It was too hot for human consumption.

"She looks nice," Haruki said.

"Who?"

"The waitress."

Isuke suddenly looked at Lucy, who was serving another table.

"What, you have a crush on her or something?" Isuke replied, visibly annoyed.

"What? Of course not! Geez, can't I just say a girl is nice without you being jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm territorial. Jealousy is being envious of what others have. I'm simply protecting what already belongs to me."

Isuke took a sip of her iced coffee, while Haruki remained silent, waiting for her mochaccino to cool down.

"We should tell the others about those two girls, especially Tokaku-san. She must know them, she could tell us if they are friends or foes," Haruki insisted.

"Sure, if it can calm you down. But I'm telling you, those girls were just annoying, I don't think they are dangerous."

"Then how do they know Tokaku-san?"

"I don't know… they could have met her at some otaku convention for all we know."

"And how did they know we knew her?"

"That's… maybe they saw us talk to Azuma at some point? Or hear us mention her. You're being paranoid."

"And you're delusional."

Haruki took another sip of her beverage. Finally, it had cooled down a little, allowing her to drink without getting a burn. They both wordlessly drink their beverage, while Haruki continued to be troubled by their encounter with Utako and Raku at the casino.

* * *

"Urgh, let me go!"

Haruki and Isuke suddenly stopped when they heard a female voice seemingly in trouble. They both had left the café and heard that voice coming from the backstreet behind.

"Some girl's in trouble," Haruki said, heading for the back street.

"Haruki, wait!"

But the redhead didn't listen to her and rushed towards the voice. Isuke sighed, before following her girlfriend to the back street.

They witnessed Lucy, now wearing a much more revealing outfit, getting harassed by some man, probably a customer.

"Come on cutie, don't be so cold. You were so nice as a waitress, so why are you so distant now?" the man said.

"I'm not working anymore, I don't have to keep that mask of the polite and sweet girl anymore. So leave me the fuck alone!" Lucy shouted aggressively.

Haruki stepped in the backstreet, only for Isuke to suddenly grab her arm.

"What are you doing?" Isuke asked.

"Isn't obvious? I'm going to help her!"

"Why? That's none of our business."

"How can you say that, you're a woman yourself!"

"Exactly. Women who can't protect themselves from men deserve whatever happens to them. That's just natural selection."

That always had been Isuke's mentality. The strong must survive, the weak must die. That was how the world worked, how she was raised. She used to be weak but now she was strong, she didn't have to bother protecting the weak. They had to become stronger by themselves, and for that, they needed to experience hardship and overcome it, just like she did. Helping them would be unfair and even cheating.

As the man was about to grope Lucy, she suddenly grabbed his arm and lifted him in the air, before making him fall brusquely on the ground, under the surprised gaze of Isuke and Haruki. She then twisted his arm and they heard an awful crack, followed by a cry of pain from the man.

"Argh…. You broke my arm, you crazy bitch!" the man shouted.

A cruel grin appeared on Lucy's face as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a whiff of it and releasing a puff of smoke, before she approached it from the man's face to burn his cheek with it, making him moan in pain.

"You little shit, you truly are the lowest kind of man I know. Guys like you make me want to puke, you're so disgusting."

"You… madwoman! I'll tell your boss about that, you'll get fired, I-I'll call the police!" threatened the man.

Lucy let out a laugh full of malicious intent.

"Try if you want, but who are they going to believe? A man with the reputation of harassing women, or poor sweet innocent Lucy-chan? Whatever you said, I'll claim that it was as self-defence, and those idiots will believe me. Well, not that I would be lying, you did attack me first. I'm in my right to defend myself."

"You… damn slut. Know your place… urgh!"

Lucy was twisting his broken arm, making him scream in pain as she giggled.

"Aww, I don't think you are in a position to insult me."

She continued to twist his arm, making him cry.

"P-Please…. Stop…"

"Oh? What did you say? I didn't quite hear you," Lucy teased.

"S-Stop… I'm begging you… it hurts…"

"Hm, sure. But first, beg more. Say 'I'm sorry Lucy-sama for being a disgusting pig and a shame for all men, I swear to never lay a finger on a woman ever again and to remain single and become a monk. Say it!"

"I… I'm sorry… Lucy-sama, for being… a disgusting pig and… a shame for all men, I swear to never lay a finger… on a woman ever again and to remain single… and to become a monk… urgh…"

Lucy burst into a sadistic laugh before she released the man's arm.

"Fine, you may go now. But if I see you again, I'll break more than just one arm. Understood?" Lucy threatened.

The man weakly nodded as he hardly stood up despite his injury, before running away, crying like a little girl. Lucy continued to laugh before she took a smoke, while Isuke suddenly walked towards her.

"Well well, you aren't as sweet as you look," Isuke said.

Lucy noticed their presence and was immediately went on her guard.

"The hell you want?" she asked, defensive.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health," Haruki said.

"Pff, I don't even smoke once a week, relax," Lucy replied.

"The way you handle that pervert was impressive, he really got what he deserved," Isuke complimented.

"Meh, he asked for it. At least now each time he'll look at a woman with lust, he'll think about me. I left a scar in his mind, he'll never be able to appreciate a woman's beauty anymore," Lucy said with a sadistic grin.

Isuke couldn't help but smirk. She liked that girl. She was strong, she had some attitude, and she wasn't scared to say what she thought. And cruel. Just like Isuke. She took the time to examine Lucy's outfit. A long-sleeved jacket that exposed her belly with fur around her neck, well-adjusted pants and boots with short high-heels. Good fashion sense, and her nails looked good too with their red paints.

"I like your style," Isuke said. "What's your name?"

"Lucy Spiegel… I mean, Lucy Silvers."

"Huh? Different surname?" Haruki commented.

"Ah… I've been adopted, so Silvers is my new name now."

"Well then, Rushi-san," Isuke began to say.

"It's pronounced Lucy."

"Isn't what I just said? Rushi?"

"It's… you know what, never mind. My name's Rushi. What about you?"

"Inukai Isuke."

Lucy looked surprised when she heard that name.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Isuke asked.

"No, it's just… well, it sounds so cool."

Isuke smiled.

"It does, right?" Isuke replied happily.

Decidedly, she was getting fond of that girl.

"Nice manicule by the way, even if red is a rather flashy colour," Isuke complimented.

"Thanks, it's my mis- my mom who made it. Yours isn't half-bad either," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Mine is made by a professional~"

Lucy suddenly looked at her phone and her eyes suddenly widen.

"Shit, I'm going to be late. Hey, let's exchange our numbers, okay?" Lucy proposed.

"Hm, sure."

Isuke and Lucy exchanged phone numbers, while Haruki remained silent. Lucy then smiled in a childish way.

"It was nice meeting you. Seeya!" she said as she walked away.

Isuke looked at her phone, at the new contact it displayed, with a smile on her lips.

"Welp, she was surely not what I thought she was," Haruki commented.

"Nah, you were right. What a nice girl."

"Do you have a crush on her or what?"

"Look who's jealous now, can't I say a girl is nice without you being jealous?" Isuke teased.

"... I'm not jealous. I'm territorial," Haruki replied with a mocking smirk, before becoming serious. "Still, I have a bad feeling about that girl."

"Sheesh, you're so paranoid today. Anyway, from what country is she? Her surname sounds german."

"Hm, her given name is more English… so I'm not sure."

"Anyway, we should get back to the hotel."

"Yeah, the others must be waiting for us."

On their way to the hotel, Isuke thinking about Lucy while smiling to herself, glad that for once she got to meet someone she could respect, hoping to see her again.

* * *

Suzu was gambolling happily, even humming. Kouko was trying to keep up with her pace, but it was so irregular. She eventually grabbed Suzu's hand to calm her down and make her walk normally with her. Her girlfriend didn't protest but continued to hum.

"Hehe, hot spring, hot spring!" Suzu said gleefully.

"You're acting like such a child, it isn't like you," Kouko said.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just so excited about the hot spring!"

"Don't forget we're not going there to have fun, only to spy on the casino and those girls," Kouko reprimanded.

"I know, I know! But we can still take advantage of it and also have fun. Two birds, one stone."

Kouko sighed before she smiled softly. Suzu was usually so wise and mature, it was a rare sight to see her getting excited like a child. It was rather endearing to see her acted in such a childish way, even cute.

"Fine, you can have some fun too," Kouko conceded.

"Yay! Can't wait for that rematch with Asako-san! I'll show her my real skills with good old shogi!"

Suddenly, Kouko felt so annoyance and even pouted.

"So you just want to see that girl again… you seemed to get along with her pretty well," Kouko said with frost in her voice.

"Eh? Well, she's a formidable opponent, I haven't been defeated at chess since a decade ago."

Kouko was now sulking, releasing Suzu's hand and looking away, crossing her arms. She didn't know why, but the fact Suzu was looking to meet Haya again bothered her.

"Aww, Kouko-chan, are you jealous? That's so cute," Suzu teased.

"N-No, I'm not… I'm just really hyped to see Nagasaki again too," Kouko pretended.

"Huh, I had the feeling you disliked her, but okay~"

Kouko bit her lips. She thought it would make Suzu jealous, but it didn't work. Her girlfriend suddenly smirked and gently held her arm.

"No need to worry, Kouko-chan. You're the only one for me," Suzu said with a comforting voice.

"A-As I said I wasn't jealous! Suzu, you dummy!" Kouko pouted, yet didn't push Suzu away.

They continued to walk, arms locked together, Kouko blushing furiously while Suzu was smiling happily. They arrived in front of their hotel and walked inside.

"Still, those girls, their uniforms, didn't it look just like Azuma's uniform?" Kouko suddenly said.

"Hm, so you noticed too," Suzu replied.

"Uniforms? Azuma?"

Suzu and Kouko turned back and discovered two of their friends.

"Oh, Inukai-san, Sagae-san, hi!" Suzu said.

"What did you mean just now?" Haruki immediately asked.

"Well, we met those two girls at a café, Nagasaki Chiyo and Asako Haya, and they were wearing school uniforms similar to Azuma-san," Kouko explained.

"... Alright, that's way too strange. We just met two girls too, Sachi Raku and Yoshe Utako, who also had uniforms similar to Tokaku-san. They even told us to send their regards to her," Haruki revealed with a slight frown.

"Hm, maybe we shouldn't talk about this in public," Suzu proposed.

"You're right, let's move to the elevator," Kouko replied.

The two couples headed for the elevator and when inside. The door closed as Kouko pressed the button to go on the top floor, the elevator going up slowly.

"We can talk freely here, Kenmochi hacked the cameras," Kouko revealed.

"It's so good to have a hacker among us!" Haruki exclaimed with a grin.

"Why doesn't she just hack all the casino's cameras instead?" Isuke asked.

"Too risky, we could get caught," Kouko replied. "Anyway, moving on. Those four girls were all wearing Azuma's uniform, and two of them seemed to know her. This is worrisome."

"If I had to take a guess, I would say they went to the same school as her," Suzu said.

"Huh, so Tokaku-san probably knows them," Haruki said.

"Given how asocial she is, I doubt she would remember them. She probably didn't have friends at her old school," Isuke commented.

"Hm, true. Azuma didn't even know her own relatives," Kouko added.

"Then it's pointless asking her huh…" Haruki said with a sigh.

"It would be preferable to keep it to ourselves. Things are quiet now but we're all stressed about Mizorogi-sensei, there's no need to worry Azuma-san for something we're not certain," Suzu said. "Anyway, me and Kouko-chan will see them again, so we'll try to learn more about them."

"Sounds like a plan, we'll let you handle this," Isuke said.

The elevator stopped and they arrived at the last floor. They exited it and headed for their suite.

"Hm… Yoshe Utako…" Kouko suddenly mumbled.

"You know that bitch?" Isuke asked bitterly.

"Ah, not really… I was just being curious and search for what was trendy these days, trying to be more… like a girl of my age," Kouko replied.

"Aww, that's so adorable Kouko-chan!" Suzu said as she gently pinched Kouko's cheek.

"Hey, don't treat me like your grandchild!" Kouko complained, blushing.

"Oh, who would have thought the so uptight Kaminaga-san would suddenly show interest in what's trendy," Isuke teased.

"That's pretty cute," Haruki added.

"Urgh, all of you, stop!" Kouko shouted, her face totally red.

They all laughed until they reached their room and discovered Haru sitting on the floor, her back against the door, hugging her knees.

"Ichinose-san? Are you alright?" Suzu asked.

Haru suddenly raised her head and looked at them, a troubled expression on her face.

"I… I saw someone… I thought she was Tokaku, but it wasn't her," Haru said weakly.

"Huh…?" the two couples said, confused.

They decided to continue this conversation inside, in the living room. They heard some suspicious noises from the room where Sumireko and Banba were, but they said nothing about it.

"So, what happened exactly?" Kouko asked.

Haru sat down on the couch, clearly still affected by that meeting with that girl.

"I… I was at the casino, and I saw someone that I thought was Tokaku," Haru began. "I followed her, but then… she turned back and her eyes… were red. But she was wearing Tokaku's uniform! And she looked so much like her, except those eyes…"

"Hm, so a red-eyed Tokaku-san. How strange," Haruki said.

"Again someone with the same uniform as her. But that one must be an Azuma," Kouko added.

"I just… can't forget the cold stare she gave me," Haru said.

"Isn't it just like Azuma-san's usual cold stare?" Isuke commented.

"No, it was… even colder than Tokaku. It shocked me. You said there were other people with the same uniform? We… we need to tell Tokaku!"

"Ichinose-san, Azuma-san is probably already stressed with everything that is going on, no need to add fuel to the fire," Suzu said.

"But… I don't want to lie to Tokaku, not again… not after lying to her about the Queen Bee…"

"It's not lying, we'll tell her the truth, just not now. There's a time for everything, and now simply isn't the time," Suzu replied.

They all looked at Haru, who seemed to be hesitating for a moment before she sighed.

"Okay… I won't tell Tokaku… for now," Haru accepted.

"Let's tell her after we rescued Mizorogi-sensei," Suzu proposed.

"Damn, Mizorogi-chan… I hope he's okay," Haruki said with concern.

"He's innocent, he really didn't deserve to get involved in this madness," Kouko said.

"Would have been better if he never met us," Isuke commented.

"I feel bad for him. It's as if the chairwoman chose him because of his naivety, never telling him the truth about his own class, probably in case he got kidnapped. I wonder how he would react if he knew the truth," Haru said.

"Class Black was his first class right? It must have been terrible for him to lose his students one after another. That was cruel to make him us teacher, especially given what happened to him now," Suzu commented.

After expressing their worry for Mizorogi, they all remained silent, worried about their old teacher, determined to save him.

* * *

"Could you stop staring that much? It's gross~" Nio said with a disgusted grin.

"You're the one who wanted to be in a cabin with me, and it's not like I'm looking at you. You're just in my field of vision," Hitsugi replied.

The two shorties of Class Black were at a store, getting some new clothes to get rid of their stinky outfits due to their little adventure in the sewer. Nio insisted to be in the same changing room as Hitsugi, in case the store clerk may enter and see her tattoos. She didn't mind Hitsugi seeing them since she already saw those when she took care of her injuries.

"Hm, I wonder what type of clothes I should try. Maybe something a little revealing, to tempt Chitaru-san at night- just kidding!" Hitsugi said childlessly, swaying her hips a little with her hands on her cheeks in excitement.

"With that body of yours? Who are you hoping to seduce, a lolicon?" Nio mocked her.

"Oh hush up, you're basically a lolicon bait yourself. You're small yet you have those huge breasts, the perfect fantasy for pedophiles," Hitsugi replied with a smirk.

Even if she was saying that, Hitsugi was actually envious of Nio's body. She was the same height as her yet she had such an appealing and curvy body. She looked quite sexy while Hitsugi was stuck looking like a child. Would Chitaru really be satisfied with such a body? She never cared before when she was merely Datura's tool, but now that she was living as a human, she became quite self-conscious about her body. She wondered if she will ever grow breasts or get taller.

Noticing Nio's bruises, Hitsugi also felt a little bit sorry for her. There was also that scar on her ribcage, she heard she got it during her fight with Tokaku.

"Did that hurt?" Hitsugi suddenly asked.

"What?"

"That scar.."

Nio immediately looked down, an expression of disgust on her face.

"Obviously it hurts, I got stabbed. Not that I care anymore," Nio replied bitterly.

The bruises on her body were almost gone. Nio brushed her scar on her ribcage, before staring at Hitsugi's chest, grinning.

"Well, we do match now," Nio joked.

"Huh?"

"Your scar."

Hitsugi looked down, only to see her scar on her chest, before she smirked.

"Eh, you're right," Hitsugi said. "We do match."

And they both laugh, a laugh full of self-loathing. Among the outfits, Hitsugi picked out something that shows a lot of cleavages and handed it to Nio.

"You should pick this, you could try to seduce the chairwoman with it," Hitsugi said playfully.

Nio immediately turned red, feeling abnormally bashful.

"I can't… it would show my tattoos," Nio replied.

"And? Lots of people have tattoos, so why hide them?"

"Because… I got them… for Yuri-san. I only want to show her."

Nio looked down like she was ashamed of herself. Hitsugi felt a little bit bad for bringing that up. They silently picked up clothes, Hitsugi a simple dress while Nio put a business suit. They both paid for their clothes and headed for the store's exit.

"Hm, are you trying to look like the chairwoman?" Hitsugi asked.

Nio didn't reply to that, simply blushing.

"Well, it does make you look more mature," Hitsugi admitted.

"I agree, you do look nice wearing something more mature Hashiri-chan."

Nio and Hitsugi both froze and turned back, to discover a girl behind her that Nio immediately recognized, looking at her with some hostility.

"Ono-san!" Nio exclaimed.

Ono Sachika, Yuri's new right hand, as well as the number one assassin in Japan. Without a word, Nio suddenly grabbed Hitsugi's arm and tries to leave.

"Let's go, Kirigaya-san."

But Hitsugi stood her ground, refusing to leave.

"Come on Hashiri-san, that's silly," Hitsugi reprimanded, before turning to Sachika. "Ono-san, is it?"

Sachika smiled politely.

"I'm Ono Sachika and I work for the chairwoman. Nice to meet you."

"Kirigaya Hitsugi, former Myojo Academy and Class Black student. The pleasure is mine," Hitsugi replied politely.

Nio didn't like this. She didn't like Sachika at all. She disliked how close she was to Yuri, yet she felt like she was more competent than her to be Yuri's knight. She hated this feeling of inferiority she had towards Sachika, and more importantly, she hated Sachika.

"Is there a reason why you came to meet us?" Hitsugi asked calmly, yet Nio could see she was on her guard.

"I just wanted to reward you for your hard work in the sewer. How about I buy you both some ice cream?" Sachika proposed.

Both Nio and Hitsugi were left pondering about this statement, but only Nio voiced her concern.

"How do you know we were in the sewer?" Nio asked coldly.

"I can smell it," Sachika said with a smirk as she placed her hands on their shoulders. "So, are you down for ice cream? It's my treat, we can even get the most expensive flavours."

Nio really didn't want to, but she didn't want Sachika to go snitch to Yuri and talk behind her back. Before she could give an answer, Sachika suddenly leaned against her, getting closer to her ear. Nio froze when she heard what she said, both by shock and anger that Sachika said that name so carelessly

" _Meichi_ sent me."

* * *

Tokaku and Chitaru were walking in a park near the casino after some scouting. They spotted two benches back to back, both empty. They sat on one side and both sighed, feeling exhausted after standing up and walking around all day.

"I'm tired of doing this," Tokaku said. "Why don't we attack now?"

"Patience, it's not the right time yet," Chitaru said. "We need to wait for the deadline."

"I know! But… each day we wait, Mizorogi-sensei is within their hands and who knows what they are doing to him…"

"I understand your frustration, but don't worry, we'll save him. When the right time comes."

Tokaku clenched her fist. She felt so powerless. Her old teacher was in danger but she could do nothing to save him. She always treated him as if she didn't care when he was her teacher, but she realized now that he cared about them. All of them. He was a kind man and he didn't deserve to get mixed up with all that assassin bullshit. Tokaku felt like it was her responsibility to save him, no matter what.

"That woman… Kagami Asuka… who is she?" Chitaru suddenly asked.

"Huh? How do you know about her?"

"Hanabusa told me about her, she's a detective , right? How do you know her?"

"She… she knew my aunt," Tokaku revealed.

Chitaru suddenly went quiet, looking like she regretted her question. It was understandable since she heard about the sad fate of Mako. A woman with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a scarf sat on the bench behind them but neither of them paid her any attention.

"I… lied to her," Tokaku revealed.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagami… was close to my aunt. She asked me… where she was. I told her I didn't know, that she was missing… I couldn't tell her the truth. I didn't want to hurt that woman… but giving her false hope may be worst."

"Hm… well your intentions were good, you only wanted to avoid giving her the pain of losing someone. You didn't want her to feel the pain you went through, you had sympathy for her. I can't say lying to her was a good thing, but a white lie isn't always a bad thing. I wish... I would have never known the truth about Hitsugi."

The atmosphere became heavy. Both Tokaku and Chitaru were suddenly overtaken by their sins, their personal demons. Both haunted by lies yet afraid of the truth that was so hurtful.

"I think in your case, it was for the best," Tokaku suddenly said. "This way, you can both get better."

"You're probably right. It still hurts but… at least now we can work at her tendency to lie. A painful truth is better than a comforting lie after all."

"Yeah… so I should tell Kagami the truth huh… I'll… when I feel like it's the right time. I want to know more about her, about her relationship with my aunt, but at the same time… I don't want to get her involved. I don't want more people to get hurt because of me-"

"... Honestly, you worry too much about Kagami-san. She's a cop, she can take care of herself just fine." A third voice chimed in.

Both Tokaku and Chitaru froze when they heard that voice. It was female and it was coming from behind them. But before they could turn back, the voice spoke again.

"Don't turn, people mustn't see us talking to each other."

They both fought the urge to turn back, but they felt like they should listen to this girl.

"Who are you?" Tokaku asked.

"My identity won't be of any use for you, nor that you Japanese people can pronounce my name."

"Just spit it out!" Tokaku ordered.

"... Very well. My name is Rachel Spiegel."

"Western name huh… so Spiegel," Tokaku said.

"Oh? Your pronunciation is quite good, for a Japanese person."

"What do you want from us?" Chitaru asked.

"I'm just here to give you some information. I usually don't work for free, but my conscience is telling me this is the right thing to do," Rachel said.

"So you know Kagami," Tokaku said.

"I know many people. I wanted to warn you, about your grandmother. She's getting more and more aggressive, she even plans to rely on outsiders to get rid of you and Ichinose."

"… That's nothing surprising here. My grandmother has always been an ambitious woman, she won't stop until she achieves her goal," Tokaku said, before making a slight frown. "Wait, did you tell that to Kagami too?"

"I can't answer this, all I'll say is that she knows about Class Black."

Tokaku gritted her teeth. She clearly didn't like that. She really didn't want Asuka to be mixed up with all of this.

"Also, Yuri Meichi intends to get more involved in this conflict," Rachel continued.

"What?!" Tokaku exclaimed, displeased to hear that.

"Whether you and Ichinose want it or not," Rachel added. "She doesn't care about your consent. Not that she cared about consent to begin with."

Tokaku was really annoyed by that. She disliked Yuri and wanted nothing to do with her, she was doubtful of anything she would bring them. What aches her the most is that the chairwoman has always done it for the clan, never for Haru personally. It reminded Tokaku on how her own Grandmother treated her when she was little, how she was raised for the sake of her clan alone.

"How are you involved in all of this? Are you a friend, or an enemy?" The redhead partially drew out the blade in her cane cautiously.

"I'm neither your ally nor your enemy. I'm simply a messenger. My job is to gather information, but I'm not directly involved with any of this. You don't have to be wary of me."

Tokaku remained distrustful. This girl obviously knew way too much, it was suspicious, but at the same time, she was warning them, leaving the blue haired girl in doubt.

Suddenly, something was slipped in between the bench's gap on Tokaku and Chitaru's side. Tokaku looked at it and discovered that it was a phone before grabbing it.

"Keep it safe," Rachel said. "Don't worry, this isn't a tracker."

They then heard Rachel rose up from her bench.

"One last thing. You and Ichinose aren't the only ones targeted in Class Black. Let's just say, even your dear friends have pasts that will hunt them down," Rachel warned.

"What does that mean?" Chitaru asked.

"It means you have more enemies than you initially thought," Rachel simply replied.

They then heard footsteps receded. After a moment they finally turned back, but Rachel had disappeared.

Tokaku groaned and place her hands on each side of her head, frustrated that everything was about to get worse. Chitaru suddenly gave her a side hug.

"It's okay, you're not facing this alone," Chitaru comforted her. "That girl… was she really just a messenger, or maybe a friend? Or perhaps an enemy in disguise."

"… maybe that's a sign," Tokaku began. "A sign that I should accept the chairwoman's help."

Before Chitaru could say anything, the phone suddenly rang. They both look at it, a little bit unsure before Tokaku finally picked it up.

"... hello?" Tokaku said.

Tokaku blanched when she heard who it was.

"Hi, Tokaku-san. It's Kagami Asuka. We need to talk."

* * *

"Urgh… why am I always getting paired with you?" Shiena complained.

"Aww, don't say that, I know you actually love me~" Otoya said with a wink.

"Absolutely not!"

Inside the casino, Shiena and Otoya were sent on a specific mission. Well, Otoya was, Shiena was only there to supervise her and make sure she wouldn't get distracted. Otoya was looking around like a hungry wolf, gazing at the games and the women.

"Lots of fun games here, and beautiful women. I wonder who I'll choose as my prey…"

"No one! We're not here to kill anyone… and stop referring to people as prey, that's really creepy!"

Otoya simply giggled, not taking seriously anything Shiena was saying. It really annoyed the brunette, and reminded her of their previous conversation. Otoya talking about that girl from Collective Dismissal who got killed, the girl she was supposed to avenge… Shiena had been thinking about Otoya's words for a while, they were haunting her, she wanted to know but at the same time she was scared of the truth. Now was probably not the right time for that, but she was so mad that she asked anyway.

"That girl from my group, the one who got killed…" Shiena started.

"Hm? What about her?"

"... you said 'I'm glad I did this' when we talked about her. What were you talking about?"

Otoya remained silent, smiling in such a serene way, it was almost chilling. Shiena was starting to get a little bit scared, but remained determined to get the truth and make Otoya confessed.

"Takechi, you know who killed that girl, don't you?"

"Huh, who knows?" Otoya said with a mysterious smile.

"Don't play dumb and tell me the truth already!"

Otoya suddenly smirked in such a smug way.

"Don't wanna~"

Shiena clenched her fist. She was starting to get really annoyed and even pissed off by Otoya's attitude.

"Fine, if you don't want to say it, I will!" Shiena declared. "That girl… you killed her, didn't you?"

Otoya didn't reply, simply smiling in such a sinister way. Shiena felt a chill down her spine, but didn't give up and insisted.

"Takechi, you're the one who killed her," Shiena said, not as a question but an affirmation.

"..."

"Answer me, Takechi!"

"What if I did?" Otoya replied with provocation.

Shiena clenched her fist. It sounded like a confession.

"Then it means you're my enemy! My group is looking for you, I could tell them the truth-"

Shiena suddenly stopped talking. Otoya wasn't smiling anymore, her gaze was cold and even threatening.

"Are you sure you want to involve your group, Shiena?" Otoya asked.

"I… I won't hesitate to do it…!"

"How do you think the others will react if your group suddenly attack me?" Otoya asked. "I'm needed to protect Haru and Azuma, I'm their ally. Telling your group will start a needless conflict between Class Black and Collective Dismissal, it's certainly not the time for that."

Shiena was starting to feel uncertain. It was true that if she reported to her group, they would most likely attack Otoya, but the Class Black girls would probably protect her and a fight would happen. With the threat of the Azuma clan, this wasn't the time for that.

"... fine, I won't say anything… for now," Shiena reluctantly agreed.

In a split-second, Otoya's vibe changed completely. She was now smiling cheerfully as if everything was normal.

"Then everything is fine! Now let's get going with the mission, shall we," Otoya said happily.

As she said that, Otoya looked around until she spotted a female employee exiting the room. Otoya followed her and 'accidentally' bumped into her. From where she was standing, Shiena couldn't hear a word, but it looked like Otoya was apologizing. She then saw them talking for a while, the employee blushing a little. Otoya eventually walked away and waved at Shiena, a bright smile on her face.

"Did you get it?" Shiena asked.

Discreetly, Otoya showed her the employee's ID card.

"It was a piece of cake to steal it," Otoya said.

"Well then, we can leave now."

"Eh… I was thinking we could stay a little and have some fun."

"No. This is exactly why they sent me with you. We have no time for that. We have to get out before she noticed you stole her card."

"Urgh… fine. Party pooper," Otoya said, pouting.

They exited the casino, and as they left, Shiena spotted Nio and Hitsugi with some girl she didn't know walking somewhere.

"Huh, Kirigaya-san and Hashiri-san with some cutie. Let's go follow them~" Otoya proposed.

Shiena was about to refuse but then realized that she was also curious about this unknown girl, so she nodded.

"Okay, let's go," Shiena agreed.

As they followed discreetly their old classmates, Otoya was joyfully humming, like she was perfectly safe and nothing could ever cause her any harm.

Shiena was determined to prove her wrong and made her fall from her pedestal. She will have to be patient though, wait quietly for the issues with the Azuma clan to be over, before she could strike and get revenge for her group.

With what she confirmed today, Shiena had made up her mind. She'll be the one who will finally stop Otoya, and kill her.

* * *

"Would you prefer it on a cone or in a bowl?" Sachika asked.

"Ice cream is always better on a cone," Hitsugi replied.

"I don't care," Nio said dryly.

"Well then, that will be three cones. Which flavours? I'll go with orange."

"Hm, maybe vanilla for me," Hitsugi said.

"... chocolate."

Sachika simply smiled as she approached the counter to take their orders.

"That will be three ice cream cones, orange, vanilla and chocolate please," Sachika asked.

After a few seconds, the cashier handed her a vanilla ice cream that she gave to Hitsugi, then a chocolate one she handed to Nio who reluctantly accepted it, before receiving her orange ice cream. The three of them then went to a table in a corner and sat down, starting to lick their respective ice cream. Nio couldn't stop glaring at Sachika with animosity, which the latter couldn't help but notice.

"What's going on, Hashiri-chan?" Sachika asked.

Nio didn't answer and continued to lick silently her ice cream, still glaring at her.

"It's about the chairwoman, Hashiri-san think you two are… ouch!" Hitsugi said.

Before Hitsugi could finish her sentence, Nio had pinched her under the table to shut her up. Hitsugi stared at Nio with offense in her eyes, and Nio glanced back. Sachika reminded quiet for a moment before she chuckled.

"Oh, I see, you think me and Yuri-san are… I'll reassure you, there's nothing between me and her. Our relationship is strictly professional," Sachika replied. "She's all yours, how lucky she is~"

Nio blushed with shame, realizing that Sachika guessed her feelings for Yuri. Yet she remained skeptical about her explanation and continued to doubt her.

"Then why did she hire you in the first place?" Nio asked.

"Obviously for my skills. And I got a fair salary, I won't complain. But the real reason why I work for her is because she promised me a wish. Given her power, I do think she can grant it."

"And what is your wish?" Nio insisted.

"That, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Nio felt annoyed. Sachika was hiding something, she was sure of it. Even if there was nothing between her and Yuri, she was still suspecting that she was up to something, something not good.

"Then why did she send you?" Nio asked.

"I'm here to protect Azuma-san and Ichinose-san," Sachika replied as she suddenly pointed Nio, "and also her most prized possession."

Nio was blushing even more. To know that her queen viewed her as her most prized possession really made her happy, but she was also embarrassed that she learned it from Sachika's mouth.

"Well, that's a given," Nio replied with a haughty voice.

"Really, Yuri-san is so lucky to have such a dedicated henchman. Truly, she has excellent taste."

"Obviously Yuri-san's tastes are the best," Nio replied, completely oblivious to the compliment.

Hitsugi remained silent, she understood perfectly what Sachika was doing, but it seemed that Nio was pretty clueless.

"I wish I could have such a cute servant~" Sachika said.

"... what?" Nio said, confused.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone damage your precious body or your adorable face."

"C-Cut that out? That's not funny, stop joking around… !" Nio exclaimed, starting to understand what was going on.

"I'm not joking, I'm 100% serious."

"I… I don't need your protection! We're handling this situation perfectly fine, we don't need your help!" Nio let out, flustered.

"It's more than the Azuma clan after Azuma-san, and also the others," Sachika replied.

Nio remained quiet for a moment.

"What… what do you mean?" she asked.

"This whole situation is more complex than it looked like. I don't know the details, but you'll need all the extra help you can get," Sachika revealed.

Nio clenched her teeth. She really didn't like that, but she would rather put herself in danger than accept Sachika's help.

"Even so, we don't need your-"

"Thank you for your help, we'll gratefully accept it," Hitsugi suddenly said.

Nio glared at Hitsugi with disbelief, but before she could say anything her old classmate continued to talk.

"Dealing with the Azuma clan is already quite difficult, I can't imagine how it would be if we have to deal with other threats. We do need all the extra help we can get."

Nio clenched her fist. She hated to admit it, but Hitsugi was right. But there was no way she could admit it, her ego wouldn't take it.

"Then it's settled! I can't wait to meet the others and to save that teacher of yours. Apparently he's a fun guy," Sachika said with eagerness in her voice.

She then suddenly rose up, offering a hand to her new allies. Without any hesitation, Hitsugi accepted it and shook her hand. Sachika then turned to Nio, offering the Kuzunoha her hand too. But Nio remained hesitant, still feeling some hostility towards her. But she finally relented inwardly that she did need her help.

"I swear, I'll always be there for you, Hashiri-san," Sachika promised.

Nio felt disgusted by this statement but smiled with her usual fake cheery persona.

"Gross~"

But in the end, Nio finally shook Sachika's hand, who seemed delighted.

* * *

"Having fun without inviting us? How mean~"

As they exited the ice cream shop, Nio was surprised to encounter Otoya, accompanied by Shiena. The serial killer was smiling cheerfully, but Nio knew better than anyone that it was fake. A liar could easily recognize another liar after all.

"Going out with some cute girl, how lucky you are," Otoya added.

"The name's Ono Sachika, you must be from Class Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." The orange-haired teen offered a hand to Otoya, which the latter accepted immediately with a grin

"What a nice girl~. I'm Takechi Otoya! Nice to meet you too!"

Sachika then turned to Shiena with a polite smile.

"And who might you be?" Sachika asked.

"... Kenmochi Shiena…," she replied, a little bit distant. "How do you know… about Class Black?"

"Oh, I should have mentioned it sooner. I work for Myojo Academy, I was sent to help you," Sachika revealed.

"Oh, I'm pleased to be able to work with such a beautiful girl~" Otoya said happily.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Sachika replied, amused.

Shiena looked somewhat annoyed by Otoya's flirting, as well as kind of suspicious of Sachika. Otoya smirked as she put a hand on Shiena's shoulder.

"Shiena-chan, would you be kind and bring Sachika-chan to the hotel so she can meet the others? Thanks!" Otoya asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

The brunette look tensed and bothered by Otoya's attitude, but she didn't protest.

"... fine, I'll do it. Ono, come with me," Shiena said as she walked away.

Sachika simply smiled as she followed Shiena, heading for the hotel. Hitsugi and Nio remained still before Otoya suddenly turned towards them, smiling cheerfully.

"Let's hang out, just the three of us!" Otoya proposed enthusiastically.

Nio and Hitsugi glanced at each other, but in no mood to get along with Otoya. But before they could refuse, the serial killer suddenly glared at them coldly.

"There is stuff I need to talk with you," Otoya added.

She was finally dropping her fake persona and showing her true self. The three of them were liars, there was no need to keep their masks on when they were alone together. Nio and Hitsugi had the feeling that if they refuse Otoya would most likely make a scene.

"We don't care if you complain, we're not interested," Nio replied.

"Don't be silly, you know you don't want me to get mad. After all, blood might be shed if I'm not happy," Otoya said with a gloomy expression.

They understood what she meant. She was most likely going to kill someone if she didn't get what she wanted. Not that either Nio or Hitsugi really cared, but that would be troublesome to deal with, and they didn't want their respective loved ones to know about it. Better go along with her demand and get over with it.

"Where would you like to go?" Hitsugi asked.

"Hm, there's a nice fountain in the park nearby, so why not go talk there?" Otoya suggested.

"Sure, whatever you want," Nio replied, annoyed.

Otoya grinned before she locked arms with both Hitsugi and Nio, heading for the park, the two shortest assassins wondering what the serial wanted to tell them with somewhat baffled faces.

* * *

"I see… so that is what happened," Sumireko said, thoughtful.

Isuke, Haruki, Suzu, Kouko and Haru had told Sumireko and Mahiru about what they experienced today. Mahiru was clinging to Sumireko's arm, listening with a concerned look. The heiress was thinking about this situation. They all witness girls wearing a similar uniform as Tokaku, two of them directly mentioned the blue-haired girl and how one looked almost exactly like her. Sumireko had a pretty clear idea of what was going on.

"Those girls, they must all be students from Academy 17, Azuma-san's old school. They personally know her, and that girl you saw Haru-san was most likely from the Azuma clan," Sumireko concluded.

"Academy 17, that prestigious school for young assassins-in-training," Kouko said.

"My mother was once a guest instructor there," Isuko commented.

Sumireko knew Academy 17 very well too. Because she got her cybernetic limbs, she learned about that school and was interested in joining so she could become stronger. She gave up on that idea after becoming a cyborg.

"Academy 17 is known to explore various fields to aid with assassination, so much that it would look almost like a normal high school," Sumireko revealed.

"Sorry for bothering you when you were… busy, but we really needed to discuss that matter with you," Suzu suddenly said as she pointed at their clothes.

Sumireko and Mahiru were wearing nothing more than robes. Mahiru blushed furiously while Sumireko managed to remain composed despite a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's… it's alright!" Mahiru assured. "We needed to know that."

"And I agree that we should not tell Azuma-san for now, it will only worry her needlessly," Sumireko added.

"Don't worry, Suzu and I will do our best at the hot spring to uncover their true identity," Kouko promised.

"Just be careful, we all know how clumsy you are miss class rep~" Isuke teased.

"Hush you!" Kouko replied.

Suzu chuckled a little, which caused her girlfriend to glance at her.

"Maybe… Kaiba would have known what to do," Haru suddenly said.

"... who?" Haruki asked.

"Ah, he's Tokaku's teacher. He's quite… eccentric," Haru replied.

"Well, it would take someone to deal with teaching that lonely Azuma," Isuke said with a smirk.

"Still, I wonder why Azuma-san's school would be involved," Suzu admitted.

"Maybe they just want her back?" Haruki joked.

But Haruki's smile turned into a serious expression, realizing that might be right, or worse. Everyone remained silent, thinking about how Academy 17 could be involved in all of this and whether or not they were a threat.

* * *

Otoya sat on the edge of the fountain, smiling with such nonchalance. Hitsugi and Nio remained standing, gazing at the serial killer with annoyance. Otoya seemed amused by their behaviour and ran on hand in the water, appreciating its coolness.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Hitsugi asked.

"Well, it's more with Hashiri-san I wanted to discuss, but it's fine if you're here too," Otoya replied.

"I feel so honored…" Hitsugi said sarcastically.

"What business do you have with me?" Nio said dryly.

Otoya's smile turned into a grin.

"It's about the wish," Otoya replied.

"The wish…?"

"You know, the reward for protecting Azuma-san and Haru-chi. You said it won't be as great as if we won Class Black, so I wanna be sure that my efforts are worth it," Otoya explained.

"I see… Well, your serial killer insurance won't do anymore, too much trouble. But we can offer you something else, what would you wish for?" Nio asked.

Otoya looked thoughtful for a moment before she took an innocent expression, yet her eyes betrayed her true self.

"What about the total annihilation of Collective Dismissal with no traces?" Otoya said.

Nio went quiet for a moment before a malicious grin appeared on her lips.

"Well, that could be possible. After all, it's a pathetic and weak group, it wouldn't be much trouble for Myojo to get rid of them," Nio said.

"Wait, isn't it Kenmochi-san's group?" Hitsugi said. "Why would you want their destruction?"

"They get in my way. You see, they want me dead, and since Shiena-chan is with them she'll most likely want to kill me. So I want it gone. Without them, she has no reason to kill me."

"So you want them gone so you can have Kenmochi-san all to yourself," Nio concluded.

"You got it right. Without her group, Shiena-chan will truly be helpless and powerless, she'll be all alone and vulnerable. This is when I'll strike, I'll be her savior, the only person there for her. She will have no other choice than accept me."

"In other words, you want Kenmochi-san so broken so you can manipulate her more easily," Hitsugi said.

"Hehe, if you put it that way, you're making me look like a bad guy~I just want to get rid of a potential threat and make Shiena-chan mine, nothing wrong with that."

"We can do that. Although, I don't see why you would waste your wish on someone like Kenmochi-san," Nio replied with a mocking smile.

"Hmph, I didn't expect you to understand Shiena-chan's beauty nor my love for her," Otoya let out with a smile full of contempt.

"Don't make me laugh, someone like you can't love," Nio argued.

"For once I agree with Hashiri-san, you don't know what love is," Hitsugi agreed.

"My love is simply different, but I know in my heart that I love Shiena-chan. I want to fully possess her, I want her to see me and only me, I wish I could simply keep her locked up so she can't live without me!"

Otoya's smile was almost like a Cheshire Cat's and her eyes were screaming insanity.

"That's not love, that's an unhealthy obsession," Hitsugi said.

"Hehe, maybe. But it's love for me. And it's not like both of your love is better than mine," Otoya taunted with a smirk.

Hitsugi went quiet. She too, was obsessive with Chitaru, as well as jealous and controlling. Nio's love was also obsessive, an extreme devotion that made her feel like nothing more than property. None of their love were healthy in any way, the three of them were the same.

"You're both fully aware of your own twisted mindsets, am I right?" Otoya added.

Hitsugi and Nio remained quiet, both avoiding to look at Otoya in the eyes. She was right and they knew it, yet they didn't want to admit it.

"Aww, you both look so discomfited. Come on, smile! How about we talk about something else than? Like what your wish would be~" Otoya said cheerfully.

"I have… no wish. I only desire to be useful to Yuri-san," Nio replied seriously. "Working for Yuri-san is rewarding enough."

"Pff, you're no fun," Otoya replied with a pout.

"You could use your wish to confess to the chairwoman," Hitsugi said.

"You could use your wish to get the chairwoman's attention," Otoya said at the same time.

Both Hitsugi and Otoya glanced at each other when they realized they had the same idea. Hitsugi seemed to be particularly surprised to have similar thoughts than Otoya, while the latter simply smirked. Nio was left pondering about what they proposed.

"What about you, Kirigaya-san? Any wish in mind?" Otoya asked.

"Probably something similar to you, the annihilation of Datura," Hitsugi replied.

"Hm, that's more complicated than erasing Collective Dismissal, but I'll see what I can do," Nio said.

"Great minds think alike," Otoya said as she looked at Hitsugi.

"Please, don't compare yourself to me. I may be a disgusting bug, but at least I'm better than you," Hitsugi said with scorn.

"A bug huh," Otoya started with a soft smile that turned into a rictus. "Well, I guess I'm a horrible spider. But at least I'm a predator, while you're a prey. You can only be miserable, while I'm having a lot of fun~"

Hitsugi gave an annoyed glare to Otoya, who simply replied by giggling.

"Maybe you should wish for the same thing as us, Hashiri-san. Wish for the annihilation of everyone else in Myojo so you can be the chairwoman's sole property," Otoya suggested with a demonic smile.

"...! As if I would wish for that, idiot!" Nio protested.

Otoya burst into laughter before she looked at both of them with such condescendence.

"You two, you're shitty liars. I can see so clearly through your lies. You're not like me, I can fool anyone without betraying my act. Compared to me, you're both amateurs," Otoya taunted.

"If you were so great, you wouldn't have been caught by the police and sent to jail," Nio taunted back.

"I escaped, that's all that matters. No matter how many times I get captured, I'll always escape. After all, I'm smarter than all those stupid cops," Otoya bragged.

Nio and Hitsugi were both starting to be more than annoyed by Otoya's behaviour, they were pissed. They both looked at each other and nodded before they smirked and looked at Otoya.

"...? What's so funny?" Otoya asked as she looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, both Hitsugi and Nio rushed towards the serial killer and pushed her in the fountain. Otoya fell in the water, soaking her completely. As Otoya was wriggling in the water, both Hitsugi and Nio burst in laughter.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Nio mocked.

"Spiders can't swim after all," Hitsugi added.

Otoya remained stoic as she rose up, before she cracked a smile and started to laugh too.

"Very funny, very mature of you! Hahaha!" Otoya exclaimed, before she became dead serious. "I'll remember that, Hashiri, Kirigaya."

Hitsugi and Nio both chuckled at this threat, yet they were a little bit worried.

"Anyway, let's get back to the hotel," Hitsugi said."

As Hitsugi and Nio turned back, Otoya grinned and grabbed them from behind before letting herself fall back in the fountain, bringing her two old classmates with her. The three of them ended up in the water, while passersby stopped to look at them, probably wondering what three grown girls were doing in the fountain. The three stared at each other for a while, before they all burst into laughter from how ridiculous this situation was.

"Look at us, three liars soaking wet in a public fountain. Just like a bunch of kids," Otoya said with a laugh

"If the others could see us right now they would surely laugh at us," Hitsugi added as she playfully splashed at both Otoya and Nio.

"Gosh, I hate you two so much," Nio added with a giggle

They exited the fountain but before they could leave, Otoya suddenly took out a coin.

"How about we make a wish?" she proposed.

"Huh? How old are you?" Nio replied.

"Sure, why not. Let's wish for our success in our mission," Hitsugi agreed.

Nio sighed, letting herself get convinced. She and Hitsugi pulled out a coin too and the three of them glanced at each other before nodding, and then dropped their respective yen in the fountain and made their wish, all at the same time.

They wished that they could succeed in protecting Tokaku and Haru so they can have their wishes granted.

* * *

Tokaku remained speechless on the phone for a moment, before she regained her composure.

"I have nothing to tell you, Kagami," Tokaku said, trying to sound cold. "I have no time for this."

She didn't have anything against Asuka, but she didn't want her to get mixed with her problems. Being rude to her seemed to be the best option to make sure she won't try to get close to her. After all, being cold always had been Tokaku's tactic to keep away others from her heart.

"Please Tokaku-san, don't try to distance yourself from me. That's not what Mako would have wanted."

"What my aunt would have wanted?"

"She would have wanted me to know about you, so I could protect you."

Tokaku felt kind of moved by those words, but she had to remain cold, for Asuka's sake.

"I don't need you to protect me, I can take care of myself just fine," Tokaku replied dryly. "Don't get involved in my life!"

"Are you sure you want to reject me? I didn't want to use this, but… I know some of your friends aren't exactly innocent civilians. And I'm a cop, so you know what I can do to them."

Tokaku froze. That woman, she was trying to blackmail her, threatening her friends. Tokaku didn't want to put them in danger, but at the same time, she didn't want to endanger Asuka. As her hand started to tremble, Chitaru suddenly grabbed it, smiling at her in a comforting way.

"I'm here for you, Tokaku. Don't worry, and hear her out," Chitaru whispered.

Tokaku smiled back, calmed down thanks to her best friend.

"No need to resort to blackmail, tell me what you want," Tokaku asked Asuka.

"Thank you, Tokaku-san, and sorry," Asuka began to say. "I know you were part of a special class called Class Black in Myojo Academy and your friends were also part of it. I won't ask for details, but I know that the reason you left the Azuma clan was because of the target, Ichinose Haru."

Tokaku clenched her fist. That woman already knew too much, she was as much a threat than in danger.

"I owe Haru my life and I don't care about the Azuma clan anymore!"

"You're admirable, but you're also playing with fire. I know the Azuma clan is after you. Why are you and your friends directly confronting the clan now?"

So Asuka was aware of the Azuma clan. How much did she know? Was she aware of the Watanabes, especially Shuri? Did she know they were about to confront them at the casino? It seemed possible, judging by what Asuka implied.

"They… kidnapped my old teacher," Tokaku admitted with some sadness in her voice. "He's being held hostage and will only be released if I surrendered myself. I'm here for the exchange."

Tokaku could hear Asuka sighed.

"Tokaku-san… you're putting yourself in danger, I hope you realize that," Asuka scolded gently. "Do you really think you and your friends can smoothly deal with this on your own? It's obviously a trap."

"I know perfectly well that it's a trap, but I assure you, my friends are more capable than it looks. And I'm not one to offer my head on a silver platter.

Asuka remained quiet, which allowed Tokaku to continue.

"I appreciate your desire to help me, but I don't want you to get in any unnecessary danger."

"Is it what Mako would have wanted?"

"My aunt isn't here-"

Tokaku stopped herself before she inconveniently revealed the truth.

"I will let you know if I need your help, okay? I need time to think about it," Tokaku finally said.

Once again, she heard Asuka sighing.

"Fine, I'll accept your decision. But keep the phone, so we can stay in contact. And Tokaku-san, please be careful."

"... You be careful too, Kagami."

And they both hung up. Tokaku looked at Chitaru, her fist clenched.

"Am I… doing the right thing?" Tokaku asked.

The redhead replied by giving her a light hug.

"Whatever happens, it's best to have more people one who to rely on," Chitaru replied with an assuring smile.

Tokaku simply nodded as she hugged her back.

* * *

As Tokaku and Chitaru entered the hotel room, they were surprised to discover a girl they didn't know. They instinctively reached for their weapons, fearing that she might be an enemy, but when they saw their friends with her and calm they concluded that she wasn't a foe. Everyone was there, except Nio, Otoya and Hitsugi. Shiena was standing next to the stranger, who was facing the other Class Black girls.

"Oh, Azuma-san, Namatame-san, you're finally here!" the stranger said with enthusiasm.

Tokaku and Chitaru were suspicious. Whoever she was, she knew them.

"No need to be wary, I'm from Myojo Academy. I was sent by Yuri-san to help you."

They both glanced at each other and joined their old classmates, a little bit curious about this new person.

"My name is Ono Sachika and, as I said, I'm here to offer you my help to save Mizorogi-san. I heard a lot about you and I'm excited to be able to work with you all."

"Eh, what do you know about us exactly," Isuke replied, doubtful.

"Well for example, I know Inukai-san is really crafty, when you do something, it's always in the smart way," Sachika replied with a smile.

"Well, you're not wrong on that," Isuke agreed.

"Kaminaga-san is really intelligent and diligent, she's someone we can count on," Sachika added.

"She's totally right on that," Suzu agreed.

"Hey, don't agree on my behalf!" Kouko scold.

"Shutou-san is wise and sly, just like an experienced grandmother."

"Hm, also right on that," Suzu said.

"Ichinose-san may look sweet and nice, she's actually stronger than she looks."

"I… I suppose I am," Haru replied, uncertain.

"Azuma-san is lucky to have her, and she's more soft than she looks."

Tokaku didn't reply to that.

"Sagae-san is selfless and generous, she always take care of others," Sachika continued.

"What can I say, I'm a big sister after all!" Haruki replied with a wide smile.

"Namatame is someone honorable and decent, always fighting for justice."

"I'm not… that good," Chitaru disagreed shyly.

"Banba-san is so sweet that people always want to protect her, but she's also quite the protective type."

"That is… thanks to Shinya," Mahiru mumbled.

"Hanabusa-san, so elegant yet strong, both physically and mentally."

"Oh my, flattery does not work on me, but thanks anyway," Sumireko replied with a polite smile.

"Kenmochi-san, I can't forget about you, you're so determined and brave, you don't give up easily."

"Well, I guess that's right," Shiena said.

"I guess I can also talk about those who aren't here. Nio-chan is pretty adorable, she's so small and cute that I just want to pat her head and pinch her little cheeks."

Tokaku found herself a tad interested by that statement. Maybe this girl would distract Nio enough so she wouldn't be too focused on Yuri.

"Kirigaya-san is devoted and honest with her feelings," Sachika added.

Chitaru nodded to that statement.

"And Takechi-san… well I have nothing really nice to say about her, but please don't tell her that," Sachika said with a wink.

The girls looked a little bit amused by this comment. Shiena simply looked serious and to agree with Sachika.

"And me, well I may be an assassin, I'm pretty easy-going. Don't feel shy and talk with me whenever you want."

The group glanced at each other and nodded. They seemed to have a good first impression from Sachika.

"Well now that the introduction is done, tell me what you know about the situation," Sachika asked in a more serious tone.

"We scouted around the casino, the security is pretty loose at the carpark," Chitaru said.

"The casino belonged to Watanabe Shuri, who we believe is part of the Azuma clan," Isuke said.

"I hacked their system, we'll be able to spy on them and offer backup for the others," Shiena said, "and Takechi stole an ID from an employee."

"The casino will have an event soon, a sports competition," Sumireko said.

"Me and Shutou will go at a hot spring event organized by the casino and try to learn more about them," Kouko said.

"Wait, you're going to some event organized by the Watanabe Casino? That sounds dangerous and too risky, maybe someone else could go at your place," Tokaku said.

"What? No! I want to- I mean, we're plenty capable of doing that," Suzu protested. "Kouko-chan and I will be safe, we won't let our guard down."

"Please reconsider, we could have people disguise as you going there for you," Tokaku insisted.

Kouko suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tokaku, we're going to be fine, you can trust us. We know what we're doing, we wouldn't have agreed to go there if we thought it was dangerous," Kouko said with a comforting smile.

Tokaku still looked uncertain, but finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll trust you, Kouko."

"Nio-chan and Kirigaya-san scouted the sewage under the casino," Sachika added. "Anything else you want to add?"

Haru looked like she wanted to say something, but remained quiet.

"Very well. Nio-chan and Kirigaya-san discovered explosives underneath the casino, enough to blow up the entire place," Sachika revealed.

Everyone looked shocked by this reveal.

"The explosives being placed like that will most likely make the casino cave in or implode instead of exploding," Sumireko commented.

"They are insane, what are they thinking about," Shiena said.

"A really efficient last resort," Tokaku bitterly admitted.

As they were starting to get worried, Sachika reassured them.

"I can defuse them at the right moment, so there's no need to worry about that. They are just probably desperate to kill Azuma-san no matter what, but we won't let them succeed," Sachika assured.

While everyone looks comforted, Suzu suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes, Shutou-san?"

"Are you interested in the chairwoman?" Suzu asked, remembering what she saw in Nio's tablet.

"Haha, our relationship is strictly professional! Actually, I'm more interested in Nio-chan to be honest, so I would appreciate it if you could give me your support!"

"Pff, how awful taste~" Isuke mocked.

Most of them laugh, getting along pretty well with Sachika.

"Why are you interested in Hashiri?" Tokaku suddenly asked.

"Well, Nio-chan has her charm, she definitely deserves more attention."

Somehow, Tokaku could relate to that. And she also wanted to help Nio so she wouldn't be so obsessed with Yuri.

"I see. Well, I might help, if I have the chance," Tokaku replied.

Sachika smiled at that.

"That would be very much appreciated."

* * *

As she stepped inside the manor, Lucy rushed towards her master's throne room, eager to tell her what she had accomplished. She was already fantasizing about the praise of her master. Maybe she'll be lucky and her master will pat her head. Or even better, getting a kiss?

Lucy then madly blushed.

" _W-What wrong with you, Lucy!? Master is like a mother to you, th-there's no way she would do that. Someone like me… doesn't deserve that kind of love from master,_ " Lucy reprimanded herself.

She reached the door of the room and didn't lose time knocking at it. After a few seconds of waiting, someone opened the door. It was an androgynous person dressed as a butler, with black short hair, a tan skin and features that looked Chinese.

"Shade… is the master here?" Lucy asked.

"She's here," they replied.

Lucy smiled and entered the room, and was welcomed by dozens of meowing cats.

"Kisaki-sama!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm back with good news."

Kisaki was crouching on the floor, petting some cats, before she stood up and looked at Lucy with a curious smile. She was wearing a dark dishevelled shirt with the sleeve buttons undone.

"Oh, Lucy-chan. You finished work," Kisaki said as she went to sit on her throne. "What is this good news?"

"When I was working, I encountered some woman and when I learned her name, I decided to befriend them. I even got her phone number."

"So you made a new friend. Congratulations. But how is it good news for me? Is she cute?" Kisaki asked with interest.

"She's pretty, but I don't think she's your type… Anyway, that's not what matters. She's not just any woman. She's none other than Inukai Isuke, from Class Black!"

Kisaki looked surprised by this revelation before she smirked.

"So you're telling me you successfully befriended a Class Black member, those we have to keep an eye on," Kisaki wanted to confirm.

"Yes! Me meeting Inukai-san at my workplace was pure coincidence, but as soon as I heard her name I knew what I had to do, for your sake!"

Lucy's heart was beating with excitement. All she wanted was Kisaki's praise, her appreciation, her affection, her love. Kisaki remained sitting for a moment before she finally rose up and got closer to Lucy. She raised a hand as she joined her servant.

And gently pat her head.

"You did a good job, Lucy-chan," Kisaki praised with a kind smile. "I'm proud of you."

Lucy couldn't help but blush. She was almost purring like a cat at this physical contact with her master. She savored every second of this head pat, wishing it could last forever. Kisaki then cupped her cheek, still smiling.

"Thanks to you, we'll have a way to spy on Class Black and keep an advantage against Yuri-san," Kisaki said.

"Kisaki-sama… are you going to betray her?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to see if she can still be useful to me. Yuri-san isn't the only queen in this conflict, an older queen may take back her throne. I'll assist whoever is the one who benefits me the most."

To Lucy, Kisaki was the one true queen who should rule the world. It annoyed her to see her serve another queen, but she knew Kisaki was only loyal to Yuri for her own gain, she will have no issue betraying others for the sake of her own ambition. This is what she loved about Kisaki. She was a rational and ruthless queen who didn't hesitate to use others for her own goal, but she still had a heart of gold for those she viewed as her family. Well, maybe a heart of gold was too much. How about a heart of silver?

"Will you tell your daughter and niece?" Lucy asked.

"I prefer to not involve them too much. They are my precious kids after all, I wouldn't want to endanger them. I can still use their help though, as long as I don't directly put them at risk."

Lucy felt some jealousy. She didn't dislike Kisaki's children, but she wished she had the same value as them in her master's eyes. As if she had understood her torment, Kisaki gently brushed her cheek.

"Of course, Lucy-chan is also my precious child. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to my cute kid. But I know I can trust you more than them, you're the most loyal to me, and I know you won't die easily. You're strong after all."

This statement filled Lucy's heart with pure happiness. Her master didn't think less of her, rather it was the opposite. She trusted her more than her daughter and niece, she was truly her most loyal and dependable child.

"From now on, you'll regularly stay in contact with Inukai-san and try to learn more about Class Black," Kisaki ordered.

"Yes, Kisaki-sama! I won't disappoint you, I promise. I'll be worthy of your expectations of me!" Lucy declared with determination.

As she said that, Lucy bowed with respect before she left the room, while a truly sinister grin appeared on Kisaki's lips, thinking about a specific person in Class Black.

" _I can't wait to meet you again, Ichinose Haru-chan~_ "

* * *

At the other end of the line, Yuri could hear a loud and amused laugh.

"So they are all about to go on a suicide mission to save my cute kouhai! What a bunch of dumbasses. Not surprising from Tokaku's friends," Kaiba gave as a snarky comment.

"I see that you aren't too worried about your old student, Kaiba," Yuri replied, amused by his reaction. "Haru-chan and Azuma-san are exceptional, they are worthy of their predecessors, and so is Nio-san."

"Don't praise Tokaku too much, that girl has a thick skull," Kaiba replied before there was some concern in his voice. "I hope Ataru-kun will be okay… I'm sure he will be. After all, he's perfect for those girls."

"Reason why I chose him."

"Speaking of them, that girl, Hashiri… the devotion she has for you, you know it's more than just devotion, right?"

"Hm? Well, I'll let Sachika-san deal with that for now."

Suddenly, Kaiba's voice became more serious.

"You should be careful, you're not in the Azumas' good graces," Kaiba's warned.

"Thanks for warning me, but I'll be fine. I always was."

"The Azuma clan aren't the only threat against you, don't forget about that."

Yuri felt immediately curious about that statement and intrigued by this potential challenge.

"Well well, I can't wait to meet that person," Yuri said with a smirk.

"Please, take this seriously. Tokaku's life is at stake after all," Kaiba retorted. "She may not look like it, but that girl's pretty fragile, she went through a lot."

Yuri was surprised by what he said, yet couldn't help but chuckle.

"Kaiba, are you doing your part? With _them_."

Silence at the other end of the line for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, they are formidable, much more competent than Tokaku. But they won't take any action anytime soon," Kaiba reassured. "And don't forget that _she_ is hardly concerned with the clan's interest, all she does is for her own benefit."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. And Tokaku will be fine, she's the worthy heir of the Azuma clan after all."

"The Azuma clan… It's a shame what happened to her mother and aunt. If only- No, it's nothing."

Yuri wasn't sure what she heard in Kaiba's voice. Was it regret? Grief? Not that it really mattered to her.

"No need to feel bad about that, there's nothing you could have done," Yuri replied.

"No, I should have done something! And so do you!"

Because Yuri could say anything, Kaiba had hung up the phone. Yuri was surprised, she never saw Kaiba losing his temper like that, nor did she understand why. She had an idea naturally but didn't care enough to think about it too much.

She then looked at a picture of her and Nio on her desk, wondering if she could truly give Nio what she wanted.

"Love is such a complicated feeling huh…"

 **RickyOtaku made an OCs guide with all the current OCs in the fic, check the AO3 version to have the link.**


	18. Chapter 18

Suzu could barely contain her enthusiasm. She was like a little child about to meet Santa Claus. As soon as she entered the changing room she immediately started to undress, under the gaze of a blushing Kouko.

"You… you could have at least warned me," Kouko complained.

"Oops, sorry. I just got a little bit excited. I'm just so hyped for this!" Suzu declared as she removed her panties.

"Don't forget that we aren't here to have fun. We're on a mission," Kouko reminded her.

"I know, I know. But we can still enjoy this, right? Two birds, one stone."

Kouko sighed before she smiled softly, finding Suzu's unlikely childishness somewhat adorable. Once Suzu was fully naked, she suddenly grabbed Kouko's shirt and started unbuttoning it, much to her girlfriend's concern.

"S-Suzu!?"

"What? You can't go in the hot spring all clothed, and you're being awfully slow. I thought I could give you a hand~"

Kouko blushed even more and looked away, but didn't protest, letting her girlfriend undress her. Once she was totally naked, they both grabbed a towel and wrapped in to hide their nudity, before exiting the changing room. The hot spring was on the hotel's first floor, outside in an open-air. Suzu grabbed Kouko's hand and hurried to go outside, while Kouko tried to keep up with her pace, letting herself get influenced by her enthusiasm.

They opened the door and stepped outside, welcomed by a beautiful sight. Suzu gazed with admiration at the hot spring. Clinging Kouko's hand, she started to wander around, exploring the hot spring, while her girlfriend indulged her. The place was well decorated and spacious, with various baths. Suzu could barely help in place and Kouko smiled, amused by her girlfriend's amazement.

"Ah, there you are."

Kouko and Suzu turned back to discover Chiyo and Haya, both wrapped into a towel.

"Oh, Nagasaki-san, Asako-san, good afternoon," Suzu said with a polite smile.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Shutou. I thought you would chicken out from our rematch after I beat you down so severely," Haya taunted.

"I was actually looking forward to this rematch to show you the extent of my skills. And since you challenge me at shogi this time, there's no way I'm going to lose. You're one hundred years old too young to beat me at that game," Suzu replied with a smirk.

"We shall see," Haya said with a grin, before brandishing a shogi board. "I just bought that, it's from a grand designer, made over 90 years ago."

"Oh, I recognize it. He was such a charming man," Suzu replied, daydreaming.

"How could you know?" Haya asked.

Suzu didn't reply anything to that, simply smiling mysteriously.

"Anyway, let's play now!" Haya exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me," Suzu agreed.

But before they could settle, Chiyo suddenly pulled over Haya's ear with a reprimanding look on her face.

"Haya, we should try the bath first before playing around," Chiyo said.

"Ouch! That hurt, let me go! Urgh…" Haya complained as Chiyo let go of her ear. "Fine, let's go in the bath first. Geez, what a party pooper…"

"You too, Suzu. Weren't you the one who was so excited about the bath?" Kouko reprimanded.

"Haha… you're right, sorry. I got carried away," Suzu apologized, embarrassed. "Asako-san, let's do our rematch later."

"Sure, I don't mind giving you some respite before I beat you down again," Haya said with a smirk.

The four of them chose the biggest bath and went inside, sitting down in the warm and relaxing water. Suzu then lets out a relaxing sigh, feeling very much at ease in the bath. Haya looked a little bit uncomfortable as if she wasn't used to such comfort.

"Quite calming isn't it?" Suzu said.

"If you say so," Haya replied.

"Geez, you never learned to relax don't you," Chiyo said. "Just chill and enjoy the moment."

"Hm, I always wondered… how did you two become a couple?" Kouko asked.

"We could ask you the same thing," Chiyo replied, smirking with curiosity in her eyes.

"It's not really an exciting story, we met in class-"

"It all started on a sunny day," Suzu interrupted. "I was standing in front of the class, and then suddenly, I saw that beautiful girl with long black hair and sapphire eyes, with such a firm and assertive voice, and it made my heart melt. I thought she was really cute yet so sexy…" Suzu started.

"... Suzu…!?" Kouko said, heavily blushing.

"My heart was stolen by this angelic being. We, unfortunately, got separated before we could really get to know each other, but the gods granted us another meeting where Kouko-chan saved my life. It didn't last long, but luck was on our side and we met again and this time, I was the one who saved her. Even since we're living together, our love got to bloom slowly, and we're now a happy couple," Suzu finished as she clung to Kouko's arm.

Kouko felt like she may die of embarrassment in any second. Haya and Chiyo had listened to Suzu's story with attention, more moved that they wanted to admit.

"What a charming story," Chiyo said, trying to sound sarcastic.

"I love Kouko-chan so much."

"I… I love you too, Suzu," Kouko replied, blushing.

Suzu smiled as she gave a soft kiss on Kouko's cheek before she turned back to Haya and Chiyo.

"And what about you? How did you become a couple?" Suzu asked.

Chiyo and Haya glanced at each other with hesitation in their eyes, before they looked at Suzu and Kouko.

"It's nothing that extraordinary," Chiyo began. "It just started by meeting between our committees."

"But then, it became meetings outside our committees," Haya continued.

"And one day, we accidentally ended up locked up together in the gym storage room," Chiyo added.

"And our feelings became clear from then on," Haya finished with a smile

Both of them were now blushing as if telling this story was embarrassing them. After listening to this, Suzu smirked maliciously.

"Aww, that's so adorable, it almost sounded like some cheesy drama," Suzu teased.

Kouko suddenly got an idea.

"Hm, Academy 17 must be quite a lax place, to allow such relationships," Kouko said.

"Well, the academy doesn't concern things as long as we get good results," Haya replied with a casual shrug only to widen her eyes and vainly covered her mouth.

They all became quiet as Chiyo suddenly glared at Haya, who seemed to regret her words. Suzu continued to smirk while Kouko remained serious.

"So you admit being from Academy 17," Suzu said. "Interesting."

"What are you plotting?" Kouko accused.

"Let me get two things straight," Chiyo started as she lifts one finger, "firstly, our meeting was a total coincidence," she then lifts a second finger, "Secondly, we have no intention to fight you here, " she assured.

"So you know we were from Class Black I presume," Suzu concluded.

"We actually never thought we would meet you in such circumstances," Haya admitted.

"Hm, I wonder if we can really trust you," Suzu added, half-joking half-serious, smiling softly.

Chiyo looked a little bit annoyed by that statement before she sighed.

"I don't see any of you as my enemy," Chiyo clarified.

"Neither do I," Haya added.

"We're only here for Azuma-san," Chiyo confirmed.

"I won't let you hurt Tokaku!" Kouko immediately retorted.

Both Chiyo and Haya looked surprised by what she had just said.

"You… call her by her given name?" Haya said. "Azuma-san hates that, especially without any honorific!"

"Well, Azuma-san changed a lot since she left Academy 17," Suzu replied only to become serious. "I do like both of you, but I won't let you harm her either and neither will our friends."

Haya backed down a little, shivering.

"You… you got the wrong idea!" Haya exclaimed in panic. "We never intended to harm Azuma-san in any way!"

Suzu and Kouko were both caught off guard, they really thought they wanted to hurt Tokaku. Chiyo softly rubbed her girlfriend's back to calm her down.

"Then what do you want from her?" Kouko asked.

"We just want her to come back to Academy 17," Chiyo explained calmly.

"Why? It's not like Academy 17 will be given the right to lead the Azuma clan," Suzu replied.

"We just want to protect Azuma-san," Haya said.

Once again, Suzu and Kouko were surprised.

"But why?" Kouko asked, baffled.

Both Haya and Chiyo glanced at each other, before answering sincerely at the same time.

"Because Tokaku-san is our friend."

* * *

"This uniform suits you really well, Shiena-chan~"

"Shut up, Takechi."

"You two cut it out with your lovers' quarrel, we're on a mission," Tokaku reprimanded.

"We're not lovers!" Shiena protested, blushing furiously.

Tokaku, Otoya and Shiena were walking in the casino, on a special mission. Shiena was dressed as an employee with the casino uniform, a red vest with the name Watanabe Casino in gold sewed, with a shirt underneath and black pants. While most of the outfit was easy enough to purchase from a simple clothing store, the vest with the name sewed on was made by Mahiru. Tokaku and Otoya were wearing casual clothing to make them look like regular gamblers.

"Anyway, Banba did a great job with the vest, she's such a good seamstress," Shiena said.

"You're right. Banba-chan is an artist, just like me~"

"You, an artist?" Shiena asked, baffled.

"Yes! I'm specialized in flower arrangements."

"Right..."

They arrived in front of the staff room. They waited for a little for the employee inside to go on a break before Shiena stealthily got closer to the door, using the ID Otoya stole to enter, putting a Bluetooth headset in her eye. She left the door ajar, almost closed, to make a sudden escape easier. Tokaku and Otoya remained near the door, standing guard, ready to tell Shiena whenever the employee would be back. While doing so, they pretended to be looking at some nearby games and gambling tables.

Holding the walkie talkie, Otoya made sure that Shiena couldn't hear them. She looked at Tokaku with her usual fake friendly smile, acting all cheerful.

"So, Azuma-san, how thing's going on with Haru-chi?"

"That's none of your business," Tokaku replied coldly.

"Aww, please don't be so cold. We're friends, aren't we?" Otoya said with a fake sad expression.

Tokaku sighed with some annoyance.

"Drop the act, I know you have no interest in being my friend, or anyone's friend. Someone like you is incapable of such things, so at least be honest with me," Tokaku said.

Otoya continued to smile for a moment before her expression turned cold and stoic, her eyes completely emotionless. She looked way more inexpressive than Tokaku herself, which surprised the latter. But she was still expecting Otoya's true self to be quite gloomy, given her horrible acts.

"So, this is the real you? The one hidden behind your mask?" Tokaku asked.

"You asked for her, so I removed my 'mask' and here I am. Disappointed?"

"No, seeing this unveiled version of you makes it easier to talk to. it would be great if you could stop doing that act of yours."

"Unfortunately, that will be a no-can-do. I wouldn't be able to fit in society without this 'mask', a gloomy and antisocial person such as myself would stand out like a sore thumb. You, better than anyone, should understand that." Otoya pointed out with a shrug.

Tokaku was forced to admit that she did have that in common with Otoya. She was herself an asocial person, it was harder for her to make friends and blend in, she only started to change thanks to Haru and the rest of Class Black. But what differentiated her and Otoya was that Tokaku was capable to change, while it was simply impossible for Otoya.

"I know you dislike me, and the feeling is mutual. I genuinely dislike you, Azuma. Someone like you is useless to me, you're not my type nor do you fall for my manipulation. People who can't be my tool or toy has no value to me. You could die right now and I wouldn't shed a tear. But, since we are both being honest, I have to admit that I envy you."

"Huh? Envy me for what?" Tokaku asked.

"Because Haru chose you to do what I always wanted to do to her."

"... you can't be talking abou-"

"She let you killed her. Well, you tried and failed, but still, she agreed to let you kill her."

Tokaku felt her hand shivered for a moment when she was reminded of her past sin, but managed to keep her cool.

"I see. You are indeed right, I dislike you. You're rotten, you don't even have an ounce of empathy for anyone and you sincerely enjoy others' suffering. Someone like you is worthy of scorn, you only deserve to rot in jail for the rest of your life."

Tokaku took a break before continuing.

"But I can't deny that we're similar. We both have this emptiness inside of us, broken by our past and made into the killers we are now."

"I don't know what you went through as a child nor do I care, but personally, I have always been this way since the moment I was born."

"You weren't born a sadistic murderer, nobody is born evil. I know nothing about your past, but I'm sure it wasn't pretty at all."

Otoya looked annoyed by this assumption, but still remain calm.

"Eh, maybe you're right. But I'm different than you, we are as similar as day and night. And unless you wonder, I'm the night," Otoya replied.

"You're only saying that because you can't relate to others," Tokaku insisted. "Trust me, I'm far from being the day. Just like you, my past made me a monster."

Otoya let out a chuckled that, for once, seemed genuine.

"You, a monster? More like one from Monster Inc," Otoya said with amusement.

"... Monster Inc?"

"Nevermind. What I'm saying is that you're all talk, no bite. I killed over 20 people while you… you're still a virgin assassin," Otoya taunted.

"I may not be a serial killer like you, but it doesn't mean I'm less guilty than you."

"Guilty of what? You have no blood on your hands, this is a fact. I really don't see how you could be as guilty as me…"

"I committed so many sins. Someone like you wouldn't be able to understand. Let's just say I betrayed those I loved, which I don't think I could ever forgive myself. Maybe for you it's nothing, maybe as a 'fact' it's less worse than your sins, but in my heart, it makes me as bad as you."

"Hmph. You empathetic people are just so weird and weak, you're slaves to your emotions and let them overwhelm you. I'll never be able to understand people like you," Otoya replied.

Tokaku knew it was pointless to try explaining her feelings to Otoya, she simply couldn't understand or relate to those. Someone like her only cares about fact or herself. But she still had some hope that maybe, deep down, she had some humanity.

"What about Kenmochi? Do you love her?" Tokaku suddenly asked.

Otoya looked taken by surprise by this unexpected question. She seemed to hesitate to answer before she sighed.

"Shiena is… different. She's not like other girls, there's something about her that intrigues me. She has value to me, she brings me genuine joy. I enjoy being by her side and want to keep her forever, I want her to be mine."

"So you want her to be your girlfriend?"

Otoya grinned at that statement.

"More like my pet," Otoya corrected.

Tokaku winced. She had been wrong, Otoya was simply an unredeemable monster who only see others as her playthings. She sincerely wished that Shiena wouldn't fall for her tricks, as well as anyone else.

"So you don't care about her, you wouldn't even care if she gets killed in front of you!?" Tokaku accused.

Otoya immediately looked bothered by that statement.

"I would never let anyone-" Otoya began to say.

They suddenly spotted the employee that was coming back. Otoya quickly turned on the walkie-talkie.

"Shiena-chan, you need to leave now," Otoya warned, forgetting to put back her mask.

After a few seconds, Shiena exited the room and closed the door behind her, joining them. Otoya then smiled cheerfully.

"Shiena-chan, I missed you~"

"Did you manage to finish?" Tokaku asked.

"Yeah, but barely. They won't see that coming, we got 'em," Shiena said with a proud smile while pushing Otoya away

"Shiena-chan is so cute right now~"

"Oh you shut up. Now let's get out of here before someone notices I'm not a real employee."

Tokaku nodded and the three of them headed for the exit, having succeeded in one of the steps for their plan to rescue Mizorogi.

* * *

"This is impossible. You're lying!" Kouko accused.

"I have to agree with Kouko-chan. Azuma-san always said that before us, she didn't have any friends," Suzu said.

Chiyo seemed offended to have been called a liar, while simply looked away.

"It was… pretty one-sided," Haya admitted.

"Tokaku-san only saw us as schoolmates and fellow trainees, nothing more. But we viewed her as a friend," Chiyo insisted.

Kouko and Suzu exchanged a brief glance. That, they could believe it.

"But why? Why do you view Tokaku as a friend even though it's not mutual," Kouko asked.

"It's because… urgh…" Chiyo stopped like she couldn't finish that sentence.

"We admire her," Haya admitted. "She was the best at school in every subject, the most skilled fighter, and she's just… cool, you know?"

"She was basically the school mascot… without her knowing," Chiyo said.

Suzu chuckled a little at that statement, picturing in her head Tokaku wearing a mascot costume.

"She also had those funny quirks," Haya continued. "Like, she only ate curry. Once there was no curry at the cafeteria and she preferred to starve instead of eating something else."

Chiyo giggled at that memory.

"Oh, speaking of that, Tokaku once tried to cook, the result was pathetic," Kouko joked.

"You shouldn't talk, should I remind you of the first dishes you cooked?" Suzu said with a gently mocking smile.

Kouko immediately blushed in shame and they all laughed before Suzu suddenly became serious again.

"Now that we know your intentions regarding Azuma-san, we know you aren't enemies. But it doesn't necessarily mean we're allies either. Do you think we could work together?" Suzu asked.

Both Chiyo and Haya looked uneased by this suggestion. When they were about to answer something, another voice joined in the conversation, much to Suzu and Kouko's surprise as they turned to see a newcomer enter the bath.

"You can't, those are your orders, remember?" the new girl said.

The girl had white hair tied up in a bun and was smiling confidently.

"You… what are you-" Suzu tried to say.

Kouko immediately got in front of her in a protective way, glaring at the newcomer.

"Don't talk to her!" Kouko exclaimed.

The white-haired girl giggled at that, seemingly amused.

"It's been a long time, Kaminaga-san. I hope that after all those years, you learned to be less clumsy. It would be a shame if someone else you love gets blown up by your own hands."

Kouko's muscles immediately became tensed as she looked down in shame, her eyes becoming wet.

"You have no right to judge Kouko-chan," Suzu suddenly said, protective. "You know nothing of her struggles, you who live in luxury!"

The girl simply smirked at that statement.

"You seem to know who I am. Let me introduce myself regardless. I'm Watanabe Shuri, the owner of the Watanabe Casino. Pleasure to meet you both~" she said. "And as for what you were trying to inquire about, Me and Academy 17 have a non-aggression pact, I don't mind them coming to my casino as long as their actions don't undermine mine. And one of those actions is collaborating with Class Black, apologies for that."

Haya and Chiyo remained quiet, looking away, while Kouko rose up, her fist clenched in anger.

"Get out! Leave us alone!" Kouko shouted.

In a quick movement, Shuri grasped Kouko's cheek, only to stroke it gently.

"Aww, you're so cute now, full of emotions, just like when you were a little child. Not so long ago you pretended to be so indifferent and stoic, you even changed your voice to sound more assertive," Shuri softly taunted before glancing at Suzu. "And I see that you still have a preference for older women."

Suzu immediately slapped her hand away from Kouko's face.

"Keep your hand away from my girlfriend," Suzu threatened.

A malicious smile appeared on Shuri's lips as she looked at Suzu.

"Shutou Suzu, the one and only one, pardon my rudeness, I should be more respectful of my elders," Shuri mocked. "How does it feel to be with a younger girl? What a cougar you are. You know that your little love story can't end well, right? You're fated to a tragic end where either Kaminaga-san dies of old age, or your illness kills you. Or perhaps you're just that desperate to find love again, and Kaminaga-san is just so easy to manipulate huh…"

Suzu tried to slap Shuri but the latter dodged easily as she recoiled, giggling to herself.

"Don't assume stuff about me!" Suzu exclaimed angrily. "Don't project your own tendencies on me, I'm not manipulating Kouko-chan, I sincerely love her. Something someone like you will never be able to understand!"

"Ah, I get it now. I know why you're with her. You expect her to mess up one day and kill you, right? Someone as depressed as you must certainly have suicidal thoughts."

This last comment felt like a stab in Suzu's heart. She would be lying if she said she never thought about ending her own life. She nearly did it once, only to be saved by Kouko. As she tried to recoil, Shuri suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Not quite there am I? How about this then, you don't just want to die, you want to die together with Kaminaga-san. That's just how pathetic and lonely you are!"

Kouko immediately threw a solid punch in Shuri's face and got back in front of Suzu, staring at her with animosity.

"Get out! I won't let you insult my girlfriend anymore!" Kouko shouted. "You haven't changed at all, you're still so calculative and cold with that dangerous tongue of yours! Just leave us alone Watanabe!"

Shuri coughed a drop of blood and rubbed her swollen cheek, keeping her composure, smiling maliciously.

"Continue enjoying your bath," Shuri simply said as she left the bath.

Shuri left the public area and they noticed the presence of Teru and Rion, who must have been guarding the door. Kouko recognized Teru as the one who shot Suzu and wanted to go after her, but she then heard a sob.

Kouko immediately turned back to Suzu, worried for her.

"Suzu…"

"Kouko-chan… everything she said… it's a lie… I genuinely love you," Suzu said as tears started to roll on her cheeks.

"I know, she has always been a liar. Don't listen to her."

Kouko then softly hugged her girlfriend who started to weakly sob in her arms. Kouko then glanced at Haya and Chiyo who simply left the bath.

"Hopefully we get to play next time, Shutou," Haya said with some regret in her voice.

Suzu responded with a weak wave as she leaned on Kouko's chest.

And without saying more, Haya and Chiyo left the area, leaving Suzu and Kouko alone.

"Kouko-chan… kiss me."

Kouko couldn't refuse a tearful Suzu and kissed her softly on the lips, comforting her.

"Let me be selfish for once… I want you…" Suzu said weakly. "Let's return to the hotel-"

"No. This is a nice bath, you were so excited to come here, don't let Watanabe ruin it. You deserve to enjoy it. Remember our promise. And… we can do that here."

As she said that, Kouko kissed her again, before wiping her tears away. Suzu looked surprised by this proposition, before she smiled softly, with a glimpse of naughtiness in her golden eyes.

"Kouko-chan… I love you so much."

* * *

"Geez, why do I not share a room with Shiena-chan? We're supposed to be roommates!" Otoya complained.

"Are you saying there's a problem with sharing a room with me?" Nio replied.

Otoya turned back to look at her new roommate and immediately smiled.

"Of course not, Nio-chan~"

"Please, don't call me so familiarly, Takechi."

Otoya giggled and Nio sighed, equally as annoyed to share a room with her. But Shiena expelled Otoya from their room and instead welcomed Sachika, meaning that Otoya had no place to go except Nio's room.

"It's pretty stressing, don't you think? Tomorrow is the day of the exchange, I'm so nervous, I don't think I'll be able to sleep!" Otoya said.

"Don't lie to me, I know you certainly can't feel such a thing," Nio replied.

"Hehe, how did you know? Because you're just like me?" Otoya asked with a smirk.

Nio chose to ignore her, annoyed by her insinuations. But she had something on her heart, something tormenting her in her mind, and without realizing it, words came out from her mouth.

"What it's like… to be satisfied with love?" Nio suddenly asked.

Otoya looked surprised by such a question and Nio immediately regretted asking it.

"You… you're really asking me, of all people?" Otoya asked, confused.

"Yeah… I know it's dumb, nevermind…"

"No wait, let me tell you what I think. Honestly," Otoya started, looking abnormally serious. "Love isn't real, it's simply a chemical reaction in the brain. Love blinds people more than anything and makes them dumber and dependant. I thought you would think the same as me, but it looks like I overestimated you."

Nio clenched her teeth, she shouldn't have asked to Otoya, it had been stupid of her. Someone like her couldn't understand or even respect her feelings.

"I also have a question for you," Otoya continued. "What it is like to be so devoted to someone, enough to desire to change?"

Nio was surprised by such a question. Was she referring to her relationship with Yuri? Nio was tempted to stay quiet, before finally answering.

"It's… fulfilling yet painful. It gives me a purpose and meaning to my life, yet I feel like I'll never be good enough."

"Interesting… I really can't relate."

"Are you thinking that way about Kenmochi? Do you want to change for her?"

"I will never be what Shiena wants, at least not honestly. I can pretend to be what she desires from a girl, but that will never be sincere. She likes girls like Namatame, who are honest and decent. Not that I care about what she wants, I want her and I'll make her mine, no matter what."

"Hah, how unlucky you are, to be unable to change," Nio replied with a smug smile.

"It's rather you who's unlucky, you who are slaves to your emotions," Otoya replied coldly. "Anyway, nobody can really change anything, it's not like I'm wrong. At least for me, I'm trying to get the girl."

That statement was painful to hear, but not totally false. Nio wanted to rebuke, but nothing came to her mind. Facing her silence, Otoya turned back and went to her bed, slipping under the blanket. Nio did the same and sat down in her own bed, but before she could turn off the light, she heard Otoya mutter something.

"Your devotion is worthy of respect, at least for anyone normal," Otoya said.

Nio turned off the light and lied down, thinking about Yuri and the exchange tomorrow, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Shiena sat down on her bed, sighing with relief.

"Finally! If feels so great to not share a room anymore with that sexual maniac!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Why? Would Takechi-san ruins your sleep by making you hot and busy?" Sachika joked.

"W-What!? Of course not!" Shiena immediately replied, flustered. "I certainly can't lower my guard with a serial killer."

"You're right, sorry for implying that."

Sachika started to change clothes to put her pyjamas, and Shiena noticed the burns on her body, much to her surprise.

"How… how did you get those?" Shiena asked.

Sachika looked confused at first before she realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, those? You could see them as sins from my past," Sachika casually answered. "I hope they don't freak you out. I would prefer it if you don't ask too much about those though."

"Ah, sorry, I was just… surprised."

"It's okay, curiosity isn't a flaw."

Sachika finished putting on her pyjamas while Shiena remained quiet for a moment, feeling a little bit shy to be with a stranger.

"Ono… thanks. For helping us rescuing Mizorogi," Shiena suddenly said.

"No need to thank me, I'm only doing my job."

"Still, I want to thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, you're welcome," Sachika replied as she sat on her bed. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We'll make sure Mizorogi is safe and go after the other cousins, if everything goes according to plan. I'll stay at the hotel to watch over them through the camera I hacked and over backup."

"Sounds good. So, are you happy about that? To actually be involved with the murder of a lot of people?"

Shiena was taken by surprised by this sudden question and quite frankly, confused.

"What… what do you mean?" Shiena asked.

"Class Black isn't just protecting Azuma-san and Ichinose-san, you will potentially going after the Azuma clan and maybe even destroy them."

Shiena wasn't sure what to reply to that. She didn't know what to think about potentially become a murderer. She may had the title of assassin back in Class Black, she never actually killed anyone.

"Azuma… deserves freedom, and shouldn't be hunted down," Shiena tried to reason.

"I understand that, but is it all you feel? You might soon get your own hands dirty."

"... haha… Takechi is there to watch out for me, I don't have to worry about that," Shiena tried to joke nervously.

"Takechi-san is exactly whose blood will be on your hands."

Shiena remained shocked, not because she was surprised, but because she was aware it could become true.

"How do you know…?" Shiena asked.

"Myojo Academy knows that Takechi-san killed a member of Collective Dismissal, it wasn't hard to connect the dots."

"I have to! For the sake of my group! Because of her I couldn't repay them, now is my chance to finally prove that I'm worthy of them, by avenging that girl she killed! Takechi has it coming, she's a monster, she deserves to die!"

"But is that really what you want, to kill Takechi-san? Is that what your heart truly desires?"

Shiena didn't know what to reply to that. Did she really want to kill Otoya? She tried to convince herself that she wanted, that Otoya deserved it, but at the same time, she was hesitating. Her determination was starting to waver, she was overtaken by doubt.

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Shiena finally said as she lay down in bed, back to Sachika. "Good night, Ono."

"Good night, Kenmochi-san."

Sachika turned off the lights and went to bed too, while Shiena had trouble falling asleep, both troubled by her feelings towards Otoya and the exchange tomorrow.

* * *

"Sumireko… ya should be sleeping."

Shinya was standing next to her bed, feeling awkward to see Sumireko still awake at such a late hour. Her girlfriend was sitting at the table, pouring tea in two cups.

"Nonsense, what is the harm in wanting to spend more time with my lover? Besides, I had plenty of rest today, I can allow myself to stay up for a little longer," Sumireko insisted.

Shinya sighed before indulging her girlfriend's quirk and sat with her at the table, while Sumireko smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"It is the Hanabusa blend," Sumireko specified.

"The usual then," Shinya said with a grin.

Shinya grabbed her cup, trying to be delicate. She didn't want to break it. She approached the cup from her lips and took a sip of tea. To be frank, Shinya never really been into tea, but she did enjoy drinking Sumireko's special blend. It was making her girlfriend happy and allowed them to spend some time together, so it was worth it.

"What do you think of Ono Sachika?" Sumireko asked.

"She looked strong, her help could be useful, but… I ain't sure if we can really trust her," Shinya replied.

"I agree with you on some points, she is a stranger, but she is from Myojo Academy. She is an assassin working for Yuri-sensei, and I do trust her judgement."

"Ya always called her like that."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"The chairwoman. Ya always call her sensei. Was she your teacher or somethin'?"

Sumireko remained quiet for a moment, looking lost in her thoughts with a nostalgic expression, before she focused back on Shinya.

"She has always been a friend of my family," Sumireko started to say. "Once, my parents had to leave when Yuri-sensei came over, so they asked her to watch over me. She taught me a lot of things, she was always fond of children. She is the one who taught me how to be a queen… I viewed her as a mentor of sorts, a teacher, and I had respect for her. She is the one who told me about Haru-san and invited me to Class Black…"

Sumireko suddenly looked doubtful and conflicted.

"Sumireko, what's wrong?" Shinya asked with concern.

"Nothing, I was just… wondering something."

"What?"

Her girlfriend seemed hesitant to answer before she sighed.

"Yuri-sensei… is from the same clan as Haru-san. I thought she was somehow on my side, that she honestly thought I could be the strongest queen, but I realized… it is really unlikely. She most likely always sided with Haru-san. It almost felt like… she used me. She wanted me… to be a strong opponent to Haru-san, this is why… she taught me. She manipulated me…"

Sumireko's gaze seemed to have become darker, much to Shinya's worries.

"Yuri-sen... Yuri-san is not the person I thought she was, if I am correct. She is the type to use people for her own benefit, as if they were nothing more than tools. To her, I was a tool. And because of her, I… lost part of my humanity."

Shinya suddenly grabbed Sumireko's hand and clenched it gently, smiling in a comforting way.

"You're still fully human, Sumireko. Even if ya got body modifications, what matters is the heart. Yours is beautiful, you're beautiful, don't let that woman get the best of you. Screw her, she's no better than Takechi. People like that are scum."

Sumireko remained uncertain for a moment before she smiled weakly.

"You are right… the past is in the past, let's focus on the present. Haru-san is my friend now, despite Yuri-san's manipulation, we are no longer enemies. She got what she wanted from me, but I still broke free from her deceit. But still, now that I realized that she is not trustworthy, Ono-san's presence is suspicious. We should definitely keep an eye on… her…"

Sumireko suppressed a yawn, putting her hand in front of her mouth to preserve her elegance.

"Ya should really go to sleep," Shinya suggested.

"Hm, maybe you are right. After all, tomorrow is going to be a rocky day."

They both rose up and headed for their bed, laid down under the blanket and turned off the light. Sumireko suddenly made a light pull on Shinya's sleeve.

"Shinya-san… would you… take me into your arms?" Sumireko asked.

Her voice sounded unusually vulnerable as if she was craving for comfort. Shinya smiled softly as she gently took her girlfriend into her arms, hugging her tenderly.

"Thank you," Sumireko mumbled.

"I love ya."

"I love you too."

Comforted by the warm embrace of her lover, Sumireko fell asleep with a light heart, feeling safe in the arms of Shinya.

* * *

Hitsugi snuggled in Chitaru's arms, both lying on their bed, softly embracing each other. They needed that sweet moment of comfort, especially considering what was awaiting them tomorrow. There was a risk that they could get hurt, or worse, killed. Tonight maybe their last night together, and they needed to enjoy it at their fullest.

"Chitaru-san… What was your teacher like?" Hitsugi suddenly asked.

Chitaru looked taken by surprise from this unexpected question but replied without grumbling.

"She the most honourable person I know," Chitaru started with a soft smile. "Always striking for justice, when she was younger she was protecting the weak and innocent and punishing wrongdoers and miscreants. She used to be a cop but was disgusted by the corruption, so she became a vigilante. To me, she has always been an example, someone I admire and respect, someone I wanted to be like."

"So you got your desire for justice and protecting others from her?"

"Well, even before meeting her, I always had a dislike for people hurting others. As a child I stood up against bullies, and when I was older I ended up in a fight with some thug to protect a girl, he was stronger than me and nearly killed me, but sensei protected me. She represented my ideal, everything I strive for, so I asked her to teach me. She accepted and I became her pupil. She taught me how to fight, how to protect, how to be a good… vigilante. Since I was a child I always wanted to be a hero, I loved those superheroes shows and wanted to be like them, but… reality is different. There's no hero, only killers who thinks they are good, but are as bad as those they kill…"

Chitaru's eyes were full of regret as she looked at her hands.

"Those hands… are covered in blood. I'm no hero, I'm just… a murderer."

"What about your teacher? Do you hate her because she was also a killer?"

Chitaru didn't expect that question and remained hesitant, before she finally answered.

"No, I don't. I still think she had good intentions, but I do not agree with her anymore. I view myself as horrible but I can't view sensei that way. Am I a hypocrite?"

"I won't lie, you are somewhat a hypocrite, but if you weren't, I wouldn't have noticed you. I was attracted by your self-righteous vibe, by your strong belief in justice, without that you would have never come in Class Black in the first place. Your hypocrisy allowed me to meet you, and you changed so much since then, and I changed too. Our meeting allowed both of us to change for the best."

Hitsugi gently took Chitaru's hands and stroke them with her thumbs.

"Regardless, you're a good person, Chitaru-san. All you did was to help others, to me you're a hero. You're my hero, you saved me from the darkness. You're the reason why I want to live in the light. There are so many ways you can help others without violence, you can still be a hero. Is there anything you wish for? If we succeed to protect Ichinose-san and Azuma-san, we'll have a wish granted. Perhaps it's your chance to make your desire come true and be a hero?"

Chitaru thought about it. Her wish… back in Class Black she didn't really have a wish, she never intended to kill Haru after all. If anything, her wish was to kill Angel Trumpet… Chitaru didn't want to remember that. She needed to focus on the present. A wish she would have now… she did have something in mind.

"I always wanted… to be a teacher. Not a teacher at school, I want to be… a sensei. I want my own dojo where I can teach kids how to defend themselves and protect others, teach them about discipline, honour and justice. But maybe it's silly…"

"No, it's not! It's a wonderful wish! For those kids, you'll be a hero, you'll help them improve themselves and be better people. If you do wish for that, I'll help you!"

Chitaru heart beat faster, feeling moved by Hitsugi's confidence in her.

"T-Thanks… what about you? What would you wish for?"

"Hm… probably the destruction of Datura. Or at least protection against them. At some point, they will realize I betrayed them and won't be happy about it."

This reminder of Datura gave a chill down her spine to Chitaru. It was true, they were still a threat to them, and it was unlikely that they could defeat them on their own. Wishing for their destruction was probably the best for them.

"I almost forgot about them… You're right. We need to be wary of them, especially since we're on our own," Chitaru said.

"No, we're not. We have all our friends now who can support us, we're not alone."

It was true. Now that they were reunited with Class Black, they weren't alone, they had friends on who they could count on. Chitaru would feel bad to bring them into her conflict, but at the same time, they were already getting involved in someone else's conflict, helping each other was something friends do.

"Let's wait to defeat the Azuma clan before taking a decision, we still have time. For now, let's just… relax and enjoy the present time," Chitaru said.

"You're right, there's no need to worry over that now, we already have so much to worry about with the exchange tomorrow and the Azuma clan. For now, we should just… yeah, relax."

Hitsugi snuggled against Chitaru's chest, enjoying the feeling of her generous bosom, as her girlfriend hold her tightly. They then shared a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Chitaru-san."

"I love you too, Hitsugi."

They turned off the lights and closed their eyes, enjoying each other's warmth and comfort as they fell asleep.

* * *

Their lips roughly pressing against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance, Isuke and Haruki were decompressing in her their own way, finding a way to ease the tension regarding tomorrow's stressful event. Isuke suddenly pushed her girlfriend on the bed, for once taking the lead as she continued to aggressively kiss her. Isuke then removed her t-shirt, only wearing her bra, but when she was about to take out Haruki's pants, the latter suddenly broke the kiss, much to the pink-haired girl's concern.

"Haruki? What's wrong?"

Haruki looked away with worry in her golden eyes.

"I… I'm scared," the redhead admitted.

"Huh? But we did that so many times…"

"Not that! I mean for tomorrow, the exchange… I'm worried for Azuma, Mizorogi, and all of our friends… and especially you."

"Why me? Isuke can take care of herself."

"Well, you tend to be quite prideful, our enemies could use it as a weakness…"

"Look who's talking! You didn't even list yourself, you're so selfless, that level of self-sacrificing is a weakness of yours. If anyone should be worried, it should be me!"

Isuke looked down at Haruki's scars of both shoulders, those ugly scars that have marked the body of her lover.

"You need to be more careful, especially with that masked bitch who shot you," Isuke continued.

Haruki turned her head to look at one of her scars with a look of shame, before she looked back at her girlfriend.

"You… you need to be careful too," Haruki rebuked. "Those bratty twins were about to fight you, Hashiri, Hanabusa and Takechi to a stalemate.

"They only had the drop on us because they played with my anger!" Isuke protested.

"This is exactly why I'm more concerned about you. You're so prideful that you easily lose your temper-"

"That's not true…!"

Haruki suddenly pulled Isuke to her side before straddling her, leaning forward to kiss her neck, which made her girlfriend furiously blushed.

"Ha-Haruki…?!"

"I don't want your body to be harmed by anyone other than me," Haruki simply said before leaving a hickey on the pink-haired girl's neck.

Isuke let out a soft moan as Haruki sucked on her skin. She then gently took Isuke's hand, her beautiful hand, and kissed her ring.

"After all this is over… let's finally get married," Haruki asked with some hesitation as she hugged Isuke. "I want to be with my soulmate more than ever."

Isuke was stunned to see her fiancée so wanting and vulnerable before she got back to her usual self as she gently nudged her.

"How bold of you to ask Isuke to marry you," she replied with a haughty smile before she blushed lightly. "I… I would love to."

Haruki smiled happily before she suddenly smirked.

"Who do you think would be the best bridesmaid and best man among the girls?" Haruki asked.

"I don't care, let's just stick to our parents."

"Azuma should be the ring bearer."

"Huh? Why her?"

"Because she beat you."

"... what a lousy reason," Isuke replied, deadpan.

Haruki laughed at her own joke while Isuke remained serious, even a little bit sulky.

"... Haru-chan would probably want to be our flower girl," Isuke eventually said. "Nio will probably try to ruin the wedding by saying she opposes to our union."

"Yeah, that does sound like her."

"Hmph, I wonder how competitive they would all be while fighting for the bouquet. They do all look like they are ready to get married. Well, except Kenmochi-san. I doubt she wants to marry Takechi-san any time soon."

"But Takechi would definitely compete to get the bouquet, and so will Kirigaya and Haru-chan. Heh, maybe Shutou too."

"Urgh, Mizorogi is going to be such a sad wreck. Probably like my papa."

"Don't worry, so will my mom… and my sister Fuyuka… but for another reason."

They both took a break, appreciating this soft moment they were sharing, trying to not think about tomorrow.

"Hey, Isuke-sama… do you want a child?" Haruki asked out of sudden.

Isuke remained confused by such a sudden question.

"W-Why suddenly!? I… I don't know! I don't really like brats… but mama and papa really want to be grandparents…"

Haruki suddenly burst into laughter.

"Relax, I was just joking, there's no need to think about this now," Haruki replied.

Isuke sighed with relief as Haruki hugged, both lying down in bed, but she shouldn't see the redhead's face.

"Having kids… isn't easy. It's a lot of responsibilities. Kids deserve loving parents, unlike my- Anyway, I don't think I would be a good mother, to be frank," Isuke admitted after some hesitation.

Haruki hugged her more tightly.

"I'm sure you would be a good moth-" Haruki started to say.

"Please don't lie. You would, you have a kind heart, you're generous, and you're good with kids. And I love you for that. For now, I'm just… not ready. Maybe one day I will."

Isuke gave a kiss to Haruki.

"For now, I want you all for myself," Isuke confessed, blushing.

A tear rolled on Haruki's cheek as she kissed Isuke back, moved.

"I love you, Isuke."

"I love you too."

And they both went to sleep, embracing each other, falling asleep in their lover's arms.

* * *

Lying down back to back, Tokaku and Haru were trying to fall asleep, in vain. The adrenaline was high in their body, keeping them awake, as well as stress. They went to bed right after Suzu and Kouko, who seemed strangely exhausted. They probably fell asleep right away. From what they told them, they didn't learn anything new regarding the casino, but Tokaku had the feeling they were hiding something from her.

"... Tokaku? Are you still awake?" Haru asked weakly.

"Yeah."

"I can't sleep either…"

Tokaku turned on the light and turned back, while Haru did the same, now facing each other.

"What's going on?" Tokaku asked with concern.

"I'm just… scared for tomorrow. I'm worried about Mizorogi-sensei, and also for you. If things don't go as planned, you might get hurt… or worse."

Tokaku gently took Haru's hands with her own to comfort her.

"Everything will be okay, with our friends' support, we can't fail," Tokaku tried to reassure her, trying to hide her own worries.

Tokaku may be saying that, but couldn't sleep either. Tomorrow she'll surrender herself to her clan who wanted her dead, she was running right in the lions' den, rushing towards an obvious trap, yet she needed to. She was ready to take any risk if it was to save her old teacher, the guy didn't deserve this fate and it was her duty to rescue him, since it was her fault.

"I talked with Takechi today," Tokaku suddenly started.

"Oh, what about her?"

"She seems to have… feelings for Kenmochi. I wouldn't call those love, it's more… obsessive and possessive, as well as lustful… She truly is a monster."

Haru looked hesitant about what to say about that.

"Takechi-san… surely is bad. But I believe that anyone can change. Everyone deserves forgiveness and nobody is born evil. We need to show her love and friendship, and maybe one day, she'll give it back to us," Haru said with optimism, though her smile doesn't really match with her feelings.

Tokaku wondered if she was right. Could Otoya actually changed? It seemed improbable, even Haru seemed to doubt it.

"But still, I believe in Takechi-san's love for Shiena-chan. Even if it's different from our love, what she feels is most likely love, but in her own way. Maybe this is what she needs in order to… change. She's a liar, she even lies to herself… uh…"

Tokaku noticed Haru's discomfort when she said the word "lies."

"Haru? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just… tired. How was your meeting with that girl, Rachel-san I think? And the phone call with Kagami-san."

Tokaku wondered why Haru was asking, she already told everyone about it.

"What do you want to know? I already said everything abou-"

"I want to know… how you felt."

Tokaku was surprised by such a request, but didn't see any reason why to not comply.

"That girl, Rachel… I'm not sure if she's an ally or an enemy. She claimed to be simply a messenger, but that still bothers me…," Tokaku admitted. "And about Kagami… She wants to help me, but I don't want to put her in danger. It almost feels like… she wants to be my surrogate family."

"And do you want to?"

"I'm not sure… maybe? She was linked to Mako oba-san, maybe somehow, she's already part of my family. But I still feel… guilty. I don't want her to get hurt, and yet I'm lying to her about my aunt. I'm scared to tell her the truth, but at the same time, she deserves to know."

Tokaku clenched Haru's hands, before she smiled softly.

"I was glad Chitaru was by my side. I'm so happy that she's my friend- no, my best friend!" Tokaku said, more lively than usual.

Haru let out a chuckle.

"You changed a lot since the first time we met, I'm proud of you," Haru said before she yawned. "I'm really starting to get tired, thanks for talking with me. Good night."

As Haru was about to turn back, Tokaku grabbed her shoulder.

"Haru… are you sure everything is okay?"

Haru looked like she was hesitating for a moment, before she smiled weakly.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just sleepy," she said with a wry smile.

Tokaku was not convinced and gently kissed Haru on the lips, before looking at her.

"Haru, if there's anything I could do to help, I would do it," she assured her.

Haru stopped smiling and sat up, imitated by Tokaku. Haru got closer to her girlfriend, like she was about to kiss. As Tokaku leaned forward, about to do the deed, Haru suddenly whispered.

"Strip me."

Tokaku immediately blushed at this request and leaned back in a fluster, while Haru gently touched her cheek.

"Strip me, Tokaku. I want you to only look at Haru."

After a moment of hesitation, Tokaku nodded.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Tokaku."

Haru got off the bed and stood up, Tokaku doing the same. Nervously, she started to unbutton her girlfriend's pyjamas, before removing it, leaving Haru totally topless. Tokaku blushed at that sight as she gripped her bottom, making it fall, trying not to stare at Haru's center. When she was done undressing her, she remained quiet, uncertain what to do next.

Haru lightly pushed Tokaku on the bed and straddled her, before kissing her on the lips. The blue-haired girl remained confused but accepted the kiss. Haru then looked at her with such a sad smile, gesturing her own body.

"Do you like it? My body? And all these scars?"

"Yes," Tokaku answered with not the slightest hesitation.

To prove her words, Tokaku kissed Haru's scar on her chest.

"You're the most beautiful to me, Haru."

Tears roll on Haru's cheeks as she lied down on Tokaku, snuggling against her chest while her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

"I won't force you to tell me what's going on, but I hope that soon, you'll feel comfortable enough to tell me."

Haru continued to sob.

"I'm sorry, Tokaku… and thank you."

Tokaku left a soft kiss on her cheek before she turned off the lights before they both finally fell asleep.

* * *

A sudden nudge in the ribs brusquely woke up Mizorogi, followed by a sudden exposition to light. He opened his eyes, realizing where he was. He was on a rooftop with a helicopter behind him, by his side Itsumi, with near them a girl that looked strangely like a caricature of Tokaku and a woman he hasn't seen before, wearing a mask. Next to this building was another building, the rooftop connected to this one with a bridge. He could see four people on the other rooftop, but it was too far away for him to recognize them.

"Has a nice sleep, sensei?" Itsumi taunted with a cruel smile as she ran a hand through his hair.

She then removed his gag, allowing him to speak.

"W-Where am I? What am I doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Well, it looks like your dear students like you more than we thought. They came to rescue you," she replied as she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The four people on the other rooftop suddenly moved, crossing the bridge. The more they got closer, the more Mizorogi started to realize he knew them. It was only when they reached this rooftop that he fully realized who they were.

Tokaku was walking towards them, handcuffed, with by her side Chitaru, Hitsugi and Haruki. Itsumi seemed particularly excited to see them, or more specifically, Tokaku.

"Well well, you're right on time! As you can see, your dear teacher is in safe and in one piece- well we may have removed some bits, but the most important part is still there," Itsumi taunted as she stroked his thigh.

The Class Black girls replied nothing to this, which made Itsumi chuckled.

"The silent treatment huh… What a shame, I do like to hear girls' voices, especially their cries of pain. Men's cry is just not the same, I tested it with Mizorogi-sensei."

This time, they looked upset, but still remained quiet. Itsumi was now madly grinning.

"Well then, let's begin the exchange. Thank you for bringing Tokaku-chan to us, her family. We'll take great care of her~"

As she said that, Itsumi walked towards her cousin, her eyes gleaming with desire. When she reached Tokaku she gently stroke her cheek, which made her wince. Itsumi's face was full of lust.

"Ah, it had been so long since I wanted to touch you, Tokaku-chan. As I thought, you skin looks thick, I would love to leave my marks on it," Itsumi said with a heavy blush.

Tokaku looked disgusted and freaked out, while the girl that looked like a grotesque version of her seemed envious.

"G-Girls… why did you come here!?" Mizorogi exclaimed. "You shouldn't! Those people are dangerous, you have to leave!"

He was sincerely worried for them. Hitsugi and Haruki both smiled softly.

"Everything will be fine, no need to worry about us sensei," Hitsugi assured.

"We're tougher than you think," Haruki added.

"We'll rescue you no matter what," Chitaru said.

"I'm not the one in danger, they are after Azuma-san!" Mizorogi snapped. "She's the one in danger."

Tokaku looked surprised by his words before she let out a weak smile.

"Thanks for your concern, sensei, but I'll-"

"Enough with the chit-chat and let's begin the exchange, shall we?" Itsumi interrupted her with a smirk on her lips. "You'll give us the valuable and beautiful Tokaku-chan and we'll give you the pathetic and uninteresting Mizorogi-sensei. Sounds like a fair deal, don't you think?"

The Class Black girls remained silent, staring with hostility at Itsumi who seemed amused by their reaction.

"Anyway, Mizorogi-sensei has little to worry about, considering who his students really are," Itsumi taunted.

Mizorogi wondered what she meant by that. Apparently, something big, judging by how uneased the girls looked.

"Aren't you going to tell him? Poor guy suffered so much because of you, doesn't he at least deserves to know the truth?"

Itsumi then giggled with cruelty.

"Well, not that it mattered. He already knows."

"What!?" Haruki exclaimed, panicked.

The others looked as much shocked by what they heard, while Itsumi laughed.

"I'm just joking! But it would have been fun if I did, right? Just to see your dear teacher horrified to learn who his students truly is and break."

Haruki looked like she was about to snap, she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Mizorogi spoke, a comforting smile on his lips.

"You don't have to feel guilty for hiding anything from me," he assured.

"Shut up!" Itsumi said, annoyed as she hits him, but he refused to stay silent.

"After all, I'm your big brother. I'll accept anything from you because you're all my precious students."

Tokaku looked surprised by Mizorogi's conviction and decided to finally be honest with him after a second of hesitation. After all, he went through, he surely deserved it.

"Mizorogi-sensei, something was hidden from you this whole time, about Myojo Academy and Class Black," Tokaku began. "Actually… you've been the teacher of a class of assassins."

Before Mizorogi could ask more, an explosion occurred on the rooftop, coming from the helicopter.

* * *

A massive arena was standing in front of them. It was surrounded by thousands of seats, it was even more impressive than the coliseums of Rome. Haru and Mahiru looked impressed, looking at the arena with awe, while Sumireko seemed used at that level of prestige. The three girls were dressed for the occasion. Haru was wearing a cute and fashionable pink dress, Mahiru had a violet simple yet pretty dress, while Sumireko was wearing an elegant and glamour red dress. They walked towards the arena and a security guard stopped them.

"May I see your invitation ma'ams?" he requested.

Sumireko looked inside her purse and took out three invitations that she handed to the guard with a polite smile. He took them and examined them, before smiling back.

"I wish you a great time, Hanabusa-sama, Ichinose-sama, Banba-sama."

The guard got out of the way and Sumireko nodded, before her and the two other girls entered the arena. The inside was even more impressive than the outside. As they walked to their seats, they met Shuri with the twins, who were both wearing Chinese dresses. Shuri smirked at them.

"Well well, isn't it Hanabusa-san with her pet? And you must be Ichinose Haru-san. Nice to meet you," Shuri said with sarcasm.

Sumireko didn't bother to reply to her childish provocation.

"What a fancy meeting here, Watanabe-san. I had no idea you would be here," Sumireko replied with a smile.

"Please, this event is held by my casino, obviously I was going to be there. Now the real question is, how did you get an invitation?"

"Let's say that being a Hanabusa comes with some privileges."

Both twins glared at them with hostility and Mahiru, afraid, hid behind her girlfriend, while Haru stared back.

"Seriously, you leave her without a leash? Aren't you afraid that she might escape?" Shuri taunted.

Sumireko clenched her fist but managed to stay calm and continue to smile.

"Oh, I would let Shinya-san loose on you anytime," Sumireko said with a sinister smile.

Shuri grinned at that comment while the twins look annoyed.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Ari said.

"You're blocking our way," Ami added.

"We will go. Enjoy the event," Sumireko said with some frost in her voice.

They went for their seats, which weren't too far away from Shuri, just as planned. The three of them sat down and looked at the arena, where a mixed martial arts tournament was taking place. Sumireko noticed that her two companions looked nervous.

"Everything will be fine," Sumireko tried to assure them. "Everything is going like planned, there's nothing to worry about-"

"Oh, what did you have planned?"

Sumireko recognized that voice, it belonged to some unpleasant person. She turned back, to discover with annoyance that Mai and Shizue took place right behind her and Mahiru.

"Well hello there, Hanabusa-san," Mai said with a smirk. "Long time no see."

* * *

"Eww, why does it smell so bad?" Isuke complained before she squeaked when something moved close to them. "Was that a rat?!"

In the sewer, Isuke, Kouko, Suzu, Nio and Sachika wear heading for under the casino. Nio sighed with annoyance at Isuke's behaviour.

"Stop complaining, it ain't that bad," Nio replied.

"Easy for you to say, it's pretty much your natural habitat here, you trash~"

Nio clenched her fist but replied nothing to that insult, while Sachika chuckled.

"What do you find funny?" Isuke asked with some hostility in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, rather than Nio-san being trash, it's more like you're too sensitive or she can tolerate stuff better," Sachika said with a soft smile.

Isuke looked pissed at that insinuation but remained quiet, clenching her teeth with frustration.

"I must say, I'm not quite good at tolerating bad smells," Suzu admitted, pinching her nose.

"I don't mind it," Kouko said.

"You bunch of weirdos… You're quite lucky Kenmochi-san, from where you are all comfortable in the hotel room you can't smell this," Isuke said to the little camera she was holding. "Seriously, why am I the one carrying that thing?"

"You're the one who's the most suited for handling sensitive stuff, and the others will be busy dealing with the bombs," Shiena explained through a speaker in the camera.

"Oh, they can hear us? Hello everyone!" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully through the camera's speaker.

"Oh shut up Takechi, just focus on protecting Kenmochi and don't bother us," Nio snapped back.

The group entered the room under the casino, and Nio immediately noticed that something was odd. The room had now several lanterns and she could smell a faint incense burning. She understood clearly what it meant.

"Everyone, we need to lea-"

The door suddenly closed behind them, followed by an automatic click. Isuke immediately grabbed the handle and tried to open, in vain. It was locked.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Isuke exclaimed.

"I recognize this, it's-" Nio tried to explain.

Her companions suddenly all looked distorted, their shapes were now all twisted and deranged, she couldn't even recognize them, they were nothing more than a bunch of blurry spots. But she wasn't afraid. She knew perfectly well what it was and who might be responsible.

And she was ready to face them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! It has been a while! I'm so sorry for this really late update, things weren't pretty in my life recently and I had to take a break. But I'm back now with a chapter that I hope will bring you some joy in those dark times of pandemic.**

The blow of the explosion propelled Mizorogi away from the cousins. The latters were pinned to the ground by the explosion, slightly stunned.

"What the fuck was that!?" Haruki yelled.

"I don't know and I don't care, let's get out of here with Mizorogi," Tokaku said.

Tokaku immediately removed her handcuffs, which weren't locked in the first place, and rushed towards her old teacher. She pulled out a knife and quickly cut some of the ropes keeping him prisoner to the chair and grabbed him, helping him to get back on his feet before running away, followed by Haruki, Hitsugi and Chitaru.

"Are you okay?" Tokaku asked her teacher.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… I think," Mizorogi replied.

"You won't get away with this!" Itsumi shouted angrily. "Yasakani, shoot them to death, except Tokaku! Shoot her in the legs!"

Firearm shots could be heard as the Class Black girls and their old teacher continued to run, heading for the door. As soon as they reached and closed the door behind them, Haruki immediately locked it. Tokaku then cut the rope that was still tying up Mizorogi's hands.

"Thank you… for saving me," Mizorogi said, panting as he leaned against the wall, exhausted.

Haruki then helped him to stand up.

"You did well, 'big brother'," Haruki told him with a proud smile.

When he heard this, Mizorogi's eyes quickly became teary, moved by those words as he let out a soft sob.

"You're the best students a teacher could ever dream of," he replied tearfully.

The door suddenly became dented by bullets.

"We have to get to the elevator!" Hitsugi urged.

The group immediately rushed towards the elevator and got inside, quickly pressing the button so the door closed. As the elevator started going down, one question remained on Mizorogi's mind.

"Azuma… what you said earlier… about being… assassins," Mizorogi began.

The girls looked at each other, uncomfortable and hesitant, before Chitaru finally opened her mouth.

"Class Black was-" she began to say.

The elevator suddenly stopped. Mizorogi nearly fell but Haruki caught him just in time.

"Fuck!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"Let's not panic, it's no big deal. We can still escape from here," Haruki tried to uplift the situation.

"There should be an emergency exit," Chitaru added as she touched the ceiling.

She managed to open up a small door at the ceiling of the elevator. As they looked through the door, they saw the cousins at the top, interfering with the cables and looked like they were about to climb down. Tokaku immediately stepped down and put her hand on the elevator main door.

"Sagae, help me open this fucking door," Tokaku instructed as she turned towards her other friends. "Kirigaya, escort Mizorogi to safety, while I, Sagae and Chitaru hold them off."

"No, let me help-" Mizorogi tried to say.

"You would be a liability!" Tokaku snapped back.

Her teacher recoiled a little, a saddened look on his face. Tokaku sighed before her expression softened.

"I don't want you to get hurt more than you already are. Please, all of this is my fault, so at least let me save you," Tokaku pleaded.

Mizorogi seemed hesitant as Haruki got her hands on the door and, after some effort, managed to open it, leading to a random floor. Tokaku raised her head and saw that the cousins were coming closer and felt her heart racing.

"Go, now!" Tokaku shouted.

After some hesitation, Mizorogi complied and stepped outside the elevator while Hitsugi turned to her girlfriend.

"Be careful, Chitaru-san."

"You too, Kirigaya."

"I love you."

"I love-"

"Go!" Tokaku insisted.

Hitsugi didn't lose any more time. She left the elevator and grabbed Mizorogi's arm, running away. Tokaku, Chitaru and Haruki then turned back to look at the ceiling door, before nodding at each other, bracing themselves to what's about to come.

* * *

Sumireko slightly tensed her fist. What an unpleasant meeting. But, as elegant and dignified she was, she had to keep a good figure. She forced herself to smile in her usual courteous persona, but anyone who was used to that kind of act would immediately infer that it was fake. Like Mai. Not that it mattered to Sumireko. She simply wanted to send a message- that she was the more refined and mature one between them.

"Ah, Koto-san, fancy meeting you here. How are you?"

Mai seemed somewhat annoyed by Sumireko's lack of apparent animosity as if she was looking for a confrontation. Mahiru looked pretty uncomfortable while Haru simply seemed confused. It was understandable since she never met Mai and Shizue.

"Um… hi? I'm Ichinose Haru, nice to meet you-"

"Koto Mai. And this is my girlfriend, Setsuko Shizue."

"Nice to meet you," Shizue replied politely.

Sumireko couldn't help but roll her eyes. What a pathetic example of pure hypocrisy. Mai let out a snarky giggle as she looked back at the other heiress.

"Well, aren't you 'picky' when it comes to your friends, Hanabusa-san? Or perhaps did you threaten them to hang out with you? Or even paid them?"

Sumireko was tempted to reply, but she knew it wasn't worth it. Mai was simply trying to provoke her again, and there was no way she would fall for such a childish insult. But it didn't seem to be the same for Haru who immediately stood between them.

"Sumireko-san isn't like that!" Haru protested. "She's not the type to use her money like that! She doesn't buy people, because she knows people have no price- friendship can't be bought!"

Mai seemed surprised by this sudden rebuttal before she let out a softly amused chuckle. Sumireko was surprised by Haru's words too, And somehow, it made her happy to hear those- to have someone standing up for her.

"I was only teasing, no need to get so upset," Mai replied before she stared at Haru. "You really are like I expected you to be, Ichinose-san. I suppose that it's that pure heart of yours that caught Azuma-san's attention."

Haru went silent for a moment with an expression of confusion.

"How… how do you know-"

But before she could finish her question, there was a sudden blackout in the arena. Screams of panic could be heard coming from everywhere. Explosions followed as the arena started rumbling.

Sumireko stayed calm and reacted quickly, reaching out for what was inside her bag, a few pairs of night goggles, and handed them to Haru and Banba.

"Here, take these," Sumireko said.

Haru and Shinya nodded as they put on the goggles, followed by Sumireko. Now that they could see in the dark, they spotted Shuri and the twins running away, taking advantage of the chaos to escape.

"We cannot let them get away!" Sumireko shouted.

The three friends immediately went after them, doing their best to avoid bumping into anyone or tripping on broken stuff. Shuri and the twins were fast, but so was Sumireko, Shinya and Haru. As they were about to catch up to them, they all disappeared in some sort of secret exit. They tried to follow them inside, only to end up stopped by Mai and Shizue, surprisingly waiting for them at the said exit.

"Out of my way! We have important business to do!" Sumireko ordered.

"Oh, but same for us. And it just so happens that our business is related to your business," Mai taunted.

Sumireko was more than annoyed. She was pissed. They were on an important mission and this bitch was standing in their way. Why? Simply to antagonize them? No, there had to be a deeper meaning.

"Let me guess. You are working for the Watanabe Casino, don't you? Are you perhaps the puppets of the Azuma clan?" Sumireko asked with contempt.

"I am no puppet! I am the great Koto Mai, daughter of the most successful CEO Japan ever known- no, the entire world! I am working for no one other than myself. It just happened that I am open to collaborating with people who serve my interest. This is how business works- you would know that if you were a worthy heiress!"

"Those are a lot of words simply to say 'I am a total sell-out'."

As they continued to bicker, Shinya and Shizue were staring at each other with animosity.

"S-Setsuko...san, please let's talk! There's no reason to fight. Just tell us what you want!" Haru implored.

Shizue stared at Haru for a moment with a blank expression.

"You… are in danger from Kamiko-san."

Before Haru could ask anything about that, Shinya got in front of her.

"Ichinose, don't get too close to her. She might be dangerous," Shinya said.

"But I can fight too-"

"Stay out of the way! Sumi and I can't babysit ya. You'll put us in danger."

A little bit saddened but understanding, Haru stepped aside. Shizue then let out a mocking laugh.

"So it's true. You're quite the protective type, Shinya-san. Surprising, given that your existence is nothing more than the result of a crazy girl's mind. You're nothing more than a delusion!"

"Shaddap! I ain't a delusion, I'm real. And I'll make you realize it by kicking your bratty ass!"

Sumireko had enough of this. They had to get through them if they wanted to capture Shuri. If they didn't want to let them pass, then they'll have to force them. And Sumireko had no problem resorting to violence. On the contrary, she always wanted to beat up that pretentious Koto heiress.

Sumireko went for a hook punch at Mai, who smirked at her attempt as she simply raised her arm to stop her fist. Sumireko remained shocked. How did she do that? Why wasn't her hand crushed? She was wearing her cybernetic limbs for combat, no one was strong enough to block her.

Mai started to giggle as her clothes covering her arm tore up, revealing what appeared to be… a robotic arm?

Sumireko couldn't believe her eyes. Koto Mai… wasn't a normal human?

"You seem surprised. Did you really think you were the only one wealthy enough to get some upgrades?" Mai mocked. "Indeed, strength is needed, but to sacrifice your beauty for it is so unsightly. Let me show you what real, beautiful strength looks like!"

Mai suddenly ripped off her dress, revealing a mecha suit underneath with her limbs getting covered by metallic armor and accompanied with silver tendrils slithering around the smirking heiress.

* * *

She opened her eyes. Everything seemed gloomy and dirty around her. Where was she? Where she- Where was she before? What was she doing before ending up here? And how did she get here?

She then took a look at her hands. They seemed so… small. And so dirty- especially her nails. Where did her pretty manicures go? And more importantly…

What was her name again?

She looked around and discovered two corpses lying on the ground. It was… her parents? Was this… her childhood house? There was another body, smaller, but she couldn't remember who that was.

She heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around and discovered a man with blond hair.

"I'm Inukai Eisuke," the man said stoically. "From today onward, you're Inukai Isuke, okay? Starting today, you'll be my daughter."

Inukai… Isuke? Yeah, she remembered now, it was her name. Her real name. Eisuke gently pats her head.

"Help me, and I'll help you. Understand? Do you know what I mean?"

He then pointed to the two corpses on the floor.

"They may have been your parents but they almost let you die. That's why I did it. That's why I chose you."

He softly took his new daughter's hands.

"Do you get it? Let's get out of this place," he said. "Come, I'll adopt you."

He kissed her hands.

"Please help me. Help me in my job- and succeed me."

"Your… job?" Isuke asked with hesitation.

"Yeah, a very important job. I'm a hitman. It means 'assassin'."

An assassin… that's right, she was an assassin. A hitman. She killed people. Slowly, her memory was coming back.

And she remembered

. The one who used to be the most important person in her life. Was he… still alive? Could she save him this time? It is worth a try.

As Eisuke tried to lead her away from the house, Isuke pulled on his hand.

"Wait… you… you need to save him too… please," Isuke begged.

"I'm sorry, but… he's already dead-"

"No! He can't be, please… take him with you. Please."

Eisuke looked like he was hesitating. He let out a sigh and walked towards the third body and crouched down, and removed the blanket above it.

Under it was a young boy, younger than Isuke, with the same pink hair as her.

Her little brother.

Eisuke softly touched his neck without much hope before an expression of true shock marked his face.

"But… he's alive!"

Isuke was immediately overwhelmed by pure happiness.

So much that she completely forgot everything that had happened before she became a child again.

* * *

Suzu was taking a look at herself in the mirror. Something seemed… unusual. And it wasn't because she was dressed in an ancient kimono. She seemed… taller? And not only that.

She softly brushed her waist and went up to cup her chest. Suzu blushed a little.

Yes, her breasts were definitely a little bit bigger.

How could this be possible… ?

"Suzu-san."

Suzu froze on the spot. This voice- not, it couldn't be…

She slowly turned back and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him standing in front of her, smiling kindly.

"... T-Takeo….?"

Yes, it was him. Alive. Still young and healthy. But… it was impossible, right? Wasn't he supposed to be…

To be…

To be what again?

Suzu couldn't quite remember, but she knew that him being here was impossible.

He walked closer to her and gently took her hands, still smiling.

"Happy birthday, Suzu-san."

Those words had always been a source of pain and sadness for her, but she couldn't remember why. Yet, hearing Takeo say those words actually filled her with warm happiness. Still, she had one question in mind.

"How… how old am I?" Suzu asked with some hesitation.

Takeo seemed surprised by that question.

"18 years old? Why are you asking? Is that a way to make fun of me for never catching up to you?" he asked with a soft smirk.

Did he just say… eighteen? She was… an adult? She… grew older?

She took a second glance at the mirror.

Yeah, she did grow older.

Why was she surprised? Wasn't it normal to grow older? Of course it was.

Yet she was overwhelmed by so much joy and nostalgia that she couldn't help but tear up, much to Takeo's concern.

"S-Suzu-san?! What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Suzu softly wiped away her tears. She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him while lifting herself on tiptoes to reach his height.

"I'm not. I'm just… so happy that we are together."

And thus, she locked lips with him.

* * *

Kouko couldn't get her eyes out of the necklace she was holding. A rosary necklace, to be precise. She was holding it at the tip of her finger, letting it swing from left to right, her eyes following the cross as if she was trying to hypnotize herself.

Now that she thought about it, wasn't she somewhere else a minute ago? Yeah, she was with her… friends? No that couldn't be-

After all, she never had any friends in her entire life.

"Kouko-chan."

The black-haired girl immediately froze as the necklace continued to swing. This voice, no it couldn't be…

Kouko slowly turned back and nearly started to cry when she confirmed who the voice belonged to.

"... I-Irina… senpai?"

Her senpai was standing a couple of meters away from her, looking kind and beautiful as always.

But it was impossible, right? After all, wasn't she… dead?

Kouko felt dizzy for a moment. When did Irina die? No, she couldn't be dead. After all, wasn't she standing right in front of her?

"Kouko-chan? Is everything alright?" Irina asked with concern in her voice.

Kouko remained mute for a moment, her thoughts all hustling each other. She had the feeling she was forgetting something important...

But nothing was more important than Irina being safe and sound. Kouko couldn't help but rush towards her senpai and fondly hugged her.

"K-Kouko-chan?! Is something wrong?"

Kouko could feel Irina's warmth against her, smell her, feel her… yes, it was really the real Irina.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is… perfect. I'm just glad… that you're alive."

Irina didn't reply to that. She simply patted Kouko's head, who refused to break the hug, fearing that Irina might disappear if she let go of her.

Kouko was determined to never let Irina go.

* * *

Warm, soft, comfortable. Those were the perfect words to describe how Nio felt. She was snuggled up in a really comfy bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched as she yawned, feeling pleased with herself.

Then a sudden thought hit her. When did she go to bed? She couldn't remember the moment she went to sleep. And more importantly…

Whose bed was it?

Nio quickly looked around. She was in a rather luxurious room, well decorated without being too pretentious. She then heard a soft snore and realized that-

She wasn't alone.

The blonde girl slowly turned her head and discovered with shock that she was sharing the bed with someone else.

And not anyone.

It was the one and only Yuri Meichi.

Before Nio could react in any way she noticed that not only the chairwoman was lying in the bed naked, but she was too, equally naked.

Nio could feel that her entire face had turned red and her heart started to race like crazy. For an unknown reason, she was sharing a bed with her queen, both of them fully naked…

Yuri then opened her eyes. Nio froze, not knowing what to do, while her queen smiled softly.

"Good morning, Nio."

Nio couldn't believe her ears. Did Yuri call her by her given name? Without any honorifics? It sounded so… intimate. Hearing her most important person say her name like that was just so… exciting. Nio, this name she had been gracefully bestowed to by her one and only queen, hearing pronounce it was just pure ecstasy.

But that still didn't explain why they were sharing a bed naked.

"Y-Yuri...san"

Yuri pouted.

"Nio, how many times did I tell you that you could call me by my given name? We're dating, aren't we?"

Wait, what?!

"...Dating!?"

Something had to be off. It must be a dream or a cruel prank… But before Nio could voice her concern, Yuri strengthened her back in the bed and Nio could see all of her naked glory, her beautiful unscarred body, worthy of the queen she was. Yuri got dangerously closer, their bare skin was almost touching, and Nio felt like she was about to overheat.

"Is there anything wrong, Nio?"

If there was anything wrong…

Nio couldn't think of anything. She always desired Yuri, and more than just a master-servant relationship. She always truly loved her.

"No, everything is perfect, Meichi."

And they both shared a kiss, Nio forgetting about all her previous doubts, surrendering herself to this forbidden love.

* * *

When the cousins were about to get inside the elevator, Tokaku, Chitaru and Haruki immediately rushed outside, waiting for their enemies in the corridor and blocking their path. Tokaku takes out her knives while Chitaru unsheathes her sword, ready to fight. Haruki had her fists firmly clenched and her gauntlets on, ready to beat up anyone who tried to go through them.

Then, they arrived. Crawling out of the elevator was Itsumi, Teru and Rion. Even if Itsumi looked furious, as soon as she saw Tokaku she grinned.

"Did you really think you could escape from me, my dear Tokaku-chan?" Itsumi taunted.

"Wait, they aren't all there. Where are the teacher and little girl?" Teru asked.

"Who cares!? We wanted Tokaku-chan. Mizorogi has no use for us now," Itsumi snapped back.

As she said that, Itsumi pulled out her weapon, a bladed whip, and giggled sadistically.

"Come here, Tokaku-chan. It's time for a good spanking!"

Without warning, Itsumi cracked her whip as she rushed towards Tokaku. The latter easily avoided the hit, but she couldn't get closer due to the numerous blades Itsumi was rolling around on her whip.

"What's the matter, Tokaku-chan? Scared to get cut?"

In addition to being a weapon, the bladed whip was also used as a shield by Itsumi. She was drawing circles in front of her, making it nearly impossible for anyone to get through without being ripped apart.

"I don't want to needlessly hurt you, Tokaku-chan. Surrender and I promise as a punishment I'll just whip you with a regular one, no blades."

"As if I'll submit to a fucking psycho such as yourself!" Tokaku yelled.

Itsumi's grin turned even more malevolent.

"Well then, you asked for it. Don't complain if you end up losing a limb!"

Armed with a simple hunting knife, Teru was about to go give her support to Itsumi, but Haruki blocked her way.

"I've got a score to settle with ya," Haruki said.

"Oh? We do?"

"Don't play innocent you bastard!"

Haruki rushed towards her enemy, ready to just punch her in the face and break her skull. Teru dodged her attack and tried to slice her, which Haruki blocked with the metal gauntlet around her wrist.

"I would wish to avoid killing you if necessary, or even critically injure you. We have no interest in you or any of your friends, all we want is Azuma-san."

"Well Tokaku-san is also my friend, so I don't intend to let you have her!"

"Why bother protecting her? What did Azuma-san even do for you? From what I heard she's a cold and unfriendly girl who doesn't give a shit about anyone."

"You're wrong. Tokaku-san isn't just that. She's also caring and brave and she earned my respect. She helped me realize so much about myself and saved me. She's not just a friend for me, she's part of my family!"

At those words, Teru smirked.

"Family huh… must be nice to fight for that. That is to say, if they're worth it."

Teru suddenly raised her knife, ready to strike down on Haruki's shoulder, who avoid the hit by grabbing her enemy's wrist and pushing her away.

Chitaru turned back and blocked two blades that were about to slash her. Rion was facing her, holding two machetes. Her face looking like a grotesque imitation of her best friend really unnerved Chitaru.

"Give up and just give us Tokaku," Rion asked.

"As if I'll betray my best friend!"

"... Please?"

"No!"

"Then I shall stop you, for Itsumi's sake!"

Rion's attacks gradually became more aggressive. Chitaru simply remained on the defensive, not wanting to hurt her. As long as she was fighting her like that, she won't attack any of her friends.

Tokaku noticed that Chitaru was getting pushed back and was tempted to help her but, that second of inattention allowed Itsumi to wrangle her whip around Tokaku's neck. Thankfully for her, it wasn't the bladed part.

"I got you, my sweet Tokaku-chan!"

Itsumi pulled on the whip as if it was a leash and made Tokaku fall to her knees, lightly strangling her. Tokaku tried to grab the whip and give some space to her neck to breath, but the grip was too tight.

"Tokaku!" Haruki shouted worried.

"N...no…. Sagae… look out!" Tokaku exclaimed.

Haruki didn't see Teru coming behind her and she managed to land a hit, stabbing the redhead right in the thigh.

"Urgh!" Haruki groaned.

Seeing both her companions in trouble, Chitaru tried to save them, but Rion was still assailing her with her machetes, keeping her from moving.

"Please, let me save my friends! They are getting hurt!" Chitaru said.

"I can't. I have orders. We need to capture Azuma-san."

"You don't have to do this! I know you're not a bad person, Rion!"

Rion stopped for a moment, but as soon as Chitaru tried to go through her, she stopped her with her machetes.

"How can you possibly know that? And how do you know my name!?"

"Ichinose told me everything. You don't want to do that, don't you? You don't want to hurt anyone. They are using you and abusing you, those people don't care about your well-being. But we do!"

"No… you're wrong! Itsumi cares about me! She loves me! I would do anything for her!"

"Yet she seems more interested in Tokaku than you."

Those words seemed like it landed a deep stab in Rion's heart, who now looked like she was hesitating, much to Itsumi's fury.

"Rion for fuck's sake, just kill that bitch!" Itsumi yelled.

Tokaku took advantage of her enemy's inattention to grab the whip and yank on it, making Itsumi fall to the floor. Tokaku then rose up and quickly unwrapped the whip from around her neck and pulled on it again, disarming Itsumi.

"Itsumi no!" Rion shouted.

As soon as Rion stopped looking at her, Chitaru sneaked behind her and hit her behind the head with the handle of her weapon, sending her to the floor.

When Teru realized that both her allies were on the ground she got distracted, and Haruki took this opportunity to punch her right in the face, sending her flying and crashing onto the wall.

Tokaku rushed towards Itsumi, ready to neutralize her. But when she got closer, Itsumi suddenly pulled out a hidden blade from her sleeve and tried to slash Tokaku. The latter had no other choice but to step back to avoid the blow. Itsumi took this opportunity to run back to Rion and kicked her harshly.

"Get up you useless piece of shit!"

Much to everyone's surprise, it actually worked and Rion was immediately back on her feet. At that sight, Chitaru clenched her fist with anger.

"You won't take us down that easily!" Itsumi yelled with hostility. "You'd have to kill us if you want to stop us!"

Pulling out a second knife, Tokaku didn't have the slightest hesitation when she replied back.

"Then so be it."

* * *

"Kei, did you take the last bagel again?" Isuke asked, annoyed.

A well-dressed young man flinched when she called her name, with a guilty look on his face. He had short, well-combed pink hair and eyes that were lighter than Isuke, almost golden.

"I don't know what you're talking about, onee-san," Keisuke replied.

Isuke sighed. Her little brother had the bad habit to be dishonest, yet he was a bad liar. The contrary of Isuke, who was most of the time cruelly honest, yet knew how to lie when needed.

"You left traces of your crime all around your mouth," Isuke said casually.

Immediately, Keisuke rubbed his mouth and looked at his hand, which was perfectly clean. Isuke let out a satisfied chuckle.

"So you really did eat the last one huh," Isuke said with a dark smile.

Keisuke instinctively recoiled, a drop of sweat rolling from his forehead.

"I… I'm sorry, onee-san-"

"Tsk-tsk. That's not how you should call me."

"... Onee-sama…"

"Good boy. Now, I may forgive you this time, but in exchange, I want the last donut."

"What? But you don't even like them!"

"But you do," Isuke replied, merciless.

Keisuke remained silent for a moment before he sighed. He then grabbed the donut bag and handed it to his big sister.

"Here," he said reluctantly.

"Here who?"

"... Here, onee-sama."

Isuke grinned as she snatched the bag from her brother's hand and buried hers inside, taking out the last donut. It wasn't true that she didn't like those, she just avoided eating them to maintain her thin shape. But today she can allow herself to do an exception to punish her brother. Of course, it was just an innocent punishment, she would never actually hurt her little brother.

After she took her sweet time to savour it under the tortured look of Keisuke, Isuke served herself a glass of milk.

"Kids, I hope you're not arguing again over food."

Eisuke stepped inside the kitchen as he was adjusting his tie. Isuke immediately rushed towards him to hug him.

"Mama!" Isuke exclaimed fondly. "Of course no! You know how much we get along, right, Eisen?"

"Ah? Oh, yeah, of course," Keisuke replied, uncertain.

"Good."

"Where's Papa?" Isuke asked.

"He's still asleep, he had a rough day yesterday. I gotta go to work, see you tonight!"

After he kissed both his children's cheek, Eisuke put on his shoes and left the Inukai residence. The Inukai siblings finished to get ready for school and left together.

Walking side by side, Keisuke and Isuke looked the same height, but it was only thanks to Isuke's high heels boots. Both really attractive, they were pretty popular at school, Isuke with boys and Keisuke with girls. What would their classmates think if they knew the beautiful and handsome Inukai siblings were actually hitmen? Not that they would ever know, of course. Otherwise, they will have a special appointment with a bullet.

"Onee-san," Keisuke suddenly said. "Can we… hold hands?"

"Huh?! What's that for?"

"We used to do it all the time before…"

"Yeah, when we were kids! We're both grown up now!"

Keisuke stared at her with pleading eyes and Isuke simply didn't have the strength to resist him. She just had such a soft side for her brother.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you better drop my hands when we arrived at school, I don't want people to think we're incestuous weirdos."

Keisuke's golden eyes sparkled immediately and, with a bright smile, he grabbed his sister's hand, who blushed from embarrassment. Her brother always seemed so calm and cool in front of others, but with her, he could be quite clingy.

As they walked on their usual path to school, Isuke's attention was suddenly attracted by a construction site nearby. Overtaken by a sudden impulsion, Isuke let go of her brother's hand and headed towards the construction site.

"Onee-san? What's going on?"

Isuke ignored him and looked around, searching for a specific person. Who, she wasn't quite sure herself, all she knew is that it was someone important, someone who was missing in her life.

"She's not there," Isuke mumbled.

"'She'? Who?" Keisuke asked.

Isuke herself couldn't answer this question. She looked at her hand, feeling like there was something missing there, around her finger… a ring perhaps?

Then the image of a tomboyish redhead suddenly flashed in her mind and Isuke remembered her.

"Haruki…"

"Who?"

"Haruki… my girlfriend, my fiancée… how could I forget her-"

"Urgh!"

When she heard her brother's groan of pain, Isuke immediately turned back. Keisuke suddenly looked much skinnier than he is, as if he was suffering from malnutrition. His appearance wasn't clean anymore, he looked quite dirty. As he was about to collapse Isuke managed to grab him and lay him delicately on the ground.

"Kei! What's going on? Talk to me!" Isuke said panicky.

Her brother started to cough painfully until he started to spit blood. His body was even more skinny now, almost skeletal. There was almost no more meat on his bones as if he was starving for weeks.

"Kei!" Isuke shouted desperately, tears in her eyes.

"O-onee… san...," Keisuke started weakly before he glared at Isuke, "it's your fault! All of this is your fault! You abandoned me, you failed to protect me, and now because of you I'm dead!"

Those words felt like a stab in the heart. Tears rolled on Isuke's cheek as her brother's body suddenly turned to dust, fading in the wind until there was nothing more left of him. Isuke remained in shock before she started to cry.

"Shun!"

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," the priest declared solemnly.

Takeo leaned down and gently cupped Suzu's cheek, before he left a chaste yet warm kiss on her lips, sealing their union as husband and wife. Suzu couldn't be happier. This was everything she had even dream for. She was getting married to the man she had always loved and being able to grow old with him. It was just so perfect that she could just forget about everything else.

"Long live the newlyweds!" cheered the guests.

The husband and wife turned towards their guests, both smiling. But as she looked through the room, Suzu felt like something was missing- no, someone. A guest? No, someone more important. But before she could think more about it, Takeo gently locked arms with her and led her outside to admire the garden.

"Today was a wonderful day, wasn't it, Suzu?" Takeo said.

"Yes, it's just like a dream coming true."

They walked through the garden, admiring the various species of flowers. Suzu recognized Iceland poppies, red carnations, moonflowers, Japanese bindweeds, red tulips, red and white roses, verbena flowers, red spider lilies, mountain lilies…

…

Wait.

Red spider lilies?

Suzu suddenly let go of Takeo's arm, heading for the flowers. She stared at the red spider lilies as if they were the key to her missing memory.

"I always loved those flowers," Suzu mumbled.

"Huh? Why? Aren't they a symbol of death?"

"No, that's not it. Their true meaning is: I'm looking forward to meeting you again. I thought it was a truly beautiful meaning."

"And why so?"

"Because… there was someone… I was looking forward to see again… huh…"

The person she was looking to meet again… was Takeo. Yet he was with her, so how was it possible…

There was someone else too. Someone else she wanted to see again, someone… she loved too.

Someone she wanted to marry too.

"I was… supposed to have a wife," Suzu whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Suzu!?"

Yes, she remembered her now. The girl she loved, the girl she was looking forward to marrying one day.

"Kouko-chan," Suzu exclaimed.

But then, as soon as she remembered her girlfriend, Suzu suddenly felt like her kimono was a little bit too big for her. She immediately turned back to look at Takeo. He seemed taller than usual…

No. She was the one who became shorter. As if she had… rejuvenated.

"Suzu… !?"

"T-Takeo…!"

Takeo was now looking at her with what seemed to be horror and disgust. Incapable of facing him like that, Suzu ran away, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Kouko woke up to the sound of birds happily signing. There was a weak light coming into the room from the nearly closed curtain. Kouko sat up in her bed and stretched before she looked around. She noticed that she was alone in the bedroom.

She must have woken up before her.

The black-haired girl got out of bed and put on some clothes before she headed for the kitchen. She was welcomed by the sweet scent of pancakes and the aroma of coffee.

"Good morning, Kouko-chan."

Kouko smiled when she saw her lover.

"Good morning, Irina."

Irina put a plate of pancakes on the table and her cup of coffee before sitting down. She put some chocolate syrup on her breakfast as Irina started to sip her coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" Irina asked.

"I did yes. I don't remember my dreams, but I think they were pleasant and peaceful. Just like our life together."

Irina and Kouko had managed to escape from the Church and they have been living for years together in the countryside. Irina found a job as a teacher in the local school, she had always been good with kids. Kouko, given her natural talent for drawing blueprints, became an architect.

Kouko finished her breakfast and looked at the clock.

"Oh, I have to go to work. Thanks for the pancakes!"

"You're welcome. I know they are your favourites."

Irina gave a soft kiss on Kouko's cheek and the latter headed for the front door, put on her shoes and coat and left their modest house.

It was a little bit cold outside. There was a weak fresh breeze, Kouko could feel the chilly wind in her hair.

Yet somehow, this fresh breeze warmed her heart.

"... Fresh breeze*..."

. There was something with that word that seemed familiar to her, which made her feel like something was missing in her life.

It felt like this fresh breeze brought with it her missing memories. There was someone missing in her current life, someone she loved deeply, someone she couldn't bear to lose. And in this case, it wasn't Irina.

"Suzu!" Kouko remembered.

Her thought was immediately interrupted by a sudden explosion. The blast propelled Kouko a couple of metres away, who violently crashed on the ground. But despite that, she wasn't severely injured.

Slightly knocked out, Kouko hardly got back on her feet, blood dripping from her forehead. She could feel so much warmth behind her, but it wasn't a comforting one. It was burning painfully.

Kouko immediately turned back and discovered with horror that her house was on fire- well, what was left of it. Kouko's heart raced with agony as she rushed towards the wreckage.

"Irina! Irina! Irina!" she screamed with all her strength.

No answer. Kouko tried to get closer but the flames were blocking her way. Kouko realized that it was too late, no one could have survived that, and tears rolled on her cheeks.

"Irina… no… Irina… Irina… IRINA!"

* * *

Nio was taking a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown down her shoulders during those years since she has been dating Yuri. Nio rolled one of her blonde locks around her finger, blushing, remembering all the sweet moments she had spent with her lover. She was an adult now so she didn't have to hide their relationship anymore, which made her quite happy. She was proud to be able to say "Yuri Meichi is my girlfriend".

Nio brushed her hair and got dressed. It was time to go to work. She was still Yuri's assistant, with their regular "meeting" alone in the chairwoman's office. Thinking about that made her eager to go to work.

Now that she thought about it, why was Yuri still the chairwoman? Shouldn't they have another Class Black to choose her successor?

…

What happened in the last Class Black again?

No matter how much she thought about it, Nio couldn't remember.

" _That mustn't be important then,_ " she thought.

As long as she had Yuri, nothing else mattered.

She looked at her personal agenda to see if she had anything planned for today.

"Let's see… March 20th… Meeting with the teachers at 10 am, orientation with class 1-B at 2 pm, seems about it… oh, it's the first day of spring-"

Nio took a pause for a moment.

" _Spring*?"_

 _*Haru._ Why did this word ring a bell to her? It was just a season… Yet also a given name.

Did she know anyone named Haru? She felt like she did but she couldn't remember quite well.

…

Someone that smelt like… the sun? The kind of smell that would fit a sunny person.

"Sunny..."

Just like spring, it could be read as "Haru". Again with this mysterious Haru.

"Haru… who are you…?"

Then it came back to her like a flash. The latest Class Black… was Haru's Class Black. The one who was supposed to replace Yuri as queen…

"Shit, how could I forget-"

"Nio-san, come to my office please," said Yuri's voice through the microphone in her room.

Nio jolted. It wasn't time for their daily meeting, so what could she want? Nio didn't bother thinking about it, if her queen wanted to see her, then she must oblige.

She finished dressing up and headed for Yuri's office. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to discover that there was someone else inside.

By Yuri's side was a young woman. She was tall, with orange hair and piercing green eyes.

"Meichi… who's this girl?" Nio asked.

"It's Yuri-san for you," Yuri replied coldly. "This is Ono Sachika, and from now on, she'll be your replacement."

Nio couldn't believe her ears. Her replacement? No, it couldn't be… after all, her and Yuri loved each other… right?"

"Mei- Yuri-san, I don't understand… I thought you loved me!"

Yuri let out a soft yet cruel giggle.

"Oh, you really think that? Who could ever love someone as ugly as you? You're just disgusting trash and I'm done playing with you. You're useless to me now. Sachika is my new lover."

To prove her words, Yuri exchanged a passionate kiss with Sachika under Nio's horrified eyes. Hurt and heartbroken, Nio simply ran away, not wanting her queen to see her crying unsightly.

* * *

Sumireko remained silently shocked for a moment. She would have never expected Mai to be like that. She always thought she was all bark and no bite, but it seemed she had been terribly wrong. Still, she wasn't going to let her ridicule her like that.

"Pff, beautiful strength, really? To me, it just looks like you bought strength without even doing any sacrifice for it. Strength without hard work is nothing different than a mere child with a gun. Let me show you what real strength looks like- what a true _queen_ looks like!"

Sumireko ripped off her own dress and fake skins to reveal her cybernetic limbs. For a moment, Mai looked impressed, before her gaze turned disdainful.

"As I said, so unsightly. You truly are ugly, Hanabusa. Can you even call yourself human anymore? You're nothing more than a repugnant monster!"

"I see that your judgment is clouded by pointless superficiality. So shallow and vain. True strength cannot be simply bought and should not be reduced to mere estheticism. But I guess it is too much to ask for someone with an IQ similar to room temperature. Too bad money cannot buy you more grey cells."

Mai clenched her teeth with anger.

"That's it bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you now!"

"Oh, but I thought that was what you had planned from the start. Unless you just wanted to show off your little toy and hope it would scare me off. Because if it is the case, then I really feel sorry for you. Must be hard to be that moronic."

Sumireko barely had the time to dodge the silver tendril Mai sent towards her. The tendril left a deep mark on the ground, showing its destructive strength.

" _Hm, I might have underestimated her,_ " Sumireko thought.

Meanwhile, Shinya took out a rod from her bag that extended into a sledgehammer and lifted it with no difficulty while Shizue let out a giggle.

"What's funny ya bitch?" Shinya asked.

"Oh, nothing- well, nothing your weak mental capacities can understand. Let's just say that I wonder how long you can lift that thing with those small arms of yours. Adrenaline won't save you forever, Shinya-san."

"Shaddap! Stop using words I don't even know!"

"Thanks for proving my point. Now let's fight, shall we?"

"With pleasure."

Shinya immediately rushed towards Shizue, ready to smash her hard. Her opponent didn't look scared at all and even smirked.

"So predictable…"

Shizue simply dodged Shinya's attack. Her hammer hit the floor hard and, due to the impact, it took her a few seconds to lift it back and turn around.

But before she could do anything, Shinya received a violent hit in the face. It wasn't a punch nor a blunt weapon like hers, it was…

Just a simple chain.

"Why waste so much energy on a useless heavy weapon when a simple chain can do so much damage?" Shizue taunted.

Shinya wiped the blood off her face and growled in anger.

"You'll pay for hurting Mahiru's precious face!"

"Oh please, you're already disfigured. One more scar or two won't change anything."

Shinya angrily tried to swing her hammer once again to hit Shizue, who brandished her chain and swung it towards the silver-haired girl, successfully rolling itself around her weapon. Shinya tried to pull, but it appeared that Shizue was much stronger than she seemed.

Despite how confident she might have initially been, Sumireko wasn't able to land any hit on Mai. The silver tendrils were targeting her relentlessly and Sumireko was too busy dodging the attacks to land one of her own.

"Well well, Hanabusa-san, it seems like you might have overestimated yourself quite a bit, don't you think?" Mai taunted.

"No, I underestimate your equipment. You, on the other hand, you must be quite weak if you just stand there and let those tendrils of yours do all the work for you."

"You little…! Provocation won't work on me. As long as I win, I'll be the strongest!"

Sumireko didn't know for how long she could last. Dodging those numerous attacks was quite exhausting. She might have good stamina and speed, but it remained pretty demanding to move so much while wearing her heavy robotic limbs.

Then she heard a hard clack, like something hitting a metallic surface. Mai suddenly stopped her assault and turned back.

"Did you just… throw a rock at me?" Mai asked.

Haru remained silent, staring at Mai with a cold look Sumireko recognized very well. The look of a survivor. The same Haru had when she tried to kill her back in Class Black.

"Leave my friend alone," Haru threatened.

"Or what? What could a pesky brat such as yourself could possibly do against me?"

"Distract you," Haru simply replied.

"Eh…?"

Mai didn't see Sumireko rushing towards her, fist raised. She barely had the time to block the hit with her arms. Using this opening, Sumireiko quickly grabbed a bulk of the tendrils and ripped them off Mai, who could only look in shock.

"I am your opponent!" Sumireko exclaimed. "Now, how about we continue this fight without those annoying tendrils?"

Mai let out a growl before she grinned, raising both fists.

"Come at me, Hanabusa!"

* * *

"Inukai? Inukai? Hey, answer me! What's going on!?"

The screen of Shiena's laptop started to glitch and she couldn't see them anymore. She tried to press any keyboard to get it back, in vain. She even tried to lightly hit the laptop, but she knew it was pointless.

"Shit," Shiena mumbled. "Something must have happened to them."

Worried, she tried to look for the others and found out they were all stuck in a fight. Tokaku, Chitaru and Haruki were fighting some of the cousins, while Haru, Sumireko and Banba were fighting… some girl in a mecha suit?

"What the… and where's Mizorogi and Kirigaya…?"

As she tried to look for them, she heard a powerful sound, like a door being forced open. She quickly turned back and sighed when she saw the room's door was still closed.

"Takechi? What's going on?"

"Nothing serious. I got this. Just continue what you're doing and let me handle this."

Outside of the room was Otoya, sitting on the ground, surrounded by blades stabbed in the floor and a huge pair of scissors in one of her hands. The suite's door then burst open and a group of armed employees stepped inside. Otoya wouldn't say no to a good slicing- she didn't have the chance to satisfy her thirst for blood for quite a long time now. But unfortunately for her, all the employees were men, much to her annoyance.

"Ah, just a bunch of males… too bad I don't swing that way. So unless you suddenly grow a pair of boobs I'd like for you to just leave," Otoya said with a threatening voice. "Or else, I'll just fix the problem and give you some good vaginoplasty."

The employees exchanged a glance, seemingly confused.

"I mean a sex change, you idiots."

As she said that, Otoya opened and closed her scissors with a sinister grin, which made the men instinctively clenched their legs together.

"You psycho bitch!" one of them shouted as he tried to shoot her.

Otoya immediately jumped to avoid the bullet and took out a blade from the floor, before throwing it at the employee who tried to shoot her, impaling him in the eye.

"Don't bring a gun to a knife fight… or is it the opposite? Anyway, I got plenty of blades for you boys."

"Takechi what the hell is going on? I heard a gunshot!"

"Shiena, just stay in the room. I have the situation totally under control."

Holding her scissors and grabbing another knife, Otoya rushed towards another employee and stabbed him in the chest, before slashing another one who was getting too close to her.

"Come on boys, I'm just a lonely weak girl, and you have guns. Do you shoot like you fuck women? Poorly? I really can't relate."

Otoya then realized that she was now alone with the three corpses. She was pretty sure there were four men. Then she noticed the open door.

"Shiena, look out!"

But before she could run towards it another employee suddenly arrived and aimed at her.

The brunette turned back and saw a man stepping inside the room, armed with a gun.

"Hand over the laptop and I won't hurt you," the man said.

Shiena didn't want to. This laptop was her only connection with her friends and her only way to potentially help them. Protecting it was her duty and she won't let anyone harm her friends.

"Like hell I will," Shiena retorted.

The man immediately rushed towards her and tried to snatch the laptop away from her, but Shiena refused to let it go. She even kicked him away but he was much stronger than her.

"You leave me no choice," he said as he pointed the gun at her.

No, not at her. He was aiming for the laptop.

Shiena instinctively tossed it away, throwing it on the bed as the man shot. Shiena felt a terrible pain in her hand. She looked at it and discovered with horror that it had been shot. There was a bloody hole in her hand that kept bleeding.

"A...Arrrgghhh….!"

Shiena felt to her knees, overtaken by the pain as she grabbed her injured hand. Tears even started to pearl in her eyes.

The man walked towards the bed. Shiena realized that he was about to get the laptop and, ignoring her pain, she grabbed his leg to keep him from moving. He responded by kicking her, but Shiena refused to let go. He kicked her more and more, but Shiena was still holding.

"You annoying brat- very well. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. This is on you bitch."

The man pointed the gun at Shiena's head, ready to shoot and burst her skull open.

But instead, it was his head that got split open. Blood and brain parts started to spill as the corpse hit the floor. Shiena discovered Otoya, holding a bloody blade. She had this cold expression on her face, yet when she looked at Shiena she seemed concerned.

"Shiena… you're hurt!"

"Are there… any more?"

"No, I killed the last guy. Stay here, I'll get the first-aid kit."

Otoya went inside the bathroom for a moment and came back with the kit. She knelt next to Shiena and poured some disinfectant on a tissue.

"Okay, it's going to sting a little, but bear with it."

"I just got my hand shot, I don't think anything can hu- ouch!"

Otoya was cleaning the wound with extreme care, then bandaged it to stop the bleeding.

"That won't be enough. You'll need stitches, and possibly a hand cast… Your face…"

Shiena realized that after so many kicks and by the pain in her face that she was quite injured there too. Otoya gently wiped clean her wounds, getting closer to Shiena. Closer and closer…

"Takechi…?"

"So much blood… it would be a waste to not have at least a taste of it."

And just like that, Otoya licked one of her wounds, lapping it clean from the fresh blood. Shiena didn't know how to react. She should feel repulsed yet, she wasn't.

"Mmm, delicious. Just like I thought." Said Otoya as he licked her lips seductively, her eyes glowing with a blush.

Despite the weirdness of the scene, Shiena shouldn't shake one fact from her head. Otoya saved her life and took care of her injuries.

"Takechi… thanks-"

Before she could continue, Otoya suddenly kissed her, passionately yet gently. And this time, Shiena didn't push her away.

Isuke was holding the corpse of her little brother. He was back at being a little boy, so small and frail. They weren't in the street anymore but in their house- their old house.

* * *

Her brother was dead. She was all alone now. There was no one she could count on and trust, no one to help her…

No, it wasn't true. There was someone. And she happened to just have remembered her.

"Isuke-sama."

Isuke turned back when she heard that familiar voice called her.

"Ha-Haruki…?"

The redhead was standing near her, smiling in a comforting way. Isuke weakly stood up, her now small and frail body having difficulty to support her. The room was so dark and gloomy and yet, she could see Haruki perfectly. Her natural bright nature was enough to lit the room, chasing away the darkness that was surrounding Isuke. Then she opened her arm and Isuke didn't hesitate to rush towards her and hugged her tight, afraid that she might fade away. Haruki hugged her back, holding her tenderly.

"You don't have to be alone, Isuke. I'll always be there for you. I'm right here, in your heart, ready to save you from this horrible nightmare."

Isuke could feel her body now grown back to her normal size. Haruki softly cups her cheeks and looked into her eyes. Haruki's eyes were the same color as gold- showing how priceless she was for Isuke. Then she approached her face until their lips finally met, sharing a passionate kiss in the middle of this nightmare.

* * *

Suzu had no idea for how long she had been running. She wasn't even sure why anymore. It felt like she was just trying to outrun time itself. But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't beat time. No matter what she'll do, time will always escape her, and she was condemned to live outside time, as an immortal, watching everyone she loved grow old and eventually leave her.

Takeo abandoned her. He continued his life following time, while Suzu remained frozen. The world around her was still going through time, and Suzu alone was living in her own world where everything remained fixed and unchangeable. She always felt so detached from everything, everyone, so alone… it was almost as if she wasn't human anymore.

The matter wasn't who could love an eternal teenager, it was what kind of person she would be if she forces someone to love her, condemn them to an abnormal life where they will grow old while she will remain young. It wasn't fair for both of them and thus, Suzu decided to close her heart to everyone, to protect herself and to not see people she cares about dying.

But there was one person who made her have second thoughts about this forced life of solitude. Someone she actually wanted to spend the rest of her life, growing old… actually find a cure to her illness with her. Their love was the only thing that still gave her some hope and the strength to keep going.

"Kouko-chan!"

Suzu was surprised to discover her girlfriend next to a destroyed house. It looked the place had been blown away. Kouko was kneeling on the ground near the wreckage, tears rolling on her cheeks. Suzu immediately rushed towards her, worried for her lover.

"Kouko-chan… what happened? Are you okay?"

"Irina… she's… dead. I killed her. It's all my fault!"

Suzu knelt down and put a comforting hand on Kouko's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. It was just an accident. And it happened years ago! Don't you see that there's something not normal happening to us right now?"

Kouko continued to sob a little before she turned to look at Suzu.

"S-Suzu…? What… what's going on? We… we were dating, yet I was with… Irina… nothing makes sense anymore!"

Suzu immediately hugged Kouko to comfort her.

"I don't know what's going on either, but… I know that I love you and that we are dating, and it's all that matters to me. No matter what is happening, I know that as long as we are together, we'll be fine. I have faith in us!"

To prove her point, Suzu gently lifted Kouko's chin and stole a kiss. Kouko remained surprised for a moment, before she kissed her back, regaining all of her memories.

* * *

Nio was still running while wiping away her tears. She couldn't let anyone see her like that, so ugly and disgraceful. If her queen rejected her then there was no point in living anymore. She was just trash after all. It wasn't like anyone cared about her. There was simply no light for her in this world.

The blonde girl climbed up the stairs and reached the school's rooftop. Nio headed for the edge and looked down. At this height, anyone would die if they fall.

Falling and being crushed to death on the ground, that was the perfect fate for the insignificant bug she was. She will finally be nothing more than trash on the ground, just waiting for someone to clean it up.

Nio removed her shoes and climbed on the edge, taking a deep breath, ready to jump.

"Nio, don't!"

That voice… she knew it. She had a feeling of deja vu, as if it wasn't the first time she experienced this. She turned back and was surprised to discover a girl her age with auburn hair and purple eyes. Those eyes… were exactly like her queen's. No, not quite. They weren't cold like Yuri's eyes, they were warmth, full of sympathy and kindness. And this is when she finally fully remembered this girl.

"... Haru?"

"Don't throw away your life! Your life is precious, don't waste it like that!"

"You don't understand… I'm useless. I'm a monster. I'm just a waste of oxygen to everyone!"

"You're wrong. You matter. Every life matters! You matter to us!"

Haru wasn't alone anymore. 11 girls had joined her. Nio recognized them. They were her old classmates, back in… Class Black.

Nio smirked. She got it now. This scene, it was a memory, but not an exactly accurate one. She remembered living this moment years ago, but instead of Haru, the person who prevented her from jumping was none other than Yuri.

"I get it now. This is all just a dream, isn't it? When we entered this room, we got trapped in an illusion. And all of you… you're part of my subconscious. This part of me who knows this isn't real and is trying to wake me up."

"We aren't just your subconscious. We are the part of you who cares about your classmates. The part of you that actually wants to live and be with them," Haru replied.

Nio chuckled at those words.

"As if I really care about them, or even myself… But thanks anyway. Now I know against who we are up to. Goodbye, subconscious, may you stay hidden deep inside me."

Nio closed her eyes and opened her arms before she let herself fall.

When she opened her eyes, Nio was back in the room. Isuke, Suzu and Kouko were there too, lying on the floor. They must have been trapped in an illusion too.

"Nio! You're finally awake!"

Nio realized that she was lying in someone's arms. She raised her head and was surprised to discover who it was.

"Ono-san…? Why are you awake?"

"I'm afraid that we have more pressing issues," Sachika replied.

Nio looked around them and discovered that they were surrounded by goons.

* * *

Tokaku dodged an umpteenth attack from Itsumi's bladed whip. She was starting to be really exhausted, but it seemed to be the case for her opponent too. Tokaku just hoped that she had more stamina than Itsumi.

Haruki seemed to have trouble fighting Teru with her injury but she wasn't giving up, same with Chitaru who redoubled her effort to block Rion's multiple attacks. It seemed like this fight was unending and they will be trapped fighting forever.

"Well, it seems like those three cause you much more trouble than you expected, huh, Itsumi-san?"

Everyone froze. Itsumi even winced as she turned back.

"Shuri!? What are you doing here? I have everything under control!" Itsumi complained.

"Yeah, I can see that," Shuri replied sarcastically.

Tokaku tensed up. Shuri wasn't alone, she was accompanied by the twins. They were already struggling to defeat the cousins, if three more joined she doubted they could succeed.

"From the look on your face, you must have noticed that your chances of success have drastically decreased. But I know you, Tokaku-san. You're not the type to give up easily and so are your friends. You might not win this first but you could cause us a lot of harm. So how about that. Give up peacefully and I swear that no harm will be done to your friends."

"And why should I accept such a deal!?" Tokaku exclaimed.

"Because two of your companions are between our hands already, and I can't guarantee you their safety."

At those words, Chitaru immediately reacted.

"Who are you talking about? You better not hurt them!" Chitaru shouted.

"Calm down, they are probably bluffing," Tokaku replied.

"Well, if you don't take my words for it, I suppose I'll have to show you some proof. Twins, go ahead."

Ari pulled out a phone and showed them the screen. There was a video playing showing Otoya fighting against multiple security guards and seeming overwhelmed. Then the video cut to show Shiena getting shot, seemingly in the hand.

"Kenmochi! What have you done to her?!" Chitaru yelled.

"If you want to know, surrender peacefully," Shuri replied calmly.

Chitaru clenched her fist and looked like she was about to rush towards Shuri, but Tokaku stopped her.

"Don't. If Kenmochi got shot she needs medical support as soon as possible. If we attack them, who knows what they will do to her," Tokaku said.

Tokaku didn't really care about what could happen to Otoya, but she viewed Shiena as a friend. She didn't want anything bad happening to the brunette, especially not because of her. But if they surrender, there was no guarantee that her friends will really be spared.

"So, Tokaku-san, what is your decision?" Shuri asked with a grin.

Tokaku clenched her fist, hesitating, knowing that whatever she chose, people will end up hurt regardless.


End file.
